


Survive

by Xenobia



Series: To the Bitter End [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Possible Character Death, Post-Canon, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 133,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one deadly, unexpected incident, Erwin Smith realizes his feelings for Levi run deeper than he knew. There are other struggles to contend with however; not the least of which is surviving against the titans and saving humanity from extinction. Yaoi, Drama, H/C, mild het references, graphic violence</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Survive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581291) by [CorporalAckerman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorporalAckerman/pseuds/CorporalAckerman)



> This story takes off after Ch. 68 of the Manga: "Ruler of the Walls". While it follows canon in the beginning, it's more than likely going to drift into AU as it goes along--unless by some strange coincidence I end up predicting what's going to happen in later issues, which is highly doubtful.
> 
> *Warning*: This story takes place years before my other AOT fanfic: "Reunion". I'm putting them both into a series, but I know some people have strong shipping preferences and may only be interested in reading one or the other. Both can stand on their own, but "Reunion" does contain spoilers for the plot of "Survive".

_*Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for entertainment, non-profit purposes only. I do not claim ownership of any canon characters or the world that this is set in._

* * *

"Take down the legs!"

The fifteen meter abnormal was moving too fast for anyone to reach the weak spot out there in the open—or so Erwin thought. Captain Levi once again proved him wrong, though. No sooner did he issue the command did Levi manage to harpoon the creature in the shoulder and leap off his horse to let his gear carry him to the mark. Erwin was just about to holler congratulations on a job well done, when the unthinkable happened. Just as Levi slashed into the nape of the titan's neck, the other fifteen meter class broke away from the group that was fighting it and it snatched Levi right off the abnormal's back. Time seemed to slow down and Erwin was too shocked to react immediately as the titan put Levi in his mouth and swallowed him hole. The scout leader didn't even have time to react and try to cut himself free of it's hold.

_~Dear God...not him.~_

Cold logic overcame the commander's shock and he acted on it immediately as the other members of the expedition yelled Levi's name in dismay. "It swallowed him whole! He's still alive, so bring that thing down immediately! Right flank, deal with the abnormal! Left flank, cover me the minute we bring this other one down!"

Desperate to save their captain, Levi's scouts jumped into action. Mikasa took out the creature's hamstrings and the moment it started to fall, Erwin deployed his mobility gear and he shouted with rage that surprised even him as he made the killing blow. He jumped off of the titan's shoulders as it began to collapse, keeping it skewered with his harpoons. He jumped on his horse and pulled backwards, gritting his teeth with determination. His plan worked, and the titan fell on its back instead of its stomach or side. As soon as it was grounded he jumped back off his horse and ran over to start cutting the titan open.

"Go with the others. Keep the other titans away from me and Captain Levi, Mikasa," he instructed the young woman. She nodded grimly and saluted him, and then she, Jean and Hange took off to bring down the smaller titans in the area. Erwin—technically crippled due to the loss of his right arm—was still quite capable of leading and his gear had been modified so that he could still make use of it with one hand. He never once fell into despair over the loss, but a limb was one thing; losing his best fighter would be devastating to their cause.

Ignoring the sounds of battle around him, Erwin sliced into the fallen titan's steaming body, aiming for where he believed the stomach would be. He couldn't wait for it to evaporate; Levi didn't have that much time. The stench hit him instantly as the flesh parted and "digestive" fluids spurted. He gagged but he sliced again, racing against time to open the organ up so that he could extract Levi.

"Connie," he called out when he saw the shaved-headed young man land after killing a nearby seven meter class, "Come and help me. I need extra hands to pull Captain Levi out of this thing."

"Yes sir!"

Connie began to sprint over to him, but before he could even get there to help, the stomach organ split open further from the _inside_ : cut by a titan-killing blade. Erwin's heart skipped a beat with hope as the new cut opened wider, and he dug his own blade in again to assist with it.

"He's alive," he grunted, and then he shouted it louder so that the troops could hear for the sake of morale. "Captain Levi is alive!"

Those close enough to catch that cheered, even as they fought. Word got passed around quickly and Erwin reached for the flailing hand that emerged from the opened stomach. Ignoring the burn of the juices coating it, he pulled the scout leader free with a grunt of effort. His grip slipped as soon as Levi came free and the smaller man fell to the ground, gasping. Connie reached his side before Erwin jumped down off the titan and the young man shook Levi desperately.

"Captain? Captain Levi, can you hear me?"

Sasha skidded to a halt beside him, having come in for a landing after dispersing one of the smaller titans. "Sir! You okay?"

"Give him some air," commanded Erwin as calmly as possible. "We need to get that fluid off of him before it causes real damage." He knelt before Levi and he saw that the scout leader had passed out. Thinking quickly, Erwin removed his cloak and he began to free Levi from his 3D gear. "Get these clothes off of him. They protected him from the stomach fluids but they're disintegrating and they'll start burning his skin."

Sasha blinked at the commander as if he'd just made an obscure joke. "Um...his clothes...sir?"

"That's exactly what I said," confirmed Erwin, not pausing in his task. "Either assist me with this or return to the battle, soldier. Now isn't the time to be modest!"

"Er...yes sir." She was blushing as she saluted him and she took off to rejoin her comrades, evidently not prepared to see her superior unclothed.

Connie quickly removed Levi's boots and pants while Erwin stripped him of his cloak and jacket. The commander used water from his own canteen to try and wash some of the goop off Levi's face and other areas that had been directly exposed to it. He also rinsed his hair out too, though it didn't look as though much of it had gotten in there. Once Levi was completely stripped, Erwin wrapped him up in his cloak with Connie's help.

"Now, let's get him on my horse," instructed Erwin. He whistled to the animal and he patted him before mounting up when he came to him. "Now hand him up to me, Connie."

"Are you sure you can hold him and still direct your horse, sir?" Connie looked timidly doubtful.

Erwin smirked. "Captain Levi weighs next to nothing, and I've managed so far, haven't I? Now do as you've been told."

Connie didn't offer any further argument. He lifted the captain carefully and then handed him up to Erwin. The commander adjusted hold on Levi, positioning him in front of him on the saddle. "Levi, can you hear me?" he urged, gently nudging him.

There was a soft groan as the smaller man responded and blinked his eyes open. "I'm...alive?"

Erwin smiled. "Yes, thank God. You're very fortunate that titan swallowed you whole instead of biting you in half. We'll discuss it later. Right now we need to get you back to the base for more extensive medical attention. Hange will examine you and—"

"Hell no," countered Levi with a cough. "Four-eyes isn't laying a hand on me."

"Yes she is," Erwin said firmly. "She's the most qualified medic we have and I'm not going to allow your stubbornness to put you at further risk, is that understood?"

Levi sighed. "Yes sir...damn you."

Erwin was too relieved to have him back alive to chastise him for his disrespectful language, and he was really quite used to it by now. He looked around to assess the situation and he saw flairs go up from the western flank. There were more titans incoming, though center flank had taken down most of the creatures that had approached them.

"Can you hold on, Levi?"

The smaller man nodded. "I can ride. Where is my horse?"

Levi swayed on the saddle a bit, contradicting his own statement.

"You aren't riding alone," informed Erwin. "Just make sure you don't fall off."

He reached for his flare gun and selected the canister for the signal to fall back. He fired it up into the air and he looked at Connie. "Get your horse and prepare to get back into formation. Spread word to the others. This expedition is ending."

"Yes sir."

Erwin checked a sigh as the teams broke away from combat to mount up and ride. They'd sustained three losses this time and several injuries, but this expedition wasn't as terrible a failure as some past ones. Levi's head fell back against his shoulder and Erwin realized he'd lost consciousness again.

"Levi! Wake up."

"Muhh?" The dark head lifted off Erwin's shoulder. "Stinks..."

"There's nothing to be done for it right now," Erwin said with a smirk, realizing the lingering odor of the stomach juices were making the obsessively clean Captain dizzy. "Just try to keep awake and...you there! Armin! Get rope from the supply cart and come tie Captain Levi to me."

"Why the hell don't you just...put me in the cart?" Wondered Levi aloud.

"Because it's too slow and I'm not going to risk you getting smashed with it if we get chased, that's why."

"You're so fucking weird sometimes," muttered Levi.

Erwin accepted the observation. Injured scouts always generally rode back in cart. He knew he seemed paranoid for insisting Levi ride with him instead...but that had been far too close for comfort. The devastation he'd felt when he saw Levi get swallowed still shook him, and he pondered his own feelings as Armin brought the rope over and began to secure the two of them together.

"Are you sure you wouldn't just rather him ride with the other injured troops, sir?" Questioned the book-loving young man. "It might be more comfortable for him."

"He's made up his mind, kid," Levi informed him. "Don't bother."

Armin said nothing more and he made sure the ropes were secure and tight before saluting the two of them and joining Eren and Mikasa in the formation. Erwin waited until everyone was back in formation before giving the order to move out.

As they began the run back to the wall, Levi asked a question of Erwin. "We all expect to die on one of these missions. Why did you go to such great lengths to save me?"

Erwin's mouth tightened. Yes, he sent men to their deaths each and every day, and when a soldier got eaten he or she was usually given up for dead. He had only one answer for Levi that made sense.

"Because I'm not ready for you to die."

Levi considered his answer for a moment, and then he shrugged. "Neither am I, honestly."

* * *

They did get chased on the way back to the wall, of course. Two more soldiers went down in the attack but the rest of them made it through and back to the fort. The minute he got inside, Levi went straight for the bathroom to shower and he ignored Erwin's suggestion that he let Hange look at him first. He _had_ to get rid of the stench. He could smell that fucking titan goop all over him even though they'd done their best to clean it off before venturing back. His legs trembled beneath him as he shed the commander's cloak and stepped into the shower.

"So nasty," complained Levi, feeling like he might vomit. That moment had shown him the true face of mortality. He really thought it was all over with and if he'd had a gun on his person, he might have shot himself in the head to spare the agony of being slowly digested to be later puked up like a hairball. He closed his eyes as he stepped into the warm spray and he braced his hands on the tiles. He'd endured many debasing things in his life. He'd been violated before. Somehow this experience seemed worse than any of that.

Levi snorted, grimly amused at his own trauma. He'd never really thought of what it must be like to end up in a titan's belly. He'd always simply focused on what needed to be done, knowing that one day or another he'd end up just like so many of his comrades before. The reality of it was much more horrifying than he could have imagined and he grimaced, trying to put it out of his mind.

He soaped up and scrubbed every inch of his body thoroughly, until the skin was pink. He rinsed off and he did it again, not satisfied that he was clean enough. When he finally thought he'd gotten every last bit of residue off his body, he began to focus on washing his hair. He again lathered up and scrubbed after doing that, feeling the compulsive need to do it one last time before rinsing off again and cutting off the water.

Wrapping himself up in his bathrobe, he gingerly picked up Erwin's cloak to deposit it in one of the dirty clothes hampers. He decided to have a nap and when he entered his private chambers and found Hange smiling at him beside Erwin, he glared not at her but at the commander.

"What's this?"

Erwin was leaning against the wall, holding the badges of the recent deceased in his hand. "I came to bring you these, and to ensure you behave for Hange. You didn't think you could avoid it, did you?" He set the badges on Levi's desk.

"Hi, Captain!" said the brunette science enthusiast cheerfully. "How are you feeling? Why don't you just sit your little self down on the bed so I can have a look at you, hmm? It must have been very interesting, being swallowed whole like that!"

Levi's glare turned to her. "It was the most disgusting thing I've ever experienced in my life and I—erp!"

He slapped a hand over his mouth as the memory of it made his gorge rise. In a half-panic, he lurched for the nearest window and threw it open. No fucking way was he going to puke on his own floor if he could help it. Whoever might be below would just have to watch out, because he couldn't hold it.

"Oh, you poor dear," Hange said as Levi barfed up what little he had in his stomach. He hardly noticed his commander come up behind him and he flinched impulsively when the man laid a concerned hand on his shoulder.

"I'm...fine," choked Levi, humiliated. At least none of his subordinates were there to witness him in such a pathetic state.

"You went as white as a sheet," Erwin murmured. "Do you feel you might pass out?"

Levi shook his head and he took the washcloth Hange offered him after he finished and straightened back up. "Said I'm fine," he muttered after wiping his mouth off. "Now I have to brush my teeth."

"That can wait until after Hange's examined you," said Erwin sternly. "Don't make that face at me, soldier. Your health is more important than brushing your teeth, right now."

"Says you," grumbled Levi. He dropped his gaze when Erwin's unwavering blue eyes stared into his. "Fine, let's just get this over with."

* * *

Levi endured Hange's poking and prodding and when she was finished, she and Erwin gave him some privacy and went out the door. "Everything looks fine," she assured the commander, "but what a rotten temper! I thought he was going to bite my head off when I tried to tickle him!"

Erwin smirked. "That's Levi for you. So you think he'll be back to full strength in a day or two?"

"Mm, I do," she agreed with a nod. "I think it's his _mental_ health we should be concerned with, sir. That was a traumatic experience even for a person like the Captain. He trusts you most, so maybe you should have a talk with him...get him to open up and vent."

Erwin scratched his chin. "I could try, but Levi is a proud man. He may not even open up to me about this one."

Hange shrugged. "It's worth a shot. Well anyway, I'd best get downstairs and start helping in the mess hall. Dinner won't cook itself!"

"Thank you, Hange. I'll see you at dinner."

Erwin watched her go, and he started to go to his own quarters so that he could write today's report in his log. He paused and he looked at Levi's chamber door, still cracked. Was it too soon to try and get Levi to talk about it? Should he just give him some space for a bit first and let him cope?

Erwin sighed. Some things you just couldn't leave be. He quietly pushed the door open and he walked in, rehearsing in his mind how he was going to begin the conversation. He stopped in his tracks when he saw that Levi had opened his armoire and was staring into it. Curious, Erwin approached. He'd never seen what Levi kept in there, respecting his privacy too much to have a peek when he was away. Now he knew where the captain stored all of the badges of his fallen soldiers. Levi had made a sort of shrine with them, and as Erwin watched, the scout leader placed the newest ones beside the others in neat rows. He heard Levi sigh and he watched him bow his head.

"You all died bravely," whispered Levi, and then he spoke the names of each newly deceased as if paying them homage. "Join the others that fell before you. You've earned your peace."

He seemed to be so absorbed in his ritual that he didn't notice Erwin's presence yet. Knowing how dangerous it was to sneak up on a man like Levi, Erwin waited for him to go silent again and then he spoke his name softly.

"Levi?"

The brunet tensed, but he didn't turn. "Do you ever do this, sir? Keep badges or parts of their uniforms as reminders of them?"

Erwin frowned, empathizing with him. He came up behind him and he stared at the back of his bowed head. It was such a burden, sending men and women to their deaths all the time. He knew Levi's sorrow, knew how he hid it from others for the sake of appearance. Before he could even think on what he was doing, he embraced the smaller man with his one remaining arm from behind.

"Yes, I do," Erwin replied softly, speaking into Levi's ear. The smaller man had stiffened with surprise and Erwin half-expected him to pull out of his embrace and demand to know just what in the hell he thought he was doing. He didn't though, and that came as a surprise and a curious relief to Erwin. He was so slight, his frame seemed so delicate—and yet this small, lithe body could move with deadly grace and strength on the battlefield. Erwin had never touched Levi this way before, and he found the contact comforting and inappropriately intriguing.

"To die like that," whispered Levi, "slowly melting away in the stomach of a titan...I didn't get it before but now..."

Levi turned around and looked up at the taller man, eyes bright with some strong emotion. "I can't even say they're at peace, can I? I wasn't the only one that got swallowed whole out there today. Vickerman did too. He could still be alive, trapped in there in that...disgusting filth...in agony. Why didn't you save him like you did me? Why didn't you cut him out?"

Erwin was briefly taken aback by the accusation. "Levi, you know as well as I do that we can't save everyone."

Levi grabbed Erwin's jacket in both hands and he scowled at him. "Why _me_ , then? You always just give them up...so why me and not him?"

"Levi, I...I told you why before," stammered Erwin.

"Yeah, you 'aren't ready for me to die'. That's a fucking cop-out, though. If you knew what it was like in there..." His eyes went to the stump of Erwin's right arm and he faltered a bit.

"I know what it's like to be caught in a titan's mouth," Erwin said softly, guessing where his thoughts were leading. "Maybe not the way _you_ were, but I know that fear. I know what it's like to think your number's up. Your life flashes before your eyes and you don't want to die, but you accept it because as soldiers, that's what we do."

Acting on impulse again, Erwin touched the smaller man's pale face. Hoping he wouldn't draw away, he traced the sculpted contours of his features. Levi's skin was soft...surprisingly soft. Of course with how thoroughly he tended to bath himself, perhaps that shouldn't come as a shock to him.

"You're more important than a common soldier," Erwin dared to inform him.

As he expected, the anger blazed behind Levi's eyes again. The brunet stood his ground and he didn't back away or shove Erwin's hand off of him, though. "None of my scouts are 'common' soldiers, you asshole."

"Compared to you they are," countered Erwin roughly. He was surprised by the emotion in his own voice but he couldn't seem to stop it. He pushed his fingers through Levi's still-damp hair and he held his eyes. "We can't afford to lose you. Not yet. _I_ can't afford to lose you."

It was then that he realized it, and Levi seemed to pick up on it too, given the way his eyes widened slightly with surprise. He'd been such a fool. He hadn't been so determined to save Levi just because he was the best they had. Mikasa was improving each day and she was nearly the captain's equal. She could fill the hole eventually, if they ever did lose Levi. No, it wasn't just the loss of a top fighter he'd dreaded. It was never seeing Levi again, never hearing his sardonic, foul-mouthed comments...never looking into those lazy, intriguing eyes again.

"Levi," he murmured, heart pounding with this realization. He'd been denying it for the same reason he'd never gotten married. This life he lead had no room for romance in it...or family. As his gaze went to the smaller man's parted lips, Erwin realized how many times he'd stared at them in the past and he started to laugh at himself.

Levi's expression went from confused to irritated within seconds. His brows furrowed as he stared at the commander and he spoke his mind tactlessly, as always. "Have you lost it or what? What just happened, here? What were you about to say?"

"That I'm an idiot," answered Erwin, still chuckling.

Levi seemed even more annoyed. "Tell me something I _don't_ know. What's with you? I never understand what's going on in your head."

"I'm sorry, Levi." Erwin let his hand drop, deciding that he needed some time to absorb this new information...and if Levi looked at him the way he had earlier again, he knew he wouldn't be able to resist acting on what could only be described as sexual attraction. "I think I'm overly tired. I was trying to comfort you and...well, my mind drifted."

"Your mind seems to do that a lot." Levi frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm beginning to wonder if you even have one, anymore."

"I'll let that one pass because I did behave inappropriately," granted Erwin.

 _~I could have behaved a_ lot _more inappropriately just now, if I hadn't caught myself.~_

Keeping those thoughts to himself, Erwin checked the clock on Levi's mantle. "Well, dinner should be ready soon. I'm going to go and document the expedition. I'll see you in the mess hall in a while, Levi. Try to rest and recover."

He left without another word, not trusting himself to stay in the other man's presence any longer without doing something even more foolish.

* * *

When Erwin was gone, Levi let the breath he was holding out. "What the hell _was_ that?" he muttered to himself. For a moment, he could have sworn it looked like the commander was going to...kiss him?

But that was a ridiculous notion. As close as they were, Erwin had never given him reason to believe he entertained thoughts of him in that way. That was one reason Levi was able to trust him so completely. Other men in the past had looked at him the way the commander had moments ago...but it hadn't resulted in the unexpected, dry-mouthed feeling of anticipation Levi had experienced with Erwin. No, usually when men looked at him like that it came with...

Levi shook his head and rubbed his temples. Those memories needed to stay buried where they belonged. He needed to pull it together and put all thoughts of anything ever happening between him and Erwin aside. It was impossible and even if it weren't, he didn't know if he could act on it without reliving less pleasant encounters. Erwin knew him better than anyone...and he knew about the things Levi had lived through before joining the scouts legion.

"You aren't some ditzy, love-stricken teenager," grumbled the captain to himself as he opened one of the drawers of his armoire to select a change of clothing. "Pull it together."

But that brief, confusing moment had succeeded in taking his mind off getting swallowed by the titan—however briefly.

* * *

"Peas, check. Chicken? Roasting..."

"Uh, Miss Hange, why do you always do that?"

The scientist looked at Eren. "Hmm? Do what, sweetie-pie?"

"The checklist thing," he explained, green eyes puzzled. "You do it every time we make a meal."

"Ah, that's because documentation is an important part of any scientist's life!"

He scratched his head. "But it's cooking...not science. I mean I get that we need to keep inventory so we know how much food we've got left, but when it's cooking?"

She smiled and pinched his cheeks. "You're so cute. Cooking _is_ a science, Eren! If we're to keep you all fit and strong, we have to make sure you eat well. The best way to make sure we have the best possible meals is to keep track of every one we cook, and after any expedition it's important for soldiers to have good food to replenish with. No bread and watery soup for us tonight!"

"I...I suppose. So what should I do next, Ma'am?"

Hange considered the question and she tapped her lips. "Hmm, why don't you get some potatoes from the larder for me?" She leaned in close to whisper the rest. "And don't let Sasha see you with them. In fact, make sure someone keeps that girl busy until dinner so that everyone gets a helping!"

Eren smirked. "We can do that. I'll be right back with the potatoes!"

"Ah, good. Now then, where was I?" Hange looked around with brief puzzlement, and then she snapped her fingers. "Oh! Cabbage!"

She checked on the pots boiling on the stoves to see how the cabbage was coming along, and she heard a thump and a familiar voice swearing. She turned to see that poor Eren had the misfortune of running straight into Captain Levi on his way out of the kitchen, and the boy was cringing as his glaring superior barked at him.

"Watch where the hell you're going, rookie!"

Sensing a storm brewing, Hange quickly intervened before Levi could assign Erin to run laps or some other nonsense for such a minor thing. Just as Levi was about to open his mouth to blast another string of verbal abuse at Jaeger, she stuffed a bread roll into it.

"You should have a snack, Captain! Your body needs a little more than ours, after what you've been through!"

"Grk..." Levi pulled the roll out of his mouth and he glared at her. He was dressed in his cleaning apron and headscarf. "Woman, don't stuff things into my mouth! I had enough of that when you were examining me!"

"Oh, but I think you could stand to have something stuffed into your mouth," she said cheerfully, winking.

He flushed, eyes widening. "Exactly what does _that_ mean, Hange?"

Wondering over his uncommon blush, her inquisitive mind filed that reaction away for later examination. "Relax, Captain! I just mean that you should eat more. Your metabolism is so high, you'll waste away if you don't feed your body the energy it needs. Doing some cleaning, are you?"

"Er...I'll just go and get those potatoes now," Eren said, tactfully withdrawing.

"Yes, you do that," agreed Hange. She looked at Levi as the boy apologized to him and slipped by. She smiled at the fuming captain, thinking it was a shame for such a cute face to scowl so often. "There's fresh tea over there in the pot if you like, sir. Why don't you have a cup to go with your roll? Dinner ought to be ready within the hour. Might as well have that snack I suggested while you're cleaning, you know?"

Levi's anger seemed to lessen and she could have sworn he looked uncomfortable. "Yes...cleaning. I'll have some of that tea, thank you."

Hange blinked at him as he strode past to help himself to the brew.

 _~Did the captain just..._ thank _me? That's very unusual.~_

She watched as Levi selected a cup from the cupboard and poured himself some tea. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed a very faint tremble in his hands. How very strange. Was it really that horrible to be in the stomach of a titan? She herself could only surmise based on what Eren had told her of his recollections of the same happening to him, and Levi was not the kind of man to have his composure easily shaken. How interesting.

"Don't burn any of it," advised the Captain as he took his leave from the kitchen.

Hange adjusted her glasses as she watched him go. "Of course not, sir."

* * *

Erwin wasn't the only one staring at Levi when they sat down to dinner in the mess hall. Everyone in the regiment kept glancing at him in open puzzlement. Not only was he still wearing his cleaning outfit; he'd also donned a handkerchief to cover his mouth and nose. He lifted it when he took a sip of tea and then he let it drop again as he started cutting into his meat. He noticed all of the stares and even with half his face covered, the exasperation was clear in his expression.

"What? What are you all staring at?"

"N-nothing sir," Armin quickly answered, and then he made it a point to focus his pale blue eyes on his dinner plate. He nudged Jean, who was sitting next to him still openly staring. The taller man grunted and took the hint and he also busied himself with his supper.

Erwin frowned in thought as Levi resumed cutting his chicken. He was practically mincing it; slicing it into tiny pieces. It seemed like overkill and while he knew Levi could be obsessive compulsive, this went beyond the norm. He sipped his wine and he watched covertly as the captain continued dicing up the meat with the care and precision of a surgeon.

_~Levi...what is going on with you?~_

Then he saw what Hange had seen earlier. As Levi lifted the bandanna covering his mouth and nose and brought his fork to his lips for the first bite, his hand shook.

At first Erwin couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Levi...the steady foundation of the scout regiment and his personal rock...was shaking. Levi seemed to get it under control fast before anyone else could notice it, but a glance at Hange revealed to him that she'd spotted it as well. Her eyes met his over the distance and she made as if to adjust her glasses, subtly pointing Levi's way.

 _"You see?"_ her eyes said to him silently, _"He needs you."_

Erwin took another swallow of his drink, his gaze flicking between her and Levi. Just what had she seen? It was difficult to hide anything from that woman and he wondered if his attempts not to openly stare at Levi had been in vain when it came to Hange. His eyes narrowed when the commander paused with his bite of food hovering near his lips. Levi wasn't eating it. He was staring at it in an odd way. Erwin set his wine glass down in confusion.

_~What in the hell?~_

"I'm not hungry," announced Levi abruptly, and he got up and left the table without another word.

Sasha eyeballed his untouched dinner plate with a bit too much interest for Erwin's taste. The commander got up, murmured to the soldier next to him to cover his plate for later, and he went to Levi's abandoned seat to collect his dinner before Sasha's insatiable appetite could get the better of her.

"Pardon me," he said politely to his comrades. "I'll take care of this."

Leaving them to wonder exactly what he meant by that, he carried the plate out of the mess hall and he went up the stairs with it.

* * *

"I'm busy," Levi said when he heard the knock at his door.

"It's Erwin," called the commander's voice from the other side. "Please let me in, Levi. I can't exactly knock and hold this plate at the same time."

Levi frowned and sighed. "What in the hell..."

He got up from his reclined position on the bed and he went to answer the door grudgingly. Erwin didn't usually call attention to his handicap and the stubborn bastard just couldn't leave him alone, could he? He opened up the door just in time to see Erwin pick up the plate of food he'd had to set down.

"What do you want? I said I'm not hungry."

Erwin's gaze met his levelly. "Yes you are."

"Fuck you, I'm not," argued Levi, face heating with anger. "Are you intending to force-feed me now?"

"If I must." Erwin walked in and Levi threw up his hands in exasperation as he brought the plate to the bedside and set it down on the nightstand. The commander turned to regard him and he pointed at the plate. "You can't starve yourself, Levi. Eat."

Levi looked—if anything—more annoyed. "I'm not starving myself. I'm just not hungry."

Erwin sat down on the edge of the bed. "Talk to me."

Levi's brows furrowed. "About what?"

Erwin smiled patiently at him in that way that made Levi want to punch him or do things best left unsaid. God, the man drove him insane. "About anything. Come on, Levi...eat your dinner. I'll keep you company."

"You mean you'll guard me like the dictator asshole you are," observed Levi succinctly. "Lock the door then, would you? I'd rather not have 'four-eyes' or someone else burst in."

Erwin chuckled and he went to shut the door completely, flipping the latch to lock it. "Better?"

Levi sighed, well aware that he was still wearing the handkerchief over his mouth and nose as he picked up the plate. Only Erwin could make him eat when he didn't want to eat. "Marginally. Why are you being such a nanny tonight?"

Erwin sat down beside him as Levi began to fork up some food. "I think you know. You're smarter than that. Don't make me tell you."

Levi flinched involuntarily when Erwin reached out to lift the handkerchief covering his mouth. "You and I both know you aren't dressed like this just to clean, Levi."

The commander let the cloth drop and he reached behind Levi's head to untie it one-handed. He'd adjusted to doing things with just one hand and Levi could only stare at him as he removed it. "So why don't you tell me what's _really_ going on?"

Levi's gaze slipped down to the plate of food in his lap. He stared at the meat and vegetables as if they were poison. "I...can't eat."

Erwin looked puzzled. "Why not?"

Levi swallowed and he reached for his tea. "It's fucking stupid. Doesn't matter."

"I doubt it's stupid," countered Erwin. "Unlike myself, nothing you do is usually stupid."

Levi grunted at the commander's smirk. "I wouldn't say that. Look, I just can't eat right now. Take it back to the kitchen and I'll try later tonight."

"Your stomach just growled," observed Erwin softly. "Don't try to bullshit me, Levi. Something's going on and you need nourishment. Why can't you eat?"

"Tch...you aren't going to let it go, are you?" Levi looked at the food and he scooped some chicken up on his fork. He started bringing it to his lips and he wavered, his hand trembling unbidden as the memory of being picked up and dropped down the gullet of a titan came forefront to his mind. "Fuck! I can't!"

He hated how raw and vulnerable his voice sounded. It didn't feel right and he could tell by the surprised look on Erwin's face that he was just as stunned by the tone.

"All right, calm down," said Erwin in that soothing, authoritative voice that had so often guided Levi in the past. "Sit back and relax. I'll help you."

"What does that mean?" Levi asked suspiciously, even as he instinctively obeyed and leaned back against the pillows. His eyes widened with dread as the other man scooted closer, set the plate on his lap and began to fork up some food. "Oh no...you are _not_ feeding me, Erwin."

"Why not?" Erwin smiled encouragingly at him. "I'll tell you what, Levi; just close your eyes and open your mouth. You don't need to look at it. Just listen to my voice and eat."

"You're insane," grumbled Levi. "This isn't going to work."

"It will. Now close your eyes and open your mouth. Yes, that's it. Good."

Levi started to flush with embarrassment. He did, however, find it easy to listen to Erwin's deep, soothing voice and follow his commands. He'd "given himself" to him after all—not as a lover but as a soldier. He trusted him like no other. The first bite of food was gently deposited into his mouth and he listened to his commander as he chewed and swallowed it.

"We aren't like them, Levi," Erwin was saying, "least of all you. We harvest our food or we kill it humanely. What happened to you is nothing like what happens when you eat. Here, have some drink."

Levi allowed the other man to bring his teacup to his lips, and he sipped it with a sigh of appreciation.

"Potatoes next, right?" Erwin said.

Levi smirked. The creep knew him so well he even had his eating habits committed to memory. "Please."

"That's a strange word to hear from you," commented Erwin. Levi opened his mouth when he felt the fork brush against it and he took the bite of baked potato. "You aren't going soft on me are you?"

Levi opened one eye to glare at him. "As if."

Erwin chuckled. "Just checking. So what provokes you to say 'please'?"

Levi thought of those horrible moment's in the titan's belly and he swallowed.

_~Please...not like this. I won't die like this. It's worse than I ever imagined.~_

He'd started trying to cut his way out, desperate to at least die before being devoured. The last thing he recalled before blacking out was having Erwin pull him out and seeing the commander's concerned blue eyes—just like the sky above them. He'd always liked the color of the man's eyes.

"I...I d-didn't..." He started to tremble.

"It's okay," Erwin quickly reassured him. "You don't have to answer that if it's too much for you, Levi. Just focus on eating, okay? I'm sorry."

Levi took a deep breath. It wasn't like Erwin to apologize for anything to him, but lately it seemed they'd both delved into unfamiliar behavior. The next bite was the chicken he'd practically minced up.

"You must think I'm a joke right now," he mumbled after eating it. "I'd better not see pity on your face when I open my eyes again."

"I think you're a force of nature," came the answer.

Levi's eyes popped open. "What? Bullshit."

Erwin chuckled. "Its true, and up until this moment, I think a part of me honestly forgot that you're just as human as I am, when it comes down to it."

The commander sighed, his expression warring between frustration and introspective melancholy. "I've never seen your equal in battle, Levi. Not _one_ of my recruits has ever showed as much promise—though I daresay Mikasa runs a close second. When I see you out there doing your part, I do sometimes consider you inhuman. Not now, though."

Levi stared at him. "Then what is it you're trying to say?" He forgot the hunger twisting his gut and his heart thudded annoyingly. So close...the man was so close to him and he didn't know how to deal with that. Part of him wanted to recoil. A bigger part wanted to offer himself to Erwin completely—and not just as a soldier.

"We all suffer," Erwin said softly. "Most of us need someone or something to cling to. Up until I nearly lost you, I thought you were above all of that. You've got a high threshold for pain and things hardly seem to effect you. Today I realized differently, though. Today you showed me a more human side of you that I'd all but forgotten."

"Don't remind me," grumbled Levi.

Erwin smiled. "But I think it's good for you to be reminded." He put down the fork and he took one of Levi's hands in his own. "What I'm telling you is this: let me be your rock, as you've been mine. Let me be the one you lean against when it gets bad, Levi. Nobody else need know, but you've got to have someone to turn to who you can trust. Let me help you. We can't lose you to carelessness."

Levi stared at him, hardly believing the dramatic spew of drivel coming from the commander's mouth. "You're already my rock, you idiot," he answered breathlessly. "From the day you took me out of that hellhole and gave me purpose, you've been...ah, dammit...I thought you already knew. Now you're going to make me say it out loud?"

Erwin stared back at him with open surprise, and Levi squeezed his hand and steeled himself to say what he knew he really needed to say. The day's events had shown him that either of them or both of them could die at any time. Erwin had to know, even if nothing came of it.

"Why do you think I follow your orders and nobody else's?" Questioned Levi softly. "Why do you think you are the only damned person in this world that can make me eat when all I see is the mouth of that fucking titan opening up to swallow me whole when I try to take a bite. Erwin...y-you're...I..."

He stumbled over the words, having no idea how to express himself or what he was feeling. His eyes widened when the other man closed the distance between them and uttered a single, low response.

"God, Levi...I thought you were gone."

Then Erwin's lips touched his and Levi was stunned to the core. He couldn't move or breath, and then Erwin's tongue probed between his lips and he impulsively parted them to let it in. After that he didn't care about food or titans or disgusting stomach juices. The feel of the commander's mouth against his and the tactile sensation of his tongue caressing his was all that mattered for Levi and surprisingly, the kiss did not trigger bad memories.

_~Oh God, is this really happening? He's a good kisser. Stop it, Levi...don't moan like a bitch...~_

Yet the moan happened anyway and he flushed. He vaguely noticed that Erwin set the food plate to the side and moved in closer, and then the commander's arm was around him, pulling him into his embrace. Levi's hands settled on his shoulders and he considered trying to push him away, but instead he ended up gripping those broad shoulders and urging him even closer.

"Levi," murmured Erwin, briefly breaking the kiss to utter his name. Then his mouth closed in on Levi's again and there was only the kiss. Erwin released Levi's hand and he caressed his face as his lips and tongue did things that made the captain swell under his apron.

_~Shit, I'm getting too turned on. What the hell is this? Why did he wait and why aren't I stopping him?~_

Levi had no answers for those questions. He just knew it felt so good...and so right. He moaned again as Erwin's tongue thrust against his and he dug his fingers into the commander's jacket, silently urging him not to pull away.

After a while, Erwin did pull away. Like Levi, he was breathing heavily and he stared at him with a sort of awe in his handsome features. "Forgive me," he said huskily. "I honestly didn't mean to let that happen. I intended to examine my feelings further...to wait. I know what you've been through. I know what happened to you before...we met. I don't want you to feel like—"

Levi made a quick decision and he cut him off. He grabbed his bolo tie and he yanked it to draw him in again. "Shut up, Erwin," he whispered before kissing him again. The bigger man fell into the kiss immediately.

Several minutes later they came up for air again, pressing their foreheads together and staring into one another's eyes. Levi was the one to speak first.

"I may be damaged," he murmured, "and I may be sullied, but I'm not broken yet. That's thanks to _you_...idiot."

Erwin laughed softly, but there was a pained quality to it. "I'll never see you as 'sullied', Levi. No matter what, I want you to believe that."

Levi lowered his gaze. "I would like to believe that, sir."

Erwin traced the smaller man's lips with the pad of his thumb. "It's true. Even if it takes time, I'll prove that to you."

He gave Levi a soft, brief kiss and he took a deep breath. "For now, I want you to finish your dinner. There's no rush. God knows I've fooled myself into thinking I didn't feel this for you for long enough."

Levi felt some annoyance. So now Erwin was going to get him worked up and then just...baby him some more? "I can handle it. You made me horny so why don't we just take care of _that_. Want me to forget about getting swallowed? Then do me."

Erwin stared at him for a moment, and then without warning, he shoved Levi down on his back and he pinned him to the bed. Without his other arm he could only grab one of Levi's wrists, but he didn't budge when the suddenly shaken captain shoved at him with his other hand.

It caused a familiar sort of panic within Levi and it shook him...made him forget all of his special combat skills in the face of desperate fear. Panting and swearing, he tried to buck Erwin off.

"Is this what you want?" Erwin prompted. There was a pained look of tenderness in his eyes as he gazed down at the struggling, shocked brunet. "—Because it's not what _I_ want, Levi. This is new. I'm not going to just 'do you'. We both need time and you've endured enough."

"A-all right, damn you," gasped Levi, mouth going dry with a flood of unsavory memories. He glared up at the commander, but his ire soon faded at the expression on Erwin's face. He wasn't going to force anything. Levi could see that in his eyes. He was only making a point and damn it, he'd made a good one. As much as Levi's crotch was saying "yes", his residual memories disagreed with that.

Erwin released him and he sat up with a faintly regretful expression on his face. "I want you," he admitted softly, "but not as a hasty, one-time encounter...do you understand? You've become very important to me Levi...and not just as my best soldier."

Levi sat back up as well. "Stop looking like a kicked dog. I know why you did that just now and...I understand."

Erwin turned slightly to look at him, and a rueful smirk adorned his lips. "Do you? I didn't just destroy whatever chance I might have had?"

Levi snorted. "If you'd kept going maybe...but you stopped. I'm not used to that."

Erwin heaved a sigh. "I would have rather not made my point that way." He reached for the plate of food and he set it down between them. "Now, let's finish your dinner. Close your eyes."

Levi sighed as well and he obeyed. He was annoyingly hard despite the unexpected scare Erwin had given him and he found himself fantasizing over what it would have been like if the commander hadn't stopped. Would he have fought him off, or would he have eventually just fallen into it and enjoyed it? He really wasn't sure. Erwin fed him his dinner bite by bite, until there was no more left. When he was finished he replaced the fork on the plate and he picked it up. Standing up, he spoke in a low voice to the smaller man.

"I meant what I said, Levi. I want you...but I also want to be your rock. Please allow me to."

The tall blond commander bent over to give Levi one last, lingering kiss before straightening up with the plate. "Get plenty of rest, Captain. Your squad needs you in top form, and so do I."

For once, Levi was unable to come up with a response. He watched Erwin go and he wondered how he was going to deal with this new development on top of everything else.

* * *

-To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Levi started the next day off with a shower—a typical ritual for him. He did spend a longer time in it than usual, however. He thought nothing of putting on his cleaning garb before leaving his chambers to start the daily rounds. He got a few strange looks when nobody saw him with a broom, mop, washrag or bucket, but he ignored it. Outside in the courtyard several members of his team were sparring together, and he nodded in approval as he paused to watch them. Armin in particular seemed to be improving and that was a good thing, considering he was the weakest member of the bunch. Levi truly believed, however, that what held the bookworm back from his true potential was his timid nature. As the horrors he'd witnessed slowly robbed Armin of his innocence, they also fortified him and forced him to become stronger—more ruthless.

_~Isn't that the way it always goes?~_

Well, speaking for himself, his innocence had been very short-lived, but none of these kids had grown up under the circumstances Levi had. He couldn't actually recall just when his innocence faded. It had happened at a much younger age for him—and not because of titan encounters. He sighed to himself. Erwin. It was his fault that he'd started thinking of that time in his life again. Why did the man have to kiss him like that and then just leave?

Levi pushed those thoughts aside and he walked into the courtyard to offer some advice to the newer members of his team—starting with Armin. None of them questioned the training routine of physical combat anymore...not with the threat of civil unrest growing stronger each day, and after dealing with the anti human suppression squad that just cinched it.

"That's good, Armin, but you can do better."

The blond paused in the act of blocking his opponent's kick and he looked at Levi with wide blue eyes. "Thanks, sir! I—"

"Don't look at me, idiot," snapped Levi. He sighed when Jean swept the boy's legs out from under him and he rubbed his forehead as Armin landed on his back with a huff of breath.

"Sorry Armin," Jean said, reaching a hand down to help him back up. "I thought you were watching. Wasn't trying to make a cheap shot."

"Don't apologize for his screw-up," advised the captain. "Armin, you've got to learn to multitask better. You need to be able to listen to orders and your teammates without getting distracted from what you're doing, clear?"

Armin nodded, his expression hardening with determination. "Yes sir!"

_~Good. He's found his spine. A month ago he would have just slumped like a kicked dog.~_

"Keep at it, and Armin; you favor your right side too much. Use the left limbs a bit more. Learn to trust every part of your body and don't be afraid to make a left-hook. Practice more with weapons in your 'weak' hand until you can wield them with comparable skill."

"Yes sir. Thank you."

Levi moved on to the next pair of sparring partners and he smirked. Mikasa was doing just fine, but she was clearly going easy on Eren. That was to be expected. Deny it though she might, the girl was in love with Jaeger and that tended to get in the way of her focus at times.

"Loosen up more, Eren," he advised when the boy narrowly avoided a chop to the throat. "You can't be too stiff on the battlefield, whether you're fighting titans or human beings."

"I'll try, sir." Eren grunted and rolled away from a kick Mikasa aimed at him. At least he hadn't gotten distracted by Levi's instructions like his friend had.

"Don't just 'try'," Levi said as he passed by them. "Do it."

The others seemed to be getting along well enough. They were paired up with older soldiers who advised them as they went along, so Levi trusted them to take care of the instructions. He went back inside, wondering where the commander might be. Planning out the next excursion? Writing more reports? Taking a shit? There was no telling. Levi considered having some breakfast, but he immediately decided against it when the memory of yesterday's near-death experience flashed in his head. Later. Maybe some exercise would be a better start to the day. He'd have to take off his cleaning garb but he could put it back on afterwards.

He made his way to the rec room where all of the exercise equipment and sparring dummies were set up, and he found it occupied—by none other than the man that was in his thoughts. Levi stopped and stared at the spectacle of shirtless Erwin doing one-armed pull-ups on one of the bars hanging from the ceiling. The muscles in the commander's back rippled with his efforts as he steadily hoisted his body up, then lowered it. Soft grunts escaped him with each pull-up and he counted breathlessly.

_~Stubborn bastard just won't accept defeat.~_

Levi silently watched him, admiring his physique as much as he admired his spirit. This was what he meant when he'd told Eren to learn to adapt. Erwin was the perfect example of that. When the blond man reached one-hundred, he dropped down from the pole and he grabbed the towel he'd left hanging on the other pull-up bar beside his. He wiped his face off and turned around, and his eyes met Levi's across the distance.

"Another cleaning day?" Erwin said after a moment of mutual staring.

Levi looked down at himself—more to avoid staring at the other man's exposed upper body than for any other reason. "For me...later. I thought I'd get in some exercise first."

"In your apron?" Erwin smiled crookedly.

"No," answered Levi with some annoyance. "It was a last minute decision."

"I see." Erwin draped his towel around his neck. "Do you need me to spot you?"

Levi looked at the weight-lifting sets and he shook his head. "You know I hardly ever use those, but thanks."

"Just thought I'd offer." Erwin had a seat on one of the benches to catch his breath. "Have you eaten yet this morning?"

Levi compressed his lips and he considered telling a lie—but those steady blue eyes pierced him and he knew the commander would see right through it. "Not yet."

"You shouldn't exercise on an empty stomach."

Levi paused in the act of untying his apron and he shot the bigger man an annoyed look. "You're not my real mom."

Erwin laughed softly. "But I'm your commander and I need you in top form, so spare me the look of death."

Levi sighed and removed his apron and headscarf. On a whim, he balled them up and threw them at Erwin—who caught them easily with his hand. "I'll do it after I get some exercise."

_~And why are you acting so casual? I didn't dream up what happened last night, did I?~_

* * *

Erwin watched as his right hand man began his exercise routine. He always enjoyed watching Levi do it. Shirtless like himself but wearing his standard uniform pants and boots, the scout leader began with some meditative breathing, and then he moved on to stretches. From there he hopped nimbly up onto the tight rope stretching across the eastern side of the rec room. Levi rarely used equipment in his routine, preferring acrobatics and training dummies over weights. Much as the captain had observed his routine, Erwin observed Levi's with the same admiration.

"I still don't know how you can manage to do the splits on that thing without falling off," he remarked, shaking his head.

"You can't do the splits at all," replied Levi in a distracted voice. He came back up like he was standing on a level floor rather than a thin rope, and he began to walk the length of it, practicing combat moves as he went. "You're too stiff, old man."

"Not everyone can be as limber and agile as you." Erwin countered. Levi turned around to repeat his walk the opposite way, affording an excellent view of the way his pants molded to his ass. Erwin found himself unable to look away. Why had he never appreciated the way those pants fit him before? That had to be the most perfect, toned little ass he'd ever—

"You should try stretching more often," Levi was saying, "though you still kick ass in the field without exceptional maneuverability."

"I appreciate the compliment." Erwin swallowed and he glanced out the window to distract himself. "Maybe you and I should spar. My strength versus your agility. What say you?"

Levi snorted and hopped down nimbly from the tightrope, wiping his hands off absently on his pants. "I'm not sparring against a cripple."

He looked immediately contrite the moment the words left his mouth—a rare thing for Captain Levi. His sleepy gray eyes widened in a horrified manner as they met Erwin's. "I...didn't mean that. You aren't—"

"But I am." Erwin smirked, trying to ignore the sting of those words. However much Levi respected him, the truth was that he _was_ a cripple. "I'm not handicapped by it, though."

"No, of course you're not." Levi still looked ashamed of himself, his cheeks flushing with mortification. "Don't listen to me. I'm just running off at the mouth like I usually do."

What had started out as the usual familiar banter had quickly turned into something serious and dramatic. Deciding that he didn't like to see Levi wearing a mask of shame like that, Erwin forgave him. "Come here, Levi."

The captain obediently crossed the room and to Erwin's surprise, he straddled the other end of the weight lifting bench he was sitting on, facing the commander. Their knees touched and Levi gazed at him with earnest regret in his eyes. "I'll accept whatever discipline you think I deserve for that shit I just spewed."

Erwin's mind went to a completely inappropriate place, and he blamed it in part on that look of submission on Levi's face.

_~Don't go there. Don't even think of it.~_

"I'm not going to discipline you for speaking your mind," Erwin assured him, carefully boxing up the thoughts that his mind had tried to conjure. "But I do think we need to discuss this. Levi, I don't believe for a second you think I'm diminished by the loss of my arm. If you did, you wouldn't still be following me."

"No, but I still shouldn't have said that." Levi sighed, his brows furrowing in a troubled manner. "You've proven your strength over and over again. You're still a good tactician and you still inspire your soldiers. Like I said, it was just bullshit. I didn't think before speaking."

"You rarely do," observed Erwin with an amused smile. "But you don't sugarcoat anything, and that's why I value your opinions so much."

Levi was staring at the stump of his right arm as if he couldn't look away, and to Erwin's surprise, he reached out and he caressed the end of it gently. Erwin forgot how to draw breath in response to the oddly sensual touch.

"Does it hurt?" murmured the captain. "I've heard amputees sometimes get phantom pains where their limbs used to be."

"Sometimes there is an ache," explained Erwin. "Other times I wake up feeling like it's still there. It's strange."

Levi nodded and lowered his eyes ponderingly, still caressing the stump as if trying to sooth it. It was an uncommonly sweet gesture and it made Erwin's heart pound fiercely. "I'd like to find that titan that did this," Levi whispered, "and before I take it down, I'll cut off _both_ its arms as payback."

His gaze lifted to meet Erwin's and the commander was too stunned by the passion in Levi's eyes to immediately respond. "That's my vow to you, Erwin. I'm going to get that fucker."

_~He's so sincere...so vehement.~_

But then, Levi could be like that when it suited him. His persona ranged from irritable to cold and detached on the field, but when they were alone together he tended to show deeper layers. Erwin had planned to wait a while before initiating anything romantic with the captain again, both to let his head clear and to give Levi time to decide how he felt about it. The way he was looking at him now though...he couldn't resist.

Erwin reached out to cup the back of Levi's head and draw him in for a kiss. His pulse quickened further as his lips touched Levi's and he deepened the kiss, feeling a raw passion for the other man. Levi's hand slid up Erwin's shoulder and the fingers of his other hand pushed through his hair. He parted his lips eagerly and Erwin took the invitation to slip his tongue into his mouth.

How long they kissed he couldn't guess, but they finally pulled away to stare at each other for a moment, foreheads pressed together like before.

"I was starting to wonder if I'd dreamed it up," said Levi in a breathless voice. He was breathing heavily, like Erwin. "You were acting like nothing happened last night."

"I was trying not to make you uncomfortable," husked Erwin. "I didn't want to push, and I couldn't tell if you were ready for—"

Levi kissed him again, cutting off his speech. Forgetting all about cautioning against moving too fast for now, Erwin put his arm around him and he focused only on the feel of Levi's lips and tongue.

Neither of them noticed Hange walk in, raise a brow and then turn around and walk out.

* * *

"Hahaha! I knew it! I _knew_ it!"

Connie and Jean found Hange cackling in the hallway, rubbing her hands together like some villain whose plan had just fallen into place. The two young men looked at each other in a puzzled manner before the former of the two spoke up.

"Hey Hange...um...what's up?"

"Th-the captain and the commander," she blurted, laughing with delight.

"What about them?" questioned Jean.

Hange composed herself and wiped her eyes. She cleared her throat and shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing. Don't mind me."

"Okay..." Connie looked as though he wanted to run the other way. "So um...we thought we'd head into the rec room to—"

"Oh no, you can't do that," interrupted Hange solemnly. "Sorry boys, the rec room's off-limits for now."

Jean frowned. "Can we ask why?"

Hange's lips twitched as though she were fighting more laughter. "Captain Levi's in there...cleaning. You don't want to irritate him by getting in the way, do you?"

Both of them went pale. "No ma'am," said Connie immediately. He tugged his companion's arm. "Let's go, Jean."

As the two of them walked away and Hange started to giggle again, Jean scratched his head. "That made no sense. What did she mean about the captain and the commander before?"

"Pft...when does it ever make sense with Hange?" Connie saw Sasha coming down the hallway toward them and he called out to her. "Hey Sasha...rec room's off limits right now because the Captain's cleaning in there. Want to go play some cards with us or something?"

She took the baked potato out of her mouth and nodded. "Mmph...sure! I was just coming here because one of the senior officers gave me a dirty look when they saw me eating. I figured they were going to tell me to go work it off or something, but cards is a much better idea."

As she watched the three young people go, Hange covered her mouth on snickers and she dared to open the rec room door a crack and have another quick peek. Levi had relocated to Erwin's lap, straddling him and running his fingers through his hair as they remained lip-locked. Hange grinned and closed the door, deciding she'd best keep guard in the hallway to keep anyone from interrupting them.

* * *

Levi trembled as Erwin's hand slid down his back to cup his ass. His first instinctive reaction was to recoil, but he tempered it and he didn't stop him. He wanted this. He wanted _him_. Erwin was the only man alive that Levi would willingly screw now, and he meant to prove that to him. There was one problem, though. They were in the middle of the public rec room and it dawned on Levi that someone could walk in on them at any moment.

"Erwin, wait," he gasped, breaking the kiss. "Not here."

It took the other man a moment to react to his words. Erwin looked as dazed as Levi felt, and the captain flushed when he saw how much the commander's pants were straining at the crotch. He was in a similar state but Erwin's bulge was more impressive.

"I'm sorry," Erwin took his hand off Levi's ass. "I let my hand wander."

Levi shook his head and managed a smirk. "That isn't the problem. If it were, I'd have shoved your hand away. We're in the rec room, idiot. Do you want to risk giving the others a show?"

"Ah." Erwin looked faintly embarrassed. "I wasn't thinking of where we are, to be honest. You have a way of doing that to me."

Levi risked one more brief kiss, if only to show the man he wasn't protesting the action itself. "We should stow it for now. This could get out of hand fast."

"Yes, it could," agreed Erwin with a sigh.

With some regret, Levi climbed off of him and he retrieved his cleaning garments. At least the apron would hide his woody. "I think I'll do some cleaning now. Let me know when we have new orders, sir."

What was he doing? Now _he_ was trying to pretend nothing happened between them.

_~But if I think about it too much, I'll end up inviting Erwin into my bedroom to finish what we started. Can't slack off during the day when there's so much to get done around here.~_

Besides, he didn't know how far they could go before he started freaking out. An ass grope was one thing, and Levi was forced to agree that it was better they take it one step at a time—even if one of them could die tomorrow.

"Don't forget to eat," Erwin said as Levi finished putting his apron and scarf on.

"Nanny," muttered Levi in an accusing tone. "I'll do it before I get started. Happy?"

"Yes, that would make me happy," agreed Erwin. "Thank you."

Levi sighed a little and he turned to go, but he stopped and looked over his shoulder at him. "I meant what I said about getting the titan that took your arm."

"I know you did." Erwin stood up and stretched. "Who knows? Maybe one day I'll grow the arm back."

Levi stared at him with furrowed brows, unsure if he was joking or sincerely hopeful. Erwin had a very odd sense of humor. "Whatever," he muttered, suspecting he was being toyed with.

"What are you doing out here?" Demanded Levi when he found Hange standing in the hallway.

"Oh, just sweeping up some cobwebs," she said, pointing at the broom in her hand. "Good workout?"

Levi was instantly suspicious, and he felt his cheeks heating. That little smirk on her lips worried him. "Fine. I'm going to eat."

"That's wonderful! You should _absolutely_ eat something, sir. Keep up your strength."

Levi groaned inwardly. Maybe Erwin got his creepiness from her. The two of them were friends, after all. Hoping she didn't know more than she let on, he excused himself to endure the struggle of eating.

* * *

Two days later they had another expedition assignment to conduct. This one involved gathering resources from beyond the wall. While there _were_ resources within the wall, some of the medicinal herbs and the sturdier types of wood could only be gathered in the wilder lands under titan domination. Hange was slowly cultivating a garden with those herbs but there was a ways to go. It would be dangerous—like all their missions tended to be—but Erwin had a solid plan. One small group would go into the forest of giant trees to attempt to hunt and collect wood, while the others would keep the titans in the area distracted. Having a larger concentration of people on the outskirts should draw the attention of the creatures long enough for the smaller team inside to get some resources.

Of course there were always abnormals to worry about. Erwin instructed his soldiers not to engage any abnormal titans that didn't show an interest in humans—but if that giant ape titan happened to make an appearance, they were to immediately withdraw and make for the wall.

"Some of you have seen this creature before," he said to the gathered expedition members. "Others have only heard about it. We can only guess what its motives are, but we suspect it has the ability to turn ordinary humans into titans. Do _not_ attempt to engage this titan if it appears. It's intelligent and more deadly than most we've ever faced—including the female, colossal and armored titan."

"And what if we run into the latter two?" Someone in the back row asked.

"The same rule applies," answered the commander. "This is a resource gathering mission, not a hunt. One day we'll deal with them but for now, our objective is to get supplies and get out with as few casualties as possible."

Armin raised his hand. "What about Ymir, sir? She...isn't exactly an enemy. She's helped us before even after revealing her titan form."

Levi spoke up. "Ymir made it clear whose side she's on when she left with Reiner and Bertholt. Consider her an enemy until she proves otherwise. Don't let past friendships get in the way of common sense, understood? The only titan any of you should trust is Eren."

All eyes turned to Eren and the young man flushed uncomfortably.

"Speaking of Eren," Levi went on, "if any of our old 'friends' make an appearance, you haul ass. Don't stick around trying to be a hero."

Eren grimaced but said nothing. Both Levi and Erwin had made it very clear to him that he could use his titan form if granted permission but there were some cases—like the scenario just mentioned—in which he was to focus purely on escaping back to the wall. Both the captain and the commander knew what a burden that was on him...knew he would blame himself for any deaths they sustained if their teams had to protect him from the titans that wanted to abduct him. They had no time to pander to his guilt issues, though.

"Are any of the mission instructions unclear?" Erwin pressed after Levi finished speaking. When there were no further questions, he nodded. "Then let's make our final preparations and move out."

As the regiments filed out of the meeting room, Erwin's eyes met Levi's and something passed between the two of them. Levi nodded in silent confirmation to the question in the commander's eyes.

_"Are you sure you're ready for this?"_

_"Yes."_

Erwin put aside his misgivings and he hoped that was true. He'd seen Levi a little shaken in the past, but never like he'd been after getting swallowed by the titan. Even when he'd opened up to him and explained the things he'd been through while living in the underground city, Levi spoke of it in a matter-of-fact, dispassionate voice as if it had all happened to someone else and not himself. Erwin supposed that was because he considered the person he used to be dead, and therefore in his mind it _had_ happened to someone else.

It was Captain Levi, however, that had wound up in the belly of a titan. Not that thug he once was. It seemed to have had a profound effect on him and it had made him jumpy and even moodier than usual. At least he seemed to be a little more like himself now.

* * *

"We have two fifteen meter's and three seven meter's incoming from the west," reported one of the scouts as she landed on the branch before Levi. "The commander's team is already engaged with a handful, according to reports."

Levi looked off in the direction indicated and he saw the approaching threat. "Let them move in. Once they're in range, I'll take one of the fifteens. The rest of you concentrate on the other one first, and then we'll deal with the smaller ones."

She saluted. "Yes sir!"

Levi waited with seeming patience, looking utterly unconcerned. Most of the corps had grown used to it by now, but a few of them looked like they were ready to vomit. It was the anticipation...charging themselves up for a fight that could result in the death of any one of them—or even all of them.

Eren was with Mikasa on Erwin's team. Levi had Sasha and Connie on his, and Hange had Armin and Jean. The rest were made up of senior troops and new recruits—and the latter were the ones looking fairly green right now.

"Hey," said Levi when he saw one of said new recruits tossing his cookies over the side of the branch he was on, "pull it together. If you want to live through this you've got to swallow your fear and keep your wits, got it?"

"Y-yes sir," answered the rookie, wiping his mouth.

Levi thought of what he'd just said.

_~Swallow your fear. Hmph. Great choice of words there.~_

The first titan came within range and Levi wasted no time. He employed his gear and fired the wires, honing in on his target even before he leaped off to let the gear carry him. The titan turned just as he was nearing the back of its neck and Levi found himself staring into its open, drooling mouth. He was heading right for it. For a moment he couldn't react. Had he not felt that paralyzing fear, he'd have thought to slice the creature's mouth and jump away—but his courage failed him and the flight mechanism took over. He fired his other wire the opposite direction and he arched away from the titan, landing against the trunk of one of the giant trees.

"Sir! Are you all right?"

Levi was staring at the titan he'd almost delivered himself as breakfast too, and it took him a moment to comprehend Sasha's shout. A cold sweat broke out on his brow and he reached inwardly for the strength he needed, determined to overcome his fear.

"Fine," he said levelly. "Focus on your targets. My gear just jammed up a little."

He didn't wait to see if she looked like she bought it or not. Now a different kind of primal feeling was rising in him—anger. He wouldn't let these things turn him into a sniveling coward, helpless prey for them to devour. He knew what to do and he wasn't going to allow a moment of weakness change who and what he was now.

"You all just keep getting uglier," he snarled as he soared through the air, closing in for another attack. He spun and he sliced the titan's cheeks open. He even got close enough to lob off the end of its tongue and he felt some satisfaction in that. The titan stared at him with dull, blank eyes and made a clumsy grab, only to have him come in like a whirlwind and separate all of its fingers from its hand.

He was too fast for it and he began to slice it to bits. A part of him warned him to just finish the kill, but Levi was still too angry for that. "Think you can stuff me in that fat-lipped, ugly mouth and make a meal out of me?!"

Some of his squad paused as the enraged captain kept carving the titan up, steaming body parts falling to the forest floor.

"C-captain," Connie called. He and the others had already dispatched their assigned titan, along with the smaller three. Levi was too busy making mince meat of his to notice, however.

"Too bad for you," growled Levi, spinning through the air as he aimed for the titan's abdomen. He didn't even hear Connie's shout. The titan's guts spilled out after his furious pass, along with its engorged stomach. It was then that Levi noticed movement in the membrane of the organ.

_~Shit, someone's still alive in there...~_

"Time to stop playing," he announced to the titan, and then he dove in for the kill. He nearly severed its head from its neck with the depth of his cut and the moment it fell, he dropped to the ground beside the stomach. He wasted no time in slicing it open, close enough to where he saw the movement but far enough to hopefully not cut the living person inside. A gore-covered female fell out of the opening a moment later and it took him a moment to recognize the gasping, sobbing young woman.

"Lori Taylor," he announced, recognizing the girl's face. She was one of their newest recruits, and she'd been assigned to the rear flank. The titan must have attacked her flank and swallowed her up before reaching the forest. Like himself, she was lucky. All of her limbs appeared to be intact. Her state of mind, however, seemed to be another matter. She was staring blankly at the sky, tears streaming from her terrified, blue-gray eyes. She didn't seem to know where she was. Levi could relate to that feeling of shocked terror.

"Lori," he called, shaking her a little.

The tearful, bloodshot eyes looked up at him. "Captain...Levi?"

He nodded. "That's right. Can you move?"

"Wh-what happened?" She hiccoughed.

"You got swallowed by a titan," one of the other recruits said, landing beside their captain to stare with awe at the rescued young woman. "But the captain here saved you!"

Lori grabbed at Levi's jacket with her bile coated hands. She started to sob against his chest, mumbling incoherently. He sighed and he looked up to the trees. "Take her up top and get her cleaned up," he ordered his team. "Connie, you come with me. We need to stay on top of their numbers and be ready for any more than come our way."

"Sir." Connie saluted him and a couple of other junior recruits pried the half-hysterical girl away from the Captain.

With a disgusted glance down at the residue on his clothes, Levi sighed again. There was no help for it and he needed to get away from the stench of the remains still inside the stomach. "Let's get moving," he said to Connie.

* * *

They managed to fill one cart with wood supplies, but the hunters on the team only brought down one kill. They had better luck with gathering herbs, berries and nuts from within the forest, but Hange's team spotted the gigantic ape titan far off in the distance. Though it didn't seem interested in heading their way just yet, reports of past encounters with this creature convinced Erwin that it wasn't worth the risk to stay around.

He met back up with Levi's group once the supply team joined up with him, and the two of them eyed each other up and down, silently checking for injuries. He saw some cuts on the smaller man's face and a bruise forming on his jaw, but Levi appeared otherwise unharmed. The stain on his clothing had the commander frowning though. He could see where the material had disintegrated a bit, exposing parts of Levi's chest and torso.

"Status report?"

Levi approached on his horse and he spoke softly to him. "No casualties on our end, but there were some injuries. We also recovered one of the recruits from the rear flank. She was swallowed whole. I cut her out of the stomach when I spilled the titan's guts and noticed movement."

Levi nodded toward one of the wagons, where they had carried the still sobbing young woman to place her in it for the ride home. "I think she's lost it."

Erwin looked over at the girl—who had been cleaned up and bundled in a cloak just like he'd done with Levi days ago. Whether she would be fit to keep going as a member of their corps depended entirely on whether she could cope with what happened to her, and she was young.

"We lost three," murmured Erwin. He shook his head and looked back grimly at the wrapped bodies they were carrying to another cart. "I won't go into the details. Standard hazards of the occupation. Hange's team lost one and three more are severely injured."

Levi nodded and lowered his gaze. "I'll see to it they're all identified and documented before cremation."

Erwin tried to read Levi's expression. Something still wasn't right, but he wouldn't publicly question the captain's state of mind, however. That could wait until they were in private. He'd already heard reports of Levi going off on his first target like a berserker—but it seemed he got it out of his system after that and performed with his usual excellence.

"All right," he called to their squadrons, "Good work, all of you. We're going to withdraw now. Get into formation and do your best to see to it there are no more casualties on the way home."

* * *

After the grim task of listing the dead and collecting their gear, any parts of their uniforms that were still serviceable and their badges, they built funeral pyres and said their farewells. It was a sad affair as always but a lot of them had become so used to losing squad members that they just stood in solemn silence. The younger ones openly wept, as expected. The girl rescued from the titan's stomach was brought to the infirmary immediately to be looked over. Erwin stood quietly beside Levi as the bodies of the fallen went up in flames.

"I had hoped that this time it would be different," murmured the commander. He thought of Mike and all the other experienced soldiers they'd lost, and he couldn't decide which was more tragic. The young ones got their lives cut short, but the loss of the more seasoned ones were ultimately a greater blow.

Levi kept his eyes ahead, his features calm and expressionless. "Haven't you learned by now that it's never going to be different? We've never returned without at least one casualty."

"True." Erwin didn't even know why he was bothering to talk about it. People knew what they were getting into when they joined the Surveillance Corps. They were told from the beginning that fatalities in the line of duty were a guarantee. Still, he believed that some of them entered with the quaint notion that _their_ lives would be spared...that they wouldn't be the first to fall.

They stayed until the last ember died out, and then Erwin turned to Levi. "When you've cleaned up and changed, come to my office."

Levi nodded silently and he gave a salute of acknowledgement.

* * *

"So, let's not beat around the bush," Erwin said an hour later when Levi entered his office as instructed. "Have a seat, Captain."

Levi quietly did as instructed, still wearing his stoic mask.

"Word has it you snapped a bit when you brought down that titan that swallowed Taylor," Erwin began, tapping his pen on the documents he'd been working on. "I've heard it from more than one person on your team, Levi."

The captain's eyes met Erwin's calmly. "I had anger issues to deal with, sir."

Erwin resisted a smirk. He had to deal with this as a superior right now; not as a friend. "Anger issues. From what I've been told you sliced and diced that titan the same way you've been doing to your meat, when you should have focused on taking it down quickly. What inspired this wild rage in you, Captain?"

Levi licked his lips, and for a moment Erwin saw the trauma he'd been hiding so well in the back of his gaze. "There was a moment where I thought I'd be swallowed again. It was a fluke...could have happened to anyone...but it reminded me of before. Yes, I lost it a little. It pissed me off to feel helpless and paranoid, even for a second. I wanted that titan to pay for that."

Erwin lowered his gaze in thought. He could easily imagine Levi turning fear into anger and using it as strength. "I see. Would you say you worked out your issues, then?"

Levi shrugged. "Seems that way. I snapped out of it after I cut the kid free of the stomach chamber."

"And if you hadn't 'lost it' that way, she might have perished," reasoned Erwin. "Yes it was a coincidence and you lost composure, but you did reign it in after that and your team was the only one not to suffer any casualties."

Levi's brows knitted. "Am I being reprimanded or praised? I can't tell with you."

"A little of both. You spared us a casualty with your actions, even if they were reckless. I will say this: don't make that a regular occurrence, Levi. You are the best because you use your head in the field as well as your skills. If you say you've overcome your issues then based on your performance afterwards, I'm inclined to believe you. However if there is a repeat occurrence of you losing your head again, I'll have to consider excluding you from future missions until you've gotten your head back on straight."

Erwin met his eyes and held his gaze, willing him to understand. It was for his own good as well as the good of the squad that Levi remain a capable leader or take time out. The message seemed to make it through. Levi gave a nod and he stood up to salute him.

"Understood. I expected you to say something like that. Is there anything else?"

Erwin shook his head, wishing they could have a more pleasant, personal conversation. Now wasn't the time for that, though. "You are dismissed. Enjoy your dinner. You might want to stop by the infirmary to visit Lori Taylor after you eat. I hear she's settled down some and she wants to thank you for saving her life."

Levi sighed. "Can it wait? I'm not really in the mood."

"Suit yourself, but I think you could help her cope with this," suggested Erwin, "even with your usual brand of 'tough love'. Someone needs to snap her out of it if she's to be any use to the squad in the future."

"Just give her time," Levi said.

"Do we have time, Captain?"

Levi's jaw visibly clenched. "No sir, I guess we don't." He saluted again and he walked out the door.

Erwin sighed and shook his head once he was alone. No wonder people thought he was a cold bastard.

* * *

Levi went to see Lori after choking down a dinner of potato soup. It didn't taste bad, but ever since his experience he only ate because his body required it to keep going. At least this time he'd gotten it all down without upchucking any of it afterwards. He found the room they'd put the girl in and he found her sitting up in her narrow hospital bed, staring blankly at the plate of food they'd given her. Her head was bandaged—he supposed she'd sustained a minor injury during the struggle that he hadn't noticed due to all the goop covering her. Her eyes lit up when she saw him walk in and some of the trauma faded from them.

"Captain," she rasped, her voice hoarse from sobbing. She reached out for him like he was a saint or something as he came to her side and she took one of his hands in both of hers. "Sir, I owe you my life. Thank you so much for saving me! It...it was so terrible!"

"Yeah, I know." He let her hold onto his hand for a moment and he examined her quietly as she clung to it like a lifeline. He reached out to slide the long, dark blonde braid draped over her shoulder through his fingers. "This has to go."

His words seemed to jolt her out of her hero worshiping moment and she let go of his hand to clutch the braid. "M-my hair?"

"I'm not saying you should shave it bald, but the reports say the titan that swallowed you snatched you up by it when it came up behind you." He held her startled gaze as he spoke in a soft but stern voice. "That's a good way to get yourself eaten, so don't be an idiot. I don't even know why they let you keep it that long when you joined us in the first place."

"I...was told that as long as I keep it tucked into my uniform—"

"Never mind that," he interrupted. "It obviously wasn't tucked in when you got grabbed. You're better off putting safety over vanity and cutting it shorter."

"Okay," she said in a small voice, absently toying with the braid. "Whatever you say, sir. I trust you."

Levi pulled up the wooden chair by the wall and he had a seat. "Good. Now look at me and listen hard to what I'm going to say, Lori."

She nodded, a blush rising in her cheeks as he held her gaze again. "Yes sir?"

"It's a harsh, fucked-up world we live in," he began. "I don't know what kind of life you had before joining your training squadron and coming here but you've got to put aside any notion that life's going to get easier. You're going to see your friends die. You'll probably die yourself. _How_ you go out doesn't have to be up to fate, though. What happened to you today...you've got to put it behind you. Bury it in a dark corner of your mind, because if you don't, it's going to have a negative effect on everything you do and you're going to put your squad and yourself in greater danger if you don't buckle down and cope. Is any of that sinking in?"

Tears filled her eyes again. "But...how? How do I b-bury it?"

_~Shit, can I ever relate with that. I asked myself the same question after it happened to me.~_

"That's something you'll have to figure out on your own," he said aloud. "I'm not going to bullshit you and tell you it gets better. All you can do is find a way to make it suck less and don't let it beat you. One thing I can tell you is I know what it's like. I got swallowed just a few days ago myself on a mission."

Her mouth fell open. "Y-you?! But you're humanity's strongest soldier! If they can swallow you what hope do the rest of us have?" She frowned in confusion. "But...you're here. You survived."

"So you aren't completely thick," he muttered. "Yes, I'm here and I survived. Commander Erwin cut me out of the titan just like I did you. That's the important thing to remember, Lori—your squad mates. Learn to trust them. Count on them. I don't care what damned titles they give me, I'm still just human like you. It could happen to any of us at any time. You've got to let that sink in, but you also need to know that we look out for each other. Survive. That's all we can do. Keep that in your head and you might just live a while longer."

She gulped and she looked down at the cooling food on her plate. It wasn't much; just some bread and cheese for a start. "Survive," she whispered, and she selected the wedge of cheese and started bringing it to her lips. Her mouth trembled along with her hands and tears rolled down her cheeks. She hesitated as Levi silently watched.

Knowing exactly how she felt, he stood up. "Soup is easier. I'll take your plate and have them bring a bowl to you. Just remember, Lori: survive."

"Thank you, Captain Levi."

He took her plate without another word and he carried it out of the room. He thrust it at Hange when he saw her. "She can't eat this shit yet. Bring her some soup if you don't want her puking up her dinner."

"Yes sir, Captain Cranky!"

Levi gave her a glare that was completely lost on her, and he exited the infirmary with the intention of going to his chambers. He ran into Erwin in the hallway on the way and he grumbled under his breath.

"Goodnight, Levi," offered the commander.

Levi paused at his door. "Goodnight, sir. By the way: you're an asshole."

Erwin scratched his chin and watched him disappear behind the door. "I suppose that's better than 'monster'."

* * *

-To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Erwin noticed that for the first time since his ordeal with the titan, Levi left his chambers without wearing his cleaning outfit. He was dressed casually and there seemed to be renewed purpose and confidence in his eyes. Erwin watched quietly from the stables as his second in command passed by and he nodded, his lips curving slightly.

_~Good. I knew you wouldn't stray for long.~_

Now the question was whether he was really over it or if it was just an act while in public. Erwin guessed that his apron and headscarf had been a sort of security blanket for Levi. If he was again back to using it only when cleaning, it was a clear sign that he was doing his best to move on. Erwin finished brushing down his horse and he gave the animal a pat before leaving the stables to wash up for breakfast.

When he sat down to eat in the mess hall later, he saw that Levi was already there having porridge. Erwin watched him covertly, keeping an eye on his hands and the expressions on his face. He saw Levi grimace as he lifted the spoon to his mouth, saw him hesitate. Erwin silently supported him, willing him to get past his food aversion. Levi glanced up from his spoonful just in time to meet his eyes before Erwin could look away and the commander decided it was better to just hold his gaze. For a moment the two of them just stared at one another, and then Levi glanced down at his spoon again, opened his mouth and ate the contents off of it.

Erwin smiled subtly in approval and he resumed eating his own meal, satisfied that even though it might take a while, Levi would eventually be back to his old self again.

* * *

A couple of days later, Levi was out riding his horse in the safe zone within the walls, just for the chance to get away from the fort for a while and think a few things through. He'd deliberately avoided contact with Erwin outside of duty, because for one they'd both been very busy and for another, he still suffered confusion over the whole thing. He needed to sort out his head before he even thought of pursuing something further with the commander.

He also knew that Erwin had been keeping an eye on him and he found that irritating. All right, so he'd gone ballistic on _one_ titan. Eren Jaeger had done that very thing himself a few times, and...and well, Erwin did keep close tabs on him too. Levi wasn't generally a terribly introspective person because he had so few memories worth revisiting and so few things to look forward to. However, recent events had forced him to examine himself inwardly and consider what his best course of action should be. There was really no choice in the matter of his trauma over getting swallowed. His only choice was to overcome that experience and survive, as he'd told Lori.

It was really the Erwin situation that troubled him the most, right now. Why was he offended that his commander was having him watched? He'd slipped up and now Erwin was just doing as responsibility dictated and making sure he was all right.

Levi's gloved hands tightened on the reins and his eyes narrowed beneath the hood of his cape.

_~Or is it that he's spying on me because he doesn't trust me anymore?~_

But that was a ridiculous notion. Erwin had already made it clear that he trusted him like no other. Still, he could feel eyes on him as he galloped through the forest. Someone was definitely following him, and Levi had sensed them since he left the fort. It occurred to him that it could be an enemy. Kenny wasn't dead yet and with political tension being so high, it was reasonable to assume that there were always potential assassins lurking in the shadows.

Levi compressed his lips. He was getting tired of this game. Whether it was a friend or a foe trailing him, he was about to put an end to it and confront them. All he wanted was a little bit of fucking time to himself and some peace and quiet. He couldn't get that within the walls of headquarters...not with everyone training, making noise and dirtying the place up all the time. He couldn't even get it in the countryside away from there. Someone was about to pay for this.

Levi reached down to grab the handgrip of his right blade on his 3D gear and he searched for an ideal location. He saw one up ahead and to the left, and he clucked his tongue and snapped the reins to speed up his horse.

"Let's see you follow me this way, asshole," he muttered.

He fired his grappling hook and he jumped from the saddle as the wire streaked out and hit the trunk of the tree he'd chosen. Releasing the trigger, he let it pull him along through the air and then he fired the left grappler to immediately swerve a different direction. Higher and higher he went until he was up in the canopy, and he perched himself on a group of branches and waited, hood pulled low.

Sure enough, another rider came into view from the direction he'd come from. Levi readied the pistol he'd started to carry with him after the latest incident with the enemy militia. They'd all started to carry them anytime they weren't out in titan controlled territory. Just one more weapon requirement in a world that was out for their blood. Levi waited until the rider came within range and he fired his grappler once more at a strategic location before diving out of the tree. He swung down from the canopy with his feet leading the way, seeming to come out of nowhere to the surprised rider.

The poor bastard didn't know what hit him. Levi's boots struck the rider in the chest as he came down, knocking him off his horse. The man fell to the forest floor with a yell and an explosion of breath, winded from the fall. Levi landed at the culprit's feet as the horse galloped off, and he aimed his pistol at the hooded face. Straddling him, he spoke in a low, dangerous voice.

"You really should be more careful about it when you follow someone," he said to the man. "You might bite off more than you can chew. Now, let's see—"

He lifted the hood with the barrel of his pistol and his eyes widened to find Erwin staring up at him with dazed blue eyes. Levi stared back at him in surprise for a moment before making an annoyed sound and holstering his weapon.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

Erwin coughed and sat up painfully with the smaller man's help. "Following you. You just said so yourself."

Levi rolled his eyes. "You—"

"Idiot," finished the commander for him. "I know."

"This stalking thing isn't sexy, you know." Levi helped him to his feet, as puzzled as he was frustrated. He'd known Erwin was keeping an eye on him but he didn't expect him to go to these lengths. He would have expected him to send someone else to trail him.

"I wasn't trying to stalk," defended Erwin, still catching his breath. "I saw you leaving and I thought if I could catch up it would be the perfect opportunity to speak with you alone—without worrying about anyone walking in or interrupting us."

The tall blond man brushed grass, leaves and pine needles off his clothing. "You didn't recognize my horse before you decided to tackle me?"

"I wasn't looking at the horse's markings," answered Levi. He leaned back against a tree, covertly examining Erwin for signs that he might have accidentally fractured something. "Are you okay?" he added grudgingly.

Erwin nodded and took a steadying breath, also leaning against the trunk of a tree opposite to Levi. "Fine. I'm only winded. I _did_ call out to you back there before you entered the forest, but my voice must not have carried far enough for you to hear me."

"Oh?" Levi's expression softened slightly. "So talk, then. What's this about?"

"You've been avoiding me."

Levi closed his eyes briefly and he bowed his head. Of course Erwin would have noticed that. "We've been busy," he excused.

Erwin huffed a sound that might have been a chuckle, but there was no humor in it. "Aren't we always? Don't act like you don't know what I mean, Levi. Ever since our last expedition you've been distant. I don't know if it's because of what happened between us or if it's because of the warning I gave you, but it concerns me. Also, I wanted to remind you that you can still come to me if you need an ear."

"If I need an ear I'll cut it off someone," said Levi dryly, "preferably one of those anti-human suppression bastards."

"Do you have to do this?"

Levi met his eyes and he saw that Erwin wasn't amused. He looked away and he crossed his arms over his chest, hugging himself unconsciously. "You're only partly right. It has nothing to do with your warning—I'd have been disappointed in you if you _hadn't_ issued it."

Erwin glanced up at the canopy. "So it _does_ have to do with our other encounters, then."

"It's not just that," Levi said reluctantly. "It's also my other problem. I've been trying to deal with it on my own. I know you've offered to help but I'm used to relying only on myself. I needed some time to clear my head and get level before I even thought about talking about it with you in depth. I can't stand the thought of you seeing me weak."

Levi could hardly believe he'd even said that much, but then Erwin had always had a way of getting him to open up. He felt extremely uncomfortable when the taller man smiled at him for the first time in days.

_~Cut that out. No, don't come over here. Erwin, I can't take it...~_

But Erwin's intuition only went so far. He pushed away from the tree he was leaning against and he walked across the distance to Levi. "I guessed you needed some space, but I had no idea that was the reason." He cupped Levi's chin to urge his head back so that he'd look up at him. "I could never see you as 'weak', Levi. Not even if you stumble—which you rarely do. You're a fighter and a survivor."

Levi closed his eyes, unable to keep staring into that earnest blue gaze. He felt like Erwin would see what he was so desperately concealing and trying to overcome, if he held his gaze much longer. He felt the other man's warm breath against his lips and he swallowed when Erwin's mouth closed over his. His breath hitched and he put his arms around him unthinkingly, parting his lips to accept his tongue. Erwin kissed him languidly and his fingers traced Levi's jaw before pushing into his hair. It made him breathless and tingly, just like each time before. After a few moments, Erwin drew back and he cupped the side of his face.

"Levi," breathed the commander. "I'll give you space. I just wanted to be clear on what was really going on with you. When it comes to battle and command decisions you and I barely need to communicate, but when it comes to personal matters your walls come back up again."

Levi didn't know how to react. He didn't know if he ever would, but that kiss had successfully reminded him of how passionate this man could make him feel—and not just about causes and combat.

"I don't know what to think," admitted the captain. "It feels like every time I start to warm up, you back off and that pisses me off. I thought if I put some more distance between us for a few days I'd be able to come to a solid decision. Then I wonder if you'll be 'the commander' or 'Erwin' when I finally come to you and it fucks with my head."

Erwin lowered his gaze, his blond lashes concealing the blue of his eyes. "Balancing a work relationship with a romantic one is complicated. We'll have to keep them separate, but I haven't changed my mind. Rest assured all that I'm waiting for is your signal. Whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting."

Levi peered up at him searchingly. "I don't have any reason to think you're messing with me but...shit...I don't know _how_ to do what you're asking. I point-blank told you to do me that night and you said we should wait. Now you're telling me to make a move. Which is it?"

Erwin smirked. "You know why I held back, Levi. You weren't in the best frame of mind and I couldn't take advantage of you. Now you seem to be getting it back together again, so—"

"Duck."

Erwin frowned at him, but a split second later, Levi grabbed hold of his jacket and he yanked him down to the ground with him. A bullet whizzed over Erwin's head to slam into the tree that Levi had just been leaning against. He swore as he and Levi rolled behind the bole of a thicker tree together and they both reached for their firearms.

"Shit," muttered Levi, looking around to try and determine what direction it had come from.

"Over there," Erwin said, nodding off to the left. "Ten o'clock."

Levi looked and he saw the form of someone in 3D gear hanging from one of the trees northwest of them. He saw the smoke trail from another one streaking up above them. "Get to the trees," he said, "they're shooting from the canopy and we're at a disadvantage."

Erwin nodded grimly and together, they made use of their own gear to take to the trees and try to find some cover. The two men split up, well aware that they'd only make easier targets if they stayed grouped together. Levi glanced off to his right where Erwin was speeding through the air and he climbed higher, glancing behind him for signs of pursuit. He saw someone coming up behind them and he made out the uniform of one of the enemy militia. There appeared to be at least three more swinging around on their maneuver gear.

Erwin suddenly took an unexpected turn, circling around to head straight back into their ranks. Levi gritted his teeth and he followed him, unsure of whether the commander realized how many of them there were. The blond's powerful form crashed right into their closest pursuer and he grappled with them. There was a shot fired and an unfamiliar voice cried out in pain. Erwin had managed to overpower them with his single arm and the enemy's attempted shot fired into his own leg. Erwin broke away from him and he swooped off to the left, taking cover from the shots being fired at him from the remaining enemies.

Levi used his momentum to leap sideways from tree trunk to tree trunk and as soon as he got in range of one of the distracted ambushers, he blew her brains out with his pistol. He holstered it since he'd have to reload it to use it again and he went for his blades. He pushed off the trunk of another tree and he spun through the air like a corkscrew, blades flashing in the dappled light. He deflected two shots aimed at him and he finished of another attacker, separating their upper half from their lower in the process. The bloody upper torso crashed to the ground while the lower half of the body—still attached to the gear—dangled from the wires still attached to the trees like some grotesque ornament.

Levi leveled out and he searched for his commander. He spotted him up ahead, chasing after the last of their ambushers. Evidently this one had run out of ammo and was trying to buy time to reload or simply escape. Unfortunately for them, Erwin hadn't yet used his shot yet and he fired it just as they were transferring their harpoons to a different tree. The shot hit the enemy in the back and they fell and skidded to the ground. Erwin dropped to the ground beside them and Levi soon joined him.

"Alive?" questioned Levi as Erwin pushed the man with his boot and rolled him onto his back.

"Not for long," guessed the commander as the vanquished assassin coughed up blood. "I must have hit a lung. The one I took down earlier only sustained a leg injury, so we might have better luck with him. What about yours?"

Levi shook his head. "One's brains are all over the forest and the other is in two pieces. I don't think we'll get much out of them. Don't bother telling me I should have shown more restraint. We already know who the they were with."

"I wasn't going to," assured Erwin with a sharp glance around, "but there could be more of them incoming. We should backtrack to the one with the leg injury and try to bring him back with us. Any information we might be able to get out of him could be useful. We can send a well-armed team back to attempt retrieval of this one, if he's still alive by then."

Levi nodded and the two of them whistled for their horses at the same time. In a few moments both of the animals came galloping back down the forest path from the direction they'd run off in. Their riders mounted up immediately and made haste for the fallen enemy with the leg injury.

* * *

When the captain and commander returned to the fort with a bound and gagged stranger wearing the uniform and gear of the anti human suppression squad, hundreds of questions were raised. Erwin ordered the prisoner to be taken away and locked up and he immediately organized a team consisting of Levi, Mikasa, Jean, Moblet and a couple of recent recruits. He ordered Levi to guide them to the ambusher that may or may not still be alive and to search for any other evidence of where they'd come from or whether there were more of them.

After sending them off, he went to the holding area with Hange to interrogate the one they'd brought in with them. Hange saw to his leg injury first in order to keep him from bleeding out before they could get what information they could out of him.

"That was bold, but foolish of you," Erwin said to the prisoner, who was bound to a heavy chair. He offered him a sip of water. "Drink. You must be thirsty."

The man—roughly in his thirties—looked up at Erwin with a scowl. He didn't accept the offering.

"Suit yourself." Erwin replaced the cup of water on the table and he glanced down at the leg that Hange was still bandaging. "I trust you can take care of the rest?"

"I'd have done better if you had left Moblet here," she sighed, tucking a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "Ah well. I'll do my best until they return, Erwin."

He nodded and exited the cell, trusting her to take care of it. Once leaving there, he went to the supply room and he walked over to the table with the newly confiscated weapon gear they'd relieved the man of. He gazed down at it thoughtfully, considering all the possibilities and implications. They still didn't know many enemies they faced within the walls alone, let alone of the titan variety. Certain people seemed to have access to elixirs that would allow humans to become combat titans as well. That was apparently how Eren Jaeger ended up that way, at least.

But this new faction within the military police weren't as obvious as the titans, which in some ways made them more deadly. Every person they ran into on the streets or in their travels could potentially be one of them—and involved in the wall cult. Historia had ascended to the throne but whether she would be able to quell civil unrest and assist in putting a stop to the conflict between factions had yet to be seen.

Erwin absently rubbed the stump where the rest of his right arm used to be. Humanity was in greater peril now than ever before, and if the titans didn't kill them off, humans might just kill each other off for them in the end.

* * *

Levi returned with the investigative squad a couple of hours later. They'd cleaned up the bodies in the forest—including the man that Erwin had shot in the back.

"He died before we made it back to him," confirmed the captain to Erwin. "We collected all of their gear and made sure there weren't any traces left. Did the live one ever speak up or is he being difficult?"

Erwin nodded. "Eventually, but all that we managed to get out of him was that there's been some division in their ranks. Now that the one that was funding their squad is gone and Historia won't support it, some of them have gone mercenary. We already know the military police are being revised and certain operatives have been relieved of duty, so this information isn't particularly useful to us. He won't say who put him and his companions up to this attack and we have plenty of enemies to suspect."

Levi sighed. "Then I guess I'll get changed and work on him myself."

"Actually," Hange said as she walked into the holding cell corridor to join them, "I don't think he has anything of use to give us. He has no idea where Kenny Ackerman is and according to him, he and his friends weren't given a name when they took payment for this hit."

"And you believe him?" Levi asked.

Hange shrugged. "I used the testicle threat. He was already begging me to stop when I decided to issue that one as incentive, just to be sure. Erwin spoke with him and he thinks he's telling the truth too."

Levi looked at Erwin questioningly and the taller man nodded. Trusting his instincts in these things, Levi began to unbuckle his gear. "Then what should we do with him? Kill him or dump him off somewhere in the city blindfolded? We don't need another mouth to feed here."

"No," agreed Erwin. He looked between Levi and Hange, "but if he tells any of his associates about what happened here, they're likely to send more to try and finish the job."

"Understood." Levi paused in removing his gear. "I'll take care of it."

"Levi, wait," Erwin said, reaching out to grab his arm before he could start toward the prisoner's cell. "I'm not putting the burden of killing a man on any of you."

"Why not?" Levi shrugged, brows drawn with the memory of a hypothesis they'd discussed. "If theories about the titans are true then we've all been killing humans all this time anyway."

"It isn't the same," Erwin insisted.

"They came here intent on killing us," reminded Levi coldly, "for profit, by the sounds of it. I've already killed two of them and you killed one. One more doesn't matter now."

"They were armed. This one is defenseless." Erwin's gaze was level on Levi. "Have you ever put a defenseless human to death, Levi?"

The captain faltered slightly, and Hange looked away. Erwin put a hand on Levi's shoulder. "I want to talk to him once more before I decide."

"Fine." Levi resumed unbuckling his gear, wanting to get out of it. "Let me know what your decision is. I'd like a bath."

* * *

Levi was looking over some diagrams of military weaponry when Erwin knocked on his door. He got up to unlock and open it and he stepped aside to let the taller man in. "Well?"

Erwin came in and he sat down in the armchair in the corner, sprawling his long legs a bit. "It doesn't sit well with me to kill an unarmed man, so we'll take our chances and drop him off in the nearest city."

"Give him his gear," suggested Levi. He walked over to the window and he looked out at the evening sky. "Then he won't be unarmed. He can go up against me. Then he has a chance...more or less."

Erwin stared at him. "Why are you so determined to kill this man?"

Levi turned to look back at him. "He's the one that almost put a bullet in the back of your head, idiot."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, and even if I'm wrong they all planned to kill us. I don't care what the reason was." Levi stubbornly held his gaze. "Besides, they interrupted us."

Erwin's eyes widened slightly and he laughed. "So this is about them interrupting our conversation? You really are a vindictive thing, aren't you?"

Levi tried to be patient. "You don't get it, do you? They interrupted. That means they had time to move into position, which also means they saw us kissing. You're the one that pointed out we have to keep our work relationship and romantic one separate, didn't you? The Survey Corps already has rumors flying around about us, and we're working with the new queen. How do you think it's going to look if word gets out that you and I...that we..."

He trailed off, stammering.

Erwin smirked. "Are lovers?"

Levi bit his lip. Kissing a few times didn't make them lovers, but that's what people would think and it seemed to be inevitable anyway. "Y-yes...that we're...lovers. Damn it you creep, stop leering at me like that!"

"I'm not leering," protested Erwin. "I'm smiling. It makes me happy to hear you call us that, even if we haven't solidified it yet."

"I didn't say that we _are_ yet," protested Levi hastily.

Erwin got up and went to him. "But you didn't say we aren't, and you just used the word 'yet'."

Levi took a step back. "I can't have this conversation right now, Erwin. Are you going to let me take this fucker down to save everyone some grief, or not? You were the one that taught me some sacrifices had to be made for the good of humanity. You were the one that said those sacrifices are a means to an end, remember? If we let this guy go and he spreads it around that he saw the two of us making out..."

Erwin sighed, reminding himself that this indeed was not the time to make advances on Levi. "You're right. Those kind of rumors could damage our public image even more. Finding out you and I are romantically involved could prompt people to question our motives even further, as asinine as that sounds."

"It doesn't sound asinine because people are basically stupid sheep that jump to even stupider conclusions every day," Levi said. He put his hands on Erwin's shoulders and he looked him in the eye. "So let me take care of it tomorrow. I'll make it clean, all right?"

Erwin tilted his head and he reached up to brush the pad of his thumb over Levi's lips. His eyes were soft on him with regret. "Are you sure, Levi?"

"It's for the good of humanity, right? We all sold off something for it and my hands are already stained. At least this way it's not a helpless, unarmed man. Tell him you're setting him loose, let him leave and I'll go after him."

Erwin took a deep breath. "All right. I suppose your way is better. I just wish I could trust anyone else to take care of it as cleanly as I know you will."

Levi relaxed. "I know. We don't have a choice though."

He hesitated for a moment, having never actually initiated the first kiss before. Levi reached up to cup the back of Erwin's head and he drew it down to his. He felt awkward at first, but then the other man's lips met his and he just fell into it. Erwin hummed low in his throat and put an arm around him, pulling Levi close. They kissed for several moments before breaking away, and Levi gulped at the look on Erwin's handsome face.

"What?" he demanded huskily of the taller man.

"Just the way you look right now," answered Erwin with a little smile. He planted a kiss on Levi's forehead. "I should leave now or I might forget myself. Enjoy your bath and get plenty of sleep...and Levi? Thank you."

* * *

"They really let him go?" Sasha was wide-eyed as she sat at the table the next morning with her friends. "Just like that?"

Armin glanced around before leaning in to whisper to her. "I only overheard a little of it. Apparently him and his companions were hired by someone to try and assassinate either Captain Levi or Commander Erwin...or maybe even both. Who knows how long they've been hiding out in the forests around here waiting for their chance? It was a good thing Commander Erwin went out there to check on the captain yesterday, or who knows what could have happened?"

"The man can take down titans on his own," snorted Sean, "I don't think four guys would have been too much of a problem."

"Well yeah, but he's been a little...off...since that day he got swallowed," Connie pointed out in a whisper. "He's doing better but still...I'm glad the commander was there with him."

Sasha glanced over at the young woman in their regiment that also suffered such an experience just days ago, and her expression softened. Lori had cut her hair to her shoulders and she gulped her porridge down with visible effort. She flinched whenever anyone came too close and her screams at night woke a lot of people up. Not that they didn't all suffer nightmares of their experiences but Lori was still green.

"At least the captain seems to be coping well," mumbled Sasha, and she dug into the rest of her breakfast.

* * *

Erwin watched from his window as Levi mounted his horse and started to go. The captain paused on his way out the gate and he turned his horse around briefly. He looked directly up at the window where Erwin stood and their eyes met. He gave a nod, and Erwin nodded back. Levi turned his horse around again and he rode out the gate. Erwin lowered his eyes and he shut his curtains.

_~All the things we do for the sake of humanity...and it just seems to make us more into monsters every day.~_

* * *

He knew he was being pursued. The way the commander had wished him luck told him that his time was numbered and on foot, he had little chance of making it to safety before whoever was coming for him caught him. He tried to keep off the road and out of the open, using a stick as a makeshift cane for his injured leg.

"Bastard said he'd let me go," protested the enemy operative.

But Erwin had been true to his word. He'd let him go as promised. He just never promised he'd live.

Desperate to reach some sanctuary until he could find his way back to his colleagues, the man stumbled as quickly along as he could, gritting his teeth against the pain in his leg and in his hands. He heard the gallop of hooves coming up behind him and he turned to see a figure in a familiar green cloak bearing down on him from the direction of the keep. The wind blew the hood back and when he recognized the face of the rider, his eyes widened with terror.

"N-no! Oh God!" He looked around for something to use his equipment on to get into the air, but there were only a few short, scattered trees here and there. The forest was too far away and he'd never make it.

Desperate and seeing his death coming for him, he drew his guns and fired. For a moment he thought he might be spared; one of his shots hit the horse and it went down screaming. The rider leaped away nimbly before he could be crushed and he kept coming. Thomas fired again once more, before turning in the desperate attempt to use the nearest tree to get airborne, despite how short it was.

He never made it two steps. He felt the sharp pain of a grappling hook piercing his good leg and he yelled when the barb went through to the other side and lodged in his shin. Another barb got him in the back of his right shoulder and he felt a sharp tug as Captain Levi propelled himself toward him with the wires attached to them. Thomas fell to the ground and he got dragged backwards a few feet. He twisted onto his back and he tried to ready another shot, just as Levi came down from above with his blades leading the way.

The cold look in the scout leader's eyes and the flash of his blades in the sunlight were the last thing Thomas ever saw again before his head was separated cleanly from his shoulders.

* * *

Around two hours later, Erwin looked up when Levi came into his chambers. He'd kept the curtains closed and he'd lit one single lamp by his desk. In that dim light, he could see that there was blood on Levi's cloak in places, but his hands appeared unblemished and unsoiled. The captain pulled his hood down to look at him with tired eyes.

"It was clean," he murmured, "and the evidence has been disposed of."

Erwin looked at the bottle of scotch sitting on his desk, and he filled the extra glass he'd set out. He couldn't look directly into those world-weary eyes as he picked it up and held it out in offering. "Close the door and join me in a drink, Levi."

Levi locked the door as directed and he approached Erwin's desk to take the drink from him. "Kind of early for booze."

"Let's make an exception today," suggested Erwin, still keeping his eyes downcast. "Are you injured at all?"

"No," answered Levi. He took a swallow of the liquor and he grimaced at the burn. "My horse got shot. She didn't make it."

Erwin swore softly. Mayfair had been Levi's mount for over three years now. Another harm he'd managed to do against the man. "I'm sorry."

Levi was silent for a moment. Then he spoke in a low voice. "You can't even look at me now, can you? So much for not thinking I'm sullied."

Erwin shook his head, hardly believing what he was hearing. "No...Levi, that isn't why. You aren't the sullied one. I am. I sent you on an assassination mission and now you've lost your horse, too. If I have trouble meeting your eyes, it's because I regret letting you do my dirty work."

"You did what had to be done," Levi said. He took another drink. "So did I. Horses die sometimes. They can get trampled just because they happened to be in the way or carrying a rider and they can break a leg. It happens."

Erwin tried to take some comfort in that, but he wasn't buying it. He set his drink aside and he stood up. "Here, let's get you out of this cloak. I'll have it washed."

Levi didn't stop him from unfastening the cloak and removing it. Amazingly, the caveat, shirt and vest beneath the cloak were unsoiled as well. Erwin looked into those tired eyes, curious. "How did you manage to do all of this without getting blood anywhere except for on your cloak?"

Levi smirked without humor. "I had my apron, gloves and scarf in my saddle bags. I've already dumped them in a bucket down in the basement and Hange's going to take care of cleaning them so the squad doesn't see it and ask questions."

"I see." Erwin should have known. "And your horse?"

Levi lowered his eyes. "She carried me back here. Nobody except Hange saw. She was drowning in her own blood so I finished it. As far as anyone else knows, she broke a leg. That's the story."

Erwin hung the cloak on one of the coat hangers by the door for now, more concerned with Levi than with washing out some blood stains. He retrieved his drink and he went over to the bed. "Come sit with me," he invited. "Take off your gear and rest for a while."

Levi nodded and he unfastened said gear, depositing it on the chest by the window before retrieving his drink and joining Erwin on the bed. He stared straight ahead as he sat down to the left of Erwin and he nursed his drink.

"I want a day off."

Erwin nodded and drank some more as well. "It's a nice thought."

Levi finished his drink off and he got up to retrieve the bottle and bring it over. He poured some into his glass and then he refreshed Erwin's. Setting the bottle aside on the nightstand he sighed. "Thanks for the...whatever the hell this is." He looked into the glass and he sipped it again.

"Scotch," supplied Erwin. "I usually save it for a rainy day. It's not easy to get these days."

Levi clinked his glass against Erwin's. "I'd say this is a pretty rainy fucking day."

Ironically, they could hear thunder in the distance. Erwin glanced toward the window. "Seems the sky's going to agree with you."

"Good." Levi took another swallow of Scotch. "Hmm, doesn't taste so shitty after a few swigs. I can pretend it's just strong tea."

"That's right," Erwin said with a small smile. "You really don't drink, do you?"

"Not really. I think the last time I had a drink was at that stupid party Mike threw five years ago."

Erwin's smile became melancholy. "That was a good night. We had to carry that lug to his room and put a chamber pot by his bedside."

They reminisced for a while as they drank, speaking of times long past. Levi refreshed their drinks again when they started getting low and Erwin commented on the quality of the liquor. "Good stuff."

Levi nodded, and then he put a hand to his head. "It's really is strong..."

"Maybe you should stop while you're ahead," suggested Erwin. With Levi's small frame and his low tolerance, two whole glasses of scotch would likely leave him in a sorry state later on.

"Let me finish thish one," insisted Levi.

"You're starting to slur," warned Erwin. He started to grin as he looked at him. Levi's cheeks were flushed and he was beginning to get that slack, mellow expression of someone with a buzz. It really didn't take much with him.

Levi hiccoughed. "I don't slur."

Erwin drank a little more and he didn't argue with him. Levi was cute with a buzz, but he didn't dare say so. The commander felt the smaller man's head on his shoulder all the sudden and he looked at him to see that his eyes were drifting shut.

"All right, I think that's enough," Erwin chuckled. He put his glass on the stand beside the bottle and then he took Levi's before it could spill. The movement jerked Levi out of his doze and he blinked at Erwin in confusion.

"I nodded off?"

"Just a little," answered Erwin. "Here, lay down." He got up to help him get his legs up onto the bed and lay back.

"But...my boots," protested the smaller man. "I'll get...dirt on your bedding."

"I'll take them off for you," promised Erwin. "It's all right. Just lie down. Have a nap."

"You won't let me get it dirty?"

Erwin examined the boots and he smirked. "Given that it looks as though you wiped them off before coming into my room, I doubt that will happen. Just relax while I get them off for you."

Levi had already drifted off to sleep. Erwin stared down at him for a minute and he smiled. The captain had curled onto his side and he'd pillowed his cheek on his folded hands. He looked absurdly young right now, and absurdly cute. Erwin brushed a lock of dark hair back from Levi's eye before working on the removal of his boots. It took a bit of finesse since he only had one hand to do it with, but after a few moments he got both of the boots off and he followed up with the socks. Once that was done, Erwin pulled the throw up to cover Levi and upon watching the sleeping captain thoughtfully for a few moments, he decided to strip off his boots and socks to join him.

The door was locked, nobody would try to come in if he didn't answer any knocks and both he and Levi had earned a brief respite. The rumble of thunder came closer and Levi stirred in his sleep. Erwin got into bed with him and lay on his right side facing the brunet. Levi mumbled something, sounding slightly distressed. Erwin put his arm around him and drew him close.

"It's just thunder, Levi," he murmured into the other man's ear, mistaking his squirming for distress over the noise. "There aren't any titans around here."

Levi muttered something about tea and squirmed even closer, pressing his face against Erwin's chest. The blond man chuckled softly and he stroked his back. "You have a one-track mind sometimes, don't you?"

He felt so good against him. Erwin kissed Levi's brow and he closed his eyes. Maybe after a nap they'd both feel better.

* * *

-To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a brief scene in this chapter meant for humor, but nothing will come of it and the relationship focus of this story is strictly Levi/Erwin. Nobody panic!

Levi slowly awoke some three hours later. He opened his eyes and he found himself staring at part of Erwin's chest. Either half of the man's shirt had come unbuttoned during their nap or...had _he_ done it in his sleep? He was still feeling a bit buzzed, but his head was definitely clearer than before. He heard the thunder outside and the sound of rain falling. The wind whistled against the keep walls. This was definitely nap weather, but he probably should get up.

The problem was that Erwin's bed was far too comfortable and the embrace of the man himself made it even more so. Levi pulled his head back to look at his companion's handsome, sleeping face. In repose, some of the lines of care smoothed out on Erwin's features. He reached up from where his hand had been resting on Erwin's chest and he lightly touched his brow, then his cheek and jaw. There was stubble coming in—something Levi hadn't noticed that morning due to the state they were both in. He touched the stubble, finding it rough but not off-putting. He himself never grew facial hair.

Erwin stirred slightly at the touch and Levi quickly pulled his hand away, laying it on Erwin's hip. The blond stirred again and Levi made the quick, rather juvenile decision to close his eyes and faked sleep.

"Mm...Levi? You still asleep?"

"Yes." Levi cursed himself inwardly the moment he said it.

Erwin chuckled. "I've never known you to talk in your sleep so coherently, so you must be awake."

Levi cracked an eye open. "How do _you_ know if I talk in my sleep or not?"

Erwin shrugged. "I may have watched you sleep once or...several times."

Levi opened the other eye. "You've watched me sleep before? You really _are_ creepy."

"It isn't like I watched you through the entire night," Erwin defended. "Just for a few moments. One time I even tucked you in."

Levi wracked his brain for that memory. "When, exactly?"

"Back when you were a greenhorn," answered the commander. "I went into the barracks to be sure everyone was in bed by curfew and you were tossing and turning in yours quite a bit. I couldn't make out what you were saying but you were obviously having a nightmare, so I said a few soothing words until you settled down and then I tucked you in."

Erwin smiled. "You're really cute when you sleep, Levi."

Levi stared at him, horrified. It was bad enough that people always referred to him as a "pipsqueak" but now he was "cute"? On top of that, Erwin frequently watched him sleep and tucked him in once?

"Don't say things like that." Levi clutched the bigger man's shirt for emphasis, "and if you repeat that 'cute' bullshit to anyone..."

"I've kept it to myself for all this time, haven't I?" Erwin put his big, calloused hand over the smaller one clutching his shirt and he rubbed it comfortingly. "Don't worry, Levi. It was one of my few little pleasures I kept strictly to myself—partly because I wasn't sure _why_ I always enjoyed watching you sleep so much, until recently."

"Just make sure you don't break that record," muttered Levi, even though Erwin's words and touch had an undeniably positive affect on him.

"I think you just cracked a smile." Erwin was grinning like a fiend.

"Don't leer at me like that."

"I'm not leering. It's just a nice change to see you smile, even briefly." Erwin sighed. "I've often wondered what a laugh from you would sound like."

Levi's face relaxed into a somber expression. "I don't think I'm still capable of it...if I ever was. Don't even think about trying to tickle me like Hange did to find out."

"You should know I respect you too much to do such a thing." Erwin gave him a brief kiss, not trusting himself to do more than that. He levered himself up with a grunt and he straightened his clothes. "Rest in here for as long as you want. You should drink some water soon too."

Levi narrowed his eyes at him. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Erwin paused in slipping his uniform jacket on. "I've got things to do, Levi. So do you, but you've got a pass to relax for a while."

"Then relax with me," insisted Levi, still feeling residual effects from the alcohol he'd drank. It made him a bit reckless, but damned if he hadn't earned the right.

Erwin regarded him quietly...so quietly that it made Levi's temper rise. The captain propped himself up on his elbows and narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't you get it yet? What did we talk about in the forest before those fuckers interrupted us? Stop getting me warmed up and then taking off like nothing happened."

Erwin stared him up and down, and then he started to smile. It was then that Levi recalled vividly just _how_ he'd gotten him into the Survey Corps in the first place. He'd set him and his friends up for an ambush, captured them all and given him the choice between joining him or being turned over to the Military Police. Deception, setup and finally blackmail. Oh, he was grateful for it today and yes, he'd come to trust Erwin, but why play these games with him now?

"Oh, you're good," Levi said, sitting up. "A real manipulative bastard. You've already _got_ me and you're still playing this?"

Erwin's smile faded and he dropped the jacket to the floor. He sat down next to Levi, apparently abandoning his plans for work. "Is that what you think I'm doing?"

Levi shrugged. "I know how you work by now."

Erwin sighed and he reached out to caress Levi's jaw. "Maybe I've been doing it this way for so long that I don't know how else to get what I want. It's not my intention to manipulate you though. As I said; I thought you needed time and space. If you want me to stay, I'll stay." He let his hand drop and he covered one of Levi's with it. "I do want you."

Levi looked down at the hand covering his, and then he met its owner's sky-blue eyes searchingly. Erwin had no reason he could think of to make a play like this if he didn't really want it, but if he was just horny and trying to use him, it was going to end badly for both of them.

"You know I don't play games. I take your orders out of trust and respect, but if this is some bullshit you've cooked up for a lay it's a big mistake."

"It's not a game and it's not bullshit," vowed Erwin, holding his gaze. "I'll prove that to you now."

Erwin took his hand off Levi's and he stroked the smaller man's hip. Levi tensed briefly, but he relaxed under the touch a moment later. When Erwin closed the distance for a kiss, Levi immediately parted his lips. Their tongues fenced and Levi slipped his hand boldly into the opening of the other man's shirt to stroke his chest, feeling the crisp pattern of blond hairs smattering it. Erwin's tongue started to thrust insinuatingly into his mouth and Levi's breath quickened.

_~Is this it? Are we about to finally stop putting this off?~_

The thought didn't make him as uneasy as he expected it to and Levi didn't resist when Erwin eased him onto his back. Propped up on his right shoulder, Erwin lay on his side beside him and he began to unbutton Levi's shirt with his left hand. He broke the kiss briefly to caress Levi's jaw and ear with his lips, and then he captured his mouth again. Thrills of lust shot through Levi even as he trembled. He felt the cool air touch his chest as his shirt came undone and was parted, and he started throbbing in his pants as arousal set in quickly.

"Erwin," he murmured when the blond's lips parted from his again to kiss his throat. Levi couldn't keep his hands off the other man's broad chest and he found himself tugging his shirt further open. A button popped off and landed somewhere on the bed. He was starting to feel anxious as well as horny.

Was that really _his_ voice, so needy and wanton?

Erwin stared down at Levi's chest and stomach once he had it bared for his view. "I can't think of a better idea I've had all week," he husked, and then he was kissing him again. His palm slid over the smaller man's lithe torso and he paused in his kissing to murmur a reassurance to him when he felt Levi tremble. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Levi. I just want to make you feel good. Just want to touch you for a while."

Both of them knew that Levi usually didn't even like to be medically examined. Even casual touches tended to make him tense up.

_~This is Erwin though.~_

Levi reminded himself of that fact as the bigger man's touch roamed over his upper body. Nobody had ever offered this to him before. He couldn't stop the slight, responsive tremors of his muscles but he _could_ stop himself from pushing Erwin away. He looked up at him and he gazed into the other man's eyes. Erwin's hair was mussed a bit, falling partly over his right eye. Levi deliberately put his arms up, bending them so that his wrists were over his head on the pillow. He flushed even as he did it, and he parted his thighs a bit. Licking his lips to moisten them, he spoke in a soft, low voice.

"Then I'm yours. I won't stop you or resist. If this goes well, I'll even return the favor."

And he knew exactly how other men liked such favors, though he never parted with those details to anyone—not even Erwin.

* * *

Erwin was completely stunned for a moment. Here was another side of Levi he'd never seen before. The way the smaller man was gazing up at him with those bedroom eyes, that flush to his cheeks and his arms positioned that way...he looked positively sensual. Suspecting Levi might be trying to force himself to submit to something he wasn't ready for, Erwin glanced down. No, he was hard. The bulge in his pants was very obvious. It was almost dizzying, how much this simple act of consent and surrender to him turned Erwin on.

"Levi," he husked, barely able to speak past the tightness in his throat, "are you sure?"

The brunet nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving Erwin's. "I was sure days ago, but I suck at things like this."

Erwin shook his head, letting his palm glade over Levi's smooth, toned chest. "No you don't. This is the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

Levi huffed softly. "Weirdo. One thing, though. You'd better cuff me."

"Cuff you?" Erwin suspected Levi was toying with him just to get him back. He didn't imagine their first encounter to involve kink like that.

Levi nodded again, his expression calm and inviting even though his body trembled every few seconds. "That's right. It's for your own safety."

Erwin started to move so that he could retrieve said cuffs, but then he examined Levi's wrists and he noticed the faint, faded marks around them. He knew they couldn't be left over from when he'd arrested him years ago. He'd only worn those cuffs for an hour or two. That wouldn't have been enough to cause chafing that would leave lasting marks like that. He compressed his lips and he shook his head. "No. I won't do that."

Levi frowned, his sexy look fading slightly. "Why the hell not?"

Erwin held his gaze. "If I can't touch you without triggering a violent reaction then you aren't ready for it, Levi."

"You idiot," snapped Levi, "I'm offering myself to you completely. I want this."

"So you say." Erwin stroked his hand over that tempting, bared torso again and Levi's breath caught. "Maybe your body _does_ want it, but I respect you too much to treat you the way someone else treated you in the past. If you trust me, Levi, then no restraints should be needed."

Levi visibly swallowed. "I don't know if I can...hold back."

Erwin kissed him softly. "Then tell me to stop when and if it's too much. That's all you need to do, Levi. One simple word."

Levi's breath quickened tellingly, the expression on his face saying it wasn't due to fear or angst, but arousal. "I'll have to re-think calling you 'asshole' and 'creep' all the time, at this rate."

Erwin smiled softly. "I know you say it with affection. So, will you transfer that trust you say you have in me to this?"

Levi closed his eyes briefly and he gasped when the commander traced a nipple with his fingertip, gently fondling it to hardness. "Y—es," he finally murmured, "but if I end up clocking you, it's your own fault."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take, and I'll gladly take full responsibility."

Erwin started kissing his neck and he took his time with it, first teasing one nipple for a while and then the other. Levi shifted restlessly on the bed, turning his head to the side to bare his neck further. Erwin licked the side of it before lightly sucking on the skin and he let his hand travel lower. He stroked Levi's tight little stomach, feeling the muscles bunch and relax beneath the soft skin. He felt the heat in Levi's cheeks when he kissed them, heard his shivering intakes of breath and he knew he was enjoying it; even if he was struggling with himself to submit to it.

"Levi," murmured Erwin into the captain's ear, "I've been dreaming of this moment." He kissed the shell of his ear and he traced the smaller man's belly button. He couldn't resist playing with it a little before moving on.

Levi's hands clenched into fists but he didn't move them from their position over his head on the pillow. He didn't say anything but a soft, husky moan rose in his throat when Erwin reached lower to cup the swell of his package. He was biting his lip and even as he parted his thighs further invitingly, another tremor shook him.

"Erwin," he gasped, almost as if reminding himself of who was touching him, "E-Erwin..."

"It's all right," soothed Erwin. He kissed his jaw and then he ran his tongue over Levi's lips briefly. "Look at me."

Levi obeyed trustingly, lips parting on a gasp as the bigger man continued rubbing his crotch. Lazy gray eyes stared into intense blue ones as Erwin touched him. Levi seemed to relax and his hands stopped clenching so hard. Erwin held Levi's eyes as he massaged him and the smaller man started to lift into the touch, breath steadily quickening.

"Isn't that good?" coaxed Erwin. "It's all right to enjoy it. Will you let me take it out?"

Erwin started to unbutton Levi's pants, but he waited to unzip them until he got the nod from the other man. He tugged down his fly and he parted the material. "Lift your hips a bit, Levi."

Levi hesitated for only a moment before complying, and Erwin tugged the waist of his pants and underwear down over his hips. Levi's erection sprang free and slapped against his stomach, flushed and glistening at the tip with precum. Erwin ran his first finger over the underside of it from tip to base and it lifted a little in response to the teasing stimulation. Levi's breath hitched and he grabbed at the pillow with both hands, trembling again.

"It's just me," Erwin reminded him softly, and then he gently gripped the base of the shaft and gave it a slow, sensual stroke. He kissed Levi as the smaller man threw his head back and moaned. He was so sensitive to the touch. How could that be when he had such a high threshold for pain? Then again, pain thresholds and pleasure thresholds could be two different things.

"Oh...shit," Levi huffed when Erwin began to stroke up and down.

"You must have done this for yourself before, at least," reasoned Erwin with a little smile of satisfaction. Levi was bigger than he'd expected down there, but given the length of his fingers he supposed he should have known better.

"Of...of course I have," panted Levi. His eyes rolled a little with pleasure and his lids fluttered shut. "Unh...but...it's not the s-same. Fuck...Erwin..."

"Go with it," urged the commander huskily, watching those erotic expressions of pleasure on Levi's normally stoic face.

"H-hold me down," begged Levi, neck arching back. His grip on the pillow intensified and his chest heaved with his labored breath as Erwin's hand stroked him a little faster.

"I only have one hand," reminded Erwin. "Are you asking because it feels good or because you need me to stop, Levi?"

"Yes...don't...stop," pleaded Levi, breaking into a sweat.

"I need to know what that means, Levi," pressed Erwin. "It's all right. Just tell me."

"Afraid I'll...hurt you but...feels good," gasped Levi.

Erwin smiled, even as he felt a stab of pity.

_~Afraid of your own passion, are you?~_

"If you need to hurt me a little, that's all right," coaxed Erwin. "It's worth it."

"I...idiot," moaned Levi. The head of his cock was coated with precum now and he bucked in shock when Erwin stroked a thumb over it. "Son-of-a..."

Levi stopped grabbing the pillow and he grabbed Erwin's shoulders instead, fingers digging in almost brutally. Erwin kissed him deeply, grunting a little but happy to accept the bruises. Levi was groaning and moaning into his mouth, evidently unable to temper the volume of his cries. It was times like these Erwin truly did miss his other arm. He would have loved to be able to pleasure other sensitive parts of Levi's body while doing this to him. He considered using his tongue for that but Levi grabbed his hair in a rough hold to stop him from breaking the kiss. Erwin groaned not with pain, but with intense lust as Levi sucked on his tongue in a sinfully erotic way.

"Mmph... _Mmmpph_!" Levi's muffled cries reached a crescendo as Erwin jerked him off hard and fast, and his hips bucked. He pulsed in the commander's hand and his body went taut as he spurted all over his stomach and Erwin's arm. It was quite a load, which meant either he hadn't gotten off in a good while, or he was so into Erwin's touch it was just that intense.

Erwin broke the kiss when Levi's hand fell away from his scalp, flopping limply over the pillow. His other hand that had been gripping his shoulder also dropped and Levi lay there panting with his eyes shut. His cheeks were still flushed and his member was softening in Erwin's hand. It was like his strength was spent with the climax, but given the apparent intensity of it, Erwin could understand that. He kissed the smaller man's brows, eyelids and nose as he gave his softening length a couple more gentle strokes before releasing it.

"See? You didn't beat the shit out of me," he teased with a smile. "Though I think you left some bruises and pulled some hair out."

Levi cracked an eye open to look at him, and his pupil seemed dilated. "That," he panted, "was...a dangerous...gamble. You are...definitely...getting...payback."

Erwin shifted a bit to relieve some of the pressure on his crotch. "I won't object to that. For now though, just rest." He kissed him on the lips and he got up to get a cloth to wipe off the mess. "I enjoyed every minute of that, Levi."

He heard Levi sigh and when he came back he found him asleep again. There was the most peaceful expression on his face. He was almost smiling. Erwin admired the sight for a moment before cleaning him up with care and straightening up his clothes. He covered him with the throw again and he kissed him on his forehead. Dimming the lamp on his way out, he left him sleeping in his bed and he decided to get on with less pleasant business for the day.

* * *

"I heard the captain is sleeping in the commander's room," whispered one of the new cadets.

Eren paused in his cleaning and he listened in to the chatter of the two girls.

"Why would he do that?" Lori asked. "He's got his own chambers, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but he came back after going on some mysterious assignment and there was blood on his cloak," murmured the other girl. Eren couldn't recall her name. She'd only been around for two days.

"I wonder what it could mean," Lori mused. She sighed. "I hope he's not hurt."

The other cadet nodded. "He didn't appear to be limping or anything. I'm sure the commander would have sent for someone to look him over if he got hurt, so you shouldn't worry."

Eren glanced at Lori when she spoke again. "Do you think he has a love interest? I wonder if he's ever been married."

Jean came up beside Eren and he muttered under his breath. "Yeah, the captain has a love interest all right and it's no girl."

Eren nearly dropped the dish he'd been scrubbing. "Wait..what?"

Just what in the hell was Horseface talking about? He forgot all about his interest in the two girls' conversation.

Jean smirked and he opened a cupboard to put away some of the dried dishes. "Come on, Jaeger. I can't be the only one that noticed."

Eren gave the two young women in the kitchen a wary glance, before grabbing Jean by the arm and pulling him along with him. "Hey," he said in a warning tone once they were out in the corridor, "you shouldn't go around speculating about the captain's private life like that. What the hell is that supposed to mean, anyway?"

Jean crossed his arms over his chest. "What the hell do _you_ think it means? Think about it, Eren. Who does the captain look up to? Whose orders does he follow without question?"

Eren could hardly believe what he was hearing. "You can't be serious! Don't spread rumors like that, if you know what's good for you."

"It isn't rumors," insisted Jean, "and I'm not the only one that thinks so. The other day when Connie and I went to use the rec room Hange wouldn't let us pass. She was snickering like a lunatic and—"

"—She's always doing that…so what?"

"—She said something about the captain and commander. She said we couldn't go in because the captain was cleaning up but I don't buy it. Not even Hange would find that hilarious. I think she saw something she didn't want _us_ to see and I think she was covering for the two of them."

Eren tried to imagine Captain Levi and Commander Erwin in a compromising position, but it was difficult. He shook his head. Just because the captain was supposedly sleeping in Erwin's chambers didn't mean…they couldn't _really_ be…could they? Just because Levi was loyal to the man didn't mean they were fucking.

Part of the subject of their conversation was heading down the hallway and Eren's face turned bright pink. The last thing he needed was for Erwin to overhear the speculation. "Just drop it," he muttered in warning as the commander approached. Aloud to Erwin he gave a respectful greeting. "Sir! The dishes are done and the stables are clean! What should we do next?"

Erwin paused to address the question. "I think the captain would say you should take care of the bathrooms next. He's currently indisposed, however. Just follow your intuition and do as you think is best, Eren."

Eren saluted him. "I'll get started on that right away, sir!"

Erwin nodded in satisfaction and he kept going. As he walked away, Jean leaned over to whisper to Eren. "Does all that brown-nosing ever get you anything, Jaeger? Must suck to have the smell of shit up your nose all the time."

"Shut up," gritted Eren. He walked away to take care of his next task, leaving Jean smirking after him. What the hell did _he_ know? Gossiping about their superiors like a nosey idiot. What a loser. As he traversed the hallways of the keep, Eren couldn't get it out of his head, however. Unbidden images flashed through his mind—evidence that supported Jean's theory. Erwin's desperation to rescue Levi from the belly of the titan, his insistence that the captain ride with him afterwards, the silent looks that passed between the two of them and finally, the way the commander rushed off to follow Levi the other day when they got ambushed.

"It's got to be bullshit," muttered Eren as he opened up a cleaning supply closet to gather what he needed. Erwin didn't strike him as the sort of man that was into other guys and Levi…well, Eren half-suspected the captain wasn't capable of lust at all.

_~But what if that's part of their deal? What if it's not really a relationship but an arrangement?~_

All Eren really knew about their past was that Erwin supposedly dragged Levi kicking and screaming into the Survey Corps. Maybe that was an exaggeration but what if his combat skills weren't the only thing the commander demanded from him? Levi was slight of build and attractive, so Eren could imagine men with that sort of preference going for him. Hell, _Eren_ would have gone for him if he didn't think Levi would wipe the floor with him for trying. Jean would have a party with it if he ever found out Eren harbored a secret attraction to the captain.

With that thought in mind, Eren told himself it was just a crush and he tried to quell the feelings of jealousy that arose. He didn't have a right to think of the captain that way and if Jean was right about Levi's relationship with Erwin, it was all the better reason not to encourage the attraction. Not that the commander came off as the jealous sort but Eren figured he'd better not press his luck.

Carrying the cleaning gear up the stairs, Eren paused when he spotted Erwin's chamber door. Biting his lip, the teenager approached it.

_~Don't do it. You're just going to get yourself into trouble.~_

Common sense, however, was not his strongest attribute. Overwhelmed by the sudden urge to see what Levi looked like in repose, Erin put down the supplies and he carefully pushed the door further open. His heart pounded and his mouth went dry as he ever so slowly tip-toed into the darkened room. He could make out Levi's form on the bed and he thought the pounding of his heart must surely be loud enough to alert the captain of his presence. Still, he couldn't seem to stop his approach.

Levi's eyes were closed and his shirt was hanging open. Eren looked the slim, toned chest and stomach up and down and he gulped. The captain looked so relaxed and vulnerable. Eren wasn't used to seeing him in this light. He knew that Levi was somewhere in his thirties but he really didn't look much older than Eren. As his gaze traveled down to where the throw dipped low over the older man's hips, Eren's eyes bugged out. He was…it was sticking out. Levi's cock was just peaking out from beneath the cover—just enough for Eren to see the flushed tip of it.

_~Shit, stop looking at it. Cut it out! If he wakes up and sees you staring you're dead!~_

His eyes would not obey him, however. Nor apparently would his hand. Eren's eyes widened as he watched his own hand inch toward that intriguingly exposed knob of flesh as if it had a mind of its own. He brushed his fingertips over it gently, feeling the silken texture of it. Levi stirred a bit and the boy snatched his hand back as if it had been burned.

_~I'm crazy. This is crazy. I'd…I'd better go while I still can.~_

"What in the hell are you doing?"

Terrified green eyes met narrowed gray ones and Eren knew that his career with the military was about to come to a devastating, crashing end. When he couldn't find his tongue, Levi sat up with a suspicious expression on his attractive, youthful features.

"I just asked you a question, Jaeger. What are you doing in here?"

"I…I was cleaning," stammered Eren lamely.

One narrow, dark brow lifted. "With what, your tongue? As if your housekeeping skills aren't abysmal enough already."

"The supplies are in th-the hall," managed the teenager. "I thought…I'd ask if you wanted anything specific cleaned, sir."

He was blushing brightly and struggling not to look below Levi's waist. Either the captain wasn't aware that his dick was still exposed or he just didn't care. Maybe he just wasn't modest enough to be bothered by it.

Levi's suspicious expression didn't fade. "You've got some balls just walking in here without announcing yourself. How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long, sir," answered Eren in a rush.

_~Just long enough to eye-fuck you and feel you up. Oh God, I'm such a dead man. What the hell was I thinking? Did he feel it when I touched him? Does he know?~_

Of course with Levi it was very hard to tell what he was thinking. His sleepy gaze was opaque, giving away nothing of his thoughts. Levi finally seemed to realize his state of undress and he began to button up his shirt. "Just do what you always do…only better. It doesn't do any good for you to clean if I've got to come up behind you and do it again all the time."

The tail end of his statement put more inappropriate thoughts in Eren's head and the teen wondered if Levi had any idea how insinuating his words sounded to him. "Yes sir, I'll do my best. S-sorry to bother you."

Eren dismissed himself after that, fearful that if he stayed any longer he'd give away the monumentally stupid thing he'd done just moments ago.

* * *

"Fuck."

Erwin glanced up from the reports he was writing and he frowned at his captain curiously. He hadn't even heard Levi come in. Levi's hair was damp as if he'd just showered and he was dressed in a casual pair of black pants and a deep green, button-up shirt.

"What'd the reason for this latest expletive?"

"Eren Jaeger," answered Levi. He plopped down in the chair across from Erwin's work desk and he massaged his forehead. "The kid was cleaning and I woke up to find him looming over me."

"In my chambers?" Erwin blinked in surprise. Eren was usually very good about staying out of places he wasn't supposed to be, but he did have an almost compulsive need to please Levi. "What did he want?"

Levi shrugged. "He said he wanted to know if there was anything specific I wanted cleaned, but him sneaking into your room isn't the biggest problem."

Erwin didn't see the issue. "He knew you were in there. I didn't try to hide it from anyone."

"But he was probably wondering why I was half undressed in your bed," Levi pointed out.

Erwin smirked softly. "People do tend to loosen their clothes or undress before going to sleep, Levi. I really don't think you caused any trauma to the boy."

"You idiot," snapped Levi, "are you trying to broadcast that we're an item? Think about why I went on that assassination mission today. Now Eren's seen me half naked in your bed. You don't think that's going to raise some questions?"

"I think you're over-reacting," observed the commander, "and you need to remember that our troops often share beds too. Jaeger probably just thought you'd made yourself comfortable before going to sleep."

Levi sighed and rubbed his knee. "Let's hope so."

"Levi, even if our people figure things out, it isn't the end of the world. It's the public we need to worry about, not our soldiers."

Levi met his eyes. "And what if they can't keep their mouths shut?"

"If it comes to that then we'll deal with it when it happens," insisted Erwin. "Honestly Levi, we only need to keep it hidden until Historia is fully secure on the throne. Once that happens it doesn't matter who knows what you and I do together. Does it bother you more that Eren saw you in such a state or that you let yourself go with me so completely today?"

Levi hesitated. He parted his lips to speak, then shut his mouth abruptly. Erwin smiled at him, guessing what the true answer was. "You'll get used to it eventually," he promised. "You're just not used to pleasure. I fully intend to help you with that."

A slight flush began to creep over Levi's cheeks. "So you plan on training me?"

Erwin nodded calmly. "Absolutely. You're mine now; you said so yourself."

The commander got out of his chair and he circled around the desk to bend over and kiss Levi lingeringly. "And no lover of mine is going to hold himself back from me, understood?"

It took Levi a moment to collect himself to answer. "You might end up regretting it if I ever really cut loose on you."

"I look forward to finding out." Erwin winked at him and he went back to his desk. He started to busy himself with his paperwork again, but then he heard a rustle of movement. He looked up to find Levi standing over him with a strange look in his eye. "What is it?"

Levi turned the blond man's chair, swiveling it to face him. "Why wait to find out? I locked the door when I came into your office."

Erwin dropped his pen with surprise when the smaller man smoothly went to his knees and put his hands on his thighs. "Levi, what are you doing?"

Levi looked up at him with a slight smirk on his lips, and he slid his hands further up Erwin's thighs. "What does it look like? Some things don't need training."

Erwin swallowed as the smaller man cupped his package and gave it a squeeze. "You don't have to do that right now."

What was he saying? He really _was_ an idiot to discourage what he thought Levi was about to do. Erwin stared at the captain's mouth and he imagined what it would feel like around him. It looked like he was about to find out, but he was inwardly worried. Their encounter earlier had been wonderful, but he didn't want the man pushing himself too much and doing something he might not be ready for.

Levi inadvertently echoed his thoughts as he popped the button on his slacks and tugged his fly down. "I told you I was going to pay you back. Besides, I've been wanting to have a look at your dick to see if it's as big as I think it is."

It was Erwin's turn to tense as Levi burrowed his hand into his pants and eased said dick out of the confinement. "You don't waste any time," he breathed, now exposed to Levi's view and gripped in his hand. "Do I pass your inspection, Captain?"

Levi was staring at the thick, hardening length in his hand and he gave it a couple of strokes. It grew steadily until it was fully erect and he looked back up at Erwin with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "How do you even ride with this thing between your legs, commander?"

"Very carefully," chuckled Erwin breathlessly. He bit back a groan when Levi lowered his mouth to it and licked the bulbous head sensually. It was a teasing gesture and Erwin gripped the edge of his seat when he did it a second time. God, that mouth…he should have guessed someone with such a vulgar tongue would be talented in this area. His breath caught when Levi slowly sucked it into his mouth and glanced up at him again.

"That's…that's very good, Levi," Erwin encouraged huskily. His vision lost focus when the other man sucked more of it in, only to pull back and do it again. Lips tightly sealed around the girth of it, Levi started sucking him off with a steady, confident rhythm. He wasn't shy about slurping either, and Erwin watched in fascination as his saliva-coated arousal pumped in and out of Levi's mouth. He jerked a little when the other man unexpectedly scraped his teeth gently against the slit in the tip, sending a jolt through his pelvis.

Damn it, did he say it was only _good_? It was heavenly. Levi turned his head at a different angle, varying his technique a bit in the manner of a pro that knew exactly how to find what felt best. Erwin's thighs clenched and his breath came out faster and harsher with each passing moment. He jerked again when Levi released the shaft with a wet pop and sucked on his balls. As he did this, he gripped his cock and stroked it firmly.

"Unh…ahh," groaned Erwin in surprise. Nobody had ever done _that_ for him before. He began to roll his hips as the sweet torture continued for a while, and after a few moments Levi took his length back into his mouth. His head bobbed up and down a little faster and he put more suction into it.

"Le…vi," groaned Erwin warningly, "I'm getting close…You might want to…"

Levi did pause, but only to grip the base of the shaft firmly. "Not yet," he insisted. "I'm not finished with you yet by a long-shot."

Then, still squeezing the base to prevent Erwin from coming, Levi resumed. The commander's head fell back and he ran his fingers through Levi's soft, dark hair. "Shit," he panted, twitching helplessly in the smaller man's sucking mouth. He was going to end up sounding like Levi soon if this kept up. Erwin wasn't very generous with his use of swear words but Levi's oral skills were soon going to cause exceptions to that rule. Erwin tried not to pull his hair as his persistent suckling put him in a state of near-mindless bliss. Another oath escaped him when the smaller man sucked on his balls again.

Levi kept at it until Erwin had broken into a sweat and couldn't seem to stop his rough, low groans. Finally he seemed content to give him release and he took Erwin's cock deep down his throat, swallowing continuously. Erwin bucked in his mouth, his hips lifting off the chair as it happened and he unloaded down Levi's throat

"Ahhh…hunhh!" It was a good, hard orgasm. Panting roughly, Erwin stroked Levi's hair and looked down at him as the smaller man let his softening length slide out of his mouth. He looked up at Erwin with smug satisfaction in his gray eyes.

"Not bad," observed Levi. "Your cum isn't as bitter and salty as most."

Flushed and pleasantly relaxed now, Erwin didn't really know how to respond to that. Even now, Levi's candor could throw him off guard. "Thanks," he finally managed. "I must be doing something right with my diet."

"Mmm." Levi kissed the tip of his cock one last time and then he tucked it back in to his pants. "Keep it up."

"I will," promised Erwin. He traced the smaller man's lips with his fingertips. "That was possibly the best blow job I've ever had in my life."

"Only 'possibly'? I Guess I need to try harder next time." Levi got to his feet and he brushed off his pants absently. "Well, I think I made my point for now. I'd best go and see how the cleaning is coming along."

"Try not to be too hard on them," suggested Erwin, "and Levi, don't worry about the squad's impression of you sleeping in my chambers. They're good, loyal soldiers and they would never do anything that might hurt our situation more than it's already hurting."

"Let's hope you're right," sighed Levi.

* * *

Levi made his rounds and when he got to Eren to check on his progress, the boy jumped skittishly and blushed madly. The captain frowned at him, again stricken by suspicion that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Why hadn't the kid announced himself before coming into Erwin's chambers? Eren could be reckless and stupid but there was usually a decent enough reason behind it. Levi knew he was no thief so he didn't even consider the possibility that he stole something.

"Just what is _with_ you today, Eren?" He asked, tugging down the scarf covering his mouth. "You're acting especially strange."

"S-sorry Captain," said the boy with a salute, slapping the wet cloth he was using against his chest. "I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"About what?" demanded Levi. He narrowed his eyes and glanced back at the hallway to be sure they had no audience, and then he abruptly grabbed Erin's shirt and he pushed him against the wall. "Don't fuck with me kid. What were you _really_ doing in the commander's room earlier?"

"Erp…I…I just wanted to check on you, sir." The boy's emerald green eyes were wide and anxious. "They said you came back from your mission with blood on your cloak, so I thought maybe you got hurt, okay?"

Levi's tension ebbed a little, but something still wasn't right with this story. "So you crept in to just look at me?"

Eren nodded, his gaze pleading with him to believe him. "Yes sir. When you woke up I just panicked a little. I didn't mean to bother you and you woke up really fast."

"Hmm." Levi released him and stepped back. It was then that he noticed the way Eren's gaze kept slipping from his face to his torso—and lower. So _that_ was it. So much for Erwin's theory that he hadn't traumatized the guy with his nudity. It was almost funny. In fact, Levi's mouth twitched with a warning hint of a smile and he tugged his handkerchief back up over his mouth and nose to conceal it.

"I've got nothing you don't have, Eren. Stop looking at me like I'm a titan getting ready to bite you in half."

"I didn't mean…I wasn't staring," protested the boy even as his gaze wandered again. "I just can't make my stupid eyes cooperate!"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Try harder. You'd think you've never seen another man's chest before, the way you're acting."

"I didn't just see your chest," admitted Eren softly. "The uh…cover slipped kind of low."

He blushed all over again and he looked at his feet. "That's more than I expected to ever see of you, Captain. I'm really not a pervert; it just took me by surprise."

Levi stared at him and Eren looked up and met his eyes. It was then that the captain finally realized the truth of it. That wasn't the look of someone horrified over seeing his captain naked; it was a look of—oh, shit. The kid was infatuated with him and Levi had apparently accidentally flashed his cock at him.

"Suddenly I feel sorry for Mikasa," Levi stated. He saw Eren's pupils dilate and he knew he'd hit the nail on the head. He needed to nip this in the bud right now and he didn't have time to be gentle about it.

"Listen Eren; I'm old enough to be your dad. Even if I weren't, I'm not available. I think you probably know that."

"Sir, I'm not—"

"Shut up," snapped Levi. "You already gave it away." In fact Levi was surprised he'd never picked up on it before. Maybe it was a new development. Teen hormones could be like that and with any luck, it was just a phase.

"I didn't want this to happen," defended Eren, starting to get frustrated. "Do you think I _want_ to have feelings like this for you? It _should_ have been Mikasa! I know that! I've tried not to make it obvious because I know it's fucked up and wrong!"

Levi sighed. "You're only confused. It'll pass. Soldiers form bonds and sometimes it can feel like something else. That's all."

"It's not something else," answered Eren morosely. "If it were, it should have gone away by now. I guess you must get a lot of people crushing on you."

Levi shook his head. "No, because I'm abrasive on my best days. Anyone that crushes on me is screwed."

Eren gave a shy little smile. "Even the commander?"

Levi nodded. " _Especially_ him, but he's probably the only one that deserved having to put up with my shit."

Eren lowered his gaze again. "You…aren't going to tell him, are you?"

"No reason to," answered Levi. "Like I said; it's going to pass. At your age these things usually do."

"I don't know about that," replied Eren. "Especially now."

Levi was trying to let him down easy for some reason he couldn't fathom, but Eren's persistence with the subject was wearing thin. Levi went to the door that separated the attic room from the stairs and hallway, and he abruptly shut it. Eren looked understandably confused and wary as the captain approached again and yanked his handkerchief down.

"Let's settle this now then," said Levi.

Eren looked like he was bracing for a blow—and Levi couldn't blame him for that. What the captain intended however was to prove to the boy that what he felt wasn't real. He grabbed Eren's shoulders and he pulled him into a kiss. For a moment the young man didn't budge a muscle, clearly taken by surprise. Levi rudely pried Eren's mouth open and thrust his tongue in. That seemed to snap Eren out of his daze and what happened next surprised the hell out of Levi.

He'd had the idea that thinking of kissing him and doing it were two different things for Eren, and it would shock some sense into him if it actually happened. Instead of recoiling as expected, however, the teen pushed Levi up against the wall and kissed him back. It was sloppy and inexperienced but the raw passion in it made Levi think he didn't plan this through very well. Eren's hands settled on his ass and gave it a squeeze, his teeth scraping against Levi's as he ravished his mouth.

_~Shit, this isn't good.~_

He'd clearly misjudged Jaeger's sincerity and now he could feel the kid's crotch digging into his hip. To make matters worse, he was getting into the same state himself. Levi made a mental note not to underestimate the lust of a teenager in the future and he shoved Eren away before it could get even more out of hand. The young man was breathing heavily and he stared at Levi like he wanted to devour him—and not the way a titan would.

"Well?" prompted Levi, trying to ignore the throb in his own crotch. At least the apron hid it from view. "See, it's nothing."

"It isn't going away," breathed Eren. His eyes roamed over Levi in a very adult manner. "I want you, sir. That just made it stronger."

"Tch, you're an idiot."

_~And so am I. Damn it, what was I thinking? This was the dumbest plan I've ever come up with.~_

There was no help for it now, though. He'd made an error in judgment and now the kid was staring at him like he was the hottest thing he'd ever seen in his life.

"Go take a cold shower," suggested Levi. "I was trying to prove a point, not give you an invitation."

He left the room then, not bothering to wait and see Eren's reaction. Cursing himself inwardly the whole time, Levi made for the stairs and he decided he needed to re-evaluate his frame of mind. Lately he seemed to be making uncommonly reckless choices and he didn't know if that was because of his close call with the titan or if he was just starting to lose his mind. First, however, he had to confess his stupidity to Erwin. Now that Levi had just made things worse, the commander was sure to pick up on it eventually and Levi wasn't in the habit of keeping things from him.

* * *

-To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Erwin was just finishing up his reports when Levi again joined him in his office. The commander glanced up at him as he reached for his drink. "That was quick. I expected not to see you again until dinnertime."

"I didn't finish my rounds," explained Levi. He had a sort of dazed, troubled look on his face that Erwin wasn't used to seeing. The captain sat down in the same chair he'd been in earlier and he stared out the window.

"Is something wrong?" prompted Erwin. He started sipping his tea.

Levi looked directly at him. "Yes. Eren Jaeger apparently finds me attractive."

Erwin nodded. "I know."

Levi's brows furrowed. "You know. _How_ did you know when I didn't?"

Erwin chuckled. "Intuition. You should know that by now. He's really subtle with it, though. I only started to notice it a few weeks ago. It's harmless, Levi."

"I wouldn't say that," muttered Levi. "Why didn't you say something about it?"

Erwin shrugged. "I thought you might have already known and I didn't want to call attention to it and give you the wrong idea."

"About what?" Demanded Levi. "There's no 'wrong idea' to be had about it."

"I meant about me," explained Erwin. "I didn't want you thinking I was upset over it."

"Well I think you're about to be," answered Levi ominously.

Erwin frowned a bit, pausing with his drink to his lips. "Why would I be? He wouldn't dare make a move on you."

"No, but I made one on him."

Erwin choked on his tea. "You…what? When?"

"Just now. The stupid kid wouldn't stop eye-fucking me after seeing me half-naked and when I realized what was really going on I decided he was just confused. I thought I'd do him a favor and I kissed him." He said it dispassionately, the way he would speak when talking about his past in the underground city.

Erwin wiped his mouth off. "By _coming on_ to him? How in the hell does that logic work?"

"I wasn't trying to turn him on, you idiot," snapped Levi. He stood up and went to the window, putting his hands on his hips. "I thought it would clear up any confusion and he'd realize he's not really interested in me. I thought it was just misplaced hero worship."

Erwin could see how Levi might think that, but his method of dealing with it was questionable at best. "I need to absorb this," said the commander, getting up. He paced in a circle and then stopped to look at him. Levi kept staring out the window. "So then, you kissed him. What was the result?"

Levi finally glanced at him. "Not what I expected. Are you going to make me say it?"

Erwin compressed his lips. "I think I need to hear it, Levi."

The captain looked out the window again. "He liked it. A little too much. I had to shove him off of me."

Erwin wondered just how long Levi let it go on before he did that—but he really hadn't been gone for long so it couldn't have lasted longer than a few moments. He ran his fingers through his hair, mussing the careful grooming he'd done today. "I'm trying to understand, Levi. What made you think that kissing a boy who's developed a crush on you would fix the issue? That's the opposite of what you should have done."

"No shit," sighed Levi.

Erwin crossed the room to him. "Look at me."

Levi raised his gaze obediently and stared into his eyes.

"Did you at any point want something to happen between you two?"

Levi shook his head. "No."

Erwin braced himself for the answer to his next question. "Did you enjoy it?"

"For a brief moment, yes. It was reflexive. Don't ask me why I thought it was a good idea. I acted on assumption and obviously my instincts were wrong."

"To hear you admit that your instincts were wrong doesn't fill me with a lot of confidence in your judgment." Erwin cupped his chin. "I'm not going to fly into a jealous rage. I just need to know that your decision-making abilities aren't compromised."

"I came to you right away, didn't I?" Levi almost looked contrite.

"Yes, and I appreciate that…I think. I'm just trying to understand why you took that action to begin with. After what's passed between us, I have to wonder if there's something deeper to it than trying to prove to Eren that his attraction isn't real."

"What else would it be about?" Levi's tone suggested he was getting impatient, but Erwin had a feeling he was confused. He thought about the conversations they'd recently had and he hoped that his hunch was right.

"I don't think it was just about Eren. I think it was partly about us."

" _Now_ who's not making sense?" snorted Levi.

"You hate losing your composure," reminded Erwin. "You're used to being completely in control of yourself and earlier today I took that away from you. Maybe it was too soon after your experience for me to do that."

"If it was about losing control I wouldn't have told you to cuff me," reasoned Levi. "Your logic is as flawed as mine, Erwin."

The blond man smirked in spite of the situation. "Not if you take into account the _reason_ you asked me to handcuff you. It was out of the fear you would hurt me. You wanted control taken from you so that you wouldn't have the chance to lose it yourself."

Levi blinked. He started to speak and then he stopped and stared thoughtfully at him. "Let's say I go along with that," he said grudgingly. "What does it have to do with Eren?"

"It's simple. You were trying to take back control of a situation that made you uncomfortable. I know how you think, Levi. As frustrated as I am with your way of dealing with it, you acted decisively if not logically. You were acting to put a soldier in his place."

Erwin's slight smile was more genuine as he put his hand on Levi's shoulder. "Just don't make a habit of it. I can't have you going around kissing our squad members to keep them in line—although I have a feeling more of them than just Jaeger would like that."

Levi's expression softened a little. "So you aren't mad?"

"To be honest I'm frustrated...but not angry. We just established that we're a couple in the same day you decided to kiss some teenager…but I'm sure it wasn't your intention to be unfaithful."

"It wasn't," agreed Levi with a sigh that might have been relief, "and when I realized it was backfiring I made it clear to Eren that it wasn't an invitation. He's got no reason to believe it will happen again."

"As long as he's clear on that," answered the commander in satisfaction. "I don't care if he daydreams about you or stares at you—I don't blame him for that—but I'm the only one that gets to kiss you from now on. Clear?"

Levi smirked. "Yes sir."

* * *

And stare he did—but only when he had a reason to be looking at him. Eren did indeed seem to get the message and all it took was a warning glance from Levi to make him look away when he showed too much interest. A couple of days went by and Levi's appetite finally started to improve again. He could once more eat solid food without gagging, though it still took him longer to get through meals than it used to. There were no further assassination attempts, but Erwin still made a command decision that nobody was to travel alone until he knew beyond a doubt that the threat was gone.

They were still searching out members of the disbanded enemy military faction, including Kenny Ackerman. The man seemed to have vanished and Levi suggested they expand the search to the underground city.

"It's where he came from in the first place," he reasoned to Hange and Erwin as they sat down to plan out further investigation. "If he's not holed up in one of the above ground areas you can bet he's down there regrouping."

Erwin nodded. "Along with any supporters he has left. There hasn't been any news of criminal activity from that area that match descriptions of them, however. If they are down there, they're lying low."

"I'm more concerned about our titan 'friends' making another grab for Eren," mused Hange. "It's been too quiet since they vanished. I'm also itching to study them. We've come so far in understanding the titans and learning where they came from. I feel like we're at a standstill again."

"One thing at a time," advised Levi. "The damage to the walls are repaired now, so our main goal should be to take care of the danger still within them. Worry about dealing with Ymir and the others later."

"We still need to attempt to get Eren to his old house, too," reminded Erwin. "Some answers may be there."

"I'm starting to think that's a lost cause," said Levi. "Even if we get the kid to his house, he said it's been reduced to rubble. What can we find in that mess that could be of any use?"

"Research notes," answered Hange. "Left behind by his father. We could find out exactly what the formula is to make people into titans. It's too bad we had to get out of that cavern before I could get my hands on the sample they had."

Levi looked at her with a frown. "Planning on making some titans of your own?"

Hange shrugged and smiled. "It would be a lot easier to have various subjects to study. Eren is great but the titans each have different abilities. Having various subjects to study would help things along nicely."

"Or it could help get a lot of people killed," Levi pointed out. "There's no guarantee that any new titans you make would be able to control themselves, even if they don't turn on us."

"That's true, but you could always take them down if that happens, Captain."

Levi snorted. "That's a pointless gamble."

Erwin exchanged a glance with Hange. "Well, since we currently have no means by which to try that idea, let's just focus on the anti-human squad remaining. I'll deploy a group to the underground city to seek out any information they can. Levi, you're familiar with the place. You'll lead the team."

Levi nodded. "Yes sir."

Erwin turned to Hange. "In the meantime, just keep researching with Eren and learn what you can."

She nodded. "Right."

* * *

A short while later, Levi barged into Erwin's office again.

"You assigned Eren to my search team?"

Erwin nodded calmly. "I did."

"Why? You know the enemy faction kidnapped him. Are you trying to drop him right into their hands again? Why not giftwrap him while you're at it."

Erwin looked up at the captain. "The man responsible for organizing that is gone now."

Levi clicked his tongue. "That doesn't mean they won't try it again if they're down below and they recognize him. He's valuable and they know it."

Erwin scratched his chin in thought. "Maybe I'm testing you."

Levi's eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me you think I'm gong to make out with the brat while we're down there in the middle of a mission, because that's—"

"—Idiotic," finished Erwin for him. "I know. That isn't what I meant. I need to be sure you don't get reckless and having him in the party might ensure that."

Levi shook his head. "It's a bad idea, Erwin."

"Then it seems we're both coming up with those when it comes to Eren Jaeger. This is my decision, Captain. Are you going to keep questioning me?"

The other man shook his head and sighed. "No sir. That's all I have to say."

Erwin watched as he turned to go and he got up out of his chair to catch Levi by the arm. "Levi, I do trust you. You know that."

"I'm starting to wonder." Levi gazed into his eyes searchingly. "If you trust me then why test me?"

"Because you're still not quite yourself." Erwin touched his jaw with a light caress. "Do you recall the rage you clung to for months after your friends from the underground city after the three of you joined the corps?"

Levi averted his gaze. "Frequently. This isn't the same, though."

"Maybe not exactly," Erwin said with some regret for bringing that time in Levi's life up again, "but it could become that way. I know you Levi, and I've seen that rage come back out more than a few times since then. You seem to have a grasp on it now so that it's not a blind rage when you channel it, but it's still in you. If something triggers it again and you lose your hold on it—"

"I won't," insisted Levi, "and you're making me sound like I turned into a serial killer. I took down five titans that killed my friends."

"And you threatened to kill me when I arrived on the scene," reminded Erwin.

Levi nodded, lowering his gaze. "As far as I was concerned we wouldn't have been there if it weren't for you...but you talked sense back into my head."

Erwin bent over to kiss Levi on the crown of his head. "I just don't want to see you get like that again and end up killed. If I have to use Eren Jaeger as incentive for caution, then that's what I'll do. Just complete the mission, keep everyone safe and report back any findings."

Levi nodded. "Of course. Try not to get into too much trouble while we're gone, old man."

* * *

Levi rode out with Erin and basically what was left of the 104th squadron. Only new recruits, Erwin and Hange remained behind. The rest of the senior officers had been assigned to assist with keeping the peace behind the third wall. Once the captain and his team were gone, Erwin went back inside to the infirmary. Hange was waiting for him there and she held in her hands a metallic syringe. Erwin looked at it a bit warily. "You're sure this is it?"

Hange nodded. "The notes were concise and thanks to Eren, we have the shifter element we need."

Retrieving those notes from Rod Reiss' estate hadn't been easy, even with Historia's help. She and Hange had to search every nook and cranny and they almost missed the concealed door that hid the lab. Erwin kept staring at the syringe, looking at it like it was some relic that could bring either hope or doom. That was in essence what it was, though. He hadn't even told Levi about it yet because he didn't know whether Hange could get the formula right. Levi's reactions when he and Hange tested the waters with him earlier hadn't been favorable, so he decided it was best not to inform him until it succeeded. He looked at the stretcher and he slowly began to remove his jacket.

"Then let's get this over with."

"You're sure about this Erwin?" Hange for once looked more trepidatious than excited.

"I trust you," he answered. He held out his arm so that she could roll the sleeve up. "Are you sure it won't happen without sunlight, though?"

"Based on all my past research and what we've learned so far, yes," answered Hange.

Erwin nodded and he watched as she wiped his arm with a sterile gauze and applied the tourniquet. She tapped for a vein and she glanced at him once more. "Here we go. Commander I..."

"It's going to work," insisted Erwin.

"In theory," she sighed.

"If something goes wrong, you know what to do."

Hange closed her eyes briefly and she nodded. "Good luck, Erwin."

The needle went in and he felt the burn all the way up his arm. He laid down and he stared up at the ceiling while Hange monitored his vitals and checked his pupils. "He's going to kill me," predicted Erwin.

Hange glanced at him in puzzlement, and then she realized he was talking about Levi. She smiled and patted Erwin's hand. "Oh, no he won't. He'll probably just beat the hell out of you."

"Thank you, that's very comforting."

* * *

They made it to the underground city and Levi instructed his team to split up a bit. "Let's not make the mistake of moving around in one big cluster. Eren, you stay close to me. The rest of you take to the rooftops on either side of us and follow us that way. We'll stay on the ground for now and take point. Keep a watch out for anyone using maneuvering gear that isn't wearing a scout uniform, understand?"

They gave him their affirmation and they split up into two groups. Mikasa with Armin, Sasha and Connie with Jean. "Keep your hood pulled low," Levi advised of Eren. He did the same to lessen the chances of being recognized by the wrong people. Not that he had any acquaintances down here any longer—at least none he could call friendly.

He directed them down familiar streets to a tavern he knew that Kenny once frequented and he smirked humorlessly when Eren made an observation.

"Place looks kind of shady."

Levi glanced at him sidelong and he raised a brow. "Everywhere in this shit-hole is shady. Welcome to the slums."

Eren was giving him that _look_ again and the captain eyeballed him. "Quit. Now. Don't make me kick your ass."

The boy hastily looked away and ahead. "Sorry."

Levi rolled his eyes. Erwin had claimed to trust him but he still had the suspicion that he'd assigned Eren to his group as a covert sort of punishment for his blunder the other day. "After you," he said to Eren. "Just keep your head down and your mouth shut. I'll do all the talking."

Eren nodded and went in through the door first. Levi followed and he turned to give a signal to the group on the roof across the street. They relayed it to the opposite group and he was satisfied that they would keep low and wait. He grabbed Eren's cloak to stop him from getting too far ahead of him. "Stay close," he reminded the teenager.

The captain immediately cast a look around for any recognizable faces or weapons in the crowd. Finding none visible, he cast his hood back and walked up to the bar. His boots hardly made a sound on the dusty wooden floor. "I'm looking for someone," he informed the bartender. He could feel eyes on him—some merely curious and others unfriendly. The bartender glanced up from the glass he was half-heartedly wiping and his eyes widened when they fell on Levi's face.

"You...you're that captain of—"

Levi reached over the bar—which was a bit of a task because of its height and his own shortness—and he grabbed the man's dirty shirt collar to yank him forward. Vaguely thankful that he was wearing gloves, he glared at the older man.

"Don't waste my time. I said I'm looking for someone."

Levi heard steel being drawn and he put his free hand on his blade as he glanced at the direction where the noise came from. Spotting the glint of a dagger, he looked its owner in the eye warningly. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

The young man wisely replaced the weapon, and Levi returned his attention to the bartender. "He's tall, lanky and obnoxious," he continued. He described Kenny's other attributes. "I know this was one of his favorite hangouts. If you've seen him, you're better off letting me know."

The bartender shook his head. "No sir, I know who you're talking about but I haven't seen him around here for months."

Levi glanced around at the other patrons. "What about the rest of you? Does that description sound familiar?"

Nobody spoke up. Levi shrugged and roughly released the bartender. "I'll be back, and if I find out you've lied to me it's your ass."

Nudging his companion, Levi started to stalk out. Unfortunately someone else in the crowd decided he wanted to prove something. He sensed the threat before it even came close and he turned with a perfectly bored expression on his face. He caught his attacker's wrist to block his knife, twisted his arm and kneed him in the face as he bent over. Another one rushed at him and he was prepared to deal with them too, but Eren beat him to it. The kid kicked him in the stomach and then went down with him, pummeling his face with one fist while holding him down by the throat with his other hand. Something came flying across the room and Levi ducked to avoid it, realizing it was a chair.

"Really?" he muttered, shaking his head. For a moment he'd thought they weren't going to get a brawl out of this, but his hunch proved right after all.

* * *

"I wonder what's going on in there," whispered Armin to Mikasa. They'd heard a ruckus but they couldn't see through the dingy windows to tell what was happening.

Beside him, Mikasa was tense and she'd put her hands on her gear triggers. "I'm going in."

"But the captain signaled us to wait here," reminded Armin. "I'm sure it's okay. There hasn't been any gunfire so I doubt any of the enemy squad members are in there."

She pursed her lips and stared with concerned gray eyes. "They have two minutes and if they don't come out, to hell with orders."

Armin sighed and he willed his friend and their captain to hurry it up, before Mikasa got herself in trouble. He relaxed a moment later when the door opened up and Levi came walking out with Erin. Armin squinted and his eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of the chaos inside the tavern. He couldn't make out many details but it looked like there were bodies strewn everywhere. Eren was shaking his fist in a painful manner and Levi stepped casually over one of the groaning men on the floor.

"What...why did they...so much for keeping low!" Armin jumped down off the roof with Mikasa, and the others did the same. "Sir! What happened?"

"Keep your voice down and stop sounding so dramatic," ordered Levi. "Walk. This way."

They followed Levi down a side street and into an alleyway. Mikasa spoke up as soon as they were out of the open. "I thought we were supposed to be doing this quietly, sir."

"I said for you all to keep a low profile," corrected Levi. "I didn't say anything about doing my part of it quietly."

"So what happened?" Jean asked.

The captain shrugged and he squatted down to wipe blood off of his right boot with a piece of cloth. "Drunken stupidity. Flying chairs. Eren turning some guy's face into mince meat."

"But word's probably going to get out that we're looking for these guys," reasoned Armin.

"Yes, it is," agreed Levi, "along with a description of me. Consider it a carrot."

"Oooh," Connie said, snapping his fingers. "I get it. When Ackerman hears you're down here looking for him _he's_ probably going to come looking for _you_ to get the jump on you."

"Congratulations." Levi brushed some dust off his cloak. "You've cracked my code. Now, let's get moving again. We have other places to hit. All of you get back to the roofs except for Eren."

They obeyed and Eren started to suck on his knuckles as he fell back into step with Levi. The captain stopped him. "Don't do that. We don't need you going titan on us down here."

"But I wasn't even thinking of that," protested Eren. "The intention has to be there, otherwise every time I get a cut or bruise I'd turn into my titan form."

"Hmm, so you're starting to work it all out. Just no biting."

Eren nodded. "Yes sir."

* * *

Unfortunately the captain's efforts to lure the enemy out proved fruitless. Either they weren't in the underground city as he'd suspected or they were still laying low and buying their time. Levi was frustrated with that, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. It was nearly midnight by the time he and his weary squad returned to the fort. All he wanted to do was eat, take a bath and go to bed. First however, he had to report to Erwin.

Tugging off his gloves, he started to remove his cloak and loosen his gear before he even made it up the stairs. He stopped by his room to drop them off first and then he went to the commander's room down the hallway. He knocked on the door before twisting the knob, and he found himself greeted by a strange and confusing sight. Erwin was there in bed, and Hange was sitting by his side in one of the wooden chairs with her medical bag open. The commander looked pale and there was a damp cloth on his forehead.

"What's with him?" Levi demanded, striding across the room quickly. His first thought was food poisoning, because as far as he knew Erwin had nothing going on today except for inspections and the usual duties.

Hange looked up at Levi, and the somber expression on her face alarmed him even more. "Levi, there's something I've got to tell you."

He didn't immediately acknowledge her comment. Instead he leaned over Erwin and he tried to rouse him. "Erwin? What did you get into?" He lightly smacked the blond's cheeks. "Wake up."

"Captain, please. It's important that you leave him be and listen."

Levi looked up from Erwin's face and he stared at her. "Fine. Talk."

Hange sighed and she dabbed Erwin's forehead again. "Do you remember what we talked about concerning the creation of shifters and battle titans from humans?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes. We don't have the formula or the details, right?"

She winced. "Actually, that isn't entirely true. Look."

She tugged down the right side of the covers and some additional sheets to show Levi the commander's stump—which was bigger now. Levi stared at it closely and he could see new bone and muscle tissue growing. He straightened up slowly and his eyes widened. Even as he watched, new tendons slowly began to creep over the exposed bone. Levi looked at Hange and the only thing he could think of to say was: "What have you done?"

He vaulted over the bed and he grabbed her by her lab coat. "What did you do?"

"It was his choice!" She gestured at Erwin's unconscious form. "I did what he asked me to do."

Levi scowled and let go of her. He looked down at his lover and he scrubbed a hand through his hair. "How long has this been planned?"

Hange hesitated and Levi snapped a glare on her. "About a week," she admitted, "ever since I made the formula. We got it from the Reiss estate with Historia's help."

Still reeling from what this meant, Levi looked at Erwin again. "Why didn't either of you tell me?"

She sighed. "Because Erwin knew that something could go wrong. The formula that I replicated from the research notes is what allows titans to shift into human form and vice-versa."

"So he's not going to remember shit when he wakes up, just like Eren."

"He could possibly suffer amnesia for a while," Hange admitted, "but it was a risk he was willing to take. You don't need me to tell you why, Levi. The commander's ultimate goal is to protect humanity. I don't think that's going to change. He's a stubborn one like you...you'll see."

Levi swallowed and he tried not to think of what would happen if Erwin couldn't recall his past when he woke up...and what if he turned on them? "Is that why he sent us on a wild goose chase today? So he could fuck around with this without us finding out?"

"He also didn't want Eren here in case he woke up hostile and tried to attack him," she answered, "only...he hasn't woken up yet. The regeneration of his arm is taking longer than expected. I think it's because the formula works differently for each person. It activates latent titan powers in humans and for some it takes longer than others."

Levi's head was spinning. He looked down at Erwin and his hands clenched into fists. He remembered him making a joke that he might grow his arm back one day, but Levi never expected _this_. Maybe he should have, now that he thought of it. He thought of Erwin's strange reaction when Hange said that titans were human once.

"Damn it," he swore. "Erwin, you..."

For some reason he couldn't even bring himself to call him an idiot. Not right now. The man hadn't exactly _lied_ to him about anything. He just chose to keep it to himself—but that was almost as bad. "Will he survive this?"

"His vital signs are weak but steady," replied Hange. She looked at Erwin and bit her lip. "He _has_ to survive, don't you think?"

Levi didn't answer that part. He'd seen too many comrades go down. He might even have to be the one to kill Erwin if things did go bad. "Do what you can for him," he said evenly, "make sure he lives because as soon as he wakes up, I'm beating the shit out of him."

He walked out then, feeling that old rage boiling up again. He understood Erwin's reasoning and he knew how many sacrifices the man had already made in the name of humanity. It didn't stop his anger, though.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning before the sun even began its climb to the sky, Levi awoke with terrible nightmares. Nightmares about his past, about collecting the bodies of his companions, about being swallowed by the titan—but it was the final nightmare that actually made him come awake with a cry. He sat up in his bed wide-eyed in the dark as that last horrible vestige lingered in his mind. He'd dreamed that he had to kill Erwin. He couldn't recall exactly what his titan form looked like, except that it resembled him. He swallowed and he tried to still his trembling, calling on the calm that had carried him through so many battles in the past.

Climbing out of his bed, he went to his robe hanging on the door. The white material covered his nudity and the criss-crossing, faint marks on his thighs and hips from years of using the 3D gear. Tying the robe closed, he walked out of his bedroom and down the hall to Erwin's chambers. He opened the door and walked in quietly, spotting his commander's form in the bed. Hange was still there, and she'd dozed off in the chair. She'd left a lamp going for some light—probably in case she needed to give him medical attention.

Levi walked over to her and he shook her by the shoulder. "Wake up, Hange."

"Unnhh...wha-?" She rubbed her eyes, incidentally pushing her glasses crooked. "Oh," she yawned, "Hi Captain. What time is it?"

"Before dawn," he answered. "Go to bed. I'll stay with him."

She looked over at Erwin, and then back up at Levi. "Okay. You know how to use a medical syrette, right?"

He nodded.

"Then I'll leave the case in here. If he wakes up in pain, you can dose him."

"Fine."

Hange stood up and she stretched a bit. "I think you just being here will help him."

Levi crossed his arms and glanced down at Erwin's shadowed face. "Hmph. He looks a little less pale. How's the arm coming along?"

She lifted the covering to show him. "See for yourself. It's down past the elbow now. I think it should be fully grown and functional by this afternoon."

Levi had a look. Yes, it was steadily growing back. It was going to be interesting explaining that to their squadron—provided the worst didn't happen. He sighed and he took Hange's place in the chair beside the bed when she got out of it.

"Goodnight Levi," she said as she went to the door. "Come and get me if you need me."

He nodded. When she was gone, he closed his eyes and he started to think about when he and Erwin first met. He'd been quietly impressed with the man from the beginning, but he didn't let him know that until much later. Levi heard a low groan issue from the bed and he opened his eyes and turned his head to see movement beneath the covers. Standing up, he looked around for the cloth and water and he fetched it. from just beside the chair. He wrung it out and he dabbed at Erwin's forehead and face the way he'd seen Hange doing it. He wasn't used to being a caregiver so it was a bit awkward for him.

"Quit making so much noise," he muttered when Erwin groaned again. "You sound like a bull."

Evidently the commander couldn't hear him or couldn't comprehend. Levi sat down on the left side of the bed and he debated on whether he should give him something for pain, or if those noises were just results of a fever dream.

"Damn you," he murmured, his expression softening as the sounds of distress troubled him. He started to get up and retrieve one of the syrette packages, but Erwin's next sound gave him pause.

"L-Levi," whispered the commander.

Levi froze. His gaze flicked back to Erwin and he realized his eyes weren't open. He'd said his name in his sleep. Hange's words about his presence being comforting to Erwin came back to the captain and he leaned over the blond man to speak softly to him.

"I'm here. Don't know if you can hear me, but..."

Levi squirmed onto the bed beside him and he hesitated a moment before cuddling up to him. "You're the only one I'd do this for," he whispered into Erwin's left ear, "and I'm _still_ kicking your ass as soon as you recover enough to survive it. Just...recover."

Erwin turned his face towards him and he sighed, settling down right away. Levi brushed the bigger man's sweat-dampened blond locks away from his forehead and he laid his cheek on his good shoulder. With a sigh he closed his eyes, draping an arm around Erwin's midsection. The anger could wait for a more appropriate time, he decided.

"Oh, and don't even think of trying to swallow me if and when you do transform," warned Levi sleepily. "I've got my limits."

* * *

-To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

"Sir, is the commander okay?"

Levi glanced up from the tea he was serving for himself and he found himself looking at every face in the remaining 104th squad. "What makes you ask?"

Armin stepped forward, ever the diplomat of the group. "Well, when we got back last night some of the new recruits said they saw Hange helping him up the stairs to his room. He looked a little pale?"

"He drank too much," Levi said flatly. "Don't worry."

They all looked a little dubious and he picked up his cup of tea and stared them down. "Is there anything else?"

"No sir," Connie said quickly. "Uh, we'll just get back to breakfast now."

Levi sipped his tea and he nodded.

_~Nosey brats...but I guess it's natural for them to worry. We're down to a trickle and with Erwin pulling that stupid stunt and being seen looking like hell...~_

Speaking of Erwin, it was probably time for Levi to go and check on him. It was getting to be late morning. Levi carried his tea out of the kitchen, not bothering to get anything to eat. Everyone was having a late start today except for the newer recruits. Hange was still asleep.

As he passed through the mess hall, Levi saw the girl he'd rescued. She was off sitting alone as she tried to eat and her hand shook when she spooned up some oatmeal. He sighed and he walked over to her. He didn't say anything; he just stood over her and he watched her expectantly. Sensing his shadow falling over her, Lori glanced up, bit her lip at his stare and she seemed to steel herself. When she took a bite and then another after that, Levi nodded in satisfaction and walked away.

When he made it into Erwin's room he had a seat in the chair by the bed, and as he sipped his tea he spoke aloud to the sleeping man. "There's a lot to do around here and the kids have been asking about you. Just so you know, I told them you got drunk last night. That was stupid of you to take that injection _before_ getting to your room."

He glanced at Erwin to see if there was any response at all and when he saw no movement, he took another sip of tea and went on. "You're going to have a fun time explaining to them how liquor could make you re-grow your arm."

He sat back in the chair and he crossed his legs. Tapping one booted foot against the stone floor, he glanced at Erwin again. "Still nothing to say? I think you're playing possum."

He looked at his teacup and the wicked impulse to pour the hot beverage on Erwin's crotch just to see came over him. Not even Levi was that mean though. For all his harsh words he wasn't as heartless as he came off—especially when it came to his commander. Levi sighed and he got up to walk around to the other side of the bed. He sat down on it, had another sip of tea and finally tried a different approach.

"Erwin, please wake up. I don't want to do this on my own."

He flushed even as he uttered the admittance. Nobody else was around though. If it gave Erwin more incentive to hear him say he needed him, then Levi could swallow his pride and do it. When no response was forthcoming, he set his tea on the nightstand and he bent over to plant a soft kiss on Erwin's parted lips.

"I need to know you're still Erwin," Levi whispered. He kissed him again. "Whatever happens...I'll always be your Levi."

He was blushing furiously at his own sappy words, but it was the truth after all. Erwin liked sappy shit like this too. Maybe if he heard it enough it might snap him out of it. Levi took a deep breath and he braced himself for the words he never thought he'd say to anyone. It made him so uncomfortable that it didn't exactly come out romantic, but it still had that word in it.

"I love you, idiot."

Levi sighed when he still got no response.

_~All that for nothing. If this keeps up I might just try a blowjob next.~_

Levi shook his head and combed his fingers through his hair. He couldn't keep doing this to himself. Right now he was the only one with high rank credentials to oversee things until Hange or Erwin woke up, and there was no guarantee that the latter would be fit to do his job. The captain got up, finished his tea and walked out to start his rounds.

"Don't worry about it," he said over his shoulder to Erwin. "I'll handle it for now."

* * *

After Levi departed, a hand twitched on the bed. Blue eyes slowly opened, the pupils expanding and contracting as their owner tried to focus on his surroundings. A groan surfaced on his lips and he pulled his trembling new arm out from under the covers. Lifting it slightly, he stared at the limb and he flexed the fingers gingerly. Not all of the skin had grown back and it was quite painful to move the hand this way with the exposed muscle and nerves.

_~I...lost this arm. How though? I can't remember.~_

He struggled into a sitting position and he gasped at the soreness in his back and ribs. Unaware that it was caused my muscle convulsions that first began after taking the formula that altered him, Erwin Smith stumbled out of bed and he fell to his hands and knees on the floor. Another pained groan escaped him.

The door to his room banged open and he lifted his head and looked up to see a slight young man standing there. His hair was black and styled in an undercut, and his eyes were gray and rather arresting in their intensity. Currently those eyes were opened wide but the lids drooped as the man got over whatever surprise he was facing and came to Erwin's side.

_~Who is he? I know him. He feels very familiar but...I can't place a name.~_

Evidently the young man had no trouble remembering who _he_ was. "Erwin," he breathed in a low murmur that had the blond instantly intrigued. "It's a good thing I was just outside the door."

The young man put an arm around Erwin and he helped him to his feet. He was even smaller than Erwin thought; he only came up to the commander's shoulders. Still, his light frame was stronger than it appeared. He had little trouble helping Erwin onto the bed. Those interesting gray eyes looked him over with subtle worry in them, and then they settled on his pained hand. He had slightly pouty lips and Erwin's gaze kept going to them.

"Almost finished," observed the brunet. "Does that hurt?"

Erwin stared at him in confusion, struggling to remember who he was and how he knew him. The young man's expression hardened a little with irritation. "Have you lost what's left of your mind? Say something."

Erwin glanced down at his hand again. "Yes, it hurts."

"Then sit here and don't move."

The smaller man got up and went to retrieve something, and then he came back with a packet, broke it open and stabbed a small, sharp object into Erwin's leg. It made him jump with surprise and he rubbed the spot with his good hand. The young man looked at him expectantly and Erwin just stared at him.

"Well? What do you remember? Do you know who you are?"

Erwin nodded. "Erwin Smith, commander of the Survey Corps."

The other man nodded. He hesitated for a moment. "And who am I?"

Erwin tried very hard to remember. He could see this man in his mind's eye, soaring through the air on the wires of a set of 3D gear. He was fast...very fast...not only with his maneuvers but with his attacks. Erwin could picture it all easily and he knew that they'd known one another for a while, but he couldn't recall how.

And then he got another recollection and his eyes widened. He remembered this man being swallowed up by a titan before his very eyes. He blurted the first thought that came to his head, convinced he was speaking with a ghost.

"You're dead."

The sleepy looking eyes widened again with shock. The young man stood up slowly, staring at him. He seemed speechless. His brows furrowed and for a brief moment, an expression of raw pain passed over his face. Then the mask dropped down again and his youthful features became expressionless. He turned and walked out of the room abruptly.

"Wait," Erwin called out, reaching for him. He tried to follow and he fell as soon as his feat hit the floor.

* * *

Hange was just waking up when Captain Levi barged into her room. She blinked at the dead look in his eyes. "Levi, what is it? Is Erwin all right?"

"His memory is fried," answered the captain in a flat voice. "Fix it, if you can."

He turned around and left then, in no mood to give further explanation. He came across Sasha in the corridor and he interrupted her before she could call out whatever she was about to say to him.

"Not now."

He didn't communicate with anyone else. He avoided them as he went out into the courtyard and without a word, he fired his grapplers and swung himself up to the ramparts. He crouched down there alone, staring off into the distance. Erwin had called him "dead". He didn't even seem to recall his name. It was finally too much for him and he wiped his eyes when he felt moisture gather there.

* * *

"Okay, let's go over this again," persisted Hange after having a sip of her coffee. She'd already examined Erwin and physically he seemed fine, but he was very disoriented. While he seemed to remember most if not all of the faces of his squad, associates and friends, he was having trouble recalling names and there were holes in his memory. "What is the very last thing that you remember, sir?"

"That man with the dark hair looking at me like I was insane and walking out on me."

"No, no," she said hastily with a wave of her hand. She sighed and adjusted her glasses. "I mean _before_ that. The last memory you can recall before waking up in here."

He looked down at the floor in thought. "I'm not even sure it was a real memory and not a dream. I could swear the last thing I heard was someone telling me they love me. That's probably just my imagination."

Hange's brows went up and her mouth formed an "O" of surprise. "Oh, the poor baby. No _wonder_ he was so upset!"

"Who?" Erwin bore the expression of one hopelessly confused.

"Shh, I'm thinking." She tapped her coffee mug and she pondered the possibility of the Captain actually saying such a thing. It seemed unlikely even if it was true, but he'd been through a lot lately and the fear of losing Erwin might have just prompted him to 'fess up.

"All right, moving on," she sighed. Whether Levi had confessed love for the commander or not didn't really help with the memory issue. "What about before that? Try casting your mind back. You've said you remember me."

"In flashes," agreed Erwin. "It's all jumbled. Then there's this—" He held up his newly healed arm and he stared at it in awe. "When I woke up, this hand looked like someone had peeled half of the skin off of it but now..."

She leaned forward to have another look and sure enough, both his hand and the arm it was attached to were whole and undamaged. "Hmm, that could mean the regeneration process is starting to accelerate."

"I don't follow."

Hange checked the clock. This was going to be a long talk—not that she minded talking about scientific matters for hours on end. "All right, I'm going to try to explain some things to you. Maybe some of them will jolt your memory."

"Just a moment," he stalled. "The man that was in here earlier...is he real?"

She chuckled. "Of _course_ he is. He just came storming into my room telling me your memory was fried."

A faint smile curved Erwin's lips as if that news pleased him. "What is his name?"

"That would be Captain Levi. He's your second in command."

"Levi," repeated the commander, tasting the name. "Levi."

Hange leaned forward again in the chair. "Does the name seem familiar to you?"

Erwin nodded. "It does, but I can't recall when or where we met."

"Okay, I can cover some of that," offered Hange. "I should get us some water to drink first though. Are you in any pain?"

"That man...er...Levi gave me something to take the edge off. Right now all I am is confused. I want to know what happened to me."

"All right then. I'll be right back with a pitcher of water for us and then we'll see if we can jog your memory a little."

* * *

After a very long talk with Erwin, Hange brought him some food and she snuck some sedative into it so that he wouldn't go wandering around the fort freaking people out with his new arm. It would also be a bad idea for him to go outside while it was still daylight. So far he wasn't showing any signs of transforming but knowing that many titans got their energy from sunlight, it was better not to take the risk. Once she'd taken care of that, she had a snack and recharged on some coffee.

Then she went searching for Levi. She asked around and the few people that had seen him since that morning said he went up on the ramparts. "Surely he's not still up there," mused Hange, even as she went to check. Sure enough, she found him on the southern rampart, just sitting there in his cloak. Taking a deep breath she approached him. "Captain?"

"Not now," he muttered, staring off into the sunset.

"I'm going to have to insist on now," she maintained stubbornly. "I have news for you about Erwin."

He turned his head and he looked up at her, and the dark circles under his eyes made Hange think maybe she should dose him too. She sighed and she sat down to join him. "He seems to be in good health," she began. "His body temperature is running a little high but that could be due to the fever he had last night. I'll have to do more extensive testing later but for now, I think he's had as much information crammed into him as he can take."

"I see." Levi looked at the sunset again. "So what _does_ he remember?"

"Mostly fragments right now, but don't worry! He started to remember more bits and pieces while we talked. He didn't remember how he lost his arm but he _did_ remember taking the injection. He just couldn't recall exactly why. He recognizes faces but most of the names he can't remember. He's disoriented, Levi. Give him some time. Oh, and I found out why he thought you were a ghost. He remembers you getting swallowed by the titan but he doesn't remember getting you out of it. He also seems to have snatches of memories from back when he first recruited you."

The slump in Levi's shoulders lessened somewhat. "Then that's why he told me I was dead."

She nodded. "Mm-hmm. He was asking about you a lot too." Hange smiled mischievously at him. "I think you've made the biggest impression on him. Oh, and he _did_ also say that the last thing he remembers before he woke up today was someone telling him they loved him. Now, who could that be?"

He flushed and he shot her a killing look that convinced her not to keep teasing him. "So anyhow, I really think with time he'll come back to himself—just like you did."

Levi nodded. "We'll see."

Hange sighed. "Have you eaten?"

Levi just shrugged. Boy, he was down. The last time she saw him this morose was after the squad had to dump the bodies of their dead to escape a pack of titans that were chasing them home.

"He's not dead," she soothed, "and neither are you."

She dared to reach out and pat him on the shoulder before getting back to her feet. "Try to eat something and get some sleep, Captain. You can talk to Erwin tomorrow and see his improvement for yourself."

Levi glanced up at her. "We still have to discuss how we're going to inform everyone of this."

"I know, and we can't leave him locked up in his chambers all the time. People are asking questions and hangovers don't last for days. Maybe you can talk to him about it tomorrow. The two of you are good at planning things together."

Levi snorted. "Not as good as you...going behind my back."

She bit her lip. "Sorry for that, Levi. I was following orders."

* * *

The next morning, Levi went into Erwin's bedroom after having his bath and eating a meager breakfast. The door was locked, but he had a key to it now and as soon as he opened the door he saw the blurred form of his commander leap into the bed and yank the covers up to his chin. It was unexpected and amusing enough to make him smirk, even though he was still angry and upset with the situation.

"Feeling modest?" He honestly didn't get a chance to see how much Erwin was wearing but by the way he reacted to having his door opened, he thought he could assume he'd been dressing.

Erwin lowered the covers down to a more sensible level as Levi shut the door. "Actually I thought I'd locked that door and I didn't want any of my squad seeing my right arm." He pulled said arm out from under the covers, and he gazed at Levi with a look of concentration, as if still trying to recall everything about him.

"It was locked," answered Levi. "I have a key to your chambers and you have a key to mine. I suppose I should have knocked first."

His eyes went to the arm automatically and he stepped closer. He started to go to the window to open the curtain, but Erwin gave him a quick reminder.

"Don't," ordered the commander. "Sunlight isn't the best idea for me right now. Keep them drawn...Levi."

Levi swore at himself for failing to think of that. He turned to look at Erwin again, but he didn't approach the bed. "At least you know my name now."

Erwin nodded. "Hange explained quite a lot to me last night. I wanted to ask for you, but it seems I was more tired than I thought. I fell asleep shortly after eating."

Levi regarded him warily, hardly daring to hope. "Have you remembered something more?"

The commander's thick brows furrowed and he sighed. "I have a vague memory of you wearing...an apron? And a white scarf on your head and around your mouth. I have no idea why."

"Hmph...that's my cleaning outfit—amongst other things."

"I see." Erwin tilted his head. "You really hate dirt and grime, don't you?"

Levi didn't bother denying it and his heart picked up a beat with the confirmation that Erwin was recalling more about him. "You could say that."

"Yet you fight titans—and according to Hange your kill record is phenomenal."

"I hardly count my kills these days," answered Levi, "and dirt and grime in the field is to be expected. It doesn't belong in my home, though."

"Hmm." Erwin took this information in. "You don't smile much either, do you? If at all."

"Facial expressions can give away your next move to an enemy. It's better not to give them that advantage." Levi shrugged.

"So you have a poker face, then. Except for yesterday."

"You mean when you called me dead after I asked if you knew my name?" Levi crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was confused," explained Erwin. "I know the memories are in here somewhere." He pointed at his temple. "I just need to access them again."

He looked up at Levi again and his eyes softened. "I'm just trying to keep you talking. I know you. I know your voice, I know your eyes. I'm trying to get it back, Levi."

Levi turned to face him again. "Good, because we need you with all of your memories."

Erwin held his gaze. "And you? I remember hearing your voice speak to me when I was waking. Do you love me?"

Levi's face heated and he wished he'd never uttered those words. He stared back at Erwin, unable to tear his eyes off him. The "poker face" as Erwin called it was starting to crumble.

Erwin patted the bed. "Come here, Levi."

He nearly did it. Levi was so used to following his orders and the attraction between them was still very real. He even took a step towards him, but then he recalled his anger with him for doing this and he shook his head. "No. This may be the only time since you caught me that I disobey an order from you, but I just remembered something too: I vowed to kick your ass for pulling this shit as soon as you get your strength back."

Erwin lowered his gaze. "It wasn't an order...it was a request."

Levi swallowed, almost giving in again, but then he hardened his resolve and he scowled. "Don't fuck with me. With you it's never a request."

He turned on his heel and decided to go before the bastard could manipulate him further. He paused at the doorway and he partly turned his head to speak over his shoulder to him, not trusting himself to look at him again. "You should figure out what you want to say to the squad about what you did to yourself. You're good at selling bullshit so I'm sure it'll be fine. You should do it by tonight. You can pick the day and time to meet me in the rec room for your ass-kicking. This is between us and I don't want an audience."

He left before Erwin got the chance to respond, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Does anyone know what this meeting is about?" Whispered Sasha to her companions later that day after dinner. "I didn't see anything recent on the mission board."

"Maybe it's an emergency situation again," Armin whispered back. He shuddered, recalling how a lot of such mission types ended up.

"I heard the commander is going to be at this one," said one of the new recruits known for gossip.

"I heard he came down with something," muttered another one.

"Shh, quiet," hissed Mikasa with an annoyed look at the chattering recruits upon seeing the Captain Levi was coming into the room.

His scanning look around the room quieted everyone down faster than Mikasa's warning. "Are you all finished speculating now?"

Not so much as a peep came from the gathered militia.

"Good."

Levi took his place and he looked to the doorway. Everyone else looked as well and sure enough, Commander Erwin came walking in. He was dressed in his officer's uniform—which wasn't unusual. What _was_ unusual was the way the right sleeve of it was filled out and proportional to the left one.

People stared in confusion and Eren muttered: "Did he...stuff it with something?"

Then the commander lifted both arms to rest them on the podium and everyone except Levi and Hange gasped in disbelief. Erwin regarded the audience solemnly and he started to speak, but Sasha shrieked out in excitement before he could get a word out.

"S-sir! Your arm!" She stood up and pointed as if he wasn't aware it was there.

"Is it a prosthetic?" Armin asked. "I've read about those!" He'd raised his hand politely but he forgot to wait for a nod before speaking, in his excitement.

"Everyone shut up," commanded Levi.

The noise died down but Sasha was still standing there pointing like a goober. Connie quickly grabbed her jacket to pull her back down before the captain decided to roast her like her beloved potatoes.

Erwin waited for a moment before addressing them. He held up his right hand and he wiggled the fingers, then clenched them into a loose fist. "As you can see, this is flesh and blood. This is my own limb. Hange Zoe was able to procure a vial of the titan formula. We need answers and we need more options, so I volunteered myself for injection of the formula. This was done while Captain Levi's team was away on their mission, and it's why I haven't been seen for two days. The formula activated titan cells inside of me and that is why I was able to regenerate my arm."

"However," Erwin continued, "It remains to be seen whether the formula reacted well enough to enable me to transform as Eren does. This is experimental. What it _could_ mean for humanity is the ability for any soldiers that wish to volunteer to transform into titans themselves and better defend these walls and settlements. I wouldn't ask this of anyone. It would be on a strictly volunteer basis. Yes, Hange?"

The scientist soldier stood up. "It could also lead to a way for us to change existing titans back into the humans they once were. The formula would have to be altered further than what I did for Erwen's, but it's a possibility."

Connie raised his hand and Erwin nodded to him. "How...would we deliver the cure to titans that were humans before, sir?"

Beside him, Jean patted his shoulder consolingly.

"I don't know, son. That's a subject we can't look into in depth until we've confirmed that the formula I took is a guarantee. We'll probably need to recruit more scientists to work with Hange on the matter, if we want expedience. For now, the plan is to test whether I've actually gained titan abilities beyond regeneration. I'll take Captain Levi and Hange with me on a mission tomorrow at dawn, out into the wilderness away from the fort. We'll test it out there and if successful, we can move on to the next stage. Now, are there any questions?"

Every hand in the room went up.

"You just had to ask that, didn't you?" Levi sighed.

* * *

-To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemon-heavy chapter

Answering all of their questions was a trial for Erwin, because for one he still hadn't gotten down the names of everyone and for another, he had limited past recollection to assist him. As Levi observed though: Erwin was good with bullshitting. The corporal resisted a sigh as the troops filed out and he glanced over at Levi. The captain was so angry with him, and it was starting to frustrate and anger him, too. He compressed his lips and made his decision. If what Levi needed was a fight then he'd give it to him. He was waiting for everyone to go so that he could approach Levi, but then a teen boy with bright green eyes and brown hair approached him uncertainly.

"Yes, er..." Erwin tried to recall the boy's name. Once again, he knew his face but the name was eluding him. "Son?"

He heard Levi snort and he clenched his jaw. As drawn to him as he was he was losing patience with his constant nastiness toward him.

"Commander, I was just wondering if I could help in any way. I know you're only taking a select group with you but since I have titan powers too, maybe I could write up some notes for you? Things you could try, I mean."

_~Oh, this must be Eren Jaeger then. Hange explained his abilities to me, but she didn't get the chance to point out which one he was.~_

And then another flash of memory came to him. Levi coming to him in his office, informing him that for some reason he thought it would be a good idea to kiss this boy. Erwin nearly shook his head, thinking his memory had to be playing tricks on him. He concentrated on that one. Something about Eren having a crush on Levi, and Levi trying to prove to him that it wasn't real?

He somehow kept his expression neutral, realizing the boy was still waiting for his answer. "Thank you Eren, but Hange already has notes of how you've transformed in the past."

"Oh, right. Well...good luck, sir. I almost hope you aren't really a titan like me, but I'm glad you got your arm back." Eren saluted him and took his leave.

Erwin watched him go for a moment and then he looked at Levi. The attractive yet volatile man was standing quietly, his face an unreadable mask. Erwin approached him and he spoke in a low voice. "Captain, come with me to the rec room. I want this out of the way before tomorrow."

Levi nodded. "Yes sir."

* * *

"So this anger you have towards me," Erwin said as he pulled his jacket and bolo tie off, "Is it purely because I took the titan formula, or is there something more to it that I simply can't remember yet?"

Levi also removed his uniform jacket. He gave Erwin a level, cold stare. "We aren't here to talk, _sir_."

Erwin felt another moment of hopeless frustration. Had he really only imagined hearing this man say that he loved him? "All right, then."

The moved to the middle of the room, where there was plenty of space. Erwin got into a fighting stance that was more instinctive than by memory. Levi stood calmly. He hadn't even changed his stance yet.

"Are you sure you're up for this so soon?" Questioned Levi softly. "You couldn't even stand up on your own yesterday."

"I recovered fast," Erwin replied. "I can handle it."

"If you say so. Let's begin then, shall we?"

And then just like that, Levi was upon him. He went from a casually standing pose to a roll and he was up on his feet in front of Erwin before the commander knew it. A knee drove into his solar plexus, an elbow slammed into his cheek and a fist hit him in the eye. Erwin tried to block but he was taken off guard by the speed of the attack and he ended up with blows raining on him from various limbs and body parts.

_~Damn it, he's fast!~_

But he should have known that. He _did_ recall a couple of memories of seeing Levi in action. He was knocked to his back before he could retaliate and he struck out with both feet as Levi moved in for another hit. He struck the smaller man in the ribs and sent him flying backwards across the room into the wall. It looked for a moment like Levi was going to crash into a piece of exercise equipment, but the captain again demonstrated cat-like nimbleness and he landed on his feet. Blood trickled from Levi's nose and Erwin's left eye was swelling.

Without saying anything, Levi came in for the attack again, leaping through the air and spinning. This time Erwin dove to the side and he kicked out again, scoring another hit on his opponent. He heard a brief yell of rage from Levi and he felt a boot slam into his head. He went down, but he rolled to the side before Levi could stomp on him again and he jumped to his feet. Levi charged him with a flying kick, and Erwin moved enough to grab his ankle and throw him. There was another crash. This time Levi didn't avoid colliding with something and a practice dummy cracked and broke under the impact.

The captain shook it off and got to his feet quickly. He started to run at Erwin with a cold look in his eyes, and the commander prepared to block or retaliate—only to have Levi leap and spin in a summersault over his head. He didn't get the chance to turn around before he got kicked into a weight bench. He hit his head on the bar and he winced.

As he tried to regain his feet and saw Levi coming at him again, Erwin got a suddenly overwhelming rush of memories—all featuring Levi.

* * *

Outside the rec room, Hange winced at the sounds of destruction going on inside. She'd been instructed to guard the door and keep people out while the captain and commander "settled something".

"This is becoming a regular duty for me," she observed aloud. She saw a couple of familiar figures hurrying down the hall toward the rec room and she held her hands out and shook her head, bringing Eren and Mikasa to a halt.

"Off limits, kids."

Both of their eyes were wide as they stared toward the door. "What's going on in there?" Mikasa demanded.

"Oh, just a lover's spat," answered Hange carelessly. "Nothing to worry about."

Eren cringed when the wall vibrated with the force of something heavy landing against it. "It...it sounds like a pair of titans in there!"

"Nope. Just the commander and the captain."

Both of them looked briefly dumbfounded, and then Mikasa's eyes took on their usual calm expression. "I see," she said.

Eren carried a less serene expression on his face. "So they're...fighting and they're...lovers? Are you _sure_ the commander didn't shift in there?"

"I'm sure. Now run along, you two. We'll have a mess to clean up tomorrow but this is probably what they both need right now."

They looked at each other, and Mikasa took Eren's hand to urge him away. "Come on, Eren. It isn't our business."

Hange waved at them as they left, and then it occurred to her that she probably said too much to them. She forgot about it a moment later when she heard Erwin yell and Levi grunt. "Try not to damage each other too much, boys," she sighed.

* * *

Erwin was trying to reason with Levi now, but the captain was having none of it. He used evasive tactics and he did his best to avoid striking him in the face. His injuries were already starting to close up, but Levi didn't have that advantage.

"Levi, listen to me," he yelled, and then he lost his breath as he got kicked again. He growled and he saw no other choice. Levi was just close enough to the wall. Erwin ran at him at top speed and he crashed into him—taking another elbow to the face in the process. He slammed the smaller man up against the wall and he pressed one arm against his throat, lifting him up. With his free hand he caught hold of one of the captain's wrists.

Snarling, Levi pressed his only free hand against Erwin's broad shoulder and he kicked out, trying to get leverage. Erwin pressed harder against his throat and he stared into his eyes. "Stop."

It brought the memory of when they first met face-to-face to the forefront of his mind. That time was so similar to right now, at least in how they were positioned. It must have reminded Levi of it too, because his struggles calmed down somewhat and some of the rage faded from his eyes. Both of them were panting heavily, and Erwin took the brief respite to try again to reason with him.

"I explained to you why I took the titan serum," he said, reiterating it with a firm shake. "Talk to me. I had my reasons for not telling you."

"You forgot me," rasped Levi when Erwin backed off just enough to relieve some of the pressure on his throat. Then he saw that same pained expression break through Levi's mask as before. "You convinced me to give you something I've never given anyone else, and then once you had that, you gave it up. I resent that, and I don't really care if it sounds childish."

"I could never forget you," Erwin assured him, softening his tone to a more calming one. "If that were possible, I'd have given you up for dead when you were in that titan's belly. I wouldn't have recognized your face when I woke up, even if I couldn't recall your name. It's all coming back to me now...maybe because you knocked those memories loose with all those kicks."

Levi's expression calmed. "Do you remember telling me that you weren't ready for me to die that day, when I got swallowed?"

"Every bit of it," answered the commander without hesitation.

"Then you should remember what you said to me right before you kissed me later."

Erwin nodded. "I told you I thought you were gone."

Levi swallowed. "That's exactly how I felt when I came back to find you comatose, you idiot. Then I felt that way again when you woke up and couldn't remember anything except your name."

Erwin realized then that Levi was sounding more like the captain he'd been before his traumatic incident than he had since it happened. Counting on that more logical nature, Erwin released him and set him down, shaking his head. "I didn't go anywhere, and neither did you. Although, it did feel like you forgot me for a moment when you had your encounter with Jaeger."

Levi wiped his bloody nose and he shook his head. "Absolutely not. I accept responsibility for that mistake, however."

Erwin smiled a little. "Can we just agree that we've both made mistakes and make a pact here and now to make a conscious effort not to repeat them? From now on, we share our plans with each other and we don't stray—not from who we are and not from each other."

Levi lowered his gaze. "Sounds fair enough to me. So, are you back to yourself now?"

Erwin hesitated. "There are still holes, but everything important involving you is back. I have to believe the rest will come with time. You seem nearly back to yourself, I notice. It's a remarkable change from this morning and yesterday. I thought you were reverting back to that thug I picked up years ago. Did this change really happen in a span of hours, or have you been pushing yourself to go back to being the man I promoted to captain for my benefit? Perhaps to help jog my memories?"

Levi looked up at him and all of the rage from before seemed to be fading. Now there was a sort of nostalgic sadness to his gaze that the captain would never reveal to anyone save those he truly trusted. Unable to help himself, the commander whispered his name and he cupped his face. Levi closed his eyes in silent invitation and Erwin lowered his mouth to his for a kiss. He tasted the blood on his lips from a cut on the lower one and he traced them with his tongue. Levi put his arms around him and his head fell back to give greater access to his mouth.

It started out as a chaste enough kiss, but their adrenaline was still pumping and their emotions were still heightened. The kiss deepened and became a little sloppy. Tongues intertwining, lips smacking wetly, both men felt a shift in their passions and Erwin pressed Levi up against the wall. They hadn't had any intimate encounters since the day they officially got together and they were both feeling a sort of desperation for each other now. Erwin could feel Levi starting to tremble and he knew he should stop—or at least try to tone it down before it got out of hand.

With regret, he pulled back from those pouty, tempting lips just enough to murmur a suggestion. "Let's go to my chambers...or yours. We're both a mess and you're getting me turned on fast."

"No," protested Levi huskily. He reached up to grab handfuls of Erwin's hair. "Here. Now. We've waited long enough and I thought I'd lost you. Sorry to say there's still some of that thug left in me and you're going to be seeing more of him tonight."

Then Levi practically yanked Erwin's head back down to crush their mouth's against one another's again. The aggressive passion of it made Erwin throb with lust and he slid his hands down Levi's back to cup his bottom. Lifting him up, he slipped his hands down a little further to support the back of Levi's thighs and when they parted for him, he fit his hips between them. Levi wrapped his legs around Erwin's waist and squeezed as if to ensure he wouldn't pull away. Erwin felt another tremor go through the smaller man but he didn't stop, trusting Levi to say something if it started triggering too much anxiety. Perhaps the tremors were from passion. The way Levi's tongue curled and thrust against his certainly suggested it, and he was getting just as hard as Erwin.

"Levi," groaned the commander between kisses. They probably still had some things to work through, but this was a damned good start. He didn't mind the hair pulling—especially when one of Levi's hands dropped from his head to burrow between the press of their bodies and cup his now bulging groin. The deft fingers kneaded and massaged it, causing Erwin to give a shudder of his own. He rubbed against his lover's hand, encouraging the touch.

Now that Levi had one arm wrapped around his neck and his thighs wrapped around his waist, Erwin felt it was safe to reach down and undo the smaller man's pants. He gave his package a rub first and he felt a damp spot forming on the material of them. Levi's moan encouraged him and he worked the buckles free first, before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Trusting his partner to cling to him on his own, Erwin tugged Levi's pants down over his hips to expose his ass and groin. He supported his bottom again with one hand and he gripped his straining erection with the other.

"D-don't expect me to be overly...polite when you do this," mumbled Levi warningly as Erwin started to stroke him.

Erwin shushed him with another kiss and he stroked him for a while, until he was dribbling precum and shuddering nonstop. Levi was frantically pawing at Erwin's pants, trying to get them undone. His hands were shaking and strangely uncoordinated for someone with such deft talents. Erwin paused his stroking and he broke his insistent kiss to gasp a question.

"Levi, is this still all right? This is the last time I'll ask; do you want to stop this now and move it upstairs?"

"I'm fine," panted Levi. "Stop asking and give me your cock."

Erwin couldn't think of a better suggestion...but first he had something he needed to do. "In a minute, Levi. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have today."

"H-hurry," moaned the smaller man.

Erwin let go of Levi's shaft to undo his pants and free himself from them. He gasped when Levi immediately grabbed hold of his erection and started to stroke it. "Mm, you can play while I take care of this, but you have to stop if you bring me too close. Deal?"

Levi nodded, eyes smoky with lust. "I want you to come inside me, so I agree."

Erwin employed what self-restraint he had left and he placed two fingers against Levi's lips, conveying a silent command as he stared into his eyes. Levi parted his lips compliantly and took his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them erotically while holding his gaze.

"God I want you," murmured Erwin as he pumped his fingers in and out of Levi's sucking mouth. Levi couldn't answer except to moan around the probing digits. He licked them thoroughly to coat them with saliva for Erwin's purposes, panting softly as he stroked the commander off. Erwin thrust into Levi's stroking hand, his jaw tightening as the pleasure and urgency increased.

"You need to stop now," warned Erwin tightly. The head of his cock was coated with precum now and he feared he might lose it soon. Levi made a frustrated sound in his throat and Erwin smirked at him. "Levi, that's an order."

Levi rolled his eyes, but he complied. Satisfied that his fingers were wet enough now, Erwin withdrew them from Levi's mouth and he immediately replaced them with his lips and tongue. He reached down and underneath to locate his target between the smaller man's buttocks and he stroked the tight little hole with them for a moment, before slipping one in as smoothly as possible. Levi shuddered and dug his fingers into Erin's shoulders, a groan resonating in his throat. Erwin palmed his balls as he started to pump. While he was very snug down there, Levi's body seemed to draw his finger in and Erwin hummed in his throat. He knew this was going to feel amazing. He pushed the second finger in after a while and he knew that the tremors shaking his companion were as much due to lust as any lingering anxiety he felt over giving himself this way.

"Erwin," Levi moaned shakenly when the bigger man broke the kiss to suck and lick his throat. Levi tilted his head back and he grabbed the commander's hair again roughly, silently demanding he keep his lips where they were.

_~Impatient little thing. At least you aren't resisting. I don't think I could stop now. Just loosen up for me...~_

"Huhn...haah!"

Levi's cries were getting louder and less restrained by the moment. It was so rewarding to Erwin to know that _he_ was the one inspiring them, and nobody else would have that privilege. "Levi..."

He couldn't wait any longer. "Hold onto me," he urged.

"What...do you...think I'm doing?" growled Levi. None the less he held on tighter, letting go of his hair to put an arm around his neck.

Erwin took his supporting hand off Levi's bottom and he grasped his own erection with it to position it. He nudged in the moment his fingers were free and he muffled Levi's surprised exclamation with a kiss. He felt him shudder again and he felt his cock twitch between their bodies. Erwin edged in deeper and his breath caught a little at how tight Levi was around him. He almost worried that he'd end up hurting him after all, but upon breaking the kiss to look at his face he realized there was no need. He kept forgetting about Levi's conflicting thresholds for pain versus pleasure, and he was fairly sure that the expression on his flushed face indicated the latter of the two.

He eased in still further and he watched Levi's face closely. A cry burst from the smaller man's parted lips and he grabbed Erwin's ass with the hand he'd been using to grip his shoulder.

"Do you enjoy that, Levi?" Erwin asked teasingly. "I think you want more."

_~I enjoy shaking his composure this way too much. I'd better wait before getting too rough though. I could still cause damage even if he likes it.~_

"Y-you...talk too much!" A whimper burst free a second after Levi made the accusation and he leaned closer to bite Erwin on the neck in punishment.

Erwin didn't relent. He held his half-sheathed position and he took one hand off Levi's ass to squeeze his erection and give it a couple of tempting pumps before stopping and simply holding it. "Look at me, Levi. Tell me you want more."

Panting with desperation, Levi drew back to look at him as requested. His eyes were blazing as he spoke through his teeth. "You sadistic...control freak!"

_~Amazing. He managed to avoid calling me something more vulgar. He really is trying hard...and I'm sure he means it for my benefit more than his own. That's why he wouldn't answer my question.~_

Erwin started to withdraw his cock in warning, though he was about to burst with need himself. "That isn't the answer I asked for..."

Levi locked his ankles behind the small of Erwin's back and he dug his fingers into the commander's ass to stop him. "Yes, I want more. Take it out and you're a dead man."

Erwin stopped trying to pull away, and he bent his head to kiss his captain's throat. There were bruises forming where he'd pressed his arm against it earlier and he sucked and licked at them in silent apology. "Good. I want more too, Levi."

With that said, he slowly pushed it the rest of the way in, rocking his hips from side to side as he did so to massage the tight walls taking him in deep. Levi threw his head back and moaned, and Erwin echoed him. It felt even better than he'd imagined it would. This man was made for him. Erwin started panting himself once he was fully seated and he held still for a moment, giving Levi's body a chance to adjust even if he didn't feel any great discomfort from the breach. Erwin moved his gripping hand up and down Levi's cock slowly, smearing the precum dribbling from it along the length.

"My Levi," groaned the commander. "Kiss me."

Overcome by the sensations, Levi obeyed with sloppy eagerness. His thighs twitched around Erwin's waist and he sucked on the bigger man's tongue when he thrust it into his mouth. Erwin felt some of the tightness relax and he withdrew almost to the tip, then rammed back in. He winced Levi bit down on his tongue with a rough, muffled groan. Erwin broke the kiss, tasting the tinny flavor of blood in his mouth. He released Levi's cock to grab his hair and force his head back.

"I don't...need my tongue...amputated like my...arm was," he warned—though Levi hadn't bitten down hard enough to do more than draw a little blood.

"It would...grow back," panted Levi. He squirmed and rocked his hips as best as he could. "Keep going."

Erwin obliged, but he kept a firm grasp on Levi's hair to prevent more biting. He pumped again, driving back in just as hard and provoking a gasping cry from him. Confident now that he wasn't going to end up damaging him inside, he started thrusting steadily. His hips snapped with growing force, spurred on by Levi's gasping cries and moans. Erwin couldn't stop his own vocalizations. The fight had gotten them both fired up and while he'd wanted their first time to be slow and steady, there was just no hope for that right now.

"Levi...God..."

"Hunh! Let go...my hair and...let me kiss you," demanded Levi. "Promise...won't bite..."

Erwin didn't know about that, but he decided to give him a chance. He released his grip on his hair and he combed his fingers through the soft locks instead. Levi immediately kissed him, flicking his tongue against Erwin's. Their excitement seemed to just keep building and building and Erwin slammed into him even harder. He couldn't help himself. Fortunately Levi made it clear that he was enjoying it just as much.

Levi broke the kiss again and he grabbed Erwin's pumping ass with both hands and he lost the battle not to use expletives. "Erwin...c-coming...oh fuck..."

Levi broke his promise not to bite—but he bit into Erwin's shirt this time and not his flesh. It was a desperate attempt to muffle his moans as he went taut and spurted all over both of them. Erwin was quick to follow when Levi's ass got delightfully tight around him as a result of the climax, and he bowed his head over his and gave one more hard thrust. His rough grunts and strained groans were louder than his companion's as he unloaded inside of him.

Dazed and panting, Erwin laid his cheek against the crown of Levi's head and he stroked his hair soothingly, closing his eyes. Levi in turn rested his head against Erwin's chest, letting go of his ass to embrace him. They stayed that way until they caught their breath and Levi's trembling thighs started to slip from around Erwin's waist. Erwin slipped out of him and he eased him down to his feet. The kiss he planted on Levi's lips was gentle and grateful.

"I didn't plan on the first time being so rough," he admitted to Levi.

The captain shrugged. "We were beating each other up. An aggressive fuck makes sense."

He started to pull his pants back up around his waist, but then he looked down at the mess coating his dick and his shirt and his expression became so openly disgusted that Erwin had to laugh at him.

"It's not funny," protested Levi.

"The look on your face is," countered Erwin. He looked around for a towel—usually there were some hanging for convenient use after workouts—and he blinked at the destruction he and Levi had caused.

Erwin sighed. "This is going to be a fine mess to clean up."

Levi was still looking down at his exposed groin and clothing with dismay. He couldn't seem to even bring himself to attempt to wipe at it with his bare hands. "Agreed. It's all over us."

Erwin turned back to him in puzzlement, and then he realized Levi had thought he was talking about their clothing. He huffed another soft laugh. "I was talking about the room we nearly destroyed, not our clothes."

Levi cast an uninterested look around. "Yes, we wrecked it. Where is the damned towel?"

"I see some hanging on that wall over there by the weight machine we nearly destroyed," answered Erwin. "I'll go and get three."

Levi gave him a puzzled frown. "Do you see someone here besides the two of us in here?"

"We'll use one to clean up with and drape the other two around our shoulders," explained Erwin, "because I know you aren't going to want to keep that shirt on while we walk through the keep to our rooms."

Levi grimaced down at the soiled shirt. "No, you're right. At least we can give the appearance of having no more than a sweaty sparring session if we strip our shirts off and have a towel around our shoulders."

"Exactly." Erwin snatched up the towels and he carried them over to Levi, letting his eyes roam over the other man as he started removing his shirt. He frowned briefly when he saw all of the bruises and scrapes on Levi's torso and arms.

Levi glanced up and he noticed the taller man's stare. "Why are you looking at me like that? Give me one of those towels so I can at least wipe off before I pull my pants up."

Erwin obligingly handed the topmost one over and he set the other two on one of the undamaged weight benches nearby. He stripped his shirt off while he waited for his fastidious lover to clean up as best he could with the designated towel. Bruises and marks were nothing new to any soldier, but _he'd_ caused those to Levi...and they were rather severe. His own abrasions were already fading, thanks to his new healing ability.

"Tch...you're doing it again." Levi's brows furrowed and he tossed the cleanup towel to Erwin. "What's your problem?"

Erwin sighed. "You look like you fell down a flight of stairs, and I've barely got a mark."

Levi tucked himself into his pants with a wince of discomfort and he did them up. "So? Everyone here knows you've got titan healing now and if they think I didn't give as good as I got, they need to be discharged from this squad."

Erwin had to agree with that logic. He might be the commander but Levi was the most feared and respected soldier in the land. He probably shouldn't even feel guilty about it. Everyone got bruised and cut when sparring. "I suppose I'm being an idiot again."

He un-bunched the towel to use it on himself and he froze when he saw the unmistakable crimson stain on one corner. His guilt returned ten-fold, and it showed in his tone when he murmured his lover's name. "Levi..."

Levi glanced up from the process of picking up his stained shirt off the floor where he'd dropped it. "Now what?"

Erwin held up the towel to display the blood on it. "You didn't notice this?"

Levi looked at it, and he raised one brow and lifted his right arm to point out a shallow cut over his ribcage. "It came from this. You really _are_ an idiot." He smirked at him knowingly. "You thought you broke my ass, didn't you?"

Feeling a little embarrassed, the blond man resumed cleaning himself up. "It was a concern in the back of my mind, yes. I think it was a valid one, considering how rough I got."

"I might be small but I'm not fragile. Now stop being a nanny or you'll lose your reputation as a cold-hearted monster." Levi limped over to the fresh towels and he draped one of them over his shoulders. "If people see you doting on me it's going to mess with their heads."

Erwin couldn't recall being referred to as a cold-hearted monster, but his recovered memories of his past with Levi made that easy to believe. He finished up and did up his pants, and then he retrieved the other fresh towel and his jacket as well. He also prudently bundled up the soiled towel to be placed in his own clothes hamper for cleaning.

"You hated me for a while, didn't you Levi?"

Levi nodded and he waited for him at the door. "At first. I ended up following you anyhow and that turned into respect once I put aside my pride and got to know you better." His expression softened ever so slightly and he lowered his gaze. "You made me believe in your cause. You tore me down and built me back up. I'm better for it now...even if I do still sometimes hate you."

Erwin nodded, understanding even though that last statement didn't make him happy. "I've given you plenty of reasons to."

_~And you you're still mine in every way.~_

Levi sighed as he approached and he looked up at him with thoughtful gray eyes. "You and I have a fucked up relationship. We always have. Some things are stronger than hate, however."

Then in an uncommonly sweet gesture, Levi rose on his tiptoes and gave Erwin a soft kiss on the lips. He spoiled the moment with a candid follow-up. "Let's get out of here. My ass is sore and slippery and I want a bath."

* * *

Hange hastily sat back down on the hall bench and picked up her book when she heard the two men's footsteps approaching the door from the other side. She opened up to a random page and pretended to be reading when they opened the door. Glancing up, she gave them a cheerful smile even as she keenly observed not only Levi's bruises but the hickey mark on his neck. The captain was also walking stiffly and she doubted it was from the fight they'd had earlier.

"I trust you boys worked everything out?" She adjusted her glasses and glanced at the extra towels and rumpled shirts they each carried.

"A simple sparring match," said Erwin evasively. "Everything is fine, though we did get a little carried away."

She smirked. "So I heard. Is any of the training equipment left unbroken or did you two demolish it all?"

The couple glanced at one another and Erwin answered that one as well. "We're going to need to replace one sparring dummy and possibly a weight bench. Everything else is intact."

"Ah well, good." She closed her book and stood up. "Goodnight then Commander. You too, Captain. Oh, you might want to put something on that leg. That's a bad limp you've got, Levi."

She heard him grumble: "I'm going to kill her," to Erwin, followed by the taller man's response of: "No, she's too valuable. Let it go, Levi."

Hange chuckled under her breath, and when the two of them turned the corner and went out of sight, she tapped her chin in thought. "Hmm, I wonder who would have the more violent mating habits: A pair of mountain lions, or those two? Ahahaha!"

* * *

This time they decided to stay the night in Levi's room because it was closer than Erwin's and as Levi said, his ass was too sore to walk that far. He again admonished his superior to stop looking like he'd killed him and then he ran a hot bath for the both of them. They soaked together, with Levi sitting between Erwin's thigh's and resting back against his chest.

"Do you think you'll be ready for tomorrow?" Erwin lathered up Levi's chest from behind with a soapy sponge as he asked the question.

"Yes." Levi closed his eyes and sighed, enjoying the pampering. "The water's already doing wonders for my aches. Don't worry about that."

Erwin nuzzled his ear, and he switched to the washcloth to rinse off the suds. "I just want to be sure you'll be in good enough condition to do what might need to be done if I—"

"Shut up about that, would you?" Levi cracked his eyes open and he turned his head to frown at the bigger man. "If you do the transformation and lose it, I'll cut you out of there just like I've done with Eren before. Don't ask me to kill you. That's another order I won't take."

Erwin didn't push the issue. He knew that if it really did have to come down to his death, he could count on Levi to take care of it—no matter how vehemently he insisted he wouldn't go that far. "All right, we won't talk about that. Just relax and let me finish bathing you."

Levi breathed a sigh and did as he suggested, closing his eyes again and leaning back against him. Erwin took his time with it; not only because he knew Levi was very thorough when it came to these things, but because the longer the soak in the heated water, the better it would be for him.

* * *

After bathing they lay down nude together in Levi's bed, and Erwin kissed every bruise, scrape and mark he'd made on the captain's fair skin. He ran his hands over the toned, slim body and he smirked when Levi whispered a breathy protest.

"You run the risk of getting me hard again," warned Levi, and my ass is too sore for another round."

"Did I say anything about having sex again?" Erwin nibbled his ear and he slid his hand down under the sheets to fondle the smaller man, making his breath catch. "I only want to touch you for a while before we go to sleep."

"That touching is going to cause trouble," warned Levi, looking up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. Those eyes fluttered shut with pleasure as Erwin's persistent stroking made him harden as predicted. "Erwin, haven't you had enough?"

"Never," confessed the commander. He kissed Levi's soft, pouty lips and he kept rubbing him up and down, listening to his quickening breath and making him squirm restlessly. "I love touching you, Levi."

"S-so I've noticed," husked the captain. "Erwin, cut it out. We've...hahh...we've got to get to sleep."

"We will," promised Erwin. "As soon as I've satisfied you."

"Idiot," sighed Levi, even as he started pumping invitingly into the commander's possessively stroking hand. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Damn...feels so good..."

Erwin kissed his throat and then he pulled back to watch Levi's face. He could see the struggle blended with the pleasure and he decided he might do as Levi once asked before. "Cross your wrists above your head, Levi."

The sleepy gray eyes opened to gaze up at Erwin, who was leaning over him as he pleasured him. He obeyed slowly, holding Erwin's gaze and shuddering, soft pants escaping his parted lips. "Whatever you say, sir."

Erwin thought he must be a perverted control freak after all, because Levi's compliance and that look of surrender on his handsome face turned him on and made him harden completely. This was a face that nobody else was going to ever see from Levi Ackerman. When the captain's wrists were positioned as requested, Erwin clamped down on them both with his free hand. He was able to hold both of them easily, given the size of them versus his hand. Levi moaned at the restraint and some of his trembling eased up.

"Does this excite you?" Erwin questioned.

Levi rocked into his touch and licked his lips. "Only because it's you. Helps serve as a reminder to me."

"A reminder of what?" Erwin slicked his thumb over the head of Levi's cock, which was already wet with precum.

"Don't...make me say it," gasped Levi, back arching.

"Then I'll say it for you," husked Erwin. He brushed his lips against Levi's feeling his quickening breath against them. "You belong to me."

"Nnhh..." Levi strained against his hold and Erwin tightened his grip to keep his wrists in place. The captain's hands clenched into fists and his neck arched back, bearing his throat.

Erwin kissed the pale, bruised column of Levi's throat and he pumped his hand a little faster. "You know I belong to you as well, don't you?"

"No...question...there..." Levi's voice was strained and another tremor passed through him.

Erwin smiled and he kissed his jaw, then nibbled his earlobe. He knew that was only part of it. Odd as it was, being held down made Levi feel a bit safer. He could understand why, given how aggressive the captain could get when someone was doing things to him. It probably wasn't the healthiest sexual mindset to have, but there was something erotic about it and it obviously made Levi feel more secure. He started stroking him off faster and he listened to his pants and moans, relishing every sound.

"Erwin, I'm...I'm...Hahh...hah! W-wait...the sheets!"

Erwin quickly stopped stroking him to yank the sheets down and expose Levi from the knees up so that they wouldn't get soiled. He then resumed his stroking and he kissed the smaller man to muffle his groan when he started pulsing in his hand.

"Easy, Levi," soothed Erwin as the captain's back arched and he made a distressed sound. "Isn't that better?" He kept fondling him until the twitching stopped and Levi's shaft began to soften. He released his sated length and he kissed him softly.

Levi was panting in a daze, still pinned by the wrists with Erwin's hand. "Kiss me," he murmured.

Erwin obliged him with a slow, lazy kiss. He was still hard himself, but he was more than satisfied with just doing that to his lover and seeing the way he could make his body sing with pleasure. Levi had definitely earned some pleasure, after everything he'd been through.

"Did...any of it get on the sheets?" Whispered Levi when Erwin broke the kiss and released his lips.

The commander looked down to check. "No, just on you. Relax and rest while I dampen a washcloth from the bathroom to wipe you off."

"Soap it," suggested Levi with a contented sigh.

"I will."

Erwin got a damp, soapy washcloth and he gently cleaned off the residue of Levi's climax before putting the cloth into the clothes hamper basket and returning to bed with him. He covered Levi back up and he pulled him into his embrace, rubbing his back. Levi was already falling asleep and Erwin smiled at how easily and trustingly he lay in his arms.

What an interesting day it had been. Tomorrow might prove even more interesting—and he hoped in a good way.

* * *

-To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay now remember Erwin, it more than likely takes a conscious goal in mind for you to make the transformation," Hange reminded the commander.

At dawn, Erwin left with Levi and Hange, and they also decided to bring Moblit to assist with the special target capture weapons they were carting with them, just in case. They'd ridden a safe distance away from the fort and chosen an open area for Erwin to try his first titan transformation. At first the plan was to try and contain it within the fort but Erwin decided that was not the best idea with Eren there. He didn't know what drove the other shifters to go after Jaeger yet, and he didn't want to take the chance that he might do the same—hence why Levi and Hange were there to deal with him.

Erwin took a deep breath and he looked at the trap deployment barrels. "Just make sure those are operational to restrain me if I turn hostile."

She nodded. "I've already tested them and they're good to go. Moblit, you should man the one on the other side, dear."

Moblit walked over to it as directed, looking faintly nervous as usual when he did anything to assist Hange. Meanwhile Levi stood between them, watching Erwin as the commander took his place between the two evenly spaced devices. They'd spaced them far enough apart to allow room for up to a fifteen meter class titan. Erwin kept his eyes on Levi in return, drawing strength from his silent presence.

"It's going to be fine," soothed Hange. "You'll see! Our commander has a will of steel. He'll control this beautiful thing he's about to create, I'm sure of it."

"We can hope," murmured Levi. He took a slow breath and he nodded at Erwin, putting his hands on the handles of his 3D gear.

Erwin nodded back and he closed his eyes and concentrated, trusting in his companions to keep it under control if he failed to do so himself.

_~Let's see; Eren Jaeger typically draws blood by biting himself to make the transformation happen. It seems crude, but I should start with his example.~_

Erwin hesitated for a moment as he brought his left hand to his lips—not because he had an aversion to a little pain, but because he wondered if last night might end up being the last time he held Levi in his arms. He looked at the captain again, whose eyes had never left him. Levi gave him another encouraging nod, his eyes silently promising him that he would do whatever was necessary to get him out of there if the titan form proved uncontrollable.

"Here goes," sighed Erwin. He sunk his teeth into the meaty part of the top of his hand until it drew blood and he winced. How Eren managed to do this all the time was a mystery to him. He waited for something...a tingle, a cramp...anything that might indicate that a change was coming on.

There was nothing—nothing save the sting in his hand. He frowned at the bite mark. "I don't understand."

"Did you have a goal in mind?" Pressed Hange.

Erwin nodded. "To become a titan."

She laughed. "Oh, Erwin, that's such a simple, straightforward goal. No, you need something _else_ to focus on. It's good that you're aiming to transform but you need to give yourself a reason _why_. Think of how Eren did it. First he wanted to kill the titans that had killed his friends and attacked his city. The next time, he did it to protect his friends from a cannon ball."

"Then he did it to pick up a damned spoon," added Levi. "It doesn't have to be complicated."

"I see," mused Erwin, "so I need to have the desire to become a titan for a specific reason, is that it? Simply wishing the transformation isn't enough."

Hange nodded. "That's how it appears to work, sir. Hmm, let me see..." She looked around for something to use as a focus, and she found a fallen tree branch. "Ah! This might work!" She ran over to it and she dragged it up to the commander.

"Now, fetch this stick."

Levi gave her an offended look. "He's not a dog, four-eyes."

Hange grinned and winked before running back over behind her trap deployment barrels. "Then pick it up. It amounts to the same thing, doesn't it my darlings?"

"It will suffice," Erwin said with a placating glance at his annoyed lover. "Simple enough."

He started to bite the same hand, keeping his mind on transforming _for the purpose_ of picking up that tree branch. He decided to switch to his right hand instead for the bite. Perhaps if he damaged the hand that had grown back thanks to the serum, he would get better results. He tried again, while making a reaching motion for the branch with his left hand. Levi stepped back a bit, while Hange and Moblit hunkered down and prepared to fire the traps.

Again, nothing happened. Erwin frowned in frustration and he looked at the bite marks on his hands accusingly. He was of the mind that if a kid could do it by accident, then he should surely be able to do it on purpose...unless he hadn't had enough of the serum to enable a full reaction to titan cells.

"Aww," sighed Hange in disappointment. "All right, let's try another idea, shall we?"

Levi crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

* * *

They kept going until sundown, and Erwin's hands were covered in healing bites by the time they gave up and decided to cart the gear back home. Levi rode beside the commander quietly, and he finally spoke up once the fort came back into view.

"Maybe you aren't meant to become a full titan," suggested the captain. "Isn't it enough that your arm grew back?"

"Not enough for humanity," answered the commander solemnly. "Yes, it does enable me to go outside the wall and take an active part in our expeditions again rather than simply giving orders, but..."

"Don't lose heart, Commander," encouraged Hange. "This was your first try. It might still happen. It could take a specific circumstance to trigger it."

Erwin grimaced. Perhaps he was foolish to think he could do it through force of will alone. He'd been hoping to do it in a controlled situation, not in the heat of the moment when he could end up attacking friend and foe alike.

When they arrived back at the fort, Moblit put the trap device back in storage and they stabled the horses. Scouts were out and finishing up various daily tasks, and when Eren saw them he ran over to them and saluted. "Did everything work out?"

Erwin exchanged a glance with Levi and he shook his head. "Unfortunately no. No change occurred. It was a waste of time and effort."

"Oh." The boy lowered his gaze, then raised it again and looked up at the commander solemnly. "Well if I may speak freely sir, I think it may be for the best. You're already a huge asset to the cause, sir. With your arm back, you're back at full strength."

Erwin smiled slightly at the boy's attempt to cheer him. "Yes, I suppose that's something. Excuse me, I think I'll have dinner and work on the plans for our next expedition beyond the walls."

Eren saluted again and he watched them go. The boy sighed once they were in the keep and out of sight. While he didn't wish the commander to have the burden of being a battle titan, it would have been nice to not be the only one on their side. He felt so alone in that...but it was selfish to wish such a thing on the man just so Eren wouldn't have to feel like such a singular freak.

* * *

Two days later The political situation in Mitras had settled enough for the Survey corps members to return to regular duty. The rest of the squad were recalled back to headquarters to make mission plans for the next supply outpost expedition, and they brought with them six new recruits—two of which had the education and credentials to assist Hange with scientific research. This one would take them into the territories just beyond the wall to establish an outpost further out, closer to uncharted territories. It would be one of the most dangerous expeditions since they went after the female titan, and they had several greenhorns attending their ranks—including Hitch Dreyse and Marlo Freudenburg.

"Are you sure about those two?" Erwin inquired softly to Levi as they watched the recruits spar below in the courtyard. "I seem to recall you telling me they were shady."

"I said Dreyse was shady," corrected Levi, "but Marlo is one of those righteous idiots like you that dedicates himself to a good cause."

"Fair enough. That still leaves the shady one." Erwin pointed out the young woman with the chin-length, wavy, light brown hair and catty appearance. "From what I've heard she's got an aversion to doing hard work and her skills as a soldier are sub-par."

"Hmph, that can be worked on," Levi promised. "She shows promise with her maneuvers when using her gear, even if her blade work sucks right now. As for being shady..."

He turned sidelong and he smirked up at his companion. "I was as shady as they came, remember? Yet you hand-picked me yourself."

"I chose you for your skills above all," countered Erwin. "I was counting on you to rehabilitate the rest, and you did. This girl has nothing exceptional to add."

"Laziness doesn't equal 'shady'," insisted Levi. "I'll whip her into shape and get her to start tapping her true potential. Trust me."

Erwin nodded. "I do. If anyone can train an ordinary soldier to become a tactical killing machine, it's you."

Levi took the compliment in stride. "Those who are the weakest fighters should be assigned to supply and rear scouting duty. I imagine Dreyse will end up fitting into that category; at least on this expedition."

Erwin nodded in agreement. "And what about Lori Taylor? That girl down there sparring with Armin that you rescued?"

Levi glanced at his commander. "I haven't told you about that yet."

"I recovered the memory," answered Erwin. "I'm regaining more of them each day."

Levi nodded. "Good. As for Lori, she has great potential. She's fast on her feet and with her gear. Her strikes are accurate. If she can overcome her fear when she faces the titans, she could one day become a candidate for my special operations squad...provided she survives long enough to make the cut. So far, Mikasa and Jean are on my short list."

"Not Eren Jaeger?" Erwin was faintly surprised by that. "He's skilled and he has the additional ability of becoming a titan."

"Don't forget that special operations is designed to guard Jaeger's life," reminded Levi with a smirk, "and regardless of his growing skills, he's still too hot-headed and impulsive. I need people that can think before they react. With that said, Mikasa has a ways to go herself on that level. I'd planned to assign Jaeger to Hange's team, seeing as four-eyes knows the most about titans. I can see some resistance in the future if I try to put Mikasa on a separate team."

Erwin chuckled. "Yes, but considering the purpose of your special operations squad, I would think that might give her the incentive to accept recruitment. Simply remind her that the main objective is to protect Eren."

Levi gave him a dry look. "I should have known you'd come up with some plan to manipulate her into doing what we want. Creep."

"Whatever it takes," agreed Erwin, un-offended. He put an arm around the smaller man and he nuzzled his soft hair, taking in the scent of his shampoo. "We should go down there and observe their progress in person."

Levi nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

They observed all of the new recruits sparring for a while, and then Levi ordered everyone to prepare to mount up and follow him and Erwin into the forest training area to practice with their 3D gear. He frowned when he saw Hitch yawn and he walked over to her with a dark expression on his face. Her eyes widened and she saluted him quickly. "Captain."

"Are we boring you, Dreyse?"

She paled a little and her companion Marlo smirked as if enjoying her scolding. Levi flicked his gaze to the tall dark man with the bowl cut. "Find something amusing?"

Marlo swallowed and shook his head. "No sir!"

Levi walked the lines of recruits, both new from the 105th squad and old from the 104th. "Most of you know these exercises are an aptitude test. It's not a game. These exercises are to keep you alive in the field and if you don't take them seriously, you won't survive ten minutes in titan territory. It's my job to teach you the skills to come back alive in one piece, but I can't teach you instincts. That part's up to you."

Levi walked back over to Hitch and Marlo and he looked at each of them in turn, lowering his voice. "Do you see the commander behind me?"

They both looked and they nodded. It was hard to miss Erwin since Levi was so short and the commander towered over him.

"He's ultimately the one you have to impress to stay in this squad. I recruited you because I think you could become useful, but the commander is going to be the one to judge your heart. If he thinks you aren't showing enough, you're out. Don't screw up. Don't disappoint me."

Both of them nodded. "Yes, Captain."

"We'll see," muttered Levi.

He took his horse from the stable boy that led it to him. He'd named the new stallion "Crescent" for the white crescent mark on its forehead—the only part of it that wasn't black as pitch. He and Erwin mounted up and the commander shouted out the command for the training squad to do the same.

As they led the procession out the gates of the keep, Erwin spoke in a low voice to Levi. "I think you'll make them piss their pants before the titans get a chance to."

Levi smirked subtly. "Perhaps, but then they'll piss them again when they have their first real encounter with one of those things."

"Have you considered who you want as your second in command?" Erwin questioned as they started down the road leading to the practice range in the forest.

Levi sighed. That was a subject he'd been trying to avoid since the loss of his whole elite squad. "Not Mikasa. Not yet, at least. She's still too impulsive—especially when it comes to Eren. When she learns to use her head better I'll consider her. Jean is the best choice for now."

Erwin nodded. They'd lost so many and choices were few. While Levi was his right hand man, it would be Hange that took over his place if anything should happen to Erwin. Levi's team was separate yet connected to his own. "Well, there's no help for it right now. All we can do is work with what we have and we press on."

"Agreed," murmured Levi. "Let's just get to the damned training grounds. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

He didn't see Erwin's expression of regret as he rode on ahead.

* * *

Erwin watched each performance carefully and he frowned at Hitch's more than most. The girl just didn't seem to be trying hard enough, and that was going to cost her once she got out into the field. He walked over to Levi and he bent over to speak into his ear. "She won't survive long in a real combat situation if she doesn't wake up."

Levi nodded grimly, watching as Hitch swung through the trees like it was all just a spring day on the playground. "Damn it. Stupid little bitch."

"Easy, Levi," cautioned Erwin with a pat to the smaller man's shoulder.

"No. I can't take it easy when it's my responsibility to train these assholes to stay alive." Levi walked away from the commander and he called out to Hitch. "You. Dreyse. Get your lazy ass down here."

Hitch came down from the trees and landed before the captain with a salute. "Sir!"

Levi grabbed her by the straps of her harness and started dragging her away. "The rest of you keep going," he called when other recruits paused to stare.

"C-captain, what did I do?" protested Hitch as she was dragged away from the forest's edge and out into the open.

She gasped in shock when he back-handed her, and the only thing that kept her from falling to the ground was Levi's hold on her harness. He yanked her forward until their faces were only inches apart and he spoke to her in a low, dangerous voice. "You need to wake up. This isn't a leisure activity for your amusement, brat. This is real life and unless you want to offer yourself up on a dinner plate to the titans, I suggest you step up and start putting in some effort."

Levi shoved her away abruptly and she lost her balance and fell on her rear. Tears of bewilderment pricked her eyes and she put a hand over the red spot where he'd struck her, staring up at him fearfully. Evidently having said his piece, Levi spoke to Erwin. "They're all yours. I'm going back to the fort to start cleaning."

Erwin nodded calmly and he approached the whimpering Hitch as Levi mounted up and took off. "Here...on your feet." He offered her a hand up and he held her steady by the shoulders as she sniffled and trembled.

"I d-don't want to be on his team," Hitch decided in a trembling voice. "I want to be on yours."

Erwin smirked without humor and he shook his head. "No, you don't. Your chances of survival are better on the captain's team than on mine. What he did might seem harsh to you right now, but believe it or not he was doing it for your own good."

He bent over a little to speak in a low voice for her ears alone, holding her tearful gaze with his. "I send more men to their deaths than you could even imagine. The captain's team has the highest survival rate and that's because he cares a great deal about their lives. 'Team Levi' is special operations because it's made up of soldiers that have lived long enough to learn skills and techniques that are unmatched...and that's thanks to the captain's dedication to them and vice-versa."

Hitch wiped her eyes. "But 'team Levi' all died recently, didn't they? They couldn't have been _that_ good."

"You need to understand, that was a unique circumstance," explained Erwin patiently. "We were up against an enemy unlike any we'd ever fought before and there was no time to adjust tactics against her. On a normal day they would have all returned home without so much as a scratch. The death of Levi's elite squad was a terrible tragedy and believe me when I say it haunts him to this day. Do _not_ mention it to him, if you know what's good for you."

She looked down and she hugged herself, rubbing her arms. "I'll try to improve."

"You'd better, if you want to survive. Now get back to training, Hitch. Oh, and if you want someone to blame for the death of Levi's elite squad, you need look no further than me. I'm the one that sent them to their deaths, not the captain."

* * *

Erwin found Levi outside beating a rug from the great hall. He was doing so with vigor, hinting that he was agitated. Erwin approached him and he prudently spoke out to him before touching him, wary of getting hit with the rug beater if he snuck up on him. Levi paused when the bigger man laid a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look up at him, tugging his scarf down from his mouth and nose.

"How did it go?" asked the Captain.

"Much better after you left, actually," replied Erwin truthfully. "You seem to have gotten through to Hitch and her moves improved significantly. She was also very accurate with her strikes against the practice targets. I imagine she was picturing your face when she went at them." He smirked teasingly at him.

Levi shrugged. "If that's what it's going to take to keep her alive, then that's fine. What about the others?"

"They stepped up their performance as well. I think after seeing what happened to Hitch they feared they might get some of the same."

"Hmph. Do I know how to motivate or what?"

Erwin nodded and chuckled softly. "Like no other I've met, save Instructor Shadis. Those kids are going to live longer, thanks to you. I assigned them to cleaning duty as soon as we returned."

Levi nodded. "Good. Maybe they'll do a better job with that as well, then." Levi lowered his gaze and he stared blankly at the rug beater in his hand.

Erwin gave his shoulder a squeeze, reading him the way nobody else could. "You did the right thing, Levi. She needed that wakeup call and sometimes tough love is the best path to discipline."

Levi shrugged again. "I don't enjoy hitting kids, believe it or not."

"I know you don't, but you do it because you give a damn whether they live or die." Erwin kissed him on the top of the head, where his bangs peaked out from under the scarf he was wearing over his hair. "Even if they don't know that, I do."

He patted Levi on the arm comfortingly. "I'm going to do a weapons inspection and see how many blades we need to replace. I'll see you at dinner."

Levi nodded and he resumed beating the rug. Erwin paused to watch him for a moment, listening to his grunts of effort. The captain might as well have been beating himself.

* * *

Eren and Armin both noticed the covert glares Hitch gave Captain Levi as they collected their meals and sat down to eat. It was Armin that spoke up. "Hey, don't take it so personally, Hitch. It was nothing personal to the captain today; he was just trying to motivate you."

"He's got a sick way of motivating people," she grumbled, spooning up some soup. "Sadistic asshole."

Armin bit his lip and exchanged a look with Eren. "I know it might _seem_ that way, but he didn't do it to be cruel. He kicked the crap out of Eren once when he was on trial for being a titan shifter."

She frowned at the blond teen, then at Eren. "Why? Just for shits and giggles?" Her tone suggested she could believe that.

"No, actually he was trying to save my ass," answered Eren with a rueful little smile. "I was mouthing off at the courtroom and digging myself in deeper, so he kicked the shit out of me to shut me up and prove to the court that he could keep me in line. I won't lie; it hurt like hell and I spit out a tooth, but it worked. They might have executed me instead of handing me over to the scouts if he hadn't done that. He even asked me afterwards if I resented him."

"And you said no?" Hitch raised a brow of disbelief.

Eren nodded. "That's right; because it cleared my head and I understood exactly why he did it. Mikasa, don't scowl that way. You know it was done for a good reason."

"I still say he went too far," murmured the raven-haired beauty.

"The point is, Captain Levi's come down hard on each of us at some point or another," Armin interjected before an argument could start. "Whenever he sees any of us slacking off, he's always quick to set us straight. That's because he wants us all to make it back alive after each expedition or mission. Surely you can understand that. Just the other day he called me an idiot for not paying enough attention while I was sparring. He'd gotten onto Sasha numerous times for thinking with her stomach instead of focusing on the moment. Mikasa...well, I guess he's never really gotten onto Mikasa because she never messes up."

"Not true," corrected Mikasa softly. She smiled a little, glancing at each of them. "He told me to stop acting crazy, once. The day we rescued Eren from Annie's titan form. She was holding him in her mouth and all Captain Levi asked me to do was distract her...but then I saw that her nape was open and I went for it despite his warning me not to. He...pushed me out of the way when her hand came up, and his leg got hurt because of that. I might have had my ribs crushed or worse if it weren't for him."

She sighed and glanced at the captain. "He's the one that got Eren out of there, not me. Maybe I _have_ been unreasonable about his actions at the trial."

"You see?" Eren smiled, looking from Mikasa to Hitch. "He might seem like an asshole but if he didn't care, he wouldn't bother."

Armin nodded. "Look at it this way: he likes you enough to give you a hard time."

Hitch stared at them all and then she smiled slowly, shaking her head. "Everyone here is insane. You all know that, right?"

"Well yeah," agreed Eren, "we go out hunting titans. You've _gotta_ be a little insane to do that."

"Welcome to the club, Hitch," said Armin with a smile.

Hitch chuckled and the others joined her.

* * *

"Well, it seems she's stopped glaring at you," Erwin observed with a nod at the laughing group of young soldiers.

Levi looked across the room to see Hitch laughing and socializing with Eren, Armin and Mikasa. "As long as she doesn't start getting lazy again, I—"

Lori came by their table with a shy smile. "Excuse me, Captain? I...um...here!" She placed a juicy red apple by Levi's plate. "For dessert," she blushingly explained, and then she hurried off to rejoin Sasha, Jean and Connie at their table.

"An apple for teacher," mused Erwin with a smirk as Levi stared at the offering of fruit. "How many young admirers does that make for you now, Levi? I'm beginning to suspect you're starting up a collection."

"Shut up," muttered Levi. "That was just a brown-nose gesture."

"Don't be so cynical," advised the commander. "That was a gesture of appreciation. It was cute."

Erwin leaned in closer to speak into Levi's ear. "You're blushing."

"No I'm not," denied Levi.

"You are," insisted Erwin with a smile. "I like it when you blush; though I prefer to be the one causing it."

"Shut up."

* * *

The day of the next expedition arrived and they briefed the squad on the mission plan. The purpose of this expedition was to establish a supply base outside the walls near uncharted territory. After loading up the wagons with supplies they intended to stock the new base with, the squads mounted up and started out with their tight formation, with Erwin taking up the lead. Levi was in the center and Hange took up the rear. This time they would be going west, as the last charted settlement ruins were in that direction. The goal was to find a serviceable building to stock the supplies in for use on later expeditions. So far they'd set up four bases outside the walls and each time they pressed out further, they attempted to establish more of them.

The procession stopped at the gate they'd be leaving from, having no choice but to choose a different exit than usual due to Eren sealing the other two with his titan abilities. "Listen up," Erwin called out as they waited for the gate to be raised, "Our diversionary team has already led away most of the titans in the area from the gate, but as always, there's a very good chance that we'll still encounter some before we've made it a mile out from the walls. Be especially careful when we pass through forested areas. There are plenty of places where they can hide in ambush. Trust in your fellow squad members and do not engage in any titans until directed by one of your squad leaders. Let's keep the casualties down to a minimum today and whatever you do, don't freeze whenever you see one of them. That's the fastest way to get yourself killed."

This would be their fifty-ninth expedition beyond the walls. The gate slowly rose and Hange squirmed in her saddle with excitement, always eager for the opportunity to capture a new specimen. Erwin had already promised her that if the opportunity did arise, they would attempt to bring back one of the smaller class titans for her experimentation. Beside her was Lori, and the blond girl was visibly shaking as the waited for the gate to finish raising. Hange noticed it and she reached out to pat the girl's arm.

"You survived your first trip out," reminded the squad leader. "That alone increased your chances for survival, dear. You have a better idea of what to do now, and you'll be surrounded by your allies the whole time. I promise I won't let any of those big lugs eat you."

Lori nodded convulsively. "Yes ma'am."

Levi glanced back at her, overhearing the terror in her voice. "Turn that fear into anger," he suggested. "Don't let them reduce you to an easy target, Lori."

She bit her lip and straightened up a little in her saddle. "Yes sir, Captain."

Hange smiled. Levi really had a way of inspiring people, just like Erwin. Their methods were different but they both got some fantastic results whenever they used that authoritative charisma of theirs. Half of the new recruits probably wouldn't have made it out the gates without fainting if it weren't for the two of them. She sighed, thinking of how much more inspiring Erwin would be if he could just figure out how to shift into his titan form. Perhaps it just wasn't meant to be. Regardless, he was a shining beacon of hope to his troops and that was probably the most important thing.

The gate finally stopped its ascent and Erwin raised his titan killing blade, pointing it out to the horizon. "All units, advance!"

They began to ride out of the gate as the townsfolk watched. Some cheered, others were moodily silent. The Survey Corps still had not recovered all of the people's faith in them, but that was unimportant. As long as they could continue making advances for humanity and expanding their territory, they had their purpose.

* * *

Hitch was bored. So far they'd been riding for nearly a mile and she hadn't seen so much as a glimpse of a titan. She was just beginning to think everyone had exaggerated the horrors of facing the titans when a red signal flair went up, far to the left. Two more went up immediately afterwards. The spotters had a sighting. Her squad leader—whose name she couldn't recall—fired a red flare of his own. Then a green flair went up from somewhere up ahead where Erwin was riding. It streaked across the sky to the north, directing the convoy to change their route.

"Look out!" Someone shouted as they passed by a copse of trees.

Hitch looked when she heard a rending, crashing sound and her eyes went huge in her face when two seven meter class titans came stumbling out of the trees.

"Damn it," shouted the squad leader. "The spotters missed them! Evade, evade!"

Horses scattered as the scouts tried to avoid getting snatched up or stepped on by the charging titans. Hitch vaguely realized her pants felt warm and wet and it occurred to her that she'd wet herself. There was no time to be embarrassed though. So, this was why they urged everyone to go to the bathroom before leaving for the expedition.

A familiar scream caught her attention and she looked over her shoulder to see Marlo in the grasp of one of the titans. The creature looked like an oversized toddler with a huge grin, and it was hoisting Marlo to its open mouth.

To her own surprise, Hitch turned her horse around and galloped back. "Let him go," she yelled, and she employed her ODM gear and fired her grapplers into the titan's shoulder and chest. Jumping from her horse, she drew her blades and she let the wires carry her up and to the threat. She wasn't even consciously thinking of what she was doing. Her only thought was to make that thing drop her team mate—the boy she'd trained with. As annoying as Marlo could be with his piousness, she'd known him longer than anyone else in the Survey corps and she wasn't about to let him end up eaten if she could help it.

"Dreyse, get away from there," shouted her squad leader.

She didn't listen. She slashed through the titan's wrist, then swung around and sliced again to sever the hand holding Marlo. He fell to the ground and Hitch tried to maneuver herself up and behind the creature so that she could try and finish it. She saw the other titan approaching and she knew she was in trouble. Two of the other scouts on her team came to assist, distracting the second titan from her and Marlo. Shaken but uninjured, Marlo employed his gear to assist Hitch and he hamstrung the titan she was battling. The titan swatted Hitch aside and she fell and rolled on the ground. Their squad leader came charging in, yelling at the top of his lungs, and he arched through the air on his mobility gear. He took out the back of the titan's neck and Hitch and Marlo jumped away as it came crashing down.

Meanwhile the other two that had come back to assist finished off the titan with the big, bulging eyes and when the dust cleared, the squad leader looked around. "Is everyone all right?" He asked, his dark auburn, wavy hair was splattered with steaming titan blood. Garret...that was his name. Garret Shore.

"F-fine sir," coughed Marlo. "That was a close one. Hitch...I owe you. I'd be dead now if you hadn't come back."

She smiled shakenly, unable to find her breath to respond.

"All right everybody, mount back up so we can catch up with the rest of the convoy," instructed Garret. "We can't fall behind and there's been other titan sightings off that way."

Unable to do anything about her soiled pants for now, Hitch whistled to her horse and hopped up as soon as it came to her. Marlo and the others did the same, and they drove the animals hard to catch up with the rest of the convoy.

* * *

They eventually made their way to the target location after several hours of evasive travel and struggle. Levi's team lost two new recruits along the way, despite his efforts to save them. He collected their badges and they wrapped the bodies for transport in the wagon. They made their rendezvous with Erwin's team in the ruins of an old village. Erwin had already scoped out and decided on a building to use as supply storage, and his team had loaded it up with the gear and supplies they'd brought by the time Levi met up with him.

"So far scouts have reported there isn't any nearby titan activity," Erwin explained to Levi as the captain dismounted and walked with him. "We can do minor repairs to the building with Eren's assistance if he shifts into titan form. That will save a lot of time and work."

Levi glanced at the boy in question, who was off to the side speaking with Mikasa and Armin. "Are you sure he's capable of following detailed instructions? Plugging some holes in the walls isn't quite the same as fixing a roof." He looked up at the damaged roof of the building they were going to be using, a frown of doubt on his face."

"I have confidence in him," answered the commander. "He's improved. Now if only he could remember exactly what he did to command those titans that day..."

"If only," agreed Levi. "You realize that him shifting into titan form will draw the local titans to our location faster though, don't you?"

Erwin nodded. "Yes, but they're going to be drawn to our numbers regardless. We're running against the clock no matter what we do, and using his abilities to get this done faster seems the most efficient way to get it done before we get overwhelmed."

Levi nodded, unable to refute the logic. He walked over to Eren. "Good news, Jaeger. We've got a job for your titan form. Do you think you're up for the task?"

Eren saluted him sharply and with enthusiasm. "Yes sir!"

* * *

Hange's team was running behind in their arrival—mainly because they'd managed to bag a five meter class titan and they had to secure it and load it onto a long cart for transport. When they arrived with Garret Shore's team, everyone paused to stare at the restrained and netted prize she'd procured.

"What the hell is that?" snapped Levi with a disgusted gesture at the panting, dull-faced titan.

Hange dismounted with a proud smile. "My newest subject, of course! Don't look so sour, Levi. The Commander _did_ give his permission for me to capture one if I got the chance. Oh, and by the way..."

Hange dragged Lori forward with a smile and she ruffled the blond girl's blood-stained hair proudly. "Guess who brought down her very first titan?"

Levi looked at the girl, who blushed shyly. "Is that so? How did it feel, Taylor?"

"Terrifying," she confessed truthfully. A hesitant smile found its way onto her lips. "Exhilarating too, though."

Levi nodded. "You'll get more used to it and more confident as time goes on."

Lori saluted him. "Your advice really helped me, Captain. Thank you. Please excuse me; I'm going to see what I can do to help with the supply loading."

"You do that." Levi watched her go and then he turned to Hange again. "Just don't get too excited about this...specimen of yours. If we get chased on our way back, we may have to dump it."

"Oh, I don't think that will happen."

He raised a brow at her. "You don't think we'll get chased? How many of these expeditions have you been on now?"

Hange chuckled. "I meant I don't think dumping my new friend will be necessary, Captain. His body is as light as a feather, after all. He won't weigh us down."

Levi kept forgetting about that strange little fact about titan anatomy. His focus was on killing them, not studying every little detail. The only facts he cared about were the ones that made dispatching them more efficient. "All the same, be prepared."

Hange looked over to where Eren was carrying and laying crude roofing material on top of the appointed supply building and she smiled, pumping a fist in the air. "Whoo, Eren! You're the world's best carpenter!"

The shifter titan paused to glance at her and it almost looked as though his lipless mouth smiled.

"What?" Demanded Hange when Levi gave her an exasperated look. "Positive reinforcement is important, Levi. Just look at him! His cognitive responses are almost perfect now, and he doesn't come out of his titan form nearly as drained as he used to. Don't you find that the least bit exciting?"

"I'll find it more exciting when he replicates whatever he did that day when he commanded those titans to attack one of their own," answered Levi. His gaze went to Erwin, "and we still don't know for certain whether Erwin can shift or not."

Hange sobered a bit. "In time, my darling. In time."

"Don't call me that," muttered Levi.

"Well, look at it on the bright side," Hange said, changing the subject, "all of the breeches in the walls are plugged now, and we've nearly cleared out all of the remaining titans within. Soon we can rebuild and resettle the outer districts. Those are important strides, Captain."

"Yes, they are," answered Levi, agreeing with her for once.

_~And we can thank Eren for most of that. Erwin was right about him after all.~_

"So how many did we lose so far?" Hange asked. "I lost one on the way here. Has everyone else made it?"

"All teams are accounted for," replied Levi, "save for the casualties. We've counted eight so far, and three wounded. Not bad, really."

"Better than most runs," she agreed. "Who did we lose?"

Levi gave her the list. Two were regulars and the rest were new recruits. Fortunately none of them were amongst those that Hange had grown particularly attached to. Hange gave a solemn nod and she handed the list back to Levi with a pat on his arm. His report stated that half of the bodies couldn't be recovered due to being devoured. "We'll get the rest back for proper funeral rites," she promised.

"We can hope."

Erwin came riding up on his horse. "We're getting back into formation and withdrawing now," he informed them. "Spotters have reported several titans from all directions coming this way. We've lingered for too long and we need to lure them away from the new supply outpost, or this expedition will be for nothing."

Levi and Hange nodded unquestioningly. They parted ways and they mounted up on their horses, calling out for their teams to get back into formation.

"Eren," called Erwin to the shifter, "Do you think you can keep up with the convoy in your titan form?"

Eren nodded. "Rrrr."

Hange burst into laughter when the huge titan that was Jaeger gave Erwin the customary military salute. "Oh Eren, that's wonderful!"

"Save the excitement," warned Levi. "He's not a pet dog you just taught a new trick to."

"Don't be such a sour puss," advised Hange with a shake of her finger. "I think the progress he's made is fantastic!"

"All right listen up, people," Erwin shouted, "We'll begin our trek back to the wall in a tight formation, and then spread out into long-range formation after we've distanced ourselves from this outpost. Jaeger will remain in his titan form to better assist clearing away any pursuit that gets too close. Mikasa, you will ride with Levi's team. Eren, you are with Hange's team in the rear. Spotters will attempt to intercept approaching titans closing in on the Vanguard. The rest of you remain with the teams you were originally assigned to."

"But...sir," Mikasa protested, looking back at Eren with concern.

Levi spoke up to reason with her. "He's fifteen meters tall," he reminded the girl, "and he's a loud-mouth. If Eren gets into trouble we'll know it. Trust the commander. As part of my team, your prime objective is to protect Jaeger anyway."

Erwin checked the red smoke flares to decide on a route, and once the wagons were loaded and secured, he fired a green one to the southeast. The convoy was off then, traveling in close formation for a start as the commander ordered, with Eren taking up the rear in his titan form.

* * *

"Why does he have us all grouped up so tight?" Jean gritted out as he galloped along the outside of Levi's team. "Doesn't make sense. If those bastards surround us we might as well be a buffet table."

"Actually it makes perfect sense," replied Armin beside him. "The commander's plan is to lure them away from the new outpost, so the greater concentration of prey will attract more of them faster."

"Man, I wish you wouldn't call us 'prey'." Jean had a sour look on his face.

Armin looked at him with earnest blue eyes. "To the titans, that's exactly what we are."

"You and your damned logic." Jean spotted Hitch and Marlo on the other side of Levi's team and he couldn't resist calling out, if only to ease his own fear. "Hey Hitch! I hear you pissed yourself earlier!"

"Fuck you," she shouted.

"She also saved my life," hollered Marlo, "so shut up!"

"Sensitive," Jean smirked.

"Ten meter class off to the right!"

Jean looked in the direction indicated by one of the outer riders and he saw the titan bearing down on the convoy fast. "Captain?"

"Stay in formation," ordered Levi, "I'll handle this one."

He broke away from the group and galloped over to intercept the threat, getting up into a crouching position on his saddle. Fortunately they weren't in an open area yet, so there were enough trees around to use the 3D gear. He fired into one of the tallest trees and he flipped through the air and circled around to spear the titan in the shoulder with one of his grapplers. The creature was waving its arms ridiculously as if asking the convoy to wait up for him.

"Sorry, we don't take hitchhikers," grunted Levi as he swooped in for the kill. He spun, blades flashing, and the titan went down fast with a large chunk sliced from its nape. Levi jumped off before the titan hit the ground and he called for his horse. He was soon back in formation.

"Long range formation," hollered Erwin up ahead.

The convoy split up into their wider formation and of course, there were some titans to be taken care of on all sides before they could spread out evenly. The spotters engaged them first and Sasha's team joined them on the right. To the right, squad leader Shore engaged in two more with his team. Connie was up ahead with Erwin's group and he heard Sasha scream. He looked back in fear, thinking they'd gotten her. She'd screamed because one of her team-mates got bitten in half and he felt like a dick for being relieved that it wasn't her.

"Keep moving," yelled Commander Erwin. "Only engage if necessary!"

Streams of red flare smoke were going up on all sides, getting closer. Erwin compressed his lips, seeing only one clear route to direct the convoy. He loaded a green flare and he fired it. Levi rode up ahead of his team to speak to Erwin.

"This isn't good. The noose is tightening. We might make it to the wall but we can't get in without bringing some of them in behind us."

Erwin looked around and he agreed with his captain. Yellow flares went up to the right—a signal that the outer scouting party over there was under attack. A couple went up to the left as well, and Erwin heard one of the new recruits in the back scream in fear. He glanced behind him to see two fifteen meters and a seven meter bearing down on the rear flank. Eren turned around and punted the smaller one like a rag doll, sending it crashing into one of its larger brethren and knocking them both over. That only left the other fifteen meter still on its feet. Hange engaged it with a wild scream and her team mates joined in.

"We press on," Erwin said grimly. "Get the convoy as close to the wall as we can, and we will deal with the titans from there before entering the gate."

"Understood."

Levi fell back with his team to relay the orders, and they in turn relayed them to the rear flank. Outer riders charged off to inform the rest of the convoy and support teams were sent out to assist with the spotting squads that were under attack.

Levi moved forward in the formation again to offer a piece of strategic advice to Erwin. "Once we're in sight of the walls, you should break away with a couple of soldiers and get up there."

Erwin frowned at him. "For what purpose? My place is in the field with my men."

"Your place is as the commander," countered Levi, "and that doesn't always mean fighting alongside us. The Garrison leaders respect you and listen to you. Directing the cannon fire from the walls with Pixis may be of better use than staying down here. Hange and I can take care of directing the squad."

Erwin didn't particularly enjoy that logic, but he had to admit it was sound. "Let's just concentrate on making it to the wall before we make plans for me to abandon my soldiers."

"Sir." Levi didn't argue with him. He knew that he was right and he trusted Erwin to make the most logical decision, in the end. He fell back with his team again and he ordered everyone to get their blades out, if they hadn't already.

The captain noticed black smoke shooting into the sky from the rear flanks. Wonderful...an abnormal on top of everything. They were about to be in for the ride of their lives.

* * *

-To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

"Commander, Pixis, you're needed on the wall!"

Pixis put down his glass of wine and he looked up from the map he was going over with his officers. "What seems to be the problem, Miss Brzenska?"

"The Survey Corps is returning," answered Rico in a tight voice, "but they've brought company. There is a horde of titans flanking them, sir. We can't open the gates for them with that many hostiles coming up behind them. We can't risk any of them getting past the wall."

"Well, this should be interesting, to say the least," muttered Pixis. He got out of his chair and his withered face showed intrigue. "Let's see what's going on then, eh?"

* * *

"Shit! we're being overrun!" Garret Shore deployed his gear and he cut down one of the titans before it could finish off one of his scouts. "Defense right now! Cut them down to give the center flank time!"

"Oh no," muttered Hange with a wild look in her eyes that made Mobit cringe. "You won't get away with damaging my precious beauty!"

She went rather berserk on the titan that attempted to target her precious convoy and she sobbed even as she took out the threat. "I'm sorry my dear, but it's all in the name of science!"

Levi saw how quickly the situation was getting out of control and he rode up next to Erwin. "Get to the wall," he insisted, "We'll cover you. Do it now."

Erwin hesitated, looking at him with studious blue eyes. "Enough have died for me."

Levi gritted his teeth. "Don't give me another reason to kick your ass. Get to that wall now and defend it, Commander. Leave the rest to us."

Erwin looked for a moment like he might argue, but his jaw tensed as he looked at the wall. "I'll trust you to take care of this, Levi."

The captain nodded and he ordered his troops to cover Erwin's advance. "Just get there," he uttered under his breath. He heard a scream and he looked to see Armin being grabbed up by one of the titans. Levi's heart pounded as he turned his horse around to intervene. He'd come to give a shit about all of the brats from the 104th and he didn't want to see any of them devoured. Mikasa beat him to the chase, however. The young woman screamed her friend's name and she deployed he gear, arching through the air with her blades drawn. She spun and hacked the titan's hand off at the wrist with Armin still in it. The hand and the blond boy fell to the ground, and Mikasa finished the titan off with precision.

Just as Levi was about to relax he heard another familiar scream and he looked to see Lori's horse get kicked. The animal rolled and its rider got pinned beneath it. Levi charged over and he leaped from his saddle to engage the titan that had caused it. Off to his right, one of the more seasoned scouts got chomped by another titan. Levi gritted his teeth, unable to help the soldier. He concentrated on taking down the ten meter that had been prepared to eat Lori. Turning in his customary corkscrew motion, the captain sliced out the vulnerable spot in the nape of his opponent's neck and the moment it fell, he jumped to the next target with his gear.

"Mikasa!"

Levi heard the yell from behind him as he brought another titan down, and he saw Jean trying to free Mikasa from the grip of a fifteen meter class titan. The creature must have come up behind her while she was finishing off the one that had grabbed Armin.

"Fuck," snapped the captain.

He certainly didn't want to lose any more of his soldiers today, but Mikasa would be a particularly devastating loss. He jumped off of his vanquished prey and he began to sprint in that direction, desperate to get there before the titan holding her by the arms could rip her limbs from the sockets or eat her.

He narrowly avoided getting stomped by Eren—who had seen the peril his childhood friend was in and was charging that way with a roar of challenge issuing from his toothy mouth.

"Go get it, loudmouth," shouted Levi.

He smirked to himself when the shifter reached Mikasa's attacker and tore its arms from its shoulders. So much for _that_ threat. Levi skidded to a halt before the severed hand of the titan that had grabbed up Armin. The boy was still in its loosened grip, groaning in pain. Levi knelt down to assist Armin and he saw that there was blood leaking from the young man's mouth.

"Ribs," gasped Armin, looking up at his captain with wide, shock-dilated pupils. "I think...it fractured my ribs, sir."

Sasha came running over, looking around warily with her blades drawn. "Captain, should we try to get him to the wall?"

Upon said wall, they began to fire cannons into the titan ranks. A huge arm sailed through the air and landed a couple of feet away from their position. Levi spared a glance around to assess the situation. So far the path to the wall was clear and it seemed Erwin had made it up on the ramparts.

Levi nodded. "Bring a wagon and get Armin to the wall, Sasha. You'll have to carry him up on your gear yourself. Do you think you can manage that?"

She nodded grimly. "Yes sir!"

"Good. I'll stay here with him while you get that wagon ready."

* * *

Erwin paced atop the wall, picking out targets for the Garrison to fire upon. He had to be careful not to let them aim at any titans currently engaged with his soldiers. The last thing the Survey Corps needed was to lose men to friendly fire. Things were looking quite bleak down on the ground and he counted at least five they'd lost already to the enemy. Levi, Mikasa and Eren were tearing through the titan ranks with shocking speed, but there were so damned _many_ of them and an abnormal had joined the fray. The creature was ignoring the embattled combat units and chasing after the wagon racing to the wall.

"Fire on that one," Erwin shouted, pointing at the smiling titan that was bearing down on the wagon. "Don't allow it to reach its target!"

Pixis gave the nod and two of the cannon operators took aim at the abnormal. The explosion of the artillery shook the air as they fired and smoke billowed up. One shot hit the titan in the head, blowing it to pieces. The other struck it in the leg and brought it crashing down. The wagon reached the wall and Erwin recognized the driver as Sasha Blouse. She hopped off the driver's seat and ran around to the back to collect her passenger.

"Dot, keep that cannon fire steady while I go down there to assist her," ordered the scout commander. "It appears she's bringing a wounded soldier to us."

"Of course," agreed Pixis. "We'll keep those beasts at bay for you, Commander Smith."

With a grateful salute, Erwin deployed his 3D gear and he leaped off the wall. He landed on the ground moments later and he ran to Sasha's aid. Upon seeing that the injured soldier was Armin, he grimaced and he urged Sasha aside.

"I'll take care of him, Blouse. Thank you."

"I'm...s-sorry sir," apologized the young man as Erwin gently gathered him into his arms. "It...took me...by surprise."

"No need for apologies," soothed Erwin. He frowned when the boy cried out a choked exclamation of pain as he lifted him. "Let's just be thankful you're alive, soldier."

Erwin looked at Sasha's worried face. "Re-join the ranks, Miss Blouse. I'll take it from here."

She saluted him. "Sir!" She hopped back into the driver's seat of the wagon and she spared one last, concerned look at Armin. "Please take good care of him, Commander Erwin."

Erwin spared her a comforting smile. "You have my word."

He shifted Armin carefully in his arms. "Can you hold onto me, Arlert? I need at least one hand free to use my gear and get us up the wall."

Armin nodded and he put his arms around Erwin's neck with a grimace. "Of course, sir."

Erwin fired the right grappler and then using the same hand, he fired the left. He held Armin as tightly as he dared as he let the wires carry them up the wall, hopping along the surface as he scaled it. Armin grunted with each jump and Erwin apologized softly to the boy for the rough ride. Erwin handed Armin up to Pixis and Rico before clearing the rampart himself.

"He needs immediate medical attention," informed the commander—though that much was already abundantly clear. The Garrison commander and his second in command gently laid Armin down.

"I'll go and find our medics," offered Rico, "just don't move him."

Erwin nodded and he knelt beside Armin, taking the blond's reaching hand. "You'll be fine, Armin. They're bringing a stretcher and someone will see to you shortly."

"I...wish I could...be of more help," coughed Armin. "M-my friends...I want to be at their sides."

"I know you do," murmured Erwin. God knew he could relate. "I would prefer to be down there fighting at everyone's side myself, but practicality trumps desire. Here, don't cry."

Erwin pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and he dabbed at Armin's watering blue eyes with it. It was so easy to forget sometimes how very young some of his soldiers were. Barely more than children. He felt foolish for expecting the frightened, ailing teenager not to cry under these circumstances.

"I'm...so useless," sniffed Armin.

"Not true," denied Erwin with a shake of his head. "How many times have your ideas saved your fellow soldiers and friends? Strength isn't always measured in muscle, Armin."

That seemed to comfort the boy somewhat, and he squeezed Erwin's hand. "Thank you, sir. I just...hope they all come out of this alive."

Erwin didn't want to make promises he couldn't keep, so he chose his words with caution. "I have confidence that they will. Captain Levi and Squad Leader Hange are both brilliant tacticians. Mikasa is the most skilled recruit we've had since Levi joined and Eren has already single-handedly taken down five titans. The rest of your friends are very much in synch and they know how to work together. Try not to worry."

The medics arrived with the stretcher and Erwin held Armin's hand until they got him onto the object and lifted him to take him away. "Have faith, soldier," he said in parting, releasing Armin's hand so that they could carry him away.

It was ironic that he said that, for when he picked up the scope to check the progress on the field, Erwin found his own words coming back to bite him in the ass. Levi was lying on the ground, unmoving.

* * *

"Captain! Captain Levi, do you hear me?"

Levi groaned. He'd gotten cocky. He'd failed to notice the seven meter class coming up behind him and the creature had grabbed him by the legs and slammed him into the ground before he could react. He'd cut himself free of it before Connie and Jean arrived to finish it off, but he'd felt something pop when it tossed him around and now his left leg was in agony.

"Hear you," he grunted. "H-help me up."

The boys obliged him and as soon as he gingerly tried to put weight on his right leg, he cried out. "Fuck! Again?"

It was the same leg he'd injured while rescuing Eren from Annie.

"Sir, you're in no condition to keep fighting," observed Jean. The ground shook as Eren ran over, and Jean looked up at the shifter with resolve. "Eren, get him to the wall!"

"No," gasped Levi, "I just need...a minute...damn it Jaeger, put me down!"

Eren had gathered Levi into one hand and he was holding him gently yet firmly, ignoring his squirming. Jaeger took off at a run, leaving his companions behind as he carried the protesting captain to the wall.

"You're going the wrong way! Turn around, asshole!"

Eren didn't relent. He held Levi before him like a doll and he roared in his face—communicating in the only way he could in this form. Levi grimaced and wiped spittle off his face. "You just spit on me, shit-face!"

"Grrr," answered the titan shifter in a softer tone that might have been apology. He kept running.

Levi kept struggling to break free and protesting, even though every step of Eren's gigantic feet jarred him and sent pain flashing through his leg and hip. Eren stopped at the wall and he roared up at the people on top of it. He then looked at Levi with soft green eyes and the captain froze.

"Don't you even think of kissing me with that big fucking mouth of yours," warned Levi.

Eren almost seemed to grin, and he rolled Levi in his hand and opened his palm as Erwin came down. Panting in agony, Levi grimaced and watched his commander land in Eren's palm beside him.

"I can still fight," he groaned—even though he knew that was a blatant lie.

"On one leg?" countered Erwin with a subtle smirk. "As brilliant as you are in combat, I'm not willing to chance it, Levi. Eren, thank you for bringing him to me. Tell Hange...oh, you can't. She'll realize what's happened though, I'm sure."

Erwin knelt down and he gathered Levi bride-style. "Put your arms around my neck."

"Damn it, Erwin, I'm not leaving my men to—"

"That's an order."

Levi groaned and sighed, obeying him reluctantly. Erwin stood up with him and he activated his gear. "Watch yourself out there, Eren," cautioned the commander, "and as soon as the way is clear enough, bring everyone through the gate."

Eren nodded and he waited until Erwin got up the wall with Levi before turning around to head back into the fray.

* * *

"Relax, Levi. They have it under control," advised Erwin as the captain squirmed fitfully under the administering hands of the medics. He'd refused to leave the ramparts, determined to keep an eye on the battle still raging in the field.

"How...many?" panted Levi. "How many have we lost so far?"

Erwin sighed and lowered his bright gaze. "Three more, by my counting."

"Who?" Levi gritted his teeth. "Ahhh! Sh-shit!"

"Captain, please be still," cautioned the nurse as she and her assistant worked over his dislocated hip.

"I can't be certain from this distance," Erwin stated. "I believe one of them was Jaxon. We haven't lost any from the 104th, however."

Levi settled down a bit, visibly comforted by the last part. Erwin stroked the captain's perspiration-dampened, dark hair. Deny it though he might, Levi genuinely cared for all of those "brats" and Erwin hoped they all came out of this alive. Hange was out there working tirelessly and Jean had taken over command of Levi's squad—just as the captain would have hoped.

"You trained them well," soothed Erwin. "I think Jean was a good choice as your second in command, Levi."

"It's...not enough," panted Levi. "There's too many of those bastards...they can't...hold them off forever. Not even...with Eren in his titan form."

Erwin frowned. That much was true. The squad was going to tire out eventually and there was still no clear path to the gate. If only he could access full titan powers himself and help turn the tide...

Levi looked up at him and Erwin could have sworn he read his thoughts. The captain reached down to his boot and he drew the knife he kept sheathed there for emergencies. He handed it to Erwin, teeth clenched in pain.

Erwin took it with a frown of confusion. "What is this for?"

"Cutting, obviously," snapped Levi. "I don't think chewing on yourself is your style."

"Levi, I've tried," sighed Erwin, understanding what he was getting at. "If it didn't work before, what makes you believe it will work now?"

"Because now you've got every reason in the world to shift," answered the captain. "Before there was no pressing need. Think about it, Erwin. What was the reason for you founding this squad in the first place? What's always been your driving motivation?"

Erwin blinked slowly and he stood up, staring down at the knife in his hand. He held his right palm out and he cut into the meaty part of it. It was worth a try. "For the good of humanity," he whispered as his blood flowed.

His eyes widened as he felt something... _shift_ inside of him. There was a terrible cramping sensation in his belly and he looked down at Levi with slight alarm, backing up as the cramping worsened.

"Le...vi..."

Levi stared up at him as the commander's point of view began to change. The world seemed to shrink for Erwin and everyone, everything around him started to look smaller.

"Go," said Levi. "Go save their asses and don't forget who you are."

* * *

Levi watched as the green and gold lightning forked down from out of nowhere, and Erwin began to transform before his eyes. Soldiers on the ramparts cried out in alarm and fear as Erwin grew to monstrous proportions. Levi wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting—maybe something skinless like Annie and the Colossal titan. Erwin's titan form turned out to be at least seventeen meters in height and it was built like the commander; athletic and muscular. It had skin like Eren's titan form, roughly the same tone as Erwin's. Like Jaeger, the titan had pointed ears. Its hair was the same color blond as Erwin's, but it wasn't nearly as immaculately groomed. It was mussed...almost shaggy...but it was the same length as the commander's. The face closely resembled Erwin's and unlike Eren's titan form, it had lips. The teeth were sharp and fanged, rather than flat and human looking.

"Well, at least you're not hideous," muttered Levi as Erwin's titan form straightened up to its full height. It basically resembled a giant, naked version of Erwin—sans genitals.

The huge blue eyes were blank, and a growl issued from the titan's throat.

_~Shit...don't tell me...~_

Erwin grabbed hold of one of the cannons and he ripped it from its track, throwing it in blind anger across the field.

"Help me up," Levi gasped to the petrified medics. "Hurry! He's confused!"

They snapped out of their daze long enough to help him to his feet. Boxing up the agony he felt in his freshly re-located hip, Levi deployed his gear and he attached his grapplers to Erwin's shoulder while the titan had its back turned to him. Gritting his teeth, Levi jumped and he let the wires carry him up to Erwin's shoulder. He landed painfully and he avoided it when Erwin tried to swat him off like a bothersome bug. He drew his blades and he spoke into one of Erwin's pointed ears.

"Don't make me do this," grunted Levi. "Remember who you are, Erwin. Remember why you did this to yourself! Don't piss it away. Don't make it for nothing, you idiot!"

Erwin snarled and went to his knees, visibly struggling with himself. Levi remained on his shoulder and he kept talking to him. "Those brats down there need you. I'm finished for this fight...useless as I am now. I can't help them, but you can."

Levi softened his tone and he grabbed a lock of the blond hair. "Please. Do this for me. I don't want to lose anymore good soldiers today, Erwin. Do it for humanity, if not for me."

Those last poignant words seemed to get through to Erwin. His scowl faded and his eyes seemed to regain their intelligence. The great head turned slightly and those big, vivid blue eyes focused on Levi with recognition in their depths. Levi smirked slightly, relieved.

"So, are you back now or what?"

Erwin nodded once and he grunted. He reached up and he held his hand out, silently inviting Levi to get into it. The captain took the offer and he sat down in Erwin's huge palm with a soft curse of pain. Erwin's gaze softened on him and he gently lowered his hand to the ground. Levi crawled off and he called out to the soldiers on the wall.

"Point those rifles somewhere else," he ordered them. "He's on our side, morons."

"How...how..." stammered Rico, eyes huge behind the lenses of her glasses.

Beside her, Pixis held out his flask without taking his eyes off the huge titan form that Commander Erwin had just transformed into. "My dear, I believe you need this as much as I do, now. Men, stand down. This is obviously Captain Smith standing here in this gigantic form before us."

Rico made a blind grab for the flask, unscrewed the cap and took a pull from it. She coughed and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "Does _he_ know that, though?"

"Just look at him," Levi pointed out. "It took him a minute but he snapped out of it."

"Thanks to you," observed Pixis with a smile. "I've never seen the likes of the comradery between the two of you, Captain Levi." He took his flask back from Rico and he had a swig from it.

Levi nearly said: "No shit, he's my Erwin," but he mentally slapped himself before the cheesy drivel could make its way out of his mouth. Erwin was now looking out over the field below, and Levi spoke softly to him.

"Go help those kids, commander."

Erwin's gaze turned to Levi and he gave a nod—and then he jumped right off the wall to land on the ground below. Levi leaned back against the rampart's wall and he closed his eyes, silently praying for this day to end without any further casualties.

* * *

"I got this one," shouted Connie as he sliced into the nape of a seven meter class. He rode it down as it fell and he panted with exertion as he looked around for his next target. Lori had already taken off, trusting him to finish their quarry.

"H-holy shit," gasped Connie, staring toward the wall with wide eyes. He pointed at the gigantic form charging towards them and the cloud of dust in its wake. "Uh...guys? W-we've got a fucking _huge_ abnormal barreling toward us! Where the hell did it come from?"

Everyone within the vicinity that wasn't already occupied looked in the direction of his pointing, and Sasha shrieked with alarm.

"Oh my _God_! How are we gonna take _that_ thing down? Squad Leader Hange! Look!"

Hange finished off the fifteen meter she'd targeted and she adjusted her glasses to peer into the distance. Her mouth fell open. "I'll be damned!"

Mikasa and the others got into formation to deal with it and Hange yelled out to them. "Wait! That's not an abnormal, kiddos! It's...whoops!"

She was forced to jump away as a ten meter titan ran up and slapped its hand down in an attempt to grab her. Moblit engaged the titan, calling out to her in alarm. "Be more careful, Miss Hange!"

She cackled in delight and she shot her grapplers into another titan a few yards away. "He was a bit slow on the uptake! I'm fine, Moblit! Hey, don't attack that titan that's heading for us! Trust me, sweeties!"

"Oh good God," gasped Sean uncertainly. He looked around at his fellows—mainly Mikasa. "Is she out of her fucking mind again?"

Mikasa's eyes were narrowed as she watched the incoming titan. "There's something familiar about that one. Listen to Hange and don't engage unless it attacks us."

Eren had just taken down another titan and he sniffed the air, looking in the direction of the approaching menace. "Grr?"

Mikasa came up beside him and she looked up at him. "I'm not imagining it, am I Eren? That titan...it looks like—"

She got confirmation of her suspicion when the hulking blond titan slammed into a fifteen meter normal that had turned and ran toward it. The regular titan flew backwards with the force of the blow and the newcomer was upon it before it could recover. The blond tore the nape of its opponent's neck out with its bare hand and then it immediately took off to another target.

"Is that...Commander Erwin?" gasped Squad Leader Shore uncertainly.

"Yes!" Hollered Hange, and as soon as Erwin came within range she fired her grapplers and hopped up on his shoulder. As witnesses gaped, she hugged Erwin's thick neck as best she could and she laughed exuberantly. "You big, beautiful man! I knew you could do it! I _knew_ it! Ooh, get him!"

Erwin punted a five meter class clear across the field as Hange praised him.

"Yahoo! That's my oversized commander! Now that one!"

Connie and Jean both stood there with their mouths hanging open as Hange advised their altered commander on which asses to kick next. "Man, I am getting sooo drunk after this," blurted Connie.

Jean nodded. "Yeah. Me too." He shook himself out of it and he hollered out to his squad. "All right people, we've got another powerhouse in the mix, so let's finish this!"

Eren roared in response and he charged one of the titans heading for Erwin. Mikasa followed behind him and she took down one that tried to get the jump on Eren. The morale on the field was raised significantly by the presence of not one, but _two_ shifters fighting alongside them. Erwin's presence made up for the lack of Levi's and as the commander fought alongside his squad, he kept his lover's words in mind.

_~No more casualties today. I promise, Levi.~_

* * *

"Care for a nip, Captain?"

Levi opened his eyes and he gazed at the flask being offered to him. He shrugged. "What the hell. Thanks, old man."

He took the flask and he had a sip—though ordinarily he would never share a drinking container that had been passed around to so many lips. Levi coughed and grimaced before handing the flask back to Pixis. "What the hell's _in_ that, anyway?"

"The finest whisky money can buy," answered Pixis. "You don't drink much, do you son?"

"Never have the time to indulge," answered Levi. He started to struggle to his feet and Pixis assisted him. "How's it looking so far out there?"

"See for yourself," replied the older man. He offered his scope to Levi. "They've taken down nearly all of the opposition, and it looks as though they're getting back into formation and coming home now."

Levi kept one arm around Pixis for support as he peered through the spyglass. He sighed with relief, not bothering to try and hide it. "He kept his promise."

Erwin and Eren were taking up the rear flank as Hange led the convoy back to the gate. Both of them seemed all right, and Levi felt a swell of pride. This made up for all the recent losses. Erwin was bringing all of them safely home, just as he'd asked. It seemed they hadn't sustained a single loss since Erwin rejoined them in the field and for that, Levi was grateful.

_~I fucking love you, you giant idiot.~_

* * *

Eren recovered more swiftly than his commander when he emerged from his titan form. He was more used to it than Erwin. As soon as he emerged from the carcass, he went to Erwin with Mikasa's supportive aid and he tried to advise the commander as Hange pulled him out from the nape.

"You're going to feel kind of sick for a little while," said Eren, "and weak...but it'll pass, sir."

Erwin gasped for breath, lying bonelessly against Hange as she dragged him out. "I believe...I'm officially useless for now."

"Oh, don't you worry about that, Commander," exclaimed Hange with a wide, enthusiastic grin. "It's all over now and you can rest! I'd like to take a sample from the titan form while it's still solid, though. Moblit! See to the commander while I dig around!"

"Yes Ma'am," agreed Hange's assistant. He supported Erwin while Hange went to procure a sample and study it before it disintegrated. Citizens were gathered around them, whispering and murmuring to themselves in speculation. While Erwin had already explained his status to his soldiers, the common folk had no idea of what he'd done and they watched with suspicion as Moblit saw to Erwin.

"Hey, quit gawking," Jean shouted. "It isn't like you've never seen it before! This guy here's been shifting into titan form for months now!" He pointed at Eren, who blushed when all eyes turned to him.

"Gee, thanks for reminding them," muttered Eren. "Next time you might want to put a big flashing arrow over my head."

Jean smirked. "Hey, I was just trying to draw attention away from the commander."

"Well it worked...jerk."

"I'm going to go and check on Armin," announced Sasha. "Er, that is if I can be dismissed."

Erwin nodded groggily. "Go right ahead, Blouse. He should be in the infirmary...as should Levi, though I doubt he's cooperated enough to allow it."

Hange chuckled in a distracted manner, peering at a piece of Erwin's titan flesh. "Double or nothing the captain stayed on those ramparts to the bitter end. You'd probably have better luck finding him up there, Erwin."

"Then that's where I'll look," answered the commander. He got to his feet with Moblit's help. "Carry on here and as soon as we've regrouped, go straight to headquarters. I'll handle the task of informing the families of the deceased."

"Sir, let us take care of that," offered Mikasa softly. "You should rest."

Erwin hesitated, but a glance at the lovely young woman's earnest gaze convinced him. If anyone could hold composure for such a grim task, it was Mikasa. "Very well. Thank you, Mikasa. I'll leave it in your hands."

* * *

"Levi. Wake up."

The captain opened his eyes slowly and he found himself staring at Erwin's red-striped face. The marks would fade in a short while—he knew as much from seeing Eren emerge from his titan form several times now. Levi smirked softly and he reached out to touch his commander's jaw.

"You brought them back," he whispered, "just as I asked."

"Yes," agreed Erwin. "We're preparing to return to the fort, now. I might have known you wouldn't leave your post even after suffering such an injury...brat."

"Funny hearing you call me that." Levi grunted as Erwin scooped him into his arms and lifted him. "What the hell are you doing? You probably need to rest."

"I'll rest after I've gotten you into a wagon for transport," answered the commander. "Levi...I owe you thanks."

"Bullshit," yawned the captain, too sleepy to put up much of a fuss. He laid his head against Erwin's broad shoulder. "All I did was give you some incentive. You did the rest."

Erwin nuzzled Levi's hair and he spoke softly to him. "If it weren't for that incentive I might not have managed it. We would have lost more good soldiers, but for your steadfast determination and support. I honestly believed it wasn't possible for me to transform, but it was _your_ belief in me that made it possible."

Levi huffed and he brushed his lips against Erwin's throat. "I've always believed in you, idiot."

"How fortunate for me, then." Erwin carried him down the stairs leading from the ramparts, and he nodded in greeting to the wary soldiers he passed by. "Still, it was largely your encouragement that inspired me."

"Whatever." Levi closed his eyes, his arms around the bigger man's neck. "You look like shit."

Erwin chuckled softly. "Remind me to put on a tuxedo before shifting again. I'll try to be more presentable the next time I come out of it."

Levi snorted. "I'll make a note of that. So how's Armin doing? Is the kid going to be stuck in the infirmary for a while or can we take him home with us?"

"Armin will be returning to the fort with us," answered Erwin. "He suffered minor fractures to his ribs but the doctor says he'll recover with plenty of rest. I see no need to leave him alone in the hospital when he could be surrounded by friends and allies instead."

Levi nodded. "Good. It's better than sitting there bored off his ass with nobody to talk to. We need that brain of his."

"Yes, we do," agreed Erwin. He made it down the stairs and he carried Levi to the waiting convoy. Sasha dropped the ramp in the back of the wagon so that the commander could carry his slight burden onto it. Armin was already lying inside on a pallet and he smiled in greeting as Erwin deposited Levi gently beside him.

"Hello sirs," whispered the blond teen. "How are you both feeling? I heard about what happened in the field. It's good that you were able to access your titan powers, Commander."

"Just in time, too," muttered Levi. He swatted at Erwin as the bigger man fussed over him. "I'll be fine. Cut it out."

"I'll 'cut it out' once I get you comfortable," insisted Erwin. He began to pile blankets behind Levi's head. "There. How is that?"

"It's fine," grumbled the captain, very conscious of Armin's amused glance. "Let's just get home."

"All right, then." Erwin paused and Levi gave him a look of utter horror when he pressed a kiss against his forehead—right in front of Armin.

"What the—hey, quit that," grumbled Levi, attempting to push the commander away.

"I can't seem to help myself," murmured Erwin with a smirk. "Pardon my behavior, Armin."

"No need, sir." Armin was chuckling even though it obviously pained him. He smiled at Levi as the captain blushed. "It's really okay, sir. I think we've all figured it out by now."

"You...asshole," Levi accused softly to the smug, handsome commander. "You don't have to advertise it."

"I'll try and contain myself," promised Erwin. He withdrew and he hopped out of the wagon bed. "Try to stay comfortable, the both of you. We should arrive at the fort within an hour."

Levi crossed his arms over his chest and he huffed. Glancing sidelong at his smiling companion, he muttered softly. "What are you grinning at, soldier?"

Armin prudently looked away, but he was still smiling. "Hope, sir. I'm smiling at hope. Thank you, by the way. How does your hip feel?"

Levi sighed and shifted a little. "Hurts. What the hell does that mean, anyway? 'Hope'? Enlighten me."

Armin smiled at him again and his wide blue eyes met Levi's narrowed gray ones. "It means...well...you and the commander were always a unit. I suppose I'm just happy that you're...you know. You fit together."

Levi rolled his eyes. "You're as bad as he is, kid."

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I officially declare Eren and Levi to be the winners of this chapter. Their muses had me cracking up laughing the whole time I wrote this.


	10. Chapter 10

It took several days for Levi to recover from his injury. The same could be said of Armin. While the young blond was healing up, the captain did the same and Erwin was driving Levi mad in the process. Erwin babied him to no end and Levi was ready to toss the man out the window by the time he was able to get up and walk on his own without aid.

"I said I'm fine," he groused when the commander brought him dinner on the fifth day. "Damn, give it a rest!"

"You're so stubborn," answered Erwin. He set the tray down on Levi's lap and he spooned up some of the soup, blowing on it. "Here. Open up."

Levi made an irritated sound in his throat. "I don't need you to hand-feed me every—erp!"

Erwin interrupted his tirade before he could finish, pushing the spoon past Levi's pouting lips to force-feed him the soup. Levi swallowed impulsively and he tried again while Erwin spooned up some more of the soup.

"Erwin, I can feed myself. I...pfft..."

Another mouthful of soup interrupted Levi's attempt to reason with the bigger man and he was forced to either eat it or choke on it. He chewed and swallowed and he glared sullenly at his attentive companion. "You're being a huge ninny and a pain in my ass. Hold up!" He grabbed Erwin's wrist before the commander could shovel another spoonful in his mouth.

"I'm just trying to watch over you," Erwin excused calmly. He smirked at the fuming brunet. "You're cute when you get impatient with me, Levi."

"Lately it seems I'm cute to you no matter what I'm doing," muttered Levi. "Shit, Erwin...what's gotten into you?"

"You have," answered the blond. He blew on the next spoonful. "I have to make sure you're in top form as soon as possible, logically. You _are_ my second in command. Open wide."

"This is ridiculous," complained Levi. "Hey, stop it! No, I don't want...mumph!"

Erwin chuckled as Levi choked down the bite of soup he'd fed him. "Stop being so temperamental. Today is the first day you've been able to take three steps without groaning and I'm not about to damage that record by letting you skip a meal."

"I swear to fucking God, Erwin," muttered Levi once he swallowed, "between you and Eren, I've had enough nursing to last me a lifetime."

"Eren wants to see you healed up as much as I do," excused Erwin simply. "You're his captain and his inspiration, after all."

"Fine, but...gurk!" Levi was again interrupted by a spoonful of soup. He chewed and swallowed and he grimaced at the determined, handsome commander. "You're really pissing me off."

Erwin finally paused, though his smile didn't fade as he caught and held Levi's gaze with his bright blue one. "Am I? Why can't you just appreciate the pampering for a change? Allow yourself to be spoiled for once, rather than sulking like a brat."

"I'm a grown man," huffed Levi. "I can put up with you helping me bathe and change but you could at _least_ let me feed myself. Come on!"

Erwin chuckled and he set the spoon down into the bowl. He reached out and he ruffled Levi's dark hair affectionately. "You're like a grumpy cat. All right, then. Feel free to feed yourself, Levi kitten."

Levi's eyes widened. "Did...did you just..."

"I'll be back in a little while," stated Erwin as he wisely got up and walked away. "Enjoy your dinner, Captain."

Levi stared at him as Erwin walked out the door and closed it behind him. He looked down at the dinner tray and the steaming soup, and he shook his head. "Creepy fucker. I'm not a kitten."

* * *

Erwin was laughing to himself all the way back down the stairs. He truly didn't mean to push Levi's buttons so hard but he just couldn't seem to help it. The return of Levi's feistiness was proof enough for him that he was nearly healed up, and that expression on his youthful features damned near made him crack in the end. Now that he thought of it, Levi really was like a cat to him.

"A very hissy cat," he amended to himself with a smirk. Damn, that glare he'd gotten at the end of the conversation was enough to sour milk.

"Hullo Commander," greeted Lori Taylor as she crossed paths with him on his way down to the great hall. "Um, do you think it would be okay for me to give the captain some dessert?"

Erwin looked at the piece of pie she carried on a plate. She'd even put a cherry on top of it, and he smiled. "It might be better for you to wait, Lori. I think I put him in a sour mood again."

"Oh." She smiled shyly at him. "Did you tease him again, sir?"

Erwin nodded. "I'm afraid so. Why don't you put it away to cool for a while?"

_~Like Levi's head. I'd hate to see you get snapped at over my behavior, young lady.~_

"Okay then." She retreated with Erwin and she walked with him into the great hall. Many of the scouts were gathered there having dessert and talking. A few of them were busy playing cards at one of the tables. "How is he, by the way? He came down earlier for tea but he didn't really say much to us."

"Levi is a very proud man," answered the commander softly. "Try not to worry when he doesn't speak up. He's recovering well and he should be combat ready within a week."

"That's a relief," she sighed. "Um...commander? I know it isn't any of my business, but will you be...you know...going titan a lot from now on?"

Erwin considered the question for a moment. "That depends on the situation. I would prefer not to rely too heavily on my titan form, but when necessity calls for it I won't hesitate to use it...just like Eren."

"I understand, sir." Lori smiled at him again. "We trust you."

Erwin nodded. "And I trust all of you, Miss Taylor."

* * *

Levi was still grumbling when Erwin returned to his room some twenty minutes later. The tall blond commander leaned against the doorway and he fought a smile as he listened to his lover complain softly to himself.

"Still having a hissy-fit, kitten?"

Levi glared at him. "Call me that again and I'll make a permanent imprint of your face on the floor, Erwin."

Doing his best to maintain a straight face, the commander approached the bed and he examined the dinner tray that Levi had set on the night stand. "At least you finished your meal. How is your hip feeling?"

"Fine." Levi was relaxing against the pillows piled behind his back. "The muscles are aching a little, but they're tightening up again. I think I'll try some exercise tomorrow."

"One step at a time," murmured Erwin. He sat down on the edge of the bed and he reached out to squeeze Levi's left thigh. "Would you like a massage?"

Levi parted his lips—perhaps to refuse—and then a groan burst free as Erwin kneaded his thigh with strong, sure fingers. "I...uh...hmmm..."

Erwin smiled at him, relentlessly rubbing the tight muscles of his lover's thigh. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to, Levi."

The captain's gray eyes went blank with pleasure and he fell back against the pillows, moaning softly as if he couldn't help himself. Erwin did this for him each night and try though he might, Levi couldn't quite disguise his enjoyment of the treatment.

"Relax for me," coaxed Erwin, steadily rubbing his way up and down Levi's thigh. "There's nobody here to see that expression on your face except for me."

Levi's brows hedged and he groaned again. He looked ridiculously sensual right now, giving in to enjoyment of Erwin's firm, confident touch on him.

_~God, Levi...I need to behave myself.~_

Oh, but good behavior was difficult. He hadn't had Levi since that day in the rec room after they'd beaten one another to a pulp. They hadn't had time and of course, the captain's injury in the field put a further crimp in their love life. The blissful expression on Levi's face as Erwin massaged the tension from his thigh made the commander want to tear their clothes away and ravish him.

"That's it," he encouraged softly, blue eyes fixated on Levi's face. "Just relax. Doesn't that feel better?"

"Mmm," agreed Levi softly with a sigh. His head fell back against the pillows. "Damn you've got some talent in those fingers, Erwin. Feels...amazing."

Erwin smiled in a pained way. "I enjoy making you feel better, Levi."

The sleepy gray eyes opened to regard him and Levi gasped softly as Erwin massaged a particularly cramped spot. "I'm kind of an asshole."

"What makes you say that?" Erwin struggled against the urge to let his hands slide up further. Levi was always calling him a creep and he really didn't want to give him further ammunition on that account.

"Because you've been spoiling me rotten," sighed Levi. "I haven't really...thanked you. Mmm...that's great, Erwin."

_~Could you please stop making sex noises while I do this, Levi? This is torture.~_

Aloud, Erwin's voice was the very product of calm. "You've earned it. Heaven knows if it weren't for your faith in me, things might have turned out much worse on our return home."

"You've...unh...oh damn...you've got to stop doing that," moaned Levi. "Not the message...keep doing that. I mean...not giving yourself any credit. Ahh...ahh, Erwin..."

"Oh, damn," muttered the commander.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He leaned forward and he pressed his mouth against Levi's parted lips to kiss him. He thrust his tongue past those soft, pliant lips and he pillaged his mouth. He kept his hands busy as he did so, still massaging Levi's upper thigh. A surprised sound arose in Levi's throat but the kiss muffled it. Erwin finally broke the kiss after a few moments and his lips trailed over Levi's jaw and neck.

"Pervert," gasped the captain huskily, but he wasn't pushing him away.

"Quiet, soldier," hummed Erwin. He finally allowed himself the privilege of the grope he'd been longing for all week and he smirked when Levi tensed up and moaned, hips raising in a needy manner. "I can tell I'm not the only one that's been wanting this."

Levi rubbed the growing bulge in his pajama pants against Erwin's busy palm and he moaned softly again. "Took you long enough. I was...starting to wonder if...you'd lost interest. Ah, hell...feels good..."

"I could never lose interest," murmured Erwin seriously. He sucked on the fair, soft skin of Levi's throat and he rubbed his package gently. "Do you know how many times I've wanted to do this, Levi? I didn't want to compromise your recovery with my selfishness, however."

Levi's breath huffed with excited pleasure and he gripped Erwin's broad shoulders, tilting his head back. "No complaints here. You're such a fucking boyscout, Erwin."

"Hmm. I don't think a boyscout would be doing this right now," argued the commander softly. He gave Levi's groin a little squeeze, making his breath catch. "I could stop if you—"

"Don't even think of it," warned Levi huskily. He placed one hand over Erwin's encouraging his fondling. "You've got me too horny now."

Erwin's lips curved against the smooth skin he was kissing and he slipped his other hand beneath Levi's bottom to scoot him down on the bed. Levi slid down as directed and he parted his thighs as Erwin stretched out on top of him. "You aren't going to tease me, are you? I don't think I could take it right now."

"I'm not teasing you," promised Erwin between wet kisses. "I don't have the fortitude to do so right now, Levi. I want you...want you so much it hurts."

Levi reached down to feel the swell of Erwin's arousal through his pants and he smirked subtly. "Well, the package doesn't lie."

"No, it doesn't," agreed Erwin breathlessly. He ground himself against Levi's questing hand and he started to tug on the smaller man's pajama bottoms. "These need to be...off."

Levi raised his hips obligingly, making it easier for Erwin to strip the garment from him. Within moments he was nude and he stared up at the bigger man with inviting, heavy-lidded eyes. "You're wearing too much yourself."

"That can be remedied," answered the commander breathlessly. He started yanking at his clothing in a hurried manner, starting with his boots. They landed on the floor and he shoved them aside with his foot, barely even considering where they landed. Levi pulled his shirt open eagerly, scattering buttons in the wake of his aggression. Erwin didn't chastise him for it. Indeed, he was just happy to get out of the thing. Erwin eased his arms out of the sleeves with Levi's help and soon the garment joined his boots on the floor.

"Levi," he hummed, sucking and licking at the smaller man's throat. The bolo tie still around his neck brushed against Levi's chest as Erwin rubbed against him. Only the thin barrier of his pants separated his groin from the captain's and Levi's near frantic pawing at it left little doubt in Erwin's mind that his pants would soon be a forgotten dream.

"Too long," panted Levi as he popped the button on Erwin's pants and dragged the zipper down. "I need your cock, Erwin."

That simple, lewd phrase drove Erwin's passion to a breaking point. He wriggled out of his pants and he kissed his way down Levi's toned chest and stomach, groaning. "Be still," he ordered when Levi tried to sit up. He grabbed the back of the captain's knees and he pushed his legs up and back, exposing him for his purposes.

"W-wait," gasped Levi as Erwin's mouth closed in on the vulnerable pucker of flesh beneath his balls. "Erwin, what are you...hah! Y-you...that's...fucking hell, you b-bastard!"

Erwin ignored Levi's scandalized protests and he circled that precious little hole with his tongue. It clenched impulsively and he heard Levi suck in a shocked breath. Determined to give his partner the best experience possible, the commander traced the sensitive ring with his tongue again and he hummed when Levi's back arched.

"Relax," he murmured between soft kisses and licks. He ran his tongue over the tender flesh of Levi's sack, licking the flushed skin between his balls.

"Erwin...what are you...unh!"

Erwin smiled and he sucked on the left side, then on the right. He gripped Levi's swollen erection and he began to stroke it as he nuzzled his sack. Levi began to pant softly and Erwin ran his tongue over the tight little pucker below it. Levi's thighs trembled and he tossed his head, biting his lip to hold back his moans.

"It's all right, Levi," coaxed Erwin. "Don't hold it back. Let me hear you."

"God, you...oh damn..."

A whimper cut through the air as Erwin lewdly tongued Levi, gently pushing past the resistance to dampen him. Erwin knew how ridiculously clean his lover was, so he wasn't the slightest bit concerned over hygienic issues. Levi's hips began to undulate—proof that he had healed enough from his ordeal for activities like this. The captain's fingers curled into Erwin's hair as he thrust and curled his tongue, flicking it shallowly inside of him.

"My Levi," sighed Erwin huskily. He spread the smaller man's thighs further and his arousal twitched greedily.

"Oh God," panted Levi, "Erwin...fuck...it's so..."

Levi couldn't seem to formulate a proper adjective to describe how Erwin's actions were making him feel, and that was fine by the commander. He'd honestly half-expected to get kicked in the head when he acted on his impulses and started this. His hand moved faster over Levi's twitching length and he felt the slippery dampness of his precum. Could he bring him to completion this way, perhaps? Before he was even inside of him? It certainly seemed like a possibility.

"Let go," encouraged Erwin in a low, passionate voice. "That's an order, Levi. Don't hold it back."

"Hah...haahh! You...you son of a..."

Levi was conditioned to obey his orders though and his toes curled. His shoulders came up off the bed and he moaned Erwin's name helplessly. He bucked in the commander's patiently stroking hand and Erwin felt a warm splatter on his forearm as Levi came. He smiled in satisfaction, listening intently to the captain's breathless cries of bliss.

"There now, was that so difficult?" Erwin gave one last, slow lick and then he inserted a finger into the clenching hole. "It never seems to be enough, Levi. You drive me insane, do you know that?"

"Hahh...unh...I'm feeling the same," groaned Levi as the commander stretched out on top of him again. He made a grab for Erwin's big, swollen arousal and he tugged on it, making the commander's breath huff with need. "Hurry. I need it."

"Don't be so impatient," advised Erwin softly, even as he pumped into Levi's grip. "I can't just shove it in right away, Levi." He pushed another finger into the saliva-coated entrance and he smirked when Levi bit his lip and bucked his hips. He kissed Levi's jaw softly, taking his time despite the urgency he felt.

"You're going to get me hard again," warned the captain breathlessly. He jumped a little and he hissed when Erwin curled his fingers inside of him. "C-cut that out...ah, shit!"

"Mm, I don't want to," hummed Erwin. He kept doing it, deliberately petting the firm little lump he'd located. "So sensitive, Levi. I love every impulsive reaction I get from you."

"Erwin...I swear to God...hunh...ahh!"

Levi had begun to firm up again. He could feel it against his thigh. It wouldn't be long before he was fully erect once more and Erwin had no intention of showing his lover so much as a second of respite. How had he managed to resist this for so long? This time, however, he intended to make love to Levi regardless of how frantically the captain begged for rough treatment.

"Easy," murmured Erwin. He brushed his lips against Levi's ear and he massaged him inside. "Just hold onto me, Levi. You're all right. Shhh..."

"Nnnn! You...ah hell...feels so damned good..." Levi grabbed Erwin's shoulder with his free hand and he stroked his cock faster. "Wh-what are you waiting for? Put it in!"

"Not yet," panted Erwin—though in truth the procrastination was killing him. He shifted on top of the smaller man and he bumped the head of his dew-capped erection against the area his fingers were steadily massaging. "Just watching you...like this...so desperate and aroused. Levi, you're so damned sexy."

Levi opened his eyes and he all but glared up at the commander. He spoke through gritted teeth, his tone raw with lust. "Shove that big dick into me right now before I flip you and do it myself."

Erwin chuckled and he reached down to catch up the hand that was fondling him. He withdrew his fingers from inside of him and he caught Levi's other hand. He shoved both of them over the smaller man's head, crossing his wrists over one another. He pinned them there and he didn't fail to notice the excited blush in Levi's cheeks. Whatever Levi had been through in the past, he clearly viewed his relationship with Erwin in a different light. Tremors were shaking Levi's body, and yet his gaze was so passionate and needy on Erwin.

"Are you mine, Captain Ackerman?"

"You know I am," panted Levi. Another tremor shook him and he wrapped his legs around Erwin's waist. "Do it, you fucker."

It wasn't the most romantic of statements, but it certainly had the desired effect of blowing away the last vestiges of Erwin's discipline. Still holding Levi's slim wrists in place with one hand, Erwin reached down with his free hand and he positioned his cock.

"Mine alone," he husked, and he nudged inside of Levi. He watched those sleepy gray eyes widen and he traced Levi's lips with his tongue as they parted on a gasp. "Mm, Levi."

"Ahh...oh God," moaned Levi, his thighs squeezing Erwin's waist hard enough to drive the breath from his lungs. "Deeper...I want more."

He definitely wasn't a passive lover. Erwin obliged him, feeding him more of his length and kissing the corners of his soft, sweet little trash-talking mouth. "You feel...amazing," Erwin husked as Levi's body took him in and squeezed him delightfully. "No, be still. I don't want this to get frantic."

Levi moaned and clenched his pinned hands into fists. "Why...not? We haven't...been together since...the day in the rec room. Too long, Erwin. It's been...too long."

"I agree," panted the commander, "but I never got the chance to make love to you the way I wanted."

Levi opened his eyes again and he gave Erwin an incredulous look. "Seriously? What in the hell, are we in some corny romance novel? Just...ahh...just do me!"

Erwin smiled in a strained manner and he withdrew slowly to the tip. He eased back in again and he watched Levi's eyes flutter shut again. "I intend to...but this time I'm doing it my way. Now behave and just...feel."

"Ah, shit...you're...really going to do this to me now?" Levi bit his lip as Erwin again withdrew and pumped slowly. "Not fair. Hah...oh...ah, wait...Erwin..."

Erwin began to slowly and rhythmically thrust, kissing the panting captain's face and throat as he held him down. He listened to Levi's husky, panting protests and he felt his erection twitching against his lower abs.

"Easy," murmured Erwin, refusing to be hurried. "You feel so good, Levi. I want to savor every moment of this."

"Commander," panted Levi, practically whining. He started to undulate beneath him, clearly enjoying every slow, agonizing glide of Erwin's length inside of him. "N-not that way...you...you're sliding right against...hah!"

Guessing what Levi meant, Erwin paused in his thrusting and he rocked from side to side, letting his hard length massage the gasping captain thoroughly inside. "You like that, don't you?" He smiled, struggling with himself for the patience he'd just been lecturing about. "Levi, it's okay. Don't censor your pleasure."

"I'm...not censoring...shit!" Levi tossed his head and a groan vibrated in his throat. He gave a sharp cry of pleasure when Erwin suddenly withdrew to the tip and then thrust back in firmly. "Oh! Erwin, I...anh!"

Erwin did it twice more, effectively shutting up any further mouthing off. He then slowed and gentled his thrusts, kissing Levi's gasping lips softly. He felt another tremor go through the smaller man and he soothed him with husky whispers.

"Levi...hah...hahh...that's it. Just...feel."

Erwin was fast losing himself in the sensations. Levi's breath was warm against his cheek as he flexed his hips slowly, gliding forward and back inside of him and stroking that special area inside of him with each pass. He couldn't get enough of the captain's low moans and hitching cries. He alternated between the gentle pumping and quick, deep thrusts, keeping the smaller man pinned beneath him constantly off-guard. He squeezed Levi's captured wrists tightly when he felt resistance from him and Levi immediately relaxed under his hold, giving in to him.

"Erwin," panted Levi in a tight, desperate voice. "It's happening again...oh fuck...I'm coming...Erwin I'm about to come hard...s-stop...ohh!"

Erwin didn't heed Levi's gasping pleas. He kept going steadily and he kissed him deeply when Levi tensed all over and shook helplessly beneath him. The slick spurt of his cum was Erwin's reward for his diligence as his patient, determined thrusts brought Levi to completion for the second time. Levi's desperate groan was muffled by Erwin's insistent kiss and the commander started to pump a little faster.

"Levi," he grunted, his ass tensing and relaxing with his thrusts. He felt Levi's rhythmic clenching around his cock and he knew he wasn't going to last for much longer. "So good...you feel so...unh!"

Erwin lost it then and he buried himself deep as it happened. He stared down at Levi with a tense expression as he unloaded inside of him. Gasps and grunts emitted from the commander and he swore he must have come for a full minute before it finally ebbed away. He released Levi's wrists and he collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily in the aftermath of his climax. Levi stroked his hair, still panting himself.

"You aren't...allowed to do that every night," decided Levi aloud between pants.

Erwin grinned and he kissed Levi's sweaty cheek. "Why not? You seemed to like it well enough."

"Too much," answered Levi. "Liked it too much, damn you."

Erwin chuckled. "I didn't know...there was such a thing as...liking it 'too much'."

"Turned me into...a mewling idiot," answered Levi with a sigh. He squeezed Erwin with his thighs. "Made me your bitch."

Erwin lifted his head from Levi's shoulder and he gazed down at him. "I made you my lover. Is that really so bad?"

Levi's sculpted features took on a faintly confused expression. "I'm just not used to feeling that way. I'm used to fucking, not...er..."

"Making love?" provided Erwin with a smile. He kissed him. "Levi, you're more than a 'fuck' and I won't agree not to do that with you every chance I get. You'll simply have to live with it."

Levi sighed against his lips. "You're determined to ruin me."

Erwin chuckled and he planted several kisses on the smaller man's face. "I'm determined to love you," he corrected.

* * *

The next day, Levi got out and about with Erwin and the two of them watched as Hange interacted with her latest "pet". Levi shook his head and muttered to his companion as the scientist tried to glean some kind of intelligent response from the five meter titan.

"She's going to get her fool head bitten off," predicted Levi softly. Unlike Hange's last two specimens, this one had a less than friendly expression on its big dumb face. It seemed to have a perpetual scowl and it drooled as the scientist walked up to it and carried on a conversation.

"Whoo, you're a lively one, darling!" Hange jumped out of the way as the titan snapped at her. "Look at that glare! Why the long face?"

"You've got the damned thing nailed to the ground," Levi pointed out. "I think I'd be glaring too."

Hange waved it off. "Well I can't very well let the little guy run around loose, can I? Hmm, I still haven't decided on a name yet. I was just telling him a tale about a prince in a far-off land, but now I've lost my train of thought." She tapped her chin in thought. "Oh, I know! I'll call you 'Prince'! That's simple enough, wouldn't you say?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "And it took you this long to decide on that?"

He impulsively started to reach for his blades when the captive titan snapped at Hange again. "Damn it, stop waving yourself in front of him like a carrot, Hange!"

"I wasn't...oh, well I suppose it _is_ rather like dangling a carrot, isn't it?" Hange laughed. "Well, at least he can't reach me."

Erwin cleared his throat. "Have you actually made any headway or have you simply been teasing the creature?"

She looked offended. "Every little bit is headway, Erwin! For example; I just learned this morning that this guy likes music. Hobbs was playing his guitar over there—" she pointed in the general direction of the courtyard steps—"and Prince settled right down. I'd never thought of trying auditory stimulation before but it had a notable effect on him. Now the question is whether this guy was once human and if so, did the song remind him of his previous life?"

"Or maybe Hobbs' playing just sucked so bad the titan was praying for it to end," Levi stated dryly. "Unless the bastard started tapping his feet and dancing, I don't see how that reaction was relevant."

"You're such a nay-sayer, Levi," sighed Hange. "The point is he _reacted_ to the music. Don't either of you find that the slightest bit interesting?"

"Interesting, yes," agreed Erwin. "Helpful? That remains to be seen. I can't see us all playing musical instruments in the field under the vague hope that it might cause the titans to behave themselves."

She shrugged and she squatted down, staring into the captive titan's big green eyes. "I'm not proposing that it would turn the tide in our favor, of course. I just think that it could provide a valuable clue that might lead us closer to a breakthrough. Erwin, I've been thinking—"

"That would be a first," muttered Levi. Erwin nudged him gently and gave him a warning look.

"As I was saying," continued Hange as if Levi hadn't uttered the scathing observation, "I've been looking over the titan formula and I think I may be able to come up with a reverse for it, as we talked about. Prince could...well, he could be my first test subject. I would hate to risk losing him, but if it really is possible to turn titans back into human beings then this could be our opportunity to confirm that."

Erwin nodded. "Yes, that would be useful. How soon do you think you could have this experimental serum ready, Hange?"

She scratched her head. "I wish I could say for certain. It could take days or longer. In the meantime I think it's important that I carry on with my standard research with him."

"All right, let's say for argument's sake that you try this serum and it works," Levi said. "Say you inject it into this thing and he reverts to human form. Then what? Living as a titan is bound to screw with his head. Even if you do manage to turn him human, how much of his former life do you expect him to remember and how can you be sure he won't be stark raving mad?"

"Those are all very interesting questions," Hange said, "but honestly Levi, I can't answer any of them yet. Titans transformed back into their original human forms might not recall a single thing from their lives as titans. We simply won't know until we try it."

Erwin looked at Levi with curiosity. "Does it matter so much?"

Levi nodded, his hooded gaze remaining on the titan. "Yes, it does. Think about it. How they come back matters, because if they've lost what's left of their minds it might have been kinder to just kill them."

Erwin frowned at the creature. "I suppose you have a good point there. Killing them as titans is preferable to a mercy killing as a human being."

Hange's brows furrowed. "So are you saying you don't _want_ me to try and concoct this formula?"

"I'm just saying we should look at the bigger picture," explained Levi. "We won't be 'saving' them if all the formula does is make them come back as a vegetable."

"Well, look at Ymir," Hange insisted. "She was once a regular titan and once she ate a shifter and could change into her human form, she was fine."

"True, but it's not exactly the same situation," Erwin pointed out. "Turning a titan into a shifter and turning them into an ordinary human may have very different results. I'm not going to put a halt on your research, but I hope you're prepared for whatever results come of it in the end."

She sighed and shrugged. "Fair enough, commander. I'll deal with any repercussions myself, and should something go drastically wrong when I'm ready for my first attempt, I can put the subject down painlessly."

Levi and Erwin exchanged a glance. There was little doubt that the woman could make good on her promise if she had to, but they both wondered what it might do to Hange if she was forced to kill a human being.

* * *

Later the next afternoon, Levi and Erwin traveled roughly a mile away from the fortress for the purpose of testing Erwin's titan abilities out a bit more. Erwin was a bit concerned over whether Levi was prepared to act if anything went amiss. His hip and thigh were more or less healed, but he thought he needed another week of recovery before getting into too much action.

"I'm just saying that once something gets dislocated, it can pop back out again," he said to the captain as they rode into the small forest. "All of those tendons and ligaments got stretched when it happened, so until they tighten up to their normal state again you need to be especially careful."

"Believe me, I don't want to go through that again," Levi assured him. "I'm not some masochist that gets off on pain, Erwin."

"Sometimes I wonder," muttered the commander.

"What was that?"

Erwin smirked. "Nothing. Here, this looks like an ideal spot."

He stopped his horse and he got off, leading it to a tree to tie the reins. Levi followed suit and Erwin looked around at the clearing, trying to gauge whether he had enough room to transform. The next challenge was coming up with a purpose for the transformation. Maybe the desire to test his abilities would be enough this time. It was possible that the first few times he'd attempted this, the formula hadn't had enough time to properly take hold.

"All right, stand back," he ordered Levi. "Better yet, take to the trees just in case. I remember having a moment of utter confusion the first time I succeeded in this and I don't want to risk mistaking you for an enemy."

Levi nodded. "That would be bad for both of us." He fired a couple of grapplers and he ascended to the top of one of the sturdiest nearby trees. "Try not to step on the horses."

Erwin took a deep breath and he concentrated as he used the same knife Levi had lent to him during the battle outside the wall. He made a cut in his palm just as before and he waited for the telltale signs of transformation.

Nothing happened. Erwin grimaced.

"Well?" called Levi from the foliage.

Erwin looked up at him and he shook his head. "Nothing. Maybe I require a clear and present danger to do it."

Levi rubbed the bridge of his nose between a thumb and forefinger. "Let's try something else then, shall we? When you transformed on the wall, you were thinking of protecting humanity. Simple yet effective, right? Try doing that again."

Erwin immediately felt that twisting feeling in his gut the moment he thought on that suggestion. He dropped the knife and he clutched his torso.

* * *

Standing on two narrow branches, Levi kept one arm around the trunk of the tree and he gazed down at his lover, noting the way he was hunching over. "Is it wo—"

The blinding flash of lightning interrupted his question and it startled Levi enough to make him grab the trunk with both arms. Hot steam billowed up and he found himself only about five feet above the commander's titan form.

"Well, that answers that," gasped Levi.

Erwin heard him and he looked up at him with a frown. Levi kept one hand on a gear trigger just in case, unable to tell if that was a friendly look or a hostile one. "Easy big guy," he cautioned when the big blue eyes narrowed on him. "It's Levi. Just take a minute to pull your head together."

Erwin blinked slowly and his frown relaxed. He looked around as if seeing the world in a different light—which Levi supposed he must be, given that he was now towering over everything. "Erwin? How is it?"

The titan looked back up at him and he nodded his blond head and grunted. He reached up with an open palm—not to try and grab Levi but to offer him help getting down. The captain glanced at Erwin's sharp teeth and he hoped he wasn't making a mistake when he hopped into the giant hand. Erwin didn't immediately lower him to the ground; instead he held Levi before him and examined him.

"If you thought I was a small fry before," said Levi dryly, "I must look like a mouse to you now."

Erwin's mouth curved slightly, and it was that same subtle smile of amusement that Levi was used to seeing on his human face—well, except for the teeth. Levi tensed when Erwin reached up with his other hand and he flinched when the titan stroked his pointer finger over his hair like he was petting him.

"Hey, cut that out," protested Levi.

"Hmph," huffed Erwin, and he kept petting his head gently. He had that _look_ in his eyes; the one he always got when Levi did something he thought was cute.

_~Oh no...first Eren and now him.~_

"No kissing," warned Levi as Erwin brought him closer to his face. "You'll end up sucking me into your mouth and I've had my fill of being swallowed."

Erwin didn't try to kiss him, but he rubbed his cheek against Levi affectionately, pushing him backwards on his hand a little.

"Okay, that's fine," muttered Levi. "Easy with that, Smith. You'll push me off."

_~Amorous fucking titan. Good thing he doesn't have a groin or I might be in real trouble.~_

"So we've established you can cuddle the hell out of me," grumbled Levi, flushing as Erwin resumed petting his head with a fingertip. "That's not going to be very useful in a fight, you know."

Erwin sighed and he stopped his affectionate pampering. He lowered his hand to the ground to allow Levi to climb off. Relieved and admittedly a little shaken, Levi stared up at him. Yes, it was Erwin but he really wasn't comfortable being that close to his mouth. He trusted the commander would never deliberately try to eat or harm him, but accidents could happen.

"Well then, what would you like to do first?"

They hadn't really discussed what sort of activities Erwin could try. They'd just wanted to see if he could change forms at will, for a start.

Erwin appeared thoughtful and he turned his great head to look around at the trees. He found one that had fallen and he walked over to it while Levi watched. Picking it up in his fist, Erwin pointed at it, and then he pointed off to the distance where they'd come from.

"You want to bring that back to the fort?" Guessed Levi. "For firewood, I presume?"

They were running a bit low and winter was on its way.

Erwin nodded and then he pointed at the horses and grunted.

"I'll bring them and follow along behind you," agreed Levi. He untied the horses from the tree and he mounted his, wrapping the reins of Erwin's around his saddle horn. "After you," he said to the commander with a gesture.

Erwin started off and Levi had to kick his horse into a gallop to keep up with him, even though the commander wasn't running. As they made their way back to the fortress together, Levi pondered over how easy it was to communicate with Erwin in this form. He supposed it helped that they knew each other so well and they'd been fighting along side one another with little to no need for verbal communication for years.

* * *

Sasha stared up at Erwin with her mouth hanging open as the commander returned in his titan form, carrying a tree in one hand. Erwin stepped right over the courtyard wall and he placed his feet carefully so as not to break anything or step on anyone. One of the newest recruits who had heard of the commander's new titan powers but had yet to see it fainted dead away, and Moblit quickly dragged him away to the stables to get him out from underfoot.

"Firewood," Levi explained as he rode through the gate behind Erwin. "Grab some axes and saws, people. It won't chop itself."

"Y-yes sir," squeaked Sasha, and she ran off to the supply building to gather said tools.

"Not you, Armin," said Levi when the wide-eyed blond went to follow her. "Your ribs are still healing. If you need something productive to do you can dust inside."

"Oh. Right." Armin couldn't take his eyes off Erwin and he walked backwards toward the steps leading up to the fortress entrance. He tripped and fell on his ass with a cry, just as Eren came outside to see what was going on.

"Hey Armin, you okay?" Eren helped his friend to his feet, glancing up at Erwin as he did so. "It's just the commander. He won't hurt you. Oh, that's right; you never got to see him transform the other day."

Armin shook his head. "I was in th-the infirmary. Sir? Is that really you?"

Erwin nodded and he eased the tree down in the middle of the courtyard, several feet away from the captive titan they had trussed up and pinned down.

"Wow, you're huge," observed Armin. "Not as big as the colossal of course, but you must be eighteen feet tall!"

"What did you expect?" reasoned Levi. "He's freakishly tall as a man, so it makes sense."

"Mmph," muttered Erwin, and he reached down to pat Levi on the head with a finger, nearly making him overbalance.

"Quit that," grumbled the captain. "Yes, I'm short. We all know that I'm short. Hey!"

Levi cringed as Erwin kept patting him, and some of the gathered scouts chuckled nervously. Hange came out after hearing about their return and she ran over with a smile. "Oh, look at that. He loves his little captain!"

"What the hell did you put in that formula, Hange?" demanded Levi. "He keeps doing this."

She laughed and she patted Erwin on the calf. "Are you worried I might have added a little love potion to it, Captain? No, the big fellow's just expressing his affection for you, that's all."

Levi sighed and he looked up into Erwin's blue eyes. He could see a spark of mischief in them and he began to suspect the man was doing this in front of everyone on purpose, just to watch him squirm. "Is this how it's going to be? We go into battle and you have to stop every five minutes to pet or cuddle me?"

Erwin shrugged. He made a sweeping gesture at their surroundings.

"Yes, I _know_ we're not in combat right now," sighed Levi. "It's still no way to act in front of the men."

"How interesting," Hange observed, blinking. "It's like you can read his thoughts, Levi. One of the biggest drawbacks to titan power is the inability to speak to anyone, but that doesn't seem to be an issue for the commander when it comes to you."

"Because I know how the creep thinks," answered Levi. He pushed Erwin's finger away when it tried to pet him again. "Stop that. Now."

Eren laughed softly and hastily made himself scarce to go and assist Sasha when the captain glared at him. Levi glanced around for something else to occupy his doting commander. "Hange, you're the scientist here. What sort of tests do you think we should be running? Hurry, I think he's about to try and pick me up again." Levi jumped off his horse and he dodged when Erwin tried to do just that.

Hange was laughing too hard to answer at first and Levi tried to hide behind the stables. "W-well, we already know he's got a strong endurance after witnessing him in the field," she reasoned, "not to mention incredible strength. He seems very cognitive. You understand everything I'm saying, don't you Erwin?"

The commander nodded.

Hange rubbed her hands together and grinned. "How exciting! Oh commander, I don't think you should do that right now..."

Erwin had spotted Levi's cloak and he plucked at it, dragging the protesting captain away from the stables by it. He scooped Levi up and he held him gently.

"Damn it Erwin, I'm not a toy!"

"You were about to step in horse poo," Hange explained with a snicker. "I think he was just trying to stop that from happening, Levi."

The captain looked at the ground where he'd just been and sure enough, there was a fresh pile of manure where he'd been about to step moments ago.

"See? He was just looking out for you," Hange reiterated cheerfully. "We all know how you get when it comes to hygiene, Captain."

Levi sighed and he looked up at Erwin. 

_~Shit, there's that look in his eye again.~_

"All right, that's fine," Levi said as calmly as possible. "You can put me down now."

Erwin brushed his thumb over Levi's torso before doing as he requested and setting him back down on his feet. With a sigh of relief, the Captain addressed Hange again. "When you were testing Eren, you had him try to communicate with writing, didn't you?"

She nodded. "Yes, and that didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped it would. Maybe the commander would have better luck? He could use a branch and try writing in the dirt."

Levi walked over to the tree that Erwin had carried in and he borrowed Sasha's axe to cut off one of the straightest, thickest branches he could find. "Here," he grunted, dragging it over to Erwin. "Try this."

Everyone watched as the commander picked up the branch and adjusted it in his fingers until he was holding it vaguely like a pen. He seemed to think about it for a moment, and then he slowly and carefully began to scribble in the dirt.

"That's amazing!" Shouted Hange, clapping with joy. "It's _his_ handwriting! Look at that, Levi!"

"I'm looking." Levi crossed his arms over his chest and he watched as Erwin formed words in his own flowing script in the dirt. It wasn't perfect and he misspelled a couple of them, but the sentence he spelled out was clear enough to read.

_"We shood spar. Eren and I."_

Levi looked up at Erwin, and then he looked over at Jaeger; who was busily chopping wood with Sasha. "You want to spar with Eren? In titan form, I'm guessing."

Erwin nodded.

"Of course!" Gasped Hange. "The more the two of you hone your skills in your titan forms, the deadlier you'll be in a fight! With those other shifters on the loose and the possibility of Annie breaking out of her shell eventually, you both want to be in top combat form. Eren, good news! You and Commander Erwin get to beat each other up!"

Eren froze in mid-swing and he stared at her with wide eyes. "Huh?"

"Not here," Levi cautioned. "The last thing we need is the two of them demolishing our headquarters. We can pick an open area away from the fort tomorrow, where they can do the least damage to their surroundings. Does that work for you, sir?"

He looked up at Erwin expectantly, and the commander nodded. Levi turned to Eren, who looked like he was about to shit himself. "What about you, Jaeger? Any objections?"

"Fight the commander?" repeated Eren, green eyes still huge in his face. "Well I...um...I guess not. You aren't exactly making this a request, are you sir?"

Levi shook his head. "Not in the slightest. My question to you was only a formality. It's settled then; tomorrow morning we'll ride out and scout an ideal location."

Eren sighed. "I'm screwed."

Sasha patted his arm consolingly.

* * *

-To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

"You did all of that on purpose," accused Levi later on that evening, after Erwin shifted back into his human form and they showered together.

"I did what on purpose?" Erwin wiped his face off, cleaning away the last of the marks left by his fusion with the titan body.

"You know what you did." Levi tied his robe tighter and he picked up the cup of tea he'd just poured himself. He sat down on the bed as he sipped it and he watched the commander with accusing gray eyes.

"I did a lot of things today," answered the commander with a tiny smirk. "Just which one are you objecting to?"

"The ridiculous petting and groping."

"I didn't grope you," protested Erwin. "At least not deliberately. My thumbs were quite big and you're very small by comparison."

"You knew what you were doing," insisted Levi. That last time he'd picked him up and brushed his thumb against his torso...well it was a damned good thing nobody else noticed the brief, inappropriate contact with a lower body part.

"Levi, I promise you that was an accident," insisted Erwin. "How crude do you really think I am?"

"Apparently you're _very_ crude when you're in that titan form," grumbled Levi. "You wouldn't act like that in public as a man, so what was up with you today?"

Erwin tilted his head thoughtfully, pausing in the act of lathering his face for a shave. He looked at his companion through the reflection in the mirror he was using and he shook his head. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I know I was behaving inappropriately, but you were just so cute and I couldn't resist handling you."

"Well you'd better start resisting from now on," warned Levi. "That shit was humiliating. How do you think it looks to the men for their captain to be carried around like a doll and patted on the head like that? Never mind the 'accidental' feeling me up. Creep."

"Once again, that wasn't done on purpose." Erwin made a sweep with his straight razor, carefully scraping it over his skin. "Now, if you require an example of the difference between accidental and deliberate groping, I'll be more than happy to provide that for you after I've finished shaving."

Levi flushed and looked away, vividly recalling their last "deliberate" encounter together. It made him tingle all over just to think of it. "Didn't you get enough the last time?"

Erwin chuckled. "That was two days ago, and no. I never get enough when it comes to you."

Levi smirked a little into his teacup. "I see. Well, if it will get it out of your system before tomorrow, I suppose a fuck isn't a bad idea."

Erwin nearly cut himself. "That mouth," he chided softly, scraping another layer of foam.

"Fine," revised Levi. "' _Make love'_...whatever. It's just a nicer way of saying the same thing."

"Does it really bother you when I use that term for it?" Erwin rinsed his razor off in the bowl and then he scraped it under his chin.

Levi shrugged. "I'm not much for romanticizing. If the verbiage makes you feel more comfortable, go ahead and use it." He took another sip of his tea and he sighed, watching his lover as Erwin shaved his squared jaw smooth.

"Which do you prefer?" Erwin questioned, and he held up two bottles of aftershave for Levi to choose.

"Hmm, the spiced one," answered Levi with a pointing gesture at the bottle in Erwin's right hand.

Erwin set it aside for use and he rinsed his face off before patting it dry. He winced a little as he splashed on the aftershave and Levi watched with bemusement.

"Does that stuff sting as much as they say? I've never used any."

Erwin approached him with the bottle and he sat down beside him. "There's a bit of a burn, yes. Care to try some?"

Levi sniffed in his direction, appreciating the masculine, earthy scent of the aftershave. "What the hell, I'll try it." He set aside his teacup on the nightstand and he opened his palm for Erwin to splash a little of the stuff into it. Levi hesitated for a moment, and then he did as he'd seen Erwin do countless times before and he slapped it on his face. At first it just tingled and he was about to say people made a big deal over nothing—but then the burning started up.

"Ah, shit! What the hell do you do this to yourself for?" Levi got up and he hurried over to the bowl of water. Realizing it was dirty from Erwin's shaving, he grabbed up a towel and he patted his face hastily with it. "Damn!"

Erwin was laughing at him and Levi turned to glare at him. The commander held his hands up in a pacifying gesture. "I did warn you, Levi. It was your choice to try it, as well."

Thankful that he'd never needed to shave and therefore didn't need to subject himself to this again, Levi waited for the burn to ease up. "So what's the purpose to aftershave, anyway? Is it just for the smell?"

Erwin shook his head. "It conditions the skin after shaving. The scent is just a bonus." He reached out for Levi as soon as the captain came close enough and he caught his wrist, pulling him unceremoniously into his lap. Levi huffed in surprise and he squirmed as the bigger man situated him sidelong, holding him firmly to keep him from getting away.

"There you go again," grunted Levi, "handling me like a fucking doll."

"I just wanted to be closer to you," excused Erwin. He nuzzled Levi's soft cheek and he smiled. "You honestly don't need aftershave. Your natural scent is far better than any cologne."

"Are you going to start spouting poetry to me now?" Levi's struggles eased up as he stared into those gorgeous blue eyes.

Erwin shook his head. "No. In fact, I don't plan on talking much at all, anymore."

He cupped the back of Levi's head and he kissed him deeply, making the captain instantly forgive his manhandling of him. Levi sighed and kissed him back, deciding the subject of aftershave wasn't worth arguing over. He shivered when Erwin's hand slid up under the hem of his robe to explore and this time, Levi didn't mind being groped at all.

* * *

They allowed all of Eren's friends to come along with the next morning when they rode out to find a suitable sparring location for two titan shifters. After an hour's worth of riding, they found a big open field and Levi called for a halt. Everyone dismounted and Levi instructed them all to keep their distance.

"Don't get within ten feet of them, once they assume their titan forms," ordered Levi. "In fact, you should probably stay twenty feet back. I don't want to see anyone get crushed or stepped on by accident, understand?"

"Yes sir." Connie stepped back with the others. "How far is this going to go today, Captain?"

Levi glanced at Eren, who was obviously nervous. "As far as they both want to take it, unless one of them snaps and tries to devour the other. I doubt that will happen, though."

"No sir, of course not," assured Eren hastily. "I'd never try to do that to the commander."

"There won't be any devouring," Erwin added calmly. "This exercise is for myself and Eren to learn from each other and practice our moves in our titan forms. With any luck we'll both come out stronger for it. After all, you have more experience than I do, Jaeger. I still have no idea exactly what my titan body is capable of."

Eren nodded. "Try different things, sir. Sometimes it just comes naturally and you have to remember what you did when you find out something new. I'm still trying to figure out what I did to make those titans turn on one of their own that day, so it's sort of a learning curve."

"I see." Erwin drew Levi's knife from his belt sheath. "Then let's begin, shall we?"

Sasha was munching like a fiend on a baked potato, brown eyes wide as she watched her friend and her commander prepare to transform and duke it out. "I hofe dey dun' hurf each over too muchf."

"I didn't understand a single word you just said," Jean complained. "Stop stuffing your face when you're talking!"

She obligingly swallowed the food in her mouth before speaking again. "I said I hope they don't hurt each other too much. This is dangerous!"

"How else are they supposed to practice their moves?" reasoned Connie. "Sure they could just spar in human form but Eren says his titan body moves a little differently."

Armin nodded. "It stands to reason that the most effective way for the commander and Eren to perfect their combat moves in titan form is to practice while transformed. The logic is sound."

Two bolts of yellow-green lightning flashed down from the heavens and everyone shielded their eyes. When the steam cleared, both men's titan forms stood facing one another. Eren got into his fighting stance that he'd learned from none other than Annie, and Erwin took a different stance that he'd learned over years of training. Neither of them moved.

"Ahem...oh boys," called out Hange, "this wasn't meant to be a staring match. What's the hold up?"

"If you're going to do it, do it," agreed Levi impatiently. "Don't make me yawn."

Eren moved first, prompted more by Captain Levi's annoyance than Hange's encouragement. He took a swing at Erwin and the commander blocked it with his huge fist. Eren tried following up with a kick, and it was again blocked. Again and again he attacked and Erwin either dodged or blocked each one.

"What the hell is he doing?" muttered Levi to himself. "Letting the kid tire himself out?"

_~Or maybe the big idiot doesn't feel right about striking Jaeger. Hmph. Try kicking the shit out of the kid in front of a courtroom of people, Smith.~_

"Are you going to spar or play 'paddy-cake' with him all day?" Levi finally shouted.

Eren finally got a hit in, striking Erwin across the jaw and making him stagger. The ground shook as Erwin righted himself, and he finally decided to retaliate. Levi rolled his eyes upon understanding what had just happened.

_~Never strike the first blow in a fight, huh? That's your style. Measure out the opponent's strengths and weaknesses before going on offense. That's not a good tactic to use against the titans, though.~_

Erwin hadn't done that when he rushed out from the wall to engage the titans battling his squad, though. He'd jumped right into the fray, so why was he using this tactic now? After watching the two of them trade and block blows for a while, Levi thought he was beginning to understand. Erwin wasn't trying to hone his skills against mindless normal titans; he was practicing to go against abnormals and shifters. Regular titans were too stupid to be much of a threat to the likes of him and Eren unless they came at them in sheer numbers. Titans with intelligence, however, were a different matter. It was almost a certainty that they would run into those particular titans again some day, and they needed to be ready for them.

_~Okay, I take it back. You're not being an idiot; you're being smart. Well played, Erwin.~_

Mikasa winced when Erwin swept Eren's feet out from under him and sent him crashing to the ground. The commander went to stomp on him and Eren rolled away just in time. He came up with a left hook that sent Erwin crashing into a tree, breaking it in half in the process.

"More firewood, I guess," Levi muttered.

Erwin charged the younger shifter and he drove his knee into his stomach. Eren fell to the ground again and Erwin paused, panting over him with steaming blood dripping from his lips. He offered his hand to Eren with a grunt. Eren took it and allowed him to help him to his feet.

"I think this means they're taking a break," surmised Hange. Both of them had injuries that were rapidly healing and they were both breathing heavily with exertion.

"Would you like some water?" Sasha called out, and she started to approach the two of them with her pitiful canteen.

"They don't drink or eat, remember?" Armin chuckled at her.

"Oh...yeah, right. I'm just so used to seeing the mindless titans and well...the commander and Eren seem so...human. I know that sounds crazy."

"Not at all." Armin shook his head. "At least not to me. They might be in titan bodies but their personalities are distinctly Eren's and the commander's. They aren't mindlessly attacking each other, they're using technique. That makes it easy to think of them as people and not monsters."

"Speaking of which..." Levi approached the two gigantic forms as they both sat down in the grass. He climbed onto Eren's knee and he gave him a severe look. "Why haven't you tried hardening your skin yet? You know how to do it and the purpose of this exercise is to improve your abilities."

Eren's bright green gaze flicked from Levi to Erwin uncertainly. The captain looked over his shoulder at the commander's titan, and then he looked back at Eren slyly. "Oh, I see. You're afraid of causing him real harm, is that it?"

Eren lowered his gaze. "Grrr."

"The commander can take it, kid," advised Levi, "and you're not doing yourself or him any favors by holding back. We don't know if he can pull that trick yet but he's still got to learn to deal with it if he faces an opponent that can; and _you_ need to learn how to take your best advantage of that ability in a fight. No slacking, asshole."

"Damn, I'd hate to be Levi's significant other," whispered Jean to Connie. "That's pretty harsh."

"He's not doing it to be cruel or because he wants to see the commander hurt," reasoned Armin. "He's encouraging it for their survival. You guys know how he thinks by now."

"Still, I'd be a little resentful if it were me," Jean whispered back. " _'Hey you, beat the ever-loving fuck out of my boyfriend, all right? It's for his own good!'_ "

Connie snickered behind his hand. "Well, Eren's just learned how to do that skin-hardening thing and in terms of combat experience, the commander still has him beat. Maybe the captain's encouraging it to give Eren a better chance."

"Could be." Jean shrugged.

Erwin stood up, but before he got back into his combat stance he reached down and patted Levi on the head with his fingertip, making the captain's expression go immediately sour. A sound that might have been a chuckle resonated in Erwin's throat as Levi stalked off to get out of the way again.

"Kick his ass, Jaeger," Levi called over his shoulder.

* * *

It went on for hours, with both titan shifters taking short rest breaks between sparring. Eren began to practice hardening his skin but as he was still a novice at it, it acted as more of a hindrance to him than an asset at first. He accidentally hardened his joints first, which made his movements stiff and slow. The ground was torn to shreds as the two shifters battled it out, each of them learning something new from the other in the way of moves. Eren finally figured out how to harden his fists and even Levi winced when he punched Erwin in the jaw with a resounding crack. Eren backed off immediately and he waited for the commander's jaw to mend before resuming.

Erwin gave back as good as he got, tackling Eren to the ground and pummeling him until the younger titan went still—apparently unconscious.

"All right, I think we're done here today," Levi said when Erwin got up and stood over Eren. "You've had your jaw broken and Jaeger's down for the count, sir. You've also both slowed down a lot and I can tell you're on the verge of collapse."

Erwin nodded, closing his eyes. He went to his knees and he bowed his head. Levi climbed up onto his back as the nape of his neck parted to reveal the commander's human body. With a grimace of disgust, Levi helped him pull free and they fell to the ground together. It knocked the wind out of the captain and he rolled Erwin off of him with a grunt of effort while Hange hurried over to assist.

"Damn you're heavy," complained Levi to his commander.

Erwin lifted his head from the ground weakly and blinked groggy blue eyes at him. "I'll...try to cut down on the desserts, then."

Levi smirked and he glanced over at Eren's titan. "How is he, Mikasa?"

The young woman carefully extracted her childhood friend from the carcass and Eren put his arms around her to make it easier. "He's fine, sir. Just a little dazed."

"Good." Levi looked at Erwin as the commander took a drink from Hange's offered canteen. "You look too whipped to ride on your own. You should ride behind me on the way back."

"Agreed," rasped Erwin.

Eren was already standing up on his own, though Mikasa stayed vigilantly close to him in case he started to collapse. It seemed the more he transformed, the easier his recovery was afterwards. Erwin could only hope the same would be true for him with time.

"It was a good match, Eren," called the commander. "I think we both learned some new things today."

"Yes sir," agreed Eren with a little smile. "Sorry about your jaw earlier."

"No need for apologies," answered Erwin. He smirked. "Besides, I believe I retaliated sufficiently."

Eren nodded and rubbed his jaw as if feeling a phantom ache. "Yes sir, you did."

* * *

As they started to mount up and leave, Hange noticed something off in the far distance that had her putting her hand to her mouth and gasping.

"What?" demanded Levi, riding up beside her. "What are you staring at?"

Hange pointed. "Over there to the east. Captain, it's that ape titan!"

Levi and Erwin both looked with narrowed eyes and the captain reached into his saddlebag for his spyglass. Sure enough, he could see the enormous creature far in the distance, heading for the wall far away on the horizon.

"Just what in the hell is he doing here?" whispered Levi. It wasn't coming toward them. If it noticed them at all, it didn't show it.

"It was watching us," murmured Erwin with certainty. "See those ruins it's walking away from? I suspect it was crouched behind those."

"How can you be sure of that?" Hange whispered, mindful of the younger scouts mounting up a short distance away.

"I can't," admitted Erwin, "but all reports of this creature have described his behavior as calculating. Historia saw it and she said that she believed the ape titan was testing them."

"So it's curious about us?" Hange tapped her chin and she looked off at the creature, which was quickly going out of sight over a hill. "If it really did turn Connie's whole village into titans and it's been coming and going freely over the walls, then there's no telling how long it's been observing us."

"And now it knows we have two titan shifters," said Levi grimly. "I'd say we should go after it but neither Erwin or Eren are in any condition for a fight."

"And we still don't know what this creature is capable of," added the commander. As much as he would love to avenge Mike's death after suspecting the ape titan was the responsible party, they were not prepared for such an encounter.

"Damn, there's no help for it," whispered Levi. "Don't mention this to those kids—especially Connie. The last thing we need is him rushing off like an idiot and getting himself killed trying to get vengeance."

Nobody disagreed with him.

* * *

Another week went by and the weather got colder with the changing season. Erwin and Eren continued sparring every two days and Levi denied Eren's friends from then on when they asked to accompany them. He didn't know if or when they would encounter the ape titan again and he didn't want them present if it made another appearance. Under his and Hange's watchful eyes, the two shifters practiced their moves and tried to discover any further titan abilities they hadn't yet accessed.

An early frost came one morning and Erwin was caught totally unawares as he stepped outside of the keep with the intention of feeding and brushing down his horse. The slippery surface of the stone steps proved to be his enemy and he went down without so much as a cry of surprise when his feet flew out from under him. The back of his head struck the hard stone and he was immediately knocked out cold.

Levi found him there some twenty minutes later when he stepped out with the same purpose in mind, and if it weren't for his agility, he might have ended up on his back right next to him.

"Shit, that's slippery," he grunted, catching his balance at the last minute. He then saw his lover's unresponsive, chilled form lying there with a small pool of blood spreading out from under his head. "Erwin? Hey, wake up."

Levi squatted down beside the commander and he put his hand on the back of his head. It came away sticky with congealing blood and a quick feel of Erwin's face told him he'd been lying out there for a while.

"Damn," muttered the captain. He checked Erwin's pulse and breathing, wondering why the head injury hadn't healed yet. Was it because the sky was so overcast and he wasn't getting enough light, or was it simply that he hadn't accessed his titan powers for a couple of days? He recalled the time Eren had tried to transform for testing and he couldn't manage it. The bites on the boy's hands didn't heal up until he reached for a spoon and accidentally manifested his titan arm.

Levi grabbed Erwin under the arms and he started to pull him up the stairs with effort. The door opened as he reached the top and Garret Shore came out. The squad leader cursed softly when he saw his captain struggling with the commander.

"Sir, what happened?"

"Careful," warned Levi as Garret started to step out onto the paving. "It's slippery as hell out here. Seems the commander slipped and hit his head. Help me get him inside so Hange can have a look at him."

_~Damn it Erwin, we don't need you going into a coma or getting brain damaged.~_

Garret took Erwin's feet and he helped Levi carry the tall, built man inside. "Get Hange," he ordered Hitch when she came out of the mess hall and stared. The young woman hurried off to do as she was bidden and Garret and Levi carried Erwin slowly up the stairs and to his room.

"Do you want to put a towel down or something before we lay him down on the bed?" Garret grunted as he and the captain brought their burden over to the bed.

Levi shook his head. "I'll just use his cape for now. I don't give a damn if some blood gets on the pillows."

He was worried. Erwin had gotten his arm bitten off and yet still powered on in the field, he'd been tortured and beaten but remained conscious on his feet, he'd been stabbed before more than once, and yet one clunk on the head now had rendered him unconscious. Once they got him onto the bed Levi ordered Garret to go and check on Hange, and while he did that, Levi went to the basin and he dampened a cloth to start cleaning the injury to see how bad it was.

"Head injuries bleed a lot," he reminded himself, lifting Erwin's head to press the cloth against it. "Can't be as bad as it looks."

Hange came bursting through the door before Levi could have a good look and assess the damage. "Erwin! You fell down the steps?"

"He can't hear you, four-eyes," groused Levi. "He's unconscious. I'll turn him onto his side so that you can come and have a look."

Hange put her medical bag on the floor as she reached the bed and she waited while the captain eased their unconscious commander onto his left side. She lit the lantern on the bedside table for more light and she peered at the scalp injury. "It doesn't look deep," she informed Levi as she slipped on a pair of gloves and pushed the commander's blood-matted hair aside. "He's got a nicely sized lump forming, though. I believe he has a concussion. Why isn't it healing, though?"

"My question exactly," sighed Levi. "Will it need stitches if his titan regeneration doesn't take care of it?"

Hange considered the injury and she shook her head. "No, it should mend on its own. I'll just clean it up, put some medicine on it and wrap his head. With any luck he'll wake up soon and he'll be just fine."

"And if he doesn't?"

Hange glanced up at him. "Don't worry, Levi. Erwin's been through worse than a crack on the head. Maybe it's just not healing right now because he's incapacitated. I'll bet as soon as he wakes up it'll close up immediately."

"He wasn't conscious when his arm grew back," Levi pointed out, "so how is this any different?"

"I'm just theorizing," answered Hange. "Before he was unconscious because his body was undergoing changes. Now he's been knocked out. It isn't quite the same."

Levi looked down at Erwin and he sighed. "I hope to hell your theory is right. I can't believe after all this...what gets him? A patch of fucking ice."

Hange smiled. "Titan shifter or not, he's still a man, Levi. He isn't invincible and that could have happened to anyone. I suggest we spread some salt over those steps so the same thing doesn't happen to someone else."

"I'll go and take care of that now while you see to him," said Levi. He got up and he left Erwin's room to deal with the ice.

_~You're going to put gray in my hair before long, Erwin Smith.~_

* * *

Erwin awoke later that evening. He groaned at the pain throbbing through his head and he gingerly opened his eyes to look around. He saw a familiar figure sitting in the chair by the fireplace and he tried to lift his head. The figure turned and stood up at the sound of his discomfort.

"All right, let's make this short and sweet," said the attractive, dark-haired man. "Who are you, who am I and what is our relationship status?"

Erwin frowned up at him. "Levi, what in the world are you talking about?"

The captain sighed and relaxed with a shrug. He sat down on the edge of the bed and he stared out the window. "I was just checking. The last time you were unconscious you couldn't remember me when you woke up."

"What happened?" Erwin asked in confusion. He reached up to touch the bandaging wrapped around his head.

Levi turned to look down at him again. "You slipped on a patch of ice outside and you hit your head on the steps. I'm not sure how long you were laying out there before I came out and found you. That's what you get for being such an early riser. If someone else had been awake and about to see it we would have gotten you taken care of sooner."

"I slipped on ice? That's embarrassing. The last thing I recall was stepping outside to see to my horse, and then the next thing I knew I woke up here."

Levi nodded. "You were out cold. So let's just clarify this...you know what I am to you, right?"

Erwin smiled a little and he reached up to cup the back of Levi's head and draw him down for a kiss. "Yes, I know exactly what you are to me. You're my Levi."

"Mmm, and don't forget it," murmured the captain between kisses. He snorted softly. "I can't believe you got taken down by a patch of ice."

Erwin chuckled, and he immediately regretted it. "Ah, it hurts to laugh right now."

Levi straightened back up and he touched the commander's cheek with his palm, testing his temperature. "You still seem a little feverish. I'll go and ask Hange for something to give you for that and the pain. Don't move from this bed."

"Now who's being the nanny?" Erwin smirked at him as Levi got up to leave the room.

* * *

"Yeah, so the commander slipped and hit his head this morning and he just woke up a few minutes ago," Connie was saying to his friends in the barracks. "But I don't get it...shouldn't his head have just healed up right away?" He looked at Eren for the answer to that question.

"Sometimes it doesn't work like that," said Eren. "I've had moments when I couldn't access my titan powers for whatever reason and when that happens, the healing ability doesn't work either. Hopefully it's not a big deal and the commander will have full access to his abilities once he recovers a little."

"Wow, talk about a fluke," muttered Jean. "I'm trying to picture Commander Erwin going ass-up on the stairs and I just can't see it."

Connie laughed. "I'll bet it looked funny."

"Hey, he could have been seriously hurt," remonstrated Armin, "and then where would we be? Why do people think it's funny when other people get hurt, anyway?"

"I don't think it's funny that he got hurt," corrected Connie. "I'm just saying it must have looked funny to see a big badass like the commander slip and fall like that."

"Well, the captain said he's doing all right," sighed Eren. "He's got a low fever, but that could just be his body temperature running hot because he's a shifter."

"Hey, want to sneak into the girls' barracks later on?" Jean suggested, changing the subject.

Armin blinked. "Why?"

Connie and Jean exchanged a smirk between them. "Because...girls," explained Connie as if the answer was obvious. "Isn't that a good enough reason? We might catch 'em in their nighties."

"But we see them all the time," Armin reasoned. "Well, maybe not in their nightgowns, but it's so cold tonight I doubt any of them would be wearing anything sheer."

"Mmm, sheer," sighed Jean with a dreamy look on his face.

"You'd better not be picturing Mikasa when you do that," warned Eren.

"So what if I am?" challenged Jean. "It's not like you've done anything with her. As long as she's single what's the problem?"

Eren started to get visibly angry and Armin quickly intervened before his two friends could get into another pissing match. "Okay guys, calm down. Look, sneaking into the girl's barracks is a very, very bad idea. Not only would the captain have our hides but Mikasa would probably kick us through a wall. Don't be reckless, okay?"

Jean and Connie both shrugged, but it was clear to Armin and Eren that they weren't abandoning the idea. "Whatever," muttered Eren. "Do what you guys want. Its your funeral."

* * *

Levi changed Erwin's dressing before bed and he stoked the fireplace and added another log to it. He stripped for bed and one look at his lover's intrigued gaze on his nudity made Levi change his mind about lying with him completely nude.

"You're in no condition to even be thinking about that," warned the captain. He dropped his clothes into the hamper and he grabbed up the pajama pants he'd brought from his room in case he needed to get up in the middle of the night.

"Such a shame to cover that up," sighed Erwin. "I _can_ behave myself, Levi."

"Lately you haven't been showing me much proof of that." Levi pulled the pajama bottoms up and he joined Erwin in bed.

Erwin put an arm around the smaller man once he was under the covers and he pulled him close. "You mean when I'm in titan form, or in general?"

"Both," murmured Levi, returning his embrace and closing his eyes. "When you aren't in titan form treating me like some stray kitten you don't want to put down, you're in human form trying to get down my pants."

"I don't believe you could name one single person that blames me for that," countered the blond with a chuckle, "but I'll try to be a little more considerate when I'm in titan form, at least."

"And in human form?" Levi smirked against his chest.

Erwin's fingertips glided down Levi's back in a sensual, tingling caress. "Considering my head injury, I can agree to tone it down for now."

"Then why is your hand on my ass right now?"

"Is it?" Erwin gave said ass a little squeeze. "It must be the titan in me. This arm has a mind of its own."

"Oh? And what about _this_ one?" Levi palmed the growing swell in the crotch of Erwin's pants.

"That one too," agreed the commander solemnly, "but then, it's always been like that. For someone telling me to behave, you're certainly tempting fate."

Levi released Erwin's crotch. "I guess I'd better stop, then."

"Little tease," accused Erwin. He released Levi's ass and he cupped his chin to tilt his head back for a soft kiss. "Very well...I can wait until I've recovered." He kissed him again. "I expect some reward for good behavior, though."

"That would depend on how good the behavior is." Levi kissed his throat and sighed. He started to drift off, but then he heard something break outside, followed by a curse and an exclamation.

"What is that?" Erwin mumbled.

_"Wait, Mikasa...we just...we got turned around! Honest!"_

Levi's eyes popped open irritably upon recognizing Connie's frantic calls. "What the fuck are those brats up to now?" He sat up and he grabbed his robe. "I'll go and see what's going on."

* * *

Levi found Jean and Connie lying on the ground outside the ladie's barracks. It appeared they'd been thrown through a window, and Mikasa stood there at said window with a cold look on her features. Sasha was peaking out with her with wide eyes.

"Don't you think that was a little...er...overboard?" Sasha was saying.

"What the hell's going on here?" Levi groused, looking from the two groaning boys amidst broken glass and the girls standing at the window. "Someone answer me quick. I'm in no mood for bullshit."

"I caught them trying to sneak into our barracks, sir," Mikasa answered swiftly. "They _claim_ they simply got turned around, but I witnessed Jean digging around in my...underwear drawer." Mikasa's tone changed and amazingly, a blush crept up on her cheeks.

Levi stared at the girls, and then at the two culprits. For a moment he was speechless, and for the first time in years he felt the threat of laughter coming on. Being a master at holding a blank expression regardless of what he felt inside, Levi's face remained impassive. "Decided to go on a little panty raid, did we?"

"Captain, we can explain—" began Jean.

"Oh, I don't think you can. Get up. Both of you."

The boys got to their feet and both of them were visibly shaking. It was a wonder they weren't pissing their pants. Levi stepped closer to them. "Mikasa broke the window throwing you two idiots through it, but you violated their privacy and behaved disgracefully. This window is going to have to be repaired, so what's going to happen is first thing in the morning, you two assholes are going to go into town, get a replacement and install it yourselves. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" They answered in unison.

Levi turned to look at the girls. "You'll have to find something to cover that window for tonight to keep the chill out."

"Of course, Captain." Mikasa spared a glare at the boys. "Come on, Sasha. There's an extra blanket we can use in the linen closet."

"I've already got it," Lori's voice called out from within the room.

Levi left the girls to their task and he speared Jean and Connie with a cold stare. "If you expect to retire right away, you're sadly mistaken. I want the two of you to run fifty laps. Maybe that will cool you down a little. In the future, you might..."

Levi trailed off as a strange whistling sound filled the air. "Who the fuck is whistling?" he demanded.

"It's not us, sir," Jean said with a frown. The noise grew louder and the taller boy looked up at the sky, eyes going wide. "Oh, shit!"

Levi turned to see something big sailing through the air toward them. It looked like a large piece of mortar...or perhaps a boulder? He grabbed the boys and he threw them aside. "Get down, all of you!"

He dove aside with the boys and Mikasa and the girls dove to the floor inside. The projectile came in for a landing and it crashed against the wall, scattering debris. A sharp piece struck Connie in the cheek but they'd all avoided getting crushed. Levi was the first to get to his feet and he searched the sky for further threats.

"Where the hell did it come from?" Jean grunted, also getting to his feet and helping Connie. Mikasa climbed out the window to search the horizon as well, as did Sasha and Hitch.

"It couldn't have just come out of nowhere," reasoned Hitch with a confused frown at the piece of rubble. "Sir...it looks like it might have been part of a building."

Levi narrowed his eyes. There were some ruins nearby, deeper in the forest to the north. He heard another ominous sound of whistling and he cursed. "Get back inside! Don't stay out here in the open."

The kids scattered as another, bigger piece of stone slammed into the wall surrounding the fortress. Levi gritted his teeth and he ran inside as well to put some clothes and his gear on. He nearly ran over Eren Jaeger on his way to the stairs.

"What's going on?"

"Don't go out there," Levi warned. "Get your 3d gear on and be ready. We're under attack by something."

There was a roar from inside the courtyard and Levi paused to stare in that general direction. Hange came running down the stairs, buckling up her gear. She was followed by Moblit and Garret. "Something hit us?"

"Yeah, and your pet titan's out there making a lot of noise, too," answered Levi. "Something's not right about this. Go make sure that thing you've been keeping is secured, Hange...and watch out for flying debris."

She nodded and Moblit and Garret went with her. Levi vaulted up the stairs and he found Erwin standing in the hallway. "Is it titans?" Questioned the commander in confusion. They hadn't had any further incidents of titans getting behind the walls since Connie's village—save for the mysterious giant ape class titan they'd spotted just the other day.

Another crash shook the walls and Levi shook his head grimly, diving into his bedroom to get changed and geared up. "No fucking idea," he answered the taller man. "I was outside talking to the brats when this big chunk of castle came flying through the air. Damn near crushed us." He hurriedly grabbed up a uniform and he glanced at Erwin uncertainly. "How is your head? Do you think you can fight if it comes down to it?"

"It aches, but I'm not suffering any dizziness." Erwin went into his own room to change and get his gear on as well.

* * *

"Sweetheart, calm down!" Hange begged the captive titan. The creature was struggling against its restraints and blood poured from the places where they'd spiked him to the ground. Hange looked at Moblit. "I don't understand. He's usually docile at night!"

"Hange, watch it!" Moblit dragged her away as another piece of mortar came crashing down, this time landing in the courtyard.

"Whew, close one," she gasped. "I think we need to get up on the ramparts with a scope."

Moblit nodded. "Yeah, we need to find out where this is coming from."

They used their gear to quickly scale the walls and get up on the ramparts. Levi and Erwin were already there, and the former was hunkered down low and searching the horizon with his scope. Levi compressed his lips briefly and he handed the scope over to Erwin. "North by north-east at two o'clock. It's our big, ugly, hairy friend."

The younger scouts joined them on the ramparts just as Levi said it, and Connie gasped. "That ape thing? The one that turned my village into titans? M-mom? Dad?"

"Get down off these walls," Levi ordered. "It's not safe up here, out in the open."

"But if it's that thing we should take it down," insisted Connie. "Now's our chance!"

The beast titan threw another chunk of ruins their way and Erwin yelled for everyone to move. This piece crashed into the spot where they'd all just been gathered and the scouts fired their grapplers to avoid getting crushed by it. Levi landed up on one of the towers and Erwin dropped down behind the wall. The others scattered in various directions.

"What's it trying to do?" Sasha called out. "Shouldn't it just be attacking, instead of chucking big rocks at us?"

"This thing has intelligence," reminded Eren. "Nobody knows what it's motivations are!"

"I think it's safe to say its motivation is to kill us," coughed Levi, having inhaled some dust from the debris. "Keep an eye out for any titans. Chances are if that thing could turn a village into them before, he can do it again!"

"No!" Connie snarled. "I'm not going to let it get away with that again!"

Erwin grabbed the young man before he could take off to the stables. "Stand down, soldier. That is an order! Do _not_ go rushing off to confront that thing."

"But...we can't just let it demolish the fort," reasoned Sasha. "Commander, what do we do?"

"Hange," shouted Moblit from deeper in the courtyard, "the titan...it's broken free!"

"Damn it," cursed Levi. He fired his grapplers and he swung down to take care of it. He cursed again when one of the hapless new recruits got snatched up in the newly freed titan's grasp and he did his best to get there in time, but he was too late. Hange's specimen tore the young recruit in two pieces and devoured half of him.

"No!" Yelled Hange in agony.

Levi couldn't be sure if she was screaming because her 'pet' had killed one of their recruits or because she saw that he was coming to finish the titan off. He really didn't care. He twirled and spun through the air, grunting with exertion as he sliced out the nape of the titan's neck. As he rode the vanquished titan down another projectile came whistling through the air. Levi was tackled by Erwin's big, heavy form and they rolled away together. Erwin covered his body with his own as pebbles and chunks of stone rained down on them from the impact.

"Are you...okay?" Gasped Erwin.

Levi nodded. "We have two choices, sir. Either we ride out to try and take care of this fucker or we get everyone to the basement where it's safer. If we stay out here or even inside the main part of the fort, someone's going to get crushed."

"Agreed." Erwin stood up and he helped Levi to his feet as well. "Everyone listen up," he shouted, "get inside the keep right now and go down to the basement. It's too dangerous to stay out here. We'll regroup and decide on a plan once we're inside!"

"Wait," called Mikasa from the ramparts. She was peering through a scope. "Commander...Captain...I think it's leaving."

Erwin and Levi looked at each other incredulously, and they both scaled the wall to join Mikasa. The others joined them shortly and Erwin looked for himself. As Mikasa said, the beast titan seemed to have lost interest in bombarding them and it was going away.

"What was that all about," breathed Marlo. "It just...threw some chunks at us and then decided to leave?"

"Maybe...it got bored?" suggested Lori.

Erwin took the scope away and he narrowed his eyes at the steadily retreating menace on the horizon. "No. It had a specific goal in mind."

"Like what?" gasped Sasha.

Erwin turned to look down at the courtyard, where the titan dubbed 'Prince' by Hange lay in a steaming, dissolving heap. "This was a diversionary tactic. The creature didn't want us to have a live titan in captivity."

"Like Annie," reasoned Armin. "She...she killed Sonny and Bean. For whatever reason, those other intelligent titans out there don't seem to want us knowing too much about titan origins."

"And Prince started freaking out as soon as that thing showed up," added Eren.

"So the ape knew we were holding one of them here and he did...whatever the hell he did to make it go berserk," muttered Levi, "and we were too busy dodging pieces of the ruins he was throwing at us to bring the captive titan back under control."

Hange was down in the courtyard holding the split remains of the recruit that had died to her specimen. She was sobbing and telling the boy how sorry she was. Moblit was trying to comfort her but she was inconsolable.

"He...wanted to assist with my research," choked Hange. "I should have been more careful...I thought that Prince was secured enough, but...he gained this incredible burst of energy when the beast showed up and...and..."

"Yes, you should have been more careful," Levi said, coming in for a landing beside her. "You treat it like a game when we capture these bastards and if you want to keep on with this research of yours, you had _damned_ well better take extra measures to keep them secure."

Erwin came down beside Levi and he put a hand on the captain's shoulder. "That's enough. She couldn't have known this would happen. None of her specimens have ever escaped restraints before."

Levi made a disgusted sound, but he sighed when Hange looked up at him with tearful eyes. "Get what you can from that carcass before it disintegrates. We'll take care of Pilson's body."

* * *

-To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Possibly triggering content (non-con situation)

They lit a pyre for recruit Pilson an they burned his remains that night. Levi recovered his badge beforehand to take to his family. Early the next morning he was preparing to leave with a small patrol of scouts to impart the bad news to Pilson's family, when he heard sobbing from Hange's room. He'd heard it all through the night, in fact, each time he passed by her quarters.

"Shit, has she even slept?" He wondered aloud to himself.

The door was open a crack and he pushed it further open to find her at her desk with her head in her arms. A bottle of some kind of liquor sat more than half empty on the surface of the desk beside her, and Levi groaned.

_~Wonderful. Piss-drunk and crazy to boot.~_

Levi approached her and he shook her shoulder—more gently than he normally would have.

"Hange...you should go to bed."

She lifted her head off her arms and she looked up at him with tear-swollen, reddened eyes. "I'm finished with research," she declared in a booze-stinking, slurred voice. "It's just not worth it...hic...anymore!"

"I don't think you believe that," said the captain.

"I do," insisted Hange, "and so do you! You're always saying so...hic!"

Levi sighed. "Look, I'm going to say this once. I give you a lot of shit, true, but I can't argue with some of your results. It's because of your crazed obsession with learning more about the titans that Erwin was able to get his arm back, and it was _your_ idea for Eren to plug the holes in the walls using his titan body's hardened form. We know more about these bastards than we ever did before and that's all thanks to you, so get your ass in to bed, sleep it off and think on it again when you've got a more sober head before you piss it all away."

He knelt a little to slip an arm around her waist and drag her other arm over his shoulders. "Come on, four-eyes. Up."

He grunted with effort as he hoisted the tall woman to her feet. It didn't help that she was half-limp from being drunk and her feet were dragging. Levi probably could have hefted her over his shoulders and carried her like a sack, but his smaller size made that difficult. Inch by inch they made it over to her bed and he helped her into it. He pulled her glasses off and he set them aside on her nightstand, and then he prudently grabbed the old chamber pot from the corner of the room and he set it beside her bed in case she needed to vomit.

"Levi?"

He paused in the act of taking her boots off for her. "What?"

"I'm...sorry."

Levi struggled for words, accustomed to coming down hard on her. Finally he sighed and he shook his head. "Honestly, it wasn't your fault. Nobody expected that to happen last night. You did everything you were supposed to do in regards to securing that captive titan. That damned beast titan did something to it somehow, and that's all."

She gave a tremulous smile. "Then...you aren't mad at...hic...me?"

"Not this time. Not now. Just get some sleep."

She closed her eyes and swallowed, tears still leaking from her eyes. "Thank you."

He finished getting her boots off and he pulled the covers up over her before dousing the lamp. Quietly, he left her room and he found Erwin standing in the hallway with a somber expression on his handsome face.

"You might want to keep an eye on Hange," Levi informed him softly. "She's pretty shit-faced. We've all seen her snap before, but she's never doubted herself. This could be bad."

Erwin nodded. "I could have Moblit sit with her and I'll ride along with you."

Levi shook his head. "I don't want you riding with a head injury. How is it, by the way?"

Erwin felt around the back of his head carefully. "Better. The lump is going down."

"Let me see."

Erwin sighed a little and he turned around.

"Kneel down, you big tree," ordered Levi. "I can't check it from down here unless I climb you."

The commander chuckled under his breath and he complied. Levi checked the dressing carefully for any signs of fresh blood and he probed the bigger man's scalp where he'd been injured.

"All right, it looks better, as you say," Levi finally said. He let Erwin straighten back up again. "I'll take Connie and Jean with me into the city, since they've got a window to replace. It's a good thing that we didn't lose more windows when that beast titan started his tirade last night."

Thoughts of the beast titan brought a frown to Levi's mouth. "Speaking of him, I assume you've already made plans for lookout duties and patrols?"

Erwin nodded and turned back around to face him. "Garret and I are about to write up the schedules. I was planning to have Hange lead the territory patrols, but since she's in no condition for it I can leave that to Garret and Mikasa. Eren can make use of his titan power to move the rubble from last night's attack into a pile and we can have a team begin repairs on damaged areas of the fortress. We'll likely require more wood, as well. The scaffolding we have available to us already may not be enough."

"That seems like a solid plan. We'll try to make this fast and be back as soon as we can. We'll need to take a cart with us to carry the replacement window."

"One moment, Levi." Erwin went into his quarters and Levi followed him. The commander opened his coffer and he counted out some coin. "Here. Take this with you to purchase any larder supplies we may be running low on that we can't provide for ourselves. Your favorite tea leaves, in particular."

Levi looked up at him with the tiniest smile. "You noticed I was running low."

"I tend to keep an eye on these things," answered the blond with an answering smile. He dropped the coins in Levi's hand and he bent over to kiss him softly on the lips. "I can't have my captain going without the one indulgence he allows himself, after all."

"That isn't the only indulgence." Levi deposited the money in his pouch and he straightened Erwin's bolo tie. He looked up at him in consideration, staring thoughtfully at him long enough to make the commander's brows knit curiously.

"What are you thinking of, Levi?"

Levi shook his head and looked away. "It's nothing."

"Levi."

The smaller man met Erwin's eyes again. "Nothing important," he revised. "Don't worry about it."

Erwin sighed. "I thought you and I made a pact to tell one another our plans." He traced Levi's jaw with gentle fingers.

"It's not a plan," excused Levi. "It's just a thought that crossed my mind, all right?"

"And you won't share it with me?" pressed Erwin.

Levi hesitated and his lips turned down into a slight pout. "I'm not ready to, yet. It doesn't have anything to do with combat strategies or scheming, Erwin. It...has to do with us. With you and I."

If anything, Erwin looked more concerned. He brushed his thumb over Levi's bottom lip. "Just tell me if I should be worried. If this is about me being too...er...affectionate in titan form, I swear to you I can work on that."

Levi huffed a little and he lowered his eyes. "That can be irritating, but no. You haven't done anything wrong and I'm not unhappy with our relationship. It's nothing bad, Erwin. It's only a thought that's been crossing my mind lately. When I feel ready to discuss it with you, I will."

Recognizing the look on the taller man's face, Levi quickly added: "Yes, I know you could order me to tell you and because of my devotion to you I would probably obey and do it, but I know you respect me enough not to use that option."

Levi ran his hands over Erwin's broad shoulders and he rose to his tiptoes to plant a kiss against his clavicle, just above the stone of his bolo tie. "So don't try it. Just trust me to talk about it when I'm ready."

Erwin sighed. "You say I'm manipulative, but you have a talent for it yourself. Very well, Levi. I'll try to put it out of my mind and give you the space you need to think on whatever it is. I'm sure I don't need to remind you to keep a close eye out for signs of that beast titan while you and the others are traveling, today."

"No need," agreed Levi. "My only concern is with Springer. If we do happen to see that hairy bastard, the kid's going to want to try and take it on."

"I think he has enough sense despite his grief not to go chasing off after such a dangerous creature on his own," surmised Erwin. "Connie can be hot-headed, but he isn't in the habit of disobeying orders or needlessly putting his team at risk."

"Hmph, unlike Mikasa." Levi dropped his hands off of Erwin's shoulders. "We should be back by this afternoon, or sunset at the latest."

"If you aren't, I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to send a party looking for you," warned Erwin seriously. "There are still too many enemies within these walls, and that isn't counting undiscovered and wandering titans."

Levi knew he was speaking of the remaining members of the anti-human suppression squad that were still unaccounted for. "Understood. Hold the fort."

* * *

"Listen up, you two idiots," Levi informed his two young companions, "You'll be riding in this cart. I don't care which of you drives, just make sure you keep up with me. The _minute_ you run into any complications at all or spot anything unusual, you call out to me and shoot a flare. Is that understood?"

Jean and Connie saluted him. "Yes sir!"

Levi mounted his stallion. "Good. I'll take point. Get in the cart and lets get this done quickly. I'd like to return before dark."

The boys climbed into the front of the carriage and they flipped a coin to decide who got to drive first. Connie won. "Okay, you get the reins on the ride back then," said Springer.

"Fine by me," answered Jean.

Levi ordered the advance and he reared his horse back before galloping off. Connie snapped the reins to get the two-team horses moving and he and his companion braced themselves as the wagon took off after their captain. It took a minute for them to catch up to him but Levi slowed his mount enough to give them the chance to close the distance, and then he picked up the pace again. Down they rode from the path leading away from the fortress to the main road leading into the next district.

* * *

While Levi, Jean and Connie went to get supplies from town, Eren transformed into his titan form to gather up the chunks of masonry and rock scattered about the site that had been thrown by the beast titan the night before. The pieces that were too busted up to be of use he smashed to rubble to be remixed with mortar for the more basic repairs. The rest were broken apart under Garret's instruction to replace chunks in the foundation and walls of the fort that had been smashed by the impact. Garret Shore was the only one of them with more than a layman's knowledge and experience with masonry, and he did his best to direct them in their efforts to repair.

"That's good, Commander. Knock out those other two cracked blocks and have Eren add them to the pile. Don't expect the replacements to fit evenly. It looks like the ruins they came from were built from larger blocks, so we'll fit them in where we can and try to break a few up into smaller pieces to fill in the rest. I can take care of applying the mortar and filler mixture and Armin can help me so that he doesn't strain himself."

"Well," grunted Sasha as she rolled a wheel barrow over to Erwin, "at least the big monkey was considerate enough to throw stuff at us we could use to rebuild with."

"Remind me to thank him later," muttered Erwin.

He bent his knees as he lifted away the chunks he'd knocked out with the sledge hammer and he carried them a short distance away for Eren to pick up. Mikasa was already bringing a second wheel barrow over to another part of the wall that Erwin had knocked loose bricks away from. The other women were mixing the mortar, while the men carried heavy buckets of the blend to the damaged parts.

"All right Armin," said Garret as he started spreading the mortar evenly, "watch how I'm doing it. I'll let you try in a minute after you see how it's done."

"Yes sir," agreed Armin.

Erwin kept his mind on his task and he nodded mutely when Lori asked him if he was still feeling all right. He was trying not to think of Levi and the young soldiers he'd taken with him into the city. His greatest concern was that they would have another encounter with the beast titan, or that the creature would use his strange ability to transform another small village into regular titans and they would be set upon and overwhelmed. Living out in the wilderness as they did, distanced from the walls and settled areas, it was a fair distance to go on open terrain. There were supply bases between their current headquarters and the nearest towns but...

"Damn it," cursed Erwin when he dropped a large piece of stone brick on his foot. Luckily his boot protected him from real damage but it certainly smarted. He hopped on one foot before placing a hand flat against the wall he'd been working on, and he grabbed his smarting left foot.

The next thing he knew, he was scooped up from behind by Eren. The commander's breath huffed as he was gently squeezed and he blurted a protest. "Jaeger, what on earth..."

Eren set him up on top of the ramparts.

"I think he's trying to tell you to take a break, sir," informed Mikasa with a small smile.

"Yeah, you're a real klutz lately," blurted Moblit. "Er...I mean...excuse me, I see some rubble I should move."

Now Erwin understood how Levi felt when he handled him without asking while in titan form. He started to bark an order that Eren put him back down on the ground so that he could continue working, but all of the kids were staring up at him in a chastising manner and Eren's big green titan eyes were stern on him as well.

"You should just take a small break, sir," pleaded Armin. "Forgive me for saying so, but you're clearly distracted and we don't want you getting any more hurt than you already have been."

"Besides," Hitch added cheerfully, "Captain would have your ass _and_ ours if he came back and found out you wrecked yourself trying to do repairs."

Erwin sighed and he rubbed his forehead. "All right, I give up. I'll rest—but only for a few moments until my foot stops throbbing."

Marlo used his grapplers to scale the wall and he offered his canteen to Erwin. "Here sir, have some water."

Trying to ignore the amused glances that the older adult scouts were giving him, Erwin accepted it with polite thanks and he had a few sips. He was almost tempted to try and shift into his titan form to heal up his head and his bruised foot, but he imagined he'd get into trouble for doing that, too. Though he hadn't had any further episodes of confusion after shifting, trying to do so with a head injury might have undesirable results.

At once he felt like he was overseeing a family rather than a military squad. He was the father and Levi was the mother.

_~And what is that saying? 'If mother's not happy, nobody is'?~_

It struck Erwin as funny. No, it was hilarious. He covered his mouth on a deep laugh and when Marlo raised a brow at him as if fearing his head injury was making him delusional, the commander cleared his throat and had another drink from the canteen. "I seem to have swallowed the wrong way. Thank you, Marlo."

Marlo saluted him and he went back down to get back to work.

* * *

The first and hardest task once they reached the Stohess District was to locate Pilson's home and inform his family of his demise. Levi ordered his companions to remain in the wagon and wait as he walked up to the door to knock on it. The captain kept his expression solemn and calm as a middle-aged woman with graying blonde hair opened the door. She took one look at the captain and dread came over her features.

"Please," she whispered, shaking her head, "no...not my boy."

Levi held her gaze as he offered the young soldier's badge and cape to her. "Deepest regrets for your loss, Mrs. Pilson. Randall died bravely in the line of duty and I'm afraid this is all I can offer you."

He could have tried to bring the boy's remains to her, but he and Erwin had decided some time ago after Moses' demise that if they couldn't bring them back mostly whole, they wouldn't do it at all. It was too traumatizing for surviving family members and Pilson had been chewed cleanly in half.

Predictably, the woman hugged the bundle to her chest and she began to sob. "Why," she demanded shakenly—not necessarily addressing Levi but fate itself. "H-he wanted to assist with research! He wasn't meant to be on the front lines!"

"He wasn't," assured Levi. Here was where he had to embellish the truth a bit. "We were ambushed by a titan that was still loose within the walls after the most recent sighting events. It came at us in the night from the wilderness and your son fell in the process of defending against it. He's been given funeral rites with the highest honors by the Survey Corps, and his sacrifice in the name of humanity won't be forgotten. Take pride in your son. He died for the greater good, as we are all prepared to do when we join the Scouts."

The woman clutched at him with her free hand, her watery eyes begging him. "Tell me it's a mistake, Captain!"

Levi held his composure. "I wish that I could, Mrs. Pilson. You have my condolences."

He gently withdrew from her and he turned to walk away as she went to her knees, wailing with heartbreak. People on the streets stopped and stared, and Levi wasn't oblivious to the damning glares of blame some of them gave him. Others bowed their heads with respect and a couple of them simply watched with admiration they hadn't yet lost for him as he went back to his horse and mounted up.

"Don't look so guilty," he muttered to Jean and Connie. "If you give these people the impression that we blame ourselves for the choices others make, their faith in us will decline even further. Remember who we are. Each and every one of us joined the Survey Corps to defend what remains of humanity. No regrets, soldiers. Show some pride."

The younger scouts straightened up in their seats a little and they composed themselves, trying to emulate their captain's seemingly unshakable confidence.

The truth of it was it was only skin deep. Every time Levi had to deliver this kind of news to a family or carry more bodies home, it dug another wound in his soul. Like Erwin and other veterans, he was only able to carry on with it because his resolve and dedication to the cause were both stronger than his regrets. He had to believe that it all meant something and would be worth it, in the end.

* * *

"This sucks," muttered Connie as he and Jean waited for the shopkeeper to bring them the windowpane replacement and glass for the keep.

"It's not that bad," answered Jean under his breath. "At least we got the measurements, and we'll have Squad Leader Shore to help us install it."

"I'm not talking about the window," sighed Connie, "I'm talking about having to tell another family their kid's not coming home."

"I'm starting to get used to it," whispered Jean, "and don't talk about it so loud. People around us might hear, and you remember what the captain told us."

"I know," Connie whispered back, "but...I don't think I'll ever get used to it. I don't know how."

Jean grimaced. "Well, you might at least learn to deal with it better. Just save talking about it for when we're back on the road, okay?"

"All right boys," called the shop owner from the back. With his assistant's help, he carried out a large, flat crate and he set it on the wide countertop. "Careful loading it up. We'd help you with that but we're quite busy today."

"Don't worry about it," Connie said, more than ready to get out of there and get going.

They were due to meet up with Levi three blocks away to load up the produce he'd gone to purchase. The two of them hefted the crate on the count of three and they carried it out the door to load onto the wagon. Once they did that, they hopped back into the front and drove the wagon to the appointed location.

Levi was already carrying a crate of his precious tea leaves from a stall in the marketplace when they arrived and Jean hopped down to take it from him and load it up. The captain handed each of them some of the coin given to him by Erwin and he gave them instructions.

"Connie, get two bags of flour from the bakery merchant over there in the corner. Jean, you get a couple of wheels of cheese. The stall is right there to the left. I'll get a crate of the spices we need and then we can get the hell out of here."

As they started to go to task, Levi grabbed them each by the arm and he spoke in a low voice. "Keep it casual, kiddos. We're being watched."

Connie's eyes widened and he started to look around, but the captain promptly nudged him in the shin. "That's not 'being casual'," he warned. "Don't be obvious about it. On the rooftops at five and eight o'clock. They aren't going to make a move while we're in a populated area—there aren't enough of them to pull it off and get away with it."

"Oh shit," muttered Jean. He'd caught a glimpse of one of the shadowed figures out the corner of his eye. "Is it the AHS squad, sir?"

"Who else could it be?" muttered Levi. "As soon as we get the produce loaded I'll tip that stable boy over there on patrol to watch my horse and our wagon. I'll say we need to pick something up a couple of blocks away and we'll simply walk to get it and come back."

"And then what?" Jean muttered.

"We lead our idiotic friends away to a less populated area and take care of them," answered Levi, "and then we come back for the horses and wagon and we return to the fort."

Levi then spoke aloud for appearance sake. "Are you two clear on that? You aren't here to socialize with girls, so don't let me catch you slacking, soldiers!"

He was so convincing and vehement that both young men impulsively saluted him. "Sir, yes sir!"

"Oops..." Connie dropped a few coins during his salute and he hurriedly collected them from the street before anyone else could pick them up.

Levi sighed and he turned to go and collect the spices. He decided while he was at it to purchase some seeds as well so that they'd have them to plant in the spring if the garden they were cultivating didn't germinate properly. He wasn't in a particular hurry. In fact, he intended to try and capture one of their enemies if possible for questioning. The last one didn't yield any useful information but that didn't mean they wouldn't have better luck if they got a second chance.

* * *

"They still with us?" Connie whispered as they walked down the narrow streets a short while later.

Levi kept his eyes straight ahead, though his senses were alert and he saw more around him than one might believe. "Yes. Keep walking. Go ahead and talk about girls or something if you want. It'll give the impression that we're still unaware of our pursuers."

"Maybe they're just scoping us out," muttered Jean, "you know...trying to get an idea where we're—"

"That isn't talking about girls, idiot," mumbled Levi.

Connie took his cue. "So, Mikasa, huh? Think you've got a shot with her, Jean? Personally I don't. Her eyes are always glued on Eren."

"Hey, what do _you_ know?" answered Jean in challenge—quite authentically annoyed. "She's just protective of him 'cause they grew up together, that's all! Besides, I've seen her looking at me a few times."

"Glaring at you is more like it," snickered Connie. "Face it, she couldn't be further out of your reach if she was living on the moon."

"Oh yeah? Well, what about Sasha? You keep drooling over her but she's way too tall for you and her only true love is potatoes and meat!"

Levi listened to their bickering and it occurred to him that the boys had forgotten all about their predicament in their debate about who had a better chance at nabbing the girl he liked.

_~Damn, you stupid brats...don't lay it on too thick and forget why we're walking this way. I suppose I asked for this by giving that suggestion. I should have known the subject of girls was the wrong thing to bring up.~_

"Besides, I'm pretty sure Sasha likes Armin," Jean went on.

" _Armin_?!" repeated Connie. "No fucking way! She's athletic—when she's not stuffing her face—and he's a total bookworm! He's no where _near_ her type!"

"At least he's nearer her height," Jean heckled.

"Hah...Armin would have a better chance with Squad Leader Hange."

Levi coughed at the thought and he couldn't resist commenting on that. "Don't wish that kind of lunacy on—"

His distraction cost him them all. As he got inadvertently pulled into their conversation, he failed to notice the additional enemies approaching them from the rooftops up ahead. Levi understood his error when gunfire rang out, and he shoved both of the boys into an ally to get them out of the line of fire. He winced when the bullet grazed his right arm but he had not time to check how bad it was. Deploying his gear, the captain fired his grapplers into the walls of a tall building to the right after a quick glance to be sure there was an opening that way.

"Get moving," shouted Levi to his companions as he flipped through the air. He released one of the wires and he fired it to the left where the new opposition had come from. "I'll take these three! You two take the ones behind us."

He heard both of them swear and a part of him wondered if he should risk splitting up with them. There were more enemies than he'd counted on, however. He could see five more soaring from rooftop to rooftop from up ahead to the right, and a quick glance behind him revealed three more approaching from behind—where Connie and Jean were heading.

"Damn it," swore the captain.

They were quickly being outnumbered. He spun through the air and he came in hard and fast against two of his opponents. He kicked one of them in the face and he cut the other's arm off with his blades. He didn't waste time when he heard more gunfire behind him. The shots skipped off the roof where he'd been standing seconds ago and he adjusted the triggers of his gas mechanism and he pulled a trick maneuver he was well-familiar with, flying through the air toward the tower of a library. As soon as his boots touched the surface, he shoved off and fired his gas the opposite direction to propel himself backwards.

Two of his pursuers passed by him and Levi reversed his gas output again. He expended extra fuel to give himself a burst of speed and he readied his blades and his body. Spinning through the air, he caught sight of one of the AHS members looking over his shoulder at him with surprised alarm.

Then that man's head separated from his shoulders and fell to the street below. His companion turned around in mid air in an attempt to shoot at Levi but the captain released both grapplers, fired his right one and he let the wire carry him sharply out of danger. The man that had been attempting to fire on him slammed right into the tower.

Levi grunted at the tug on his hips and torso as he deployed his grapplers again in yet another direction and the wires jerked him that way. A bullet whizzed over his head and he sheathed his blades, grabbed his pistol and flipped over so that he was soaring upside-down and backwards. He fired his shot and he saw blood spray as he hit the man that fired the last shot at him in the kneecap.

"Shit," he muttered, flipping back over again so that he could assess the locations of the remaining enemies. He saw two of them chasing Jean off in the distance, back the way they'd originally come from. He also saw one of the Garrison Brigade squad giving chase to another enemy, shouting at them to halt.

"He's not going to stop, idiot," guessed Levi. That soldier was going to get himself killed, chasing after these guys on his own. Some reinforcements would have been helpful but it looked like he must have been the only one on patrol that noticed the disturbance.

Levi circled back around to try and get closer to his soldiers, recalling all too well the body count they'd suffered the last time these guys came at them en mass in the streets.

_~Should have known they'd be keeping an eye out for me topside as well as the underground, after that last time we went looking for Kenny. I should have just kept to the populated areas and tried to get us out of here, instead of getting cocky.~_

* * *

"Connie! Get out of here while me and the captain hold them off!"

Connie looked at Jean with wide eyes, across the street from him. "Are you crazy! We're out-numbered! I know Captain Levi's a badass but just the two of you against _that_ many? There's about a dozen of 'em now and...oh, shit!"

Connie climbed higher on his wires just in time to miss the flailing body of the unfortunate but brave Garrison soldier that just got his head blown off.

"Look, one of us needs to get back to headquarters to alert the commander," shouted Jean. He swerved to avoid another shot fired at him. "Looks like most of them are chasing the captain, so you've got an opening! Now get the hell out of here, soldier!"

Connie gritted his teeth and he looked behind him. Sure enough, most of them seemed to be focused on Levi. The Captain was dodging and spinning, taking down as many as he could in the process—but one of the pursuers was wearing a hat that looked familiar to Connie. His eyes widened again.

"Fuck, what a time to finally find that bastard," he snarled.

Kenny Ackerman was coming up fast, and he was making a wide berth of Levi. He wasn't going for the captain. He was heading for Connie and Jean.

"Jean, look out! It's Ackerman!"

"I don't have time to watch the captain kick ass," snapped Jean, misunderstanding him.

"No, not _our_ Ackerman, stupid! The other one!" Connie had to admit it was confusing. Between Levi and Mikasa they had two Ackerman's on their side, so he could understand the mistake.

Jean glanced behind him past the enemy he was already evading and when he saw Kenny coming up fast, he cursed. "Connie, I mean it! Split off! Get lost in the crowd and get to headquarters or we're screwed!"

"Ah damn it," gasped Connie. He had no choice. He was the lighter of the two of them and he could probably ride faster if he took the captain's horse. He just hoped Levi wouldn't kick his ass for it if his retreat turned out to be for nothing and his companions came out on top. The alternative to that risk was that they all three get captured or killed and none of their allies would know until it was too late.

"Just watch your ass, Kirstein, and try not to get killed!"

Connie split off from his friend and he used every tricky maneuver he'd learned to shake any possible pursuit. He landed in the market square by the captain's hitched steed and he mounted Crescent as soon as he got him untied from the post.

"Don't let anything happen to that cart," he told the stable boy that Levi had paid to watch their animals and belongings. "There's extra in it for you if it's still here when I get back! Hyah!"

Connie was immediately dismounted as Crescent reared up and pawed at the air.

"Oof! Hey! Whoa...easy boy...easy!" He picked himself up and he caught the stallion's reins. He should have known Crescent wouldn't appreciate being abruptly mounted by someone other than his rider. "Easy...come on, your rider's in trouble."

He climbed back up more carefully, keeping an eye skyward for any signs of the enemy coming for him. He could hear more gunfire in the distance, along with the hiss of gas from ODM gear. So far, so good. This time he used more care and he lightly kicked the horse to start it off at a trot. He gradually increased speed to a gallop, and then he was charging through the streets on his way out of the district. He patted Crescent on the neck and he bent low in the saddle.

"Good boy," encouraged Connie, "let's get home fast...just don't throw me again, okay?"

* * *

It was a good run. A _damned_ good run. Levi managed to take out three more of their enemies before Kenny shot Jean in the leg. The captain saw him go down and he snarled, determined not to watch yet another of his top squad members die because of him. He swung upwards as he approached and he punched through the window of a clock tower feet-first. He fired the shot he'd reloaded into his pistol in mid-flight at the window ahead of him as he dove, and he rolled back to his feet, cracking and weakening it. He jumped and did a summersault as he approached it, shattering that window as well. As soon as he broke through it, he fired his grapplers down at the roof that Kenny was on, coming in for a landing behind him at shocking speed.

"Nnnaaahh!" Yelled Levi as he crashed right into his old mentor's back.

Kenny was sufficiently taken by surprise, having been focused on retrieving or killing the young man he'd just shot. Evidently he didn't expect Levi to catch up to them that fast and he grappled with him as they fell to the alley below. Citizens in the streets screamed and scattered away from the alley while the two Ackerman's rolled and fought beside the gasping, injured young man lying there.

"Atta boy," exclaimed Kenny as the smaller man kicked him off and sent him rolling away. "I _knew_ I'd run into you again some day! You left quite an impression in the lower city last time you were there looking for me."

"Shut up," answered Levi. He drew his swords at the same time Kenny drew his guns, and one of the blades broke as Levi blocked the high-impact bullet that fired. Kenny was on him in a flash, giving him no time to replace the blade or close the distance first.

Levi grabbed the older man's wrist as Kenny stabbed down at him with his knife, and rather than pit his strength against his opponent, the captain jerked his head to the side and let Kenny drive it into the street. Levi drew his legs up tight and he kicked out with both feet, launching Kenny backwards to hit the wall of the building opposite of them.

Knowing well how dangerous this man was, Levi didn't give him the opportunity to recover. He leaped through the air with his one unbroken blade drawn. Kenny reacted as Levi expected. The man thought he knew all of his moves, but Levi had learned new tricks since his days in the underground city. Instead of following through with the strike—which Kenny was moving to parry—Levi went low and he aimed for the older man's knee with his boot.

"Ah, damn it, son," snarled Kenny in pain as he went down.

Levi knocked his hat off wordlessly, grabbed him by the hair and slammed his knee into his face. He was about to follow through with his blade, more than ready to finish him off, when he heard the click of a gun behind him and a vocal warning.

"Stop right there, Levi...unless you want to bury another one of your boys."

Jean's groan reached through Levi's focus more than the man's warning. Levi hesitated with his blade hovering over Kenny's throat and he glanced behind him, blinking blood out of his eye from a cut on his forehead. For a split second, he thought he might be able to cut Kenny Ackerman's head off and take out the other man before he could carry through with his threat, but one look at the situation made him change his mind. Levi had always been quick to assess the odds, and much like times in the past, he realized there was no way he could get out of this without sacrificing Jean's life.

"D-don't listen, sir," pleaded Jean. He was being held in a choke hold around the neck with a pistol at his temple. "Take them out! You c-can do it. I'd rather...die fast like this than...get ripped apart by...a fucking titan anyhow!"

Levi met the boy's eyes and he gave a barely perceptible shake of his head.

_~You aren't dying today at all, brat.~_

The captain looked down at Kenny, but he was speaking to the man holding Jean hostage and the other two enemies that had landed on either side of him. "The second you shoot, your leader is dead and so are the rest of you," he informed them evenly. "My soldier goes free...and alive. In exchange, I'll surrender to you and you can do whatever you like with me. There's no middle ground. That's the bargain."

To prove he was serious, Levi pressed his good blade against Kenny's vulnerable throat enough to draw blood. "What's it going to be?"

Kenny chuckled, spitting blood in the process. "I thought you'd toughened up more, Levi. Not willing to make sacrifices to save your own skin, are you?"

Levi stepped on Kenny's injured knee hard enough to make him groan in pain. "I'm not willing to become like you. The boy walks away...or rather, limps. If any of your goons tries to go after him the deal's off and I will cut down all of you before you can finish me. This is my promise."

"We can't have him following us," murmured one of Kenny's men. "The Garrison Brigade are already spreading out looking for us."

"Then blindfold him and point him to the nearest crowd," suggested Levi. "The moment I see him reach safety, I'll relinquish my weapons and give myself up to you."

"No, Captain...don't!"

"Shut up, kid," snapped the man holding Jean hostage, He choked of Jean's protests and he glanced at Kenny, who was staring up at Levi in an assessing way. "What do you want us to do, Captain Ackerman?"

Levi kept his demeanor cool and calm as he awaited the answer, though inwardly he was preparing himself to move fast. Kenny was ruthless and he wouldn't put it past him to order Jean shot and take his chances. Levi could see by the calculating look in his eyes that he was weighing the odds. Ackerman's desire to punish Levi was evidently stronger than his interest in murdering a kid he didn't know, however.

"Fine. If that's what it takes to get what I'm after, then blindfold the kid and set him loose. I've got a dept to pay to this pipsqueak, here."

Levi didn't relax his guard and he ignored Jean's cries of protest and pain as their enemies bound his wrists and blindfolded him. They gagged him as well and the one that had been holding him guided him out of the alley and into the now-deserted street. Seeing as he couldn't watch and hold Kenny hostage at the same time, Levi abruptly clubbed the older man in the back of his head with the handle of his broken blade, knocking him out.

"He'll be fine," he muttered to Kenny's men when they started to draw on him. "The deal was that I _see_ my soldier make it safely away."

More of them landed and two of them followed behind Levi. He heard the warning click of their pistols, concealed beneath their cloaks.

"Better not make a wrong move, Levi," warned a female voice softly.

"I should say the same for all of you," answered the captain calmly.

He kept his eyes on Jean up ahead as the boy's captor slowly led his shuffling steps closer to the main street and the populated area. Levi spotted a member of the Garrison at the corner and he spoke aloud to Jean.

"Keep moving forward for about thirty-five paces when he releases you, Kirstein. I don't care if you have to squirm your way there like a snake, just keep moving until you reach him."

Jean moaned around his gag, his pant leg covered in blood as he limped along.

"Don't worry about me, brat," Levi said in parting as Jean's captor pushed him roughly in the correct direction. "Just worry about yourself. That's what you always said was your main concern anyway, right?'

Levi heard a choked sob and he almost felt bad for choosing those as what could quite possibly be his final words to Jean...but the kid had potential to lead and maybe, just maybe, this would inspire him to toss away the last vestiges of selfishness and live up to that potential.

* * *

"All right, the Garrison soldier's got him," observed Jean's former captor, turning around to hurry back into the shadows while the peacekeeper was occupied with the collapsing, injured young scout.

Levi allowed them to lead him back into the alley and he dropped his blades. He lifted his arms and he put his hands behind his head, eyes narrowing when he realized that Kenny wasn't lying where he'd left him. The AHS soldiers relieved him of his gear and they cuffed his wrists behind his back quickly. As soon as they finished doing that, Levi felt a familiar presence come up behind him and he heard Kenny grunt in pain from his injured knee.

"Well boy, one good turn deserves another," muttered Kenny into Levi's ear.

Something hard and blunt struck the captain at the base of his skull and his world went black.

* * *

By the time he got halfway to the fortress, Connie was cursing himself. He should have gone to the Garrison Brigade first. Pixis surely would have sent out search parties if he knew that Erwin's most valued soldier was in such peril from a rogue, disbanded military group. He could have gone straight to Historia for help too, even though he didn't trust the Military Police as far as he could throw them. It was too late to turn back now, though. Every moment he delayed put his captain and his comrade at risk, so he pressed Crescent for greater speed and he kept an eye out for danger as well.

He made it to the fort in record time and he started yelling at the top of his lungs as soon as he reached the path up to the wall's gates. "Commander! Commander Erwin! Th-the AHS! Kenny Ackerman!"

He was so distraught he didn't even know what he was saying. Commander Erwin hurried over to him as soon as he entered the gates and he grabbed hold of Crescent's reins with a frown on his face.

"This is Levi's horse," he observed. He looked up at the half-panicked young man, and he kept his voice calm even though his blue eyes were intense. "Tell me what happened, Connie. Where is the captain and your squad-mate?"

Connie allowed Garret to help him off his borrowed mount. "They got 'em, sir! They must have! We were badly outnumbered! At first there were only about five of them and the captain wanted to lure them out of populated areas to take them down, but then more and more started showing up...next thing we knew we had over a dozen of them after us...then that bastard Kenny showed up and...and Jean...J-Jean told me to run and get help while they were focused on him and the captain! I'm sorry...I should have stayed! I should have—"

Mikasa walked up to him and she slapped him smartly across the face. Connie's rambling halted and he stared at her.

"Calm down," said the young woman. She looked at Erwin. "Sir, those odds aren't good. Not against the AHS. Not even for the captain."

Erwin compressed his lips. No, they weren't. Especially not with Kenny Ackerman in the mix. "Ready my horse. Moblit, wake Hange. We leave the moment everyone is—no, Eren! Get back here at once!"

Eren had just started to run out the gate, still in his titan form. He paused and he looked back at the commander uncertainly, barely holding himself in check.

"Do not even _think_ of charging off alone," ordered Erwin sternly, "especially not in your titan form. Shift back and mount up. Is that understood, soldier?"

Eren lowered his head.

"Don't sulk," chastised Mikasa. "We're going to help them, Eren. Just do as the commander says and don't waste time."

Eren heaved a sigh and he sat down to shift back out of his titan body. Mikasa quickly scaled it to help him out of the nape while Armin went to fetch Eren's gear. Hitch and Marlo started readying the horses and Moblit came back out of the keep supporting a groggy Hange. Erwin looked at the scientist dubiously.

"Are you in good enough condition to ride...let along fight?"

Hange nodded and she waved a flask of some sort of mystery beverage. "This'll set me straight, Erwin. I'm not leavin' our cute little grouch in the hands of those...those...poopers..."

Erwin frowned at Hange as he took the reins of his horse from Hitch.

"I'll make sure she doesn't fall off on the way, sir," offered Moblit. "Trust me, that herbal stuff she has _will_ sober her up. She won't smell any better, but..." He shrugged.

Erwin sighed. "Very well. Eren, how are you feeling?"

"I'm all right, sir," answered the young man a little groggily. His face was set with determination. "I'll be fully recovered and ready to fight by the time we get there."

"Good. Armin, you stay here with Squad Leader Garret and the new recruits."

"—But sir—"

"That's an order, soldier," interrupted Erwin. "I'm not making this decision to leave you out of the loop. We need someone responsible and seasoned to stay behind and watch over headquarters, and we also need someone with wit and wisdom. Should the beast titan make another appearance while we are away, you'll have two choices open to you: hole up in the basement level and wait it out, or abandon the keep entirely and call for a retreat. I trust the two of you to make the best decision depending on the circumstance, should that occur."

Armin faltered. "Yes sir. I understand."

Garret saluted him. "Of course, Commander. Do you think that Connie should stay behind as well?" He gave a meaningful look at the upset teenager.

Erwin almost agreed with him, but Connie had been there when it happened so they might need his help. In addition, Hitch and Marlo could prove useful again as well, since they'd helped deal with the AHS squad before. "Connie, did you see which direction the enemy came from?"

"No sir...well, not initially. Captain Levi noticed the first of them watching us from the rooftops when we were in the market square. I did see which direction some of the others came from, though."

"That's good enough. Mount up, then. The rest of you mount up as well and check your gear before we go."

Hange took a pull from her mystery flask and then she blindly thrust it toward Eren. "Here, try some," she slurred. "It'll put some pep back in you, Eren."

"Uh, sure." Too polite to turn her down, the boy gingerly took the flask and he had a sip. His eyes immediately watered and he started to cough. Slapping a hand over his mouth to keep himself from spitting it out, he somehow managed to swallow it and he felt the burn all the way down. "It...tastes like licorice and...evil," he sputtered as he handed it back to her.

"That's prolly the fennel," she surmised, taking it back. She took another swig. "Ahhh!"

"If we're all finished tasting evil, could we please get going?" snapped Connie, coming out of his panic and regaining his determination. "Jean and the captain need help!"

Erwin didn't wait another moment to call for the advance. They charged out the gates and Garret and Armin closed them behind them as they galloped down the path to the road. Erwin's thoughts were a jumble as they sped through the evening landscape. It would be harder to spot enemies at night, and that was when the beast titan had appeared before. He ordered them to prepare lanterns and keep a sharp eye out, even as he wondered if Levi's luck would finally run out. The sun was setting as they neared the Stohess District and Erwin stopped thinking of the ape creature entirely, his mind only on his captain.

_~Levi...if it's not one thing, it's another. You've survived for this long. Please stay alive a little while longer. I—~_

"Yahooo!"

Erwin's thoughts were interrupted as Hange's wild, excited cry came from somewhere to the right of him. He gaped at her as Hange came up fast and passed him up, spurring her horse on and waving her flask of "wake-up juice" like a trophy.

"We're coming, Levi! Hang on!" She yelled. It appeared that Moblit was correct about how potent her brew was. In fact, Erwin thought she might be a little over-hyper now.

"Hange, you're breaking formation," he called.

"Sorry Erwin, but Levi might not have time for formations!"

He groaned. "Why bother," he muttered to himself, and he urged his charger to greater speed. The bandages flew off his head and he didn't even notice the cut on his scalp closing up. The rest of the party increased their speed to match his and Hange's, each of them grimly determined to get their captain and comrade back alive.

* * *

Levi sat slumped against a dingy wall, stripped of his shirt, his boots and his cravat. His torso was bruised in several places and his fingertips dripped blood. His bottom lip was bloodied and swollen, but the rest of his face had been left unmarked save for the cut he'd earned himself crashing through the clock tower glass. A filthy gag was in his mouth, tied tightly behind his head. His ankles were cuffed and chained, as well as his wrists. Torchlight flickered on his unconscious features until a shadow fell over him.

"Wakey-wakey," called a rough voice, and then Levi was splashed with putrid sewer water.

The captain coughed and gagged, shaking his drenched bangs out of his eyes to look up at his tormentor. He blinked the stinging water from his eyes and his nose wrinkled at the stench as he glared up at Kenny Ackerman.

"Looks like your tolerance for pain isn't as strong as I thought," Kenny remarked, squatting down with a pained grunt of his own. He had a brace on his knee. "I only pulled three fingernails off before you passed out, kid."

Levi tried to regulate his breathing and block out the pain in his left thumb and the first two fingers of his right hand. He tensed when Kenny pressed a hand against the bruises on his torso. The older man's cold, piercing gray eyes were intense on him as he felt along Levi's ribs.

"Doesn't seem like I broke anything. That's good. You know boy, I was planning to just slit your throat and bleed you after torturing you for a while, but...well, you're my nephew, after all." Kenny smiled slyly at him. "So maybe I'll just keep you. I could take you back under my wing, what do you say?"

Levi swallowed painfully. "Maph maffer dff."

"What's that? Oh here, I can't understand that mumbling. Let's see..." Kenny tugged Levi's gag down roughly. "Now, say that again?"

Levi coughed and gagged, resisting the urge to spit even though the oily taste in his mouth was making him feel sick. "I said," he gasped, "I'd rather die. Take me under your wing and I'll cut it off, old man."

Kenny seemed to consider his answer. "Well that just makes me sad. No gratitude for your old uncle. Hmph, look at that grimace on your face. That's right...you hate dirt and filth, don't you? I had a hand in that."

He chuckled and he reached out to grab Levi's hair in a rough, merciless grip, making his eyes tear up. He leaned in close and he spoke in a whisper. "But you're a sewer rat, 'Levi'. You were born in a sewer and that's where you belong. Your mother was a whore. I told her not to have you, but she went and did it anyways. What a stupid bitch."

"Fuck you," muttered Levi.

"You've got her look," Kenny went on as if Levi hadn't spoken. "Same bedroom eyes, same pouting mouth...same small build and pretty little features. Hmph. Guess that makes you a boy-whore, eh?"

Levi glared silently at him, not dignifying his vulgar words with a response.

"That shut you up, didn't it?" Taunted Kenny. "Or are you trying to play it 'strong and silent' type, now? I've got news for you boy, that image doesn't fit you."

Kenny grabbed Levi's jaw with his other hand and he squeezed it until it creaked. "It looks like I'm going to have to remind you of your place, just like old times. Maybe if I do it right this time, you won't turn on me the way you did before."

"Keep dreaming," Levi managed to mutter through clenched teeth.

"Captain," called someone from the other side of the door, "Is it done?"

Kenny released Levi and he got to his feet with a grunt to go to the door and yank it partway open. "I said not to disturb me, shit-for-brains. I'm having a talk with my cute little nephew. What I decide to do with him is my decision, so just go back to your business and don't come down here again!"

Levi subtly tried to maneuver his body into a less vulnerable position, but Kenny heard the faint clink of his chains and he turned around. He grinned at him and he dropped the locking beam down on the door to ensure there were no further disturbances.

"You're so feisty," he remarked as he walked back across the room, his boots lightly tapping the floor on the way.

Levi cast a covert look around at his surroundings, taking them in as quickly as he could. He was obviously in a cell and by the familiar odor from his past memories, they were probably in the underground city. He steeled himself and he gazed up at his captor with a bored expression.

"You must have gotten my calling card from the last time I was here. Just how long have your goons been keeping an eye on the streets above for me?"

Kenny chuckled. "Right, the 'calling card'. You made a mess of my favorite tavern, you little asshole. To answer your question, I've been having them watch for you ever since. Unfortunately that bullet you put in me took a while to heal so I haven't been able to patrol myself much until recently."

"And you sent a calling card of your own before that," reasoned Levi, stalling for time. He knew what was in store for him by the look in his uncle's eye and he was in no hurry to revisit it. "You sent a group after me to my headquarters."

"Tch. I didn't send them 'after you', Levi. I sent them on a suicide mission through another party. They wanted out and I can't have disloyal troops, even if we've been officially disbanded. I knew you'd finish them off for me and save me the hassle."

"I see."

"Don't act so fucking smart, kid." Kenny slapped Levi across the face, just hard enough to leave a red mark and draw more blood from his lip. "You don't even know the history of our family, do you?"

Levi turned his head forward again after having it whipped to the side by the slap. "Why don't you enlighten me, then? It doesn't look like I'm getting out of here one way or another."

Kenny sighed. "I'll give you the abridged version for now. Maybe I'll tell you the longer one if I decide to keep you. I can whisper it into your ear while I fuck you at night. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Levi suppressed a shudder. "I'm listening."

"Well, it turns out the Ackermans were one of two families the old king couldn't brainwash. They didn't lose their memories of life outside the walls when the mind wipe happened and that scared the old bastard, because he didn't want word spreading that his titan-controlled 'Utopia' was all just a sham to control the masses. He started culling everyone from our family and this other family, until only a few of us were left."

Kenny chuckled. "And look at us now? Me the serial killer and you, my dirty boy-whore. How do you like that, Levi? I guess you won't be passing the genes down the line either, since you'd rather suck your commander's cock than be with a woman. I'd say its too bad, but since most of humanity's already wiped out anyhow, our family's extinction doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Who was the other family?" pressed Levi.

"Hmm...some Asian family. Both of us were minorities. That's all I got from the old man before he croaked."

Levi's thoughts immediately went to Mikasa, and how she'd admitted to him that there were times when she had a burst of intuition and knew exactly what she needed to do. Ancestral recall, perhaps? He'd heard Erwin mention something of it before, but he ironically couldn't remember...

"Hey, pay attention to me," snapped Kenny with another slap. "Don't zone out on me, boy."

Levi caught his breath as the slap was hard enough to jerk his whole body and jar his bleeding, torn fingertips. "You were boring me," he said as calmly as possible. "What a load of bullshit."

"Hmph...I think it's time we get re-acquainted," said Kenny in a dark, insinuating tone. "You need to learn some respect for me again, Levi."

The captain tried to fight off his panic as Kenny grabbed him by the arms and dragged him over to the dirty, worn table in the center of the room. Kenny grasped his hair again roughly and turned him toward the table, and then he bent him over it forcefully and held him down by the back of his neck. Levi grunted and struggled, his panic rising as the older man started fumbling with his pants.

"Get your...filthy hands...off me," snarled Levi. He saw his missing clothing piled on the table as his head was forced sideways, and he tried to take some comfort in the wrinkled emblem of the Wings of Freedom that he could make out on his bundled cloak.

Kenny bent over him and he spoke into the panting captain's ear. "You'll learn to like it again, boy. Just like you did before."

Levi squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his pants get tugged down over his hips, exposing his ass and groin to the air.

* * *

"We've already sent out search parties both above and below ground, Erwin," explained Commander Dok when the scout team arrived and approached him to explain what had happened. "So has Pixis, for that matter. One of your own was found bound, gagged and blindfolded with a shot injury in his right leg. He hobbled to a Garrison soldier and he was taken to the infirmary to be looked after. He said his name was Jean Kirstein—I think I remember the kid. He told us everything and there were eye-witnesses as well. The last time anyone saw Captain Levi he was alive, so we've been presuming he's been abducted rather than killed. Perhaps the rogues plan to hold him for ransom."

Erwin took a deep breath. "Which infirmary is Jean in, Nile? The one here in the capital?"

"No, they took him to the Garrison Brigade military infirmary."

"All right, then." Erwin turned to address his party. "Sasha, you and Hobbs go to that infirmary to check on Jean and get any additional information you can from him. Mikasa and Eren, the two of you are on my team. Hange and Moblit will accompany us to the underground and from there we will split up into separate teams to search. The rest of you investigate this district and follow any leads you get. Should anyone find anything that might lead us to the captain, report it immediately to Commander Dok or Commander Pixis."

He looked at Hitch and Marlo. "The two of you were familiar with the specialized squads of the Military Police. Before you begin asking around, try to find out anything you can that might assist us in this matter from your old squad members...but be careful."

"Got it sir," agreed Hitch. Marlo saluted.

"Let's get moving," Erwin said.

* * *

Eren and Mikasa first led them to the tavern that they had visited with Levi the last time they were in the underground city.

"You're sure this is the place?" murmured Erwin, scanning the establishment thoughtfully.

"Yes, Commander," answered Mikasa. Beside her, Eren nodded.

Erwin made a quick decision and he turned to Hange. "I'll leave this to you and Moblit. I know of one other place where we might find answers and I think I can remember where it is. Here, let me write down the location for you. Meet back up with us once you've finished here."

Erwin hastily scribbled down the information on the small notebook he'd brought to document every clue they found. He tore the page out and gave it to her. Hange started to take off, but he stopped her with a couple of words before she could take more than a few steps.

"And Hange..."

She turned to look at him. "Hmm?"

Erwin's expression turned hard. "Go as mad as you like on them."

She smiled and saluted him. "Thank you, Commander. I will."

* * *

Levi heard Kenny spit into his palm and he gritted his teeth at the sound of the older man's fly being pulled down. He grunted as he strained against his hold and he tried to calm his fear and think like a fighter.

"This might be a little rough at first, boy," Kenny said, breathing heavily with growing excitement, "but if you're good for me, I'll keep you as promised and I'll prepare you more the next time."

Kenny leaned over his captive's bowed back to murmur into his ear. "I've got to say, I've missed this tight little—"

Levi's eyes snapped open and he was granted one of those moments of utter clarity and focus. Kenny made the mistake of letting go his hold on his neck. Before the man could finish his sentence, Levi jerked his head off the table. The back of it collided hard with Kenny's nose. There was a crunch as it broke and as soon as the older man reeled with surprise and staggered, Levi straightened up, turned around and hopped up on the table. His bound ankles swung up high and he lifted his hips. His ankles cleared Kenny's head as the older man hunched over and grabbed his spurting nose. The chain linking the manacles together slipped over Kenny's head to catch on the back of his neck.

With a grunt and a snarl, Levi curled his legs up abruptly to yank Kenny forward and before the man could catch his balance, the captain caught his neck between his thighs in a tight hold. He didn't speak to his uncle as Kenny grabbed at his legs in an attempt to break free. Instead, Levi began to squeeze harder, crossing his ankles together for added leverage. He glared into Kenny's widening eyes, relishing the panic he saw growing there as the pressure built.

Finally, Levi spoke. "This might be a little rough, Kenny."

Then Levi's lean, toned muscles hardened like rock as he compressed his thighs together with all his might. Kenny beat on the smaller man's thighs desperately, his face rapidly turning red, then purple. His eyes started bugging out and then suddenly there was an audible snap. Kenny went limp.

Grunting and panting, Levi held his vice-like hold for a few moments as his uncle twitched. He finally relaxed his thighs and he let Kenny fall to the floor limply. Gasping for breath and still charged with adrenaline, Levi hopped off the table. He sat down on the floor and he rolled onto his back, folding his legs up tightly and pointing his feet up. He wrestled his bound arms under his hips, slipped his wrists beneath his folded legs and heels, and he pushed them over his feet. Now that his hands were in front of him, the captain rolled into a sitting position with a huff and he got to his feet.

He stared down at the twitching man on the floor and he saw the glint of a key ring on his belt. Levi knelt down and he tried a couple, deftly bending his wrists and working his fingers until he got the cuffs on his arms unlocked. He then sought out the key for his ankle cuffs and he unlocked those.

Levi got back to his feet and he pulled his pants back up over his hips. After fastening them, he went to the table and he gathered his clothing. He held out the cloak to display it before Kenny's blank eyes.

"This is mine, you filthy shit-face. You'll never know what it's like to have these wings, because worms like you belong in the earth."

He didn't even fully know what he was saying. He finished getting dressed and he regarded Kenny thoughtfully. "You know, your neck might be broken, but I can't be sure if those are death throes or you attempting to get back up. I'd best be certain."

Levi squatted down beside Kenny and he took one of the man's infamous knives from its sheath—the one he'd so often used to slit throats with in the past. Examining it for a moment and twirling it in his hand, Levi held it before Kenny's staring eyes.

"Do you see this? I think it's fitting that the last blood it spills will be yours, don't you?"

No answer was forthcoming, but Levi didn't really expect one. He sliced open Kenny's throat and he stepped back as blood pooled on the floor. He started to wipe the blade off out of habit, but he considered it and he shook his head.

"Just this once, I'll wave that tradition."

He took Kenny's keys in case he'd need them to open doors to get out and he grimaced as he undid the straps of the corpse's 3D gear. It might be a bit hairy to use but he didn't know what they'd done with his gear, and he was probably going to need more than a knife to make it out of here alive. The question in his mind was how many opponents he'd have to go through to do that.

* * *

"Now listen carefully, little man," Hange was saying to the last person still conscious in the tavern. She held him up by the throat and she stared at him with wild eyes. "You saw what we did to everyone else in here. I'm going to do _so_ much worse to you. I've never had a human specimen to experiment on, after all. I think I'll start with dissecting you—while you're still alive and kicking..."

She glanced sidelong at her companion. "Hey Moblit...you aren't stopping me?" The man she was holding was choking and turning purple.

Moblit crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "Not _this_ time, Squad Leader."

Hange grinned. "Aww, you love our captain too, don't you?" She returned her attention to her prey and she shook him. "Now as I was saying—"

"Gurk...twelfth canal...and seventh," gagged the man, "th-the storage...facility...that's...where they've...made head-quarters..."

"Moblit, did you write that down, dear?" Hange kept her eyes on the man she was slowly strangling to death.

"Yes ma'am," he answered, "storage facility on twelfth canal and seventh."

"Excellent." Hange considered her victim, who was losing consciousness by now. "Thank you for your help. Now, I should warn you that if this information proves to be false, you're going to learn what a frog's life is when it gets dissected, okay?"

She dropped the hapless man abruptly and she grabbed Moblit's hand. "Come on, we've got to get Erwin!"

* * *

Erwin's interrogation tactics were more controlled but no less intimidating than Hange's. He used words rather than violence, but he used them in such a way that left no doubt in his targets' minds that they would suffer a brutal and humiliating execution by the authorities if they had information and didn't provide it. He was just about to describe how people defecated themselves in front of everyone when publicly hung, when the door to the gambling den burst open.

"ERWIN!"

Eren was so startled that he threw his water canteen in the air, while Mikasa and Erwin were both alarmed enough to start drawing their weapons. They all turned to see Hange running in with Moblit at her heels. She was waving a slip of paper around.

"We have it," she yelled, "we've got the location! I know where they took Levi!"

* * *

Levi took a brief moment to gather his composure, knowing he couldn't allow his adrenaline to override logic and tactics. He was outnumbered and alone. It would be idiotic to just burst through the door and try to wildly mow down everyone in his path. He didn't know the layout of this place beyond the room he was in, and it was a sure bet that someone would come down soon to check on Kenny when he didn't come out. Stealth, caution and speed were his best allies if he was to escape.

There was a ruckus from somewhere above, and that at least told him that he was in a basement level or there was more than one floor to this place. The ruckus got louder and gunshots rang out. Levi frowned. Had Kenny's men gotten into a disagreement that ended in violence against each other? He snorted. It wouldn't surprise him, coming from such riff-raff.

The noise intensified and he heard screams and shouts. They were all blending in together so it was difficult to tell one voice from the next. He heard footsteps rapidly approaching over stone and he knew someone was coming down the stairs leading to where he was. There was nowhere in this room for Levi to hide, so he quickly went to the table and he turned it over for cover. Crouching behind it, he took aim with Kenny's pistols at the door as something heavy slammed against it from the other side. The frame shook but it held. Another blow followed the first...and another after that.

Clenching his jaw, Levi cocked both weapons and prepared to fire at whoever came through that door when it finally gave—but then he heard a familiar yell of determination from the other side and his heart skipped a beat.

_~It can't be...~_

Another blow came and this time the locking beam snapped. The door flew open and Erwin Smith came crashing through it like a bull. His momentum carried him straight to the floor and before he could get up, Eren Jaeger bounded in with a wild look in his eyes and both blades drawn. There was blood on the boy's blades and face, and as soon as he saw Levi staring at him from behind the table, he hollered excitedly.

"He's _here_! He's _alive_!"

Eren was so openly relieved to see Levi that he didn't even realize he was walking over Erwin, who was groaning on the floor. "Captain, sir! We've come...to..." Jaeger's wide green eyes fell on the bloody corpse of Kenny. "...rescue...you? Oh."

"Eren," grunted Erwin from the floor, "please stop stepping on me."

"Ah! Sorry Commander!" Eren jumped off of him and he put away his blades to help him up.

More footsteps came running down the stairs and Levi started to take aim at the door again, but he lowered the pistols once more when Mikasa, Hange and Moblit crowded the doorway. The captain stood up on suddenly shaky legs as Erwin got to his feet. Their eyes locked and Levi trembled.

"You're a bit late," he said dryly.

The others hung back with smiles of relief on their face as Erwin walked towards Levi. The commander's bright gaze glanced down at the body on the floor and his brows hedged. "Is that..."

"Kenny Ackerman," confirmed Levi. "Or what's left of him."

Erwin took a deep breath and he looked Levi up and down. Upon seeing his bleeding fingertips still gripping the pistols, his expression darkened with the realization of what had been done to Levi. That expression softened when he looked at the captain's somewhat haggard face, and he closed the distance between them. He reached out to touch Levi and the smaller man flinched reflexively. Erwin stopped and gaze softened on him even further.

"Levi, it's all right. Here, let me—"

Erwin started to reach for him with the obvious intention of lifting him into his arms and carrying him, but Levi took a step back and shook his head.

"I can walk."

_~Why am I doing this? Seeing him come through that door was like seeing the sun beaming down from the open sky the first time I rode out the gates and tasted the open air. Why am I recoiling?~_

Levi could see the dawning comprehension growing in his lover's eyes, and he had to look away. He'd never told Erwin all of the details of his past...never shared with him the identity of who had sullied him. Erwin was so damned observant though.

_~He knows now. God, don't look at me. Don't look at me with pity in your eyes, Erwin. I can't take it.~_

He heard a low sigh, and then Erwin spoke to him in that calming, soothing voice he used so well when trying to approach a frightened child or animal. "All right, Levi. Nobody's going to touch you. Just put away the guns and come with us. We're taking you home."

Levi dared to meet his eyes and the love he saw in them nearly shook his composure. There was no judgment, no disgust...only concern and relief. He nodded and he holstered the pistols. Stepping over Kenny's body, he spared it one last glance and he remembered to stop and scoop up the bloody knife he'd used to slit the man's throat.

"Before we go," he murmured, "I need to stop at the capital and give something to Historia."

Erwin looked puzzled, but he didn't argue.

* * *

Jean was so relieved to see Levi alive that he started crying—and then he got embarrassed. Connie and Sasha rode in the wagon with him—the same one they'd left in the care of the merchant earlier that day when they were forced to abandon it. Levi rode with Erwin and he tried not to flinch away every time their bodies made contact. They made it to the capital and they got an audience with Historia. Her crystal-blue eyes were huge in her face when she saw the condition Levi was in.

"Captain Levi, sir...are you all right?" She still addressed him as her superior out of habit.

"Fine," Levi said. Hange had bandaged his fingers and hands. He approached her and he gave her guards an exasperated look when the started to take aim at him as he produced the knife, sitting in a bloody handkerchief. He turned it around so that it was hilt-first and he offered it to her.

"This was Kenny Ackerman's knife. It's the same one that he used to kill your mother in front of you, and this is his blood drying on the blade. You'll find his body at the location Commander Erwin is about to give you, along with the bodies of most of his followers. Do whatever you feel is right with them. Hang them on the gates as a warning, burn them, make a gruesome party conversation piece out of them...whatever."

She stared at the knife, not reaching for it.

"He got back exactly what he's given to so many others, Your Majesty," Levi finished. "I thought I'd at least offer it to you, but if not, I can melt the damned thing down."

She took the offering with trembling hands and her eyes glistened with tears. "You killed him?"

Levi nodded. "He had it coming. Why, did you want to do it? Sorry if I spoiled your fun."

"Don't you speak to her like that, you—" started one of the nearby priests, but Historia silenced him with a warning look.

"Thank you, Captain Levi. I accept your gift. It's...probably the nicest one I've received in a while."

He nodded and he gave a salute. "My pleasure."

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost divided this chapter in two but I decided rather than leave a cliffhanger, I'd just make it an extra long chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Levi fell asleep in Erwin's arms on the way back to the fort. The Commander nuzzled his cheek as they rode, ignoring the lingering smell of sewage in his hair. Levi had used a public restroom to try and wash off his face, neck, hands and arms as best as he could, but there was only so much he could do in a sink. Erwin was very aware of the way his lover flinched when touched and it was somewhat of a relief to him when Levi finally succumbed to sleep and relaxed back against him. The others were worried about him too and they kept asking how he was doing as they traveled the night roads.

"He's sleeping," Erwin informed Hange when she asked for the second time. "Let's try to keep quiet unless someone spots a threat and leave him be."

She nodded, her brown eyes sympathetic on Levi's sleeping form. "Okay," she whispered loudly. "Keep him comfy and warm, Erwin."

He really didn't need to be told that, but he appreciated their diligence. Erwin wrapped Levi's cloak around his body a little tighter when he felt him shiver and he kept a sharp eye out as they rode as fast as they dared. They could have opted to stay in the barracks of the Garrison Brigade until morning, but Levi wanted to get home to his own bed and Erwin couldn't blame him. He just hoped that the fort would still be standing by the time they got back.

As they made steady progress, Erwin thought about what he'd seen in that room and the haunted look in Levi's eyes when they found him. He thought of the way the captain recoiled anytime anyone tried to touch him—male or female. For some reason he didn't flinch away much from Hange but Erwin was under the impression that Levi didn't really think of her in gender terms. He might even think of her as a separate species altogether. He'd allowed her to doctor his tortured fingertips and wrap his hands, at any rate. Usually he'd have refused to let "four-eyes" touch him.

Erwin thought back to when he and Levi first kissed, and when they had their first romantic encounters. Levi had been jumpy at first then too, tensing when he touched him at first, trembling uncontrollably when that touching reached intimate levels. The only time he hadn't seemed skittish in the beginning was when he'd gone down on Erwin in his office—and that made the commander believe it was because Levi felt in control during that encounter. Erwin knew he'd suffered abuse in the past so he'd always understood from the beginning why Levi tended to initially react as though his instinct was to flee or push him away. He never once did either of those, however, and that warmed Erwin inside to know that he was the only man Levi trusted to share himself that way with.

He'd finally stopped having those impulsive reactions after a while, finally started feeling safe with Erwin's touching and lovemaking. Now it looked like all of that had been undone, and they would have to start over to obtain that sort of trust and comfort for Levi again.

_~What did he do to you while he had you in that basement, Levi? Do I really want to know? The way you acted when I tried to simply touch your cheek...God, why couldn't we have gotten there sooner? Why didn't I send you with more men, knowing there was a good chance Kenny and his gang were still a threat?~_

It killed him to think of what else Kenny did to him besides pull some of his fingernails out. Levi wouldn't flinch away from everyone like that over simple torture. He wouldn't have that animal fear in his eyes when Erwin reached for him.

Levi stirred in Erwin's arms as they went over a hill and he squirmed fitfully. "N-no...don't touch me," he murmured.

Erwin closed his eyes briefly, his face going through a spasm of helpless pain. He spoke softly into Levi's ear, keeping his voice soothing and calm. "It's all right, Levi. You aren't there anymore. We're on horseback and we are nearly home. You know you're safe with me."

Levi seemed to wake up for a moment and he shifted in Erwin's hold, turning his head to look back at him. Erwin leaned forward more over the smaller man's shoulder so that he could look into his eyes. "Are you chilled? I could wrap my cloak around you as well for some extra warmth."

Levi trembled but he shook his head. "No...not cold." He stared back at Erwin as if seeking strength from him. "Erwin...I think we should talk when we make it to headquarters—after I bathe, that is."

Erwin nodded in agreement. "I agree. Just try to relax and get comfortable in the meantime, Levi. I've got you and I won't let you fall if you drift off to sleep again."

"Where's my horse?"

"Connie rode him back to the fort after the attack started and he alerted us to what was happening," explained the commander. "Crescent is fine, waiting for your return in the stables.

At least, Erwin _hoped_ that was the case. He hoped there was still a stable at all, let alone headquarters.

* * *

It was after midnight when they arrived at the fort, and the commander inwardly breathed a sigh of relief to find it whole with no signs of further damage. Upon Erwin's shout of command for entry, the recruits guarding the walls opened up the gates for them to let the riders in. They stabled their horses and Levi took a moment to pet Crescent before going inside. Erwin followed him up the stairs and to his room, uncertain of whether he should go in with him or just give him some privacy and wait for him to come to him.

"Levi, do you require any help?" Erwin finally offered. "Your hands...I think bathing with your fingers in that condition might be ill advised."

"I have to get clean," insisted Levi with a glance down at his bandaged hands. "I have to get out of this gear and these clothes and into something fresh."

"Of course," Erwin said softly, nodding. "Please, let me help you."

Levi looked up at him and the commander was sure he'd reject his offer, but then he nodded stiffly. "All right, but I'm...jumpy. Don't take it personally. It...isn't you."

It wasn't like Levi to speak so haltingly or seem so unsure of himself. Erwin swallowed his useless desire to avenge him. Levi had already avenged himself, so now all the commander could do was help him through the healing process. The fact that Levi was willing to let him help bath and dress was proof that he hadn't been broken yet. Shaken and damaged, yes, but he was still fighting.

"I understand," answered Erwin gently. He opened the door for the smaller man and he made a gesture. "After you, captain."

Levi lowered his eyes and went in. Erwin followed him and he closed and locked the door behind him. He waited for Levi to go and select some sleepwear but the captain hesitated, looking at his wardrobe uncertainly.

"What is it, Levi?" Erwin walked over to him slowly.

Levi looked down at his hands and he sighed. "It's stupid...but I don't want to touch any of my clean clothes until after _I'm_ clean."

"I don't think that's stupid," soothed Erwin. "May I?"

Levi nodded.

The commander walked over to the wardrobe and he opened it up. He glanced at Levi's collection of the badges of the fallen for a moment and he pulled open the drawer that he'd learned contained his underwear and night clothes. "What would you prefer to change into?"

"A nightshirt and pajama pants would be fine. I don't care what color or material it is."

Erwin selected a pair of black pajama pants of a soft material that seemed warm, and he followed up with the nightshirt that matched it. "All right, I'll set this out on the bed. Why don't you sit down and relax while I run a bath for you?"

Levi considered it, and he looked down at his bandaged hands again. "I'd rather have a shower for expedience sake, but it would be harder to keep my dressing dry. I'll just stand here and wait."

Erwin grimaced inwardly.

_~You can't even bear to sit on your own furniture until you're out of those clothes and clean, can you? Ah, Levi...if I could take this experience away from you I would.~_

"All right, let me get the water started and then I'll help you out of that gear while it's filling up," suggested Erwin.

Levi stared at the floor as Erwin approached him and he didn't move as Erwin carefully unfastened his cloak, removed his jacket and put them in the hamper. He did flinch when he felt the commander's hands on the buckles of his stolen harness straps and Erwin did his best to avoid touching him in intimate places as he loosened and removed the fastenings and gear. Erwin examined it and he glanced at Levi, unsure of what to do with it.

"Shall I have this and the weapons destroyed, or did you have plans to keep it as a trophy?"

"Hmph...that's no trophy I'd want to keep around to remind me of that fucker," answered Levi dully. "Put it out in the hallway for now, and we can trash it tomorrow. I don't want any of it touching my floor."

Erwin compressed his lips slightly, sympathizing with him. He took the gear and he opened the door to set it outside the room as asked. He started to close and lock the door again, but Levi stopped him.

"These pants, too," said the captain, "and the underwear I'm wearing. Throw them out too. I want them burned."

Erwin didn't question him. He closed the door and he left it open only a sliver, and then he went to his lover and he knelt before him so that he could help him out of his boots first. He set those aside since Levi didn't say anything about getting rid of them, and then he unfastened his pants to remove them and his underwear. He didn't speak as he did so, and he felt some measure of comfort when Levi braced his hands on his shoulders for balance as he stepped out of them. Good. Levi wasn't afraid to touch him, even if he flinched instinctively when it was the other way around.

He threw the offending garments out the door with Kenny's gear and then he shut and locked it again. He turned to find Levi hugging himself and staring at the floor again, standing there in nothing but his white, long-sleeved shirt. It was long enough to cover his groin and half his bottom, and Erwin hesitated to approach him right away.

"Levi?"

"Check the water," murmured the captain. "The tub should almost be full, by now."

Erwin turned and went into the bathroom to do as he asked. Satisfied that the tub was full enough, he checked the temperature and he thought it was the ideal warmth for Levi. He gave a start when the captain's voice spoke behind him from the door leading out to his bedroom.

"That should do."

Erwin stood up and he turned around to face his lover. Levi was still hugging himself and his eyes were still downcast. Erwin lowered his own eyes briefly before straightening back up and stepping to him. He removed his cravat and he set it aside first before working open the buttons of his shirt. Levi dropped his arms wordlessly as Erwin slowly parted the material to reveal the rest of his body and when the commander saw the extensive bruises darkening various places, he slowly went to his knees, his chest tightening.

"Levi," breathed Erwin. He gently traced the discoloration, knowing this wasn't caused by a fair fight or a sparring match. Before he knew what he was doing, he started pressing kisses on the smaller man's bruises, feeling the toned ripple of abdomen muscles beneath the soft, abused skin.

"Erwin...don't," whispered Levi. "I'm...I'm dirty."

Erwin wouldn't have cared if he was covered in mud, at this point. He needed to show him at that moment...needed Levi to know there wasn't a thing that could happen to him that would make Erwin turn away from him. The physical pain wasn't what he was trying to kiss away. It was the pain he sensed in Levi's soul that he desired to sooth. He felt a tremor go through Levi, just like they used to when he first began exploring a sensual relationship with the smaller man.

"Erwin..."

The commander's eyes burned and he felt close to tears as he nuzzled his stomach.

The captain's bandaged hands reached down to slip beneath Erwin's chin and urge him to look up at him. Erwin swallowed and he tried to calm his emotions. Levi's brows were furrowed and there was a sadness in his tired gray eyes.

"Don't do that," whispered Levi. "Please. I need you to keep it together for me, Erwin."

"My apologies," whispered Erwin back, taking an unsteady breath to compose himself.

_~I haven't the right to get so distressed. He needs my support and strength, not my angst.~_

"It's fine," Levi assured him. He hesitantly stroked Erwin's hair with his least damaged hand. "Just be my rock tonight, commander."

Erwin gathered his fortitude and he nodded, smoothing his expression to one of calm patience. He stood up and he slipped Levi's shirt gently over his shoulders, and he helped him out of it. Hanging it on the door hook with the cravat, he stepped aside to allow Levi to get into the tub. He didn't reach out to help him, leaving it up to him to ask for help getting in if he needed it. Once he was in, Erwin pulled up the little stool near the foot of it and he sat down and reached for the sponge and soap.

Levi curled his legs up and he hugged them, keeping his hands out of the water. He rested his chin on his knees as Erwin used a the cup to pour some warm water over his back before lathering it up with the sponge.

"I think you already know what Kenny did to me in the past," murmured Levi flatly.

Erwin's lips thinned briefly, but the smaller man's back was turned to him so he didn't see the flash of rage in his commander's bright eyes. "I do now, yes."

Levi turned his head and he rested his arms on top of his knees, using them as a cushion as he laid his cheek on them. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I never wanted to tell you. It makes it even more fucked up that he was my uncle."

"I can understand why you would feel that way," answered the commander carefully. He didn't try to excuse or talk him out of those feelings, not wanting to cheapen them or make Levi feel worse. He could only imagine what it must have been like to be molested by a family member.

"Levi," Erwin said after rinsing the soap off his back and shoulders, "Today, did he...?" He couldn't even finish the question and he braced himself for an outburst.

"No," answered Levi softly. "He tried, but he didn't get the chance to go through with it before I finished him off."

Erwin nodded, feeling some relief for Levi's sake, if nothing else. "Would you like to tell me about it, or do you need more time?"

Levi sighed and he straightened up his legs and scooted back in the tub so that he lay back against the foot of it. He rested his arms on the sides of it, letting his hands dangle over them to keep them dry. He didn't seem concerned with his nudity. He tilted his head a little and he gazed up at Erwin quietly with parted lips.

"Here," said the commander, grabbing up the clean hand towel hanging on the wall. He folded it up to thicken it. "Lift your head up a bit, Levi."

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you some cushioning behind your head to make you more comfortable," explained Erwin. He slipped the folded towel under Levi's head when the smaller man raised it and he gave him a weak, soft smile as Levi relaxed his head and neck against it. "Is that better?"

"Mm, yes." Levi lowered his gaze again and he bit his lip as Erwin lathered up the sponge again to get his arms and chest.

"You don't have to talk about it now if you aren't ready," murmured Erwin.

The captain huffed humorously. "No, I think I should get it over with—and I know you're going to be wondering non-stop if I don't tell you. I don't need you making up crazy scenarios in your head."

He flinched when the sponge glided over his chest in smooth, circular motions but he didn't try to push Erwin's hand away. "Kenny knocked me out before they took me away. I woke up in the cellar of that place with my wrists and ankles cuffed—just like he used to do when I lived with him. First he ripped my thumbnail out, and when I didn't scream he moved on to the first two nails of my other hand. My lip got bloodied because I bit it to keep from crying out. He didn't appreciate that. Said he didn't want to mess up my pretty face. I don't _think_ I screamed in the end, but I did black out. My sides, chest and stomach hurt when I woke up. Bastard must have kicked me while I was out trying to wake me up."

Erwin struggled to hold his temper as he listened to Levi tell the details of what happened to him as if he were giving a report. His voice was steady and flat—just as it had been years ago when the captain explained to him that he'd been sexually abused in his youth while living in the underground city.

"He told me that my family is one of the only two that weren't effected by the old king's mind-wipe," Levi went on, "and that's why the monarchy hunted most of us down. They didn't want us spreading the truth about how the walls came up and how the majority of the population was brainwashed to forget about life beyond the walls."

Erwin frowned, thinking of his father and how he ended up dead. He didn't say anything to Levi, unwilling to interrupt him while he got all of this off his chest. Somehow, somewhere, Erwin's father must have gotten his hands on that forbidden knowledge—perhaps through an associate that was a member of one of those two families that still knew the truth.

"Then he bent me over the table and yanked my pants down," said Levi dispassionately. He shivered as Erwin's hand dipped beneath the water to bathe his stomach and lower parts. His breath caught and he tensed when the sponge touched his groin, and Erwin paused.

"Should I stop?" questioned Erwin.

Levi shook his head and compressed his lips. "No. I need to get clean. It's fine."

Erwin wordlessly continued, keeping his touch gentle but as clinical as possible. Levi lifted one of his legs up out of the water for the commander to lather and rinse it.

"I h-heard him spit into his hand," whispered Levi, finally showing some emotional tone. "I...felt it against my asshole and...and then...something snapped and my panic went away. Stupid fucker let go of my neck, so I head-butted him. As soon as he was off me I turned around and I got my legs around his neck. Then I just squeezed until it snapped. After he went down I got his keys, got out of my chains and slit his throat with his own knife."

Levi swallowed and he looked up at Erwin. "You all showed up after I stole Kenny's gear and was working on a plan to make it out of there alive, so congratulations; you _did_ rescue me after all. I probably wouldn't have made it far on my own, but I'd have rather died fighting than get raped."

Erwin nodded slowly.

"You aren't saying much," observed Levi. He flinched again when Erwin eased his leg back down into the water and urged him to raise the other one.

"I'm just trying to listen," excused the commander, "and not swear like a sailor and wish Kenny were still alive so that I could kill him again myself."

"He's gone now," sighed Levi. He closed his eyes as Erwin lathered up his other leg. "He's gone forever. Good fucking riddance to filthy trash."

"Well said," muttered Erwin. He soaped Levi's leg up and then he massaged his foot for a moment before dropping it back down into the water. "Do you want to relax for a while, or would you rather me wash your hair now?"

"Wash the hair," answered Levi. His nose wrinkled. "I can still smell that shit-water in it."

Erwin smiled slightly. "All right, go ahead and submerge to wet it for me and we'll get that taken care of.

Levi scooted down and submerged for a few seconds before coming back up. Erwin already had some of the captain's customary shampoo in his palm and he sniffed it with appreciation. No wonder Levi always smelled so good. No wonder his hair was so soft and shiny—when it wasn't covered in blood or goop.

"Tilt your head back for me now."

Levi did as he instructed and he flinched again when Erwin put his hands on his scalp to begin massaging the shampoo through his hair. "Easy," soothed Erwin. It's just me. Try not to think about today anymore and just relax."

Levi closed his eyes, his brows furrowing. "Easier said than done...but...mm, that feels good."

A more genuine smile found its way on Erwin's lips and he watched Levi's expression relax as he pampered him, massaging the suds through the dark hair thoroughly. He rubbed his ears as well and he was very tempted to plant a kiss on his arching throat under his jaw, but he resisted. He looked so cute when he was relaxing.

Levi hummed and relaxed further, and Erwin scrubbed and massaged possibly longer than necessary simply for the purpose of making him feel good. He finally reluctantly stopped and he reached for the rinsing cup. "All right; tilt your head back for me, Levi."

Eyes closed, the captain obeyed and Erwin carefully rinsed out all of the shampoo, avoiding getting any water in his ears. "Don't you use some kind of conditioner too?"

Levi blinked water out of his eyes and he looked around. "That little bottle there." He nodded at the corner of the tub. "It only takes a few drops. I just leave it in."

Erwin reached for it and he shook a couple of drops on his hand and he applied it evenly through Levi's hair. "Is this what makes it so soft?"

"Makes it more dirt resistant," answered Levi absently. He opened his eyes again when Erwin slicked his hair back for him and scooted back.

"I might have known," teased Erwin softly. He stood up and he offered his hands to the smaller man.

Levi frowned a little, and then he sighed. He reached up and his hands trembled for a moment before resting on Erwin's wrists. The commander took the hint, remembering that Levi had injured fingers. He grasped the smaller man's wrists supportively and he helped him up. While Levi stepped out of the tub, Erwin held out a towel for him and he avoided looking at his wet body for fear that he'd end up in an inappropriate condition.

"Afraid to look at me?" murmured Levi as he started drying off.

"No, I'm afraid of offending or triggering you," answered the blond.

"You won't trigger me if you get a hard-on, idiot," sighed Levi. "It's being touched that has me jumpy right now. It's going to pass. It always does with you, sooner or later."

Erwin turned around and he swallowed as he watched Levi bend over to dry his legs, presenting his bare, sweet little ass to him. "I suspect you're doing this to me on purpose." He reached for the smaller towel and he dropped it over Levi's head before the captain could turn around to look at him.

"Doing what on purp—Hey!"

Erwin immediately started towel-drying Levi's hair, fighting a chuckle. He bent over to speak into Levi's damp ear. "You'll have to excuse me. I'm trying to be respectful but bending over naked in front of me isn't conductive to good behavior, Levi. At least for certain parts of me. I don't want to let my attraction to you make me forget myself."

Levi turned around slowly, draping the bigger towel around his waist. He looked up at the taller man as Erwin continued to gently towel-dry his hair. His expression had softened and there was a hint of gratitude in his eyes.

"You know I trust you," Levi said softly. "It could take a while before I'm ready for sex, but today was just a close call. I _will_ get over it, if you'll just give me some time."

Erwin bent over again to give Levi a soft, brief kiss on the lips. "Take as much time as you need. I can wait."

* * *

Levi slept in his own bed that night—at least to start out with. Nightmares plagued his dreams though...nightmares of the past. He'd been handed over to his uncle after his mother died, and Kenny saw potential in him and started training him to fight and use ODM gear. Unfortunately, he had other methods of training as well—methods to break Levi and show him his place. Those methods involved pain, humiliation, swearing, grunting and crying out. He couldn't recall when he'd just stopped fighting Kenny and lay there with blank eyes, letting him have his way and then curling up in a mute, quiet little ball when he'd finished. He eventually used the training Kenny gave him to escape his grasp, doing secret side jobs behind his back to earn money. He saved that money to pay off the debt owed to Kenny by his mother, which was essentially what had bound Levi to him as his 'property'.

Levi came awake with a gasp, shivering in the night. His bedroom had gotten cold, as the fire had died. He bundled up under the covers and he tried to get warm, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

"Pussy," he accused himself as his thoughts went straight to Erwin. He wasn't some little kid scared of monsters under his bed. He didn't need a protector.

Levi's bedroom door opened a crack and he pulled the covers up to his nose as a tall, back-lit figure peered in.

"Levi?" Erwin whispered, "are you awake? I thought I heard you crying out. Do you need anything?"

Levi swallowed and he pulled the covers down to his chest level as Erwin took a step in, carrying a dim lantern. "I'm fine," he said. "It was only a nightmare."

"I see." Erwin hesitated. "Well, I won't disturb you, if you say you're all right."

"Wait," Levi called, sitting up when the big man started to leave and close the door. "Uh...ah, shit...you can sleep in my bed if you want."

Erwin stepped back in and he closed the door softly behind him. "Are you sure?"

"I just said you could, didn't I?" Levi was uncomfortable, wanting his company but desperately trying not to sound vulnerable.

Erwin knew him well enough to understand. "Well then I'll gladly accept."

He carried the lantern over to the desk and he put it out. He waited a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and then he made his way over to the bed. Levi stayed on his side facing the edge of the bed and he clenched his jaw as Erwin's weight sank down on the opposite side. There was a rustle of sheets and the bigger man's warmth was suddenly pressed against his back. Levi drew a sharp breath and he willed himself not to flinch when Erwin spooned up against him and put an arm around him.

"Is this okay, Levi?" murmured the commander softly into his ear. "I'm wearing full pajamas and I promise not to let my hands wander."

Frustration ate at the captain and he swallowed. How he hated the conflict of both craving Erwin's touch and fearing it. "It's fine." A tremor shook him.

Erwin went still and silent for a moment, and then he spoke again in a low voice. "I don't want to make it worse for you. You're trembling."

"Because it's cold in here," excused Levi. He rolled over to face his lover and he deliberately cuddled up to him. He breathed in his masculine scent, detecting lingering traces of the aftershave he liked so much. He closed his eyes as Erwin's lips pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his forehead.

"I'll keep you warm, my Levi."

Tears pricked Levi's eyes and he wanted to shout out that he was sorry for being such a neurotic idiot. It wasn't fair to either of them for Kenny Ackerman to drive a rift between them so easily with a single encounter. He'd gotten used to Erwin's touch...finally able to enjoy it and reciprocate without feeling dirty or ashamed. Now here he was, starting to cry like a little bitch because even the touch of the one man in the world he trusted completely made him want to recoil. Sure, he talked big about getting over it soon, but all that progress he'd made with Erwin had been set back by that one close call.

_~Kenny, you fucking bastard. You shouldn't have this much power over me after all this time. I should have killed you more slowly.~_

Levi sniffed unintentionally as moisture began to leak from his eyes and he did his best not to give himself away. He was a fighter and a survivor. He shouldn't be crying over it. He should be putting it in the past, moving on and enjoying a healthy sex life with the man he'd come to love.

Erwin didn't call attention to the fact that he was crying. He just stroked his hair and spoke soothing words to Levi, letting him free his tears against his chest. Levi clutched at Erwin's pajama shirt and he did his best to weep silently, his body shaking with the effort not to make noise. Erwin stopped stroking his hair to rub his back with slow, soothing motions.

"I love you, Levi," whispered the commander.

Levi's breath hitched and he stopped clutching Erwin's shirt to embrace him tightly. He didn't trust himself to speak, and he was grateful that Erwin still hadn't said anything about his tears, though by now it had to be obvious to him. The commander just held him and rubbed his back until Levi calmed down and fell asleep in his arms, and once his breathing had become deep and even, Erwin allowed himself to drift off as well.

* * *

The next morning, the air was filled with the noise of clanging, squeaking, banging and crumbling. The entire squad was up and working on repairs before breakfast. Levi woke up from the noise, and he went in to the bathroom to unwrap his hands and apply medicine to his fingertips himself. He bandaged them back up with difficulty and then he changed into his uniform and gear, leaving Erwin sleeping in his bed. How the man could sleep through so much noise was a mystery to him, but he wasn't about to rouse him. He had little doubt the commander had kept watch over him throughout most of the night, and so he made sure his curtains were drawn to keep the light out and he quietly left.

He found the hallway to be empty. Someone had removed the pants and stolen gear Erwin had put out the night before. That was fine by Levi. When he went outside to check on the progress of the repairs he was greeted on all sides by his fellow scouts. He tensed when he saw Hange pause her work and head toward him. She stopped and she smiled a little sheepishly.

"Good morning, Levi. How are your hands feeling?"

"Not bad," he answered.

"Good. I just wanted to say something to you before the day gets too busy. Do you have a minute?"

"I just woke up," he grumbled, "so my day hasn't even started yet."

"Perfect, then!" Hange glanced around to be sure nobody was nearby and she bent over a little to speak with him in a low voice. "I've been thinking about it since last night, and I just want to say thank you."

He frowned. "For what? Putting the chamber pot by your bed in case you needed to vomit?"

"Well, there is that," she chuckled, "but no...I wanted to thank you for inspiring me. I'm going to thank Erwin as well, as soon as the big guy makes an appearance. You see, I was ready to give up on my work. Then I had an epiphany last night when we went found you in that basement, with your kidnapper lying in a pool of his own blood."

"I'd rather not talk about that," he said warningly. He could tell by the look in her eye that she too had guessed some of what went on in that storage building.

"I'm sure you don't. I just wanted to make a point that you didn't give up. In fact, you and the commander have never given up. Not when we lose soldiers, not when the odds are against us, not when Erwin lost his arm, not when you got swallowed...and not last night."

Hange sighed and lowered her gaze. "I had a good, hard look at myself last night after we returned to the keep, and I decided that I'd be going against everything I've worked for and believed in if I gave up now. If you boys won't quit, why should I? So, I'm going to keep going with my research, and I think I might have a plan."

Levi raised a brow, though inwardly he was somewhat relieved to hear of her decision. She got on his last nerve most of the time but he couldn't deny how valuable her discoveries had been to the cause, nor could he deny the lives her obsessive thirst for knowledge had saved.

"Go on. What sort of a plan?"

Hange chuckled. "I know how it bores you to discuss scientific matters, so I'll save it for when I have it solidly drawn up. Just know that it was partly due to yours and Erwin's influence that I found the will to keep going, Captain. I owe you a hug."

Levi's eyes widened slightly and he held up his bandaged hands in a warding gesture—which Hange took as an invitation. She gathered him into a tight hug and his protest was muffled against her jacket sleeve. Fortunately, she didn't hold onto him for more than a couple of heartbeats, and then she let him go. She adjusted her glasses and she gave him a salute.

"Well, I'm off to hit the books! Call for me if you need anything!"

Levi sighed and shook his head as she ran back into the keep. He approached Mikasa, who had a pair of work gloves on and was loading some bricks into a wheel barrow. "Concentrate on the outer walls first. Spread it around."

"Yes sir."

He went to Connie next. "How is jean doing?"

"Good morning, Captain," greeted the young man with a salute as he put down the trowel he was spreading mortar with. "He's doing better. They got the bullet out of his leg last night in the Garrison infirmary and Hange changed his dressing this morning. He wanted to come out and help but we told him to take it easy."

Connie's gaze went to Levi's hands pointedly. "You should probably take it easy today too, sir."

"I'd planned on it," answered Levi dryly. He glanced down at his hands as well. "I'll have to find other ways to be useful without my hands, for the next few days."

Connie gave a small smile. "You're always good at directing us, Captain." He sighed. "I'm sorry again for taking off with your horse when everything went to hell in the city."

"Stop worrying about that," sighed Levi. "Jean made the right call when he saw how outnumbered we were, and you did the right thing acting on it. We could have been a lot worse off if the two of you had acted differently."

Connie perked up a little and saluted him. "Thank you, sir. I hope your fingers heal fast!"

Levi nodded and walked away. "I do to, kid."

_~God knows I can't afford to be out of commission if another fight comes to us.~_

Levi smelled smoke as he approached the gate leading outside the walls, and he looked up to see it billowing off into the distance. Curious, he went through the gate and he spotted Eren and Armin in the campfire area where soldiers sometimes socialized and roasted food out in the open. Something other than firewood was burning in the pit, and Levi narrowed his eyes on the site as charred ash floated into the air. Eren and Armin were talking softly to each other as the former poked at the fire and the latter sat on one of the logs.

"Feeling chilly this morning?" said Levi as he approached. The warmth from the fire did feel good, but these boys should be assisting with repairs...not trading campfire stories and roasting marshmallows.

Eren dropped the poker and Armin stood up. Both of them saluted him. "Good morning, sir!"

Levi gestured at the fire. "So what is this? Burning away trash, or are the two of you slacking?"

The young men glanced at each other and Armin spoke up. "Neither, sir. Hange brought some items to us and asked us to burn them."

Levi's brows furrowed and he looked at Eren. "What is he talking about? I hope to hell it's not anything hazardous. We don't need everyone in this fort subjected to poisonous fumes."

"That isn't it, Captain," assured Eren. He looked uncomfortable. "It was that gear you got off Kenny Ackerman and for whatever reason, the pants you wanted disposed of."

Levi's expression froze. "I see."

_~Shit, is everyone going to end up knowing?~_

"I guess they were too dirty to wash," Eren supposed with a little smile. "I mean they _were_ pretty filthy, so I don't blame you for not wanting to bother."

"I didn't shit myself if that's what you're implying," Levi informed them. Inwardly he felt relief. So they _didn't_ know what Kenny had tried to do to him, beyond torturing him.

"N-no sir, I didn't mean that," Eren hastily answered, looking a little horrified that his captain would get the wrong impression. "I just meant there was a lot of dirt and muck on them. You're probably the last person that would shit yourself—even when you got swallowed by that titan."

_~Hmph...hate to break it to you brat, but with the titan, I came pretty damned close.~_

"The sack of shit threw sewage water on me to wake me up after he knocked me out," Levi explained aloud. "Fortunately I'd been stripped of the rest of my clothes before that or you would be burning those, too." It was a perfect excuse, though his real reason had less to do with the filth and more to do with what nearly happened while he still had that clothing article on.

He stepped up to the fire and he gazed into it. He saw the guns blackening in the fire. The heat wouldn't be enough to melt them down, but no matter. He could bury the damned things after the fire went out and the ashes cooled.

"I can watch the fire from here on, you two. Go and help the others with repairs."

Eren and Armin saluted him and went to do as he told them. Levi took a seat on one of the logs and he combed his fingers through his hair using the hand that was only missing the thumb nail. He sighed and he watched the straps of Kenny's gear curl and crackle, burning away steadily. He heard footsteps approaching after a few moments and he looked up to see Erwin approaching, wearing his fur-lined cape to ward off the cold. The commander was wearing gloves and he carried a steaming cup in his hand. Levi smelled the aroma of black tea as Erwin approached and took a seat beside him.

"I didn't know if you'd had your morning cup yet," murmured Erwin, offering the beverage to him. "Hopefully I prepared it to your liking."

Levi took the offering with a mumble of thanks, and he sipped at it as he stared into the fire. Erwin sat quietly with him and Levi scooched a little closer to him, detecting another smell he enjoyed. "You shaved."

Erwin smiled subtly and nodded. "For you."

Levi studied him as he had another sip of his tea. "Why? You just shaved yesterday and you only had a little stubble."

Erwin looked at him directly. "I thought it best to keep my face as smooth as possible...and I know you enjoy this particular aftershave."

It dawned on Levi what his underlying meaning was, and he looked back into the fire. "A little facial hair won't remind me of him."

Erwin shrugged. Even if that's true, it gave me a good excuse to splash on your favorite aftershave."

Levi almost smiled, and he nodded. "Well played. The tea is good, by the way."

Erwin seemed pleased. He leaned in to brush his lips against Levi's temple briefly, not long enough to cause a defensive reaction but just enough to show a bit of affection. Levi smirked into his cup, and then he noticed Sasha and Hitch peeking around the corner of the gate watching them.

"Don't the two of you have work to do?" Levi snapped.

Both girls vanished again.

Erwin coughed into his hand to conceal a laugh. "Well, I'd best get started with it myself. There's no reason for me not to contribute. Enjoy your tea, Levi. I'll send someone for you when it's time for breakfast."

Levi watched him go and it occurred to him for the first time that he hadn't even noticed that Erwin's scalp seemed completely healed up. He'd been so preoccupied with what had happened yesterday that it completely failed to register with him. He looked into the flames again and he wondered if that meant Erwin could access his titan powers again.

* * *

-To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

Levi's fingertips healed up as the days passed, and he was finally able to take off the bandages after a week. He grimaced at the ugly sight of his afflicted fingers, examining the raw nail beds.

"Disgusting," he muttered.

Erwin came up behind him and he embraced him, resting his chin on the crown of his head. "They'll grow back, Levi. Just give it time."

"It's too bad I don't have your titan regeneration," replied Levi. He placed his hands over Erwin's larger ones, resting on his stomach. He still flinched a little initially when Erwin or anyone else touched him, but he was slowly getting over it. He turned around in his companion's embrace and he reached up to stroke Erwin's golden hair into place. "That's better."

The commander chuckled softly. "I just woke up. Can't it be a _little_ mussed, first thing in the morning?"

Levi shrugged, one corner of his mouth curving up the slightest bit. "Sure...until I get my hands on it. What can I say; I'm a sucker for immaculate Erwin."

The bigger man bent over to place a brief, soft kiss one Levi's mouth. "Well then, you can groom me however and whenever you choose."

Levi's stomach rumbled and Erwin placed a hand over it. "Hungry? Let's get dressed and have breakfast."

"Good plan," agreed Levi.

They parted and he went to the folded uniform he'd placed on the trunk at the foot of Erwin's bed the night before. As he shed his robe and started getting dressed, he noticed the blond man watching him. "That's not getting dressed," he chastised, "that's eye-fucking me."

"I can't help but enjoy the view for a moment," excused Erwin. He went to his dresser and he began to select clothing articles for the day. "Why shouldn't I indulge myself a bit?"

Levi pulled his pants up and he frowned a little as he fastened them.

_~At least your eyes are getting a little action, even if the rest of you isn't.~_

He sighed. Erwin was being so fucking patient with him. He hadn't let his hands wander a single time since Levi's ordeal, and his kisses were chaste and gentle. It made Levi feel bad. If there was one person in the world that deserved to "indulge himself" with him, Erwin was it. He just couldn't seem to completely shake the memory of Kenny's hands on him.

"What is that frown about?" asked Erwin upon noticing the expression on his face. "Do you smell something strange?"

Levi huffed softly—about the closest thing to a laugh that he could manage. He shook his head. "I'm just thinking." He slipped his arms into his shirt and he looked at the commander as he started buttoning it up. His mind went to the possibility he'd thought of last week before he left headquarters with Jean and Connie.

Erwin put his boots on and he glanced up at Levi as he slipped the left one on. "What's on your mind?"

Levi hesitated and a light flush spread over his cheeks. He looked away. "Maybe I'll tell you tonight."

Erwin sighed. "Tease."

* * *

Hange was staring at the piece of the wall she'd been holding onto as she ate. Erwin was seated with Levi across from her at the table, and he watched as she rolled it around in her palm. He wondered what was going on in her head. It seemed everyone had secrets lately and while he wasn't usually the sort of man to horn in on people's private thoughts, he knew hers had something to do with titan research.

"You've been staring at that rock every day," observed the commander. "Care to tell me what's on your mind, Hange?"

She glanced up from the rock and she smiled. "Are you sure you want to know?" Her brown gaze flicked to Levi. "And will I get my ass handed to me for speaking up?"

"I'm not interested in handing your ass to you right now," answered Levi in a low voice. "I'm too hungry to care."

Hange chuckled. "At least you're eating regularly now. Oh, don't give me that glare. All right, so I've come up with a theory and I'll need you to be on board with it, Erwin. It's not without its risks, but nothing ever is, true?"

Erwin nodded. "Fair enough." He sipped his drink and he started cutting up his baked carrot. "Enlighten us, please."

"Well..." Hange breathed a sigh and she took another bite of potato before going on, "I need comparable samples. We know that Eren can harden his titan body to create the same material as what this stone is made from. I would need you to provide me samples as well, Erwin. I need you to shift into your titan form again and I'm sorry to say, I may need to cut several samples from you to study them before they evaporate."

"You sick—" Levi started, but Erwin hushed him and he nodded.

"Go on."

"I've studied samples from Eren, but the process to give him titan form wasn't quite the same as it was with you," Hange said. "I also require samples from regular titans. We still have the titan that we believe is Connie's mother. This is one of the more difficult parts, sir. I need his consent. I may need your help with that."

Erwin nodded in understanding. The titan in question was being held in the same underground facility as Annie—and he was grateful for that. The beast titan didn't seem overtly interested in attacking large settlements, so that bit of caution on their part had definitely proven beneficial.

Levi glanced over at Connie, who was eating his meal with his friends from the 104th squad. "You're going to screw that kid up."

"I believe Connie will go along with it for the greater good," countered Erwin softly, "especially if it might give him his mother back."

Hange nodded. "Exactly. I still haven't mentioned the hardest part, though."

Levi narrowed his eyes on her and he sipped his tea. "And what exactly is the 'hardest part', if I dare ask?"

She took a drink from her cup of water and she almost slammed it down on the table, her eyes taking on a frightening intensity. "I need samples from the beast titan."

Both Erwin and Levi ogled her.

"I knew it," muttered Levi. "You've lost it completely."

Hange chuckled in a chilling way. "So little faith, my darling captain. Contrary to your belief, however, I haven't 'lost it'. Indeed, I think I may have _found_ it. I've been mulling it over, and that creature not only has intelligence and the ability to speak, but the power to turn ordinary people into titans as well. What if this 'beast titan' is the missing link? What if he's the key to all of this?"

Levi's brow furrowed. "So you think you might be able to figure out the origin of the titans with this sample?" They'd still been unable to extract anything of use in the basement of Eren's house.

Hange nodded. "I really do. Blame it on my love for the macabre, but I've been putting together the theory that if we can put an end to that big, beautiful monkey, it stands to reason that everyone he's turned into a titan could theoretically revert back to human form."

Hange leaned forward, her eyes gleaming in the lantern light. "Don't you think that's worth a try?"

"It sounds insane like most of your plans," answered Levi bluntly, leaning back. "You really are scary as hell, four eyes. I've got to give Moblit credit for sticking with you for so long."

"Oh, nonsense," chuckled Hange. "Don't try to sell that 'you scare me' line, Levi. We all know the only thing that frightens you is intimacy."

Erwin cleared his throat as Levi flushed, intervening quickly before the captain could lose his temper and put Hange on her ass. "Well, it's a very risky scenario you've proposed. We would first have to distract the beast long enough to collect a sample and there are no guarantees that it wouldn't dissolve before you could study it. Additionally, if your research and theories prove correct, we would have to organize another mission to take it down. I'm honestly not sure we have the manpower for that."

"So why not just kill the thing outright?" questioned Levi. "Assuming she's right, that could put an end to all of this in one blow."

"But the lives lost in the trying would be...phenomenal," replied Erwin softly. "We still don't know exactly what that beast titan is capable of, Levi. Our numbers are lower than ever."

It was an ironic statement to make, coming from the man that had already sacrificed scores of soldiers on the alter of humanity.

"True," agreed Hange, "and that's why I've proposed that we snitch a sample and get the hell out of dodge. Even if it's just some hairs or a few pieces of flesh, I could work with that."

"How fast, though?" Levi forgot all about his meal and he stared down the scientist. "How quickly could you research it before it dissolves? We would be on the run immediately. It would be vaporized before you could even get it under your microscope."

"Not necessarily," Hange informed softly. She rolled the stone in her palm around again, narrowing her eyes on it. "If this creature is actually responsible for all of the other titans, his flesh and parts might not dissolve immediately the way theirs does. I'm taking a long-shot here, boys. We won't know until we try."

Levi and Erwin exchanged a look. The commander sighed and he set his fork aside, finding his appetite lacking. "What are your thoughts on this matter, Captain?"

"I think it's half-baked," answered Levi bluntly. He looked at Hange's hopeful expression and he rubbed his temples "But we fly by the seat of our pants most of the time as it is, and her ideas have helped us advance. It's your call, Erwin. If you think we could pull this off, I'm with you. Better practice more with Eren in your titan form, though."

Erwin nodded grimly. "Then we'll begin making our plans to lure the beast titan. We cannot rush this. If ever there was a time for caution—"

"—We know," interrupted Levi with a slight smirk at Hange. "You'll plan until your head blows up at this rate. Save it. Let's keep it to ourselves until we've got a solid game plan."

Hange nodded. "I'm in agreement with Levi. Don't blow yourself up, Commander."

"You two are an absolute pain in my ass," Erwin admitted. He held up his cup and the two of them bumped theirs against his.

"Then we're doing our jobs," insisted Hange cheerfully. "To your health, Commander Smith."

* * *

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Erwin pressed after he and Levi got out of the shower. He was annoyingly hard and he was doing his best to conceal it within his robe...but it was difficult. Helping Levi bathe was something he loved to do, but it was also torturous.

Levi put another split log on the fireplace and he turned to look at him. There was an uncertainty in his gray eyes that Erwin wasn't used to seeing. "I don't know how to say it," he admitted softly.

Erwin closed the difference between them and he placed gentle hands on the smaller man's shoulders. "Please tell me, Levi. That isn't an order; it's a heartfelt request."

Levi sighed, his troubled gaze shifting to a random spot on the floor. "I want to be with you again, but I'm fucked up."

"I understand," Erwin was quick to assure him. "Have I put undue pressure on you?"

Levi shook his head. "No. Not at all. You've been a complete damned gentleman. That just makes me feel worse."

"Levi..." Erwin didn't know what to say. He loved this man so damned much and he'd somehow managed to do wrong by him despite his best efforts. "What can I do? Just tell me."

Levi looked up at him and he took a deep, slow breath. "Are you adverse to a change of roles? You know I love you inside me but..."

He seemed too embarrassed to continue.

Erwin stared at him, confused for a moment before it dawned on him what Levi was asking. He'd never seen Levi timid before, and he'd certainly never seen him humble. He caressed the smaller man's chin and he smiled softly.

"Levi? If that is what you want, then I'll give it to you. Just try not to laugh too hard at me, would you? I'm...unschooled in that role and I might disappoint you."

Levi seemed startled by his answer. His sleepy eyes widened as he looked up at Erwin. "Are you serious?"

"For you? Yes. Absolutely." Erwin lowered his mouth to Levi's for a kiss. "As I've said before: I'm as much yours as you are mine. I'm sure you won't disappoint."

"I never thought...really? You mean it?"

"You're adorable," blurted Erwin before he could help himself. He hugged Levi tightly and he kissed his hair. "I'd do anything for you, and I know I'll enjoy this."

"I didn't expect taking it up the ass to be on that list," grunted Levi against his chest. When Erwin set him back down, he started to slowly untie the taller man's robe. "Careful. You'd better tell me if you change your mind. Don't make me regret it, commander."

"I won't," assured Erwin. His breath quickened as Levi parted the material of his robes and kissed his chest. He was inexperienced in that way, true, but every soft caress of Levi's mouth against his flesh made him crave that first unique experience. Levi certainly wasn't small in the pants despite his shortness of height. This was going to be interesting, to say the least.

"You fucking blond god," gasped Levi, and he shoved Erwin backwards toward the bed.

"I...ugh...well then," blurted Erwin as he fell back on the mattress. Levi was crawling on top of him before he could even consider recovery. The smaller man's lips locked with Erwin's as Levi tore at his robe and poor Erwin didn't even get the chance to admire the sight before he was attacked again.

"L-Levi...hell..."

Erwin's robe was yanked open wide by Levi's grasping fists and he lost his train of thought as Levi shoved his first two fingers into his mouth. "Mmph..."

He hadn't been expecting this. He sucked impulsively on Levi's fingers, gazing up at his smoky gray eyes as he ran his tongue over the digits in his mouth. Levi's brow was furrowed as if in concentration and Erwin realized he was trying to contain his passion. He tickled the pads of his fingers with the tip of his tongue and he hummed in his throat, letting the smaller man know how eager he was. He arched his back when Levi kissed his way down to his throat and chest, and he stroked his hair as Levi tongued a nipple to hardness.

_~Good God...I wasn't prepared for this.~_

Erwin gasped as his lover slipped his saliva-coated fingers out of his mouth and reached down to push one of them into his virgin ass. He wasn't prepared for _that_ either, and his eyes went blank as Levi's probing finger slid deeper in.

"Oh hell," grunted Erwin. It wasn't unpleasant, exactly. It was maddeningly sensitive and he found himself lifting his hips, encouraging it. "Levi...t-try not to...ahh...what in the ever-loving..."

He lost his train of thought as Levi's finger curled against...something. Erwin's cautionary words to calm his companion and remind him to go easy on him flew right out the proverbial window.

_~Oh God...is this what it feels like? He...he's rubbing...oh mother of war...that's...~_

Erwin heard himself groan as Levi's insistent touch pressed against his prostate. He knew what it was of course, knew how it drove Levi crazy when he did it. He'd just never experienced it before. Then Levi's mouth closed over his erection and his mind went completely blank.

"Mmm," hummed Levi, his throat vibrating around Erwin's cock.

"I...I agree," panted the commander stupidly. "Dear God...Levi..."

"Roll onto your side," purred Levi, reaching down to stroke himself.

Erwin had no reason in the world to object to that. He did as his lover advised and he grunted and panted as Levi penetrated him with another finger. "I never...imagined..."

"Shut up," husked Levi into his ear. "I've wanted your ass for too long." He pumped his fingers harder and Erwin gasped.

"Hurt?" The inquiry was low and breathy, but there was genuine concern.

"No," assured Erwin. He grabbed hold of the pillow and he squeezed it desperately. "Quite the...opposite."

Levi had withdrawn his fingers and he'd replaced them with the head of his cock. He nudged in before Erwin could register the change and he embraced the bigger man tightly.

"Erwin," gasped Levi. He thrust deeper and he bit the lobe of his ear. "You feel so...fucking good..."

Erwin was in complete agreement with him. He examined the sensation of being filled with another man's cock and his eyes rolled with pleasure. Levi...it was his Levi inside of him. He never would have imagined it being this good...and then Levi gripped the length of his arousal and he began to stroke it slowly.

"Levi," panted Erwin huskily, "that's...unh...I might not last..."

It was a humbling thing for Erwin to admit.

Levi started pumping his hips slowly and he leaned over to nibble and suck at Erwin's nipple. "Rookie."

"Very...funny," gasped Erwin. "Levi...that angle...it's..."

"Feeling good?" guessed Levi huskily. He kept driving into him at said angle mercilessly. "Damn, you're tight. Is this hurting you?"

"No," assured Erwin again.

He grunted as the next thrust shoved right against that gland inside of him. He thought he was about to come. In fact, he was sure of it. His balls started to tighten up and he swelled further in his lover's attentive hand. Erwin groaned an uncommon expletive, and his head dropped to the pillow as he started to spurt rhythmically in Levi's grip. He grunted his name and he panted, his libation squirting harder with Levi's insistent thrusts.

"Say that again," gasped Levi. "I love hearing you talk trash."

Erwin couldn't even remember what in the ever-loving hell he'd said to please his lover so much, but he rambled the rare "f" word helplessly and he moaned his name. Levi's thrusts sped up and he started gasping Erwin's name with each pump.

"Erwin...Erwin...fuck...I can't...sh-shit...feels so good!"

Erwin dropped his hand over the one gripping his softening length and he turned his head for a deep kiss as Levi's mouth sought out his own. He felt the captain's stiff length pulse inside of him, followed by the warm spurt of his seed. Levi moaned into the kiss and he shuddered against Erwin's back. His soft hair tickled Erwin's shoulder as he bowed his head over it, gasping for breath.

"I...haven't done that for a good while," admitted Levi. He released Erwin's cock and he caressed his abdomen, sliding his fingers up to his chest. "You okay?"

"I am," Erwin reassured again with a smile of satisfaction. He never would have pictured Levi being so uncertain of himself. He caught up his hand and he brought it to his lips for a kiss. "That was wonderful, Levi. Honestly, I never thought I would enjoy being on the receiving end that much."

Still panting heavily with release, Levi rested his forehead against Erwin's shoulder. "I'll get over this eventually. I'm just...glad that you let me try it this way with you."

Erwin smiled as Levi pressed kisses against his shoulder. "I have no complaints. I think I learned a thing or two about myself tonight. I'm more versatile than I thought."

"Yes, you are," agreed Levi. He embraced Erwin and he eased out of him gently. "Damn, you had me too excited to even stop and think. I just...went for it."

"And I'm glad you did," sighed Erwin. He rolled over and he pulled Levi close, kissing his sweat-beaded forehead. "I enjoyed every moment of that."

Erwin let his lips travel over Levi's thin brows and heavy lids. He rubbed his back and he sighed, aching in a pleasant way in his nethers. "I'm very happy to accommodate you in the future, Levi."

He felt the smaller man smirk against his chest. "I'll remember that." He sighed and he kissed Erwin's chest. "I do miss feeling you inside of me, though."

"One step at a time," murmured Erwin, closing his eyes. "I can be patient."

* * *

A couple of days later, Levi had the displeasure of watching Hange cut samples from his lover's titan form while Erwin patiently crouched and allowed it. He winced as he saw Erwin grimace and he shot a nasty look at Hange as she hastily cut samples from Eren's titan form as well and then compared them on the rickety table they'd set up outside.

"Hurry up with that," groused Levi. "It's disgusting and painful to both of them."

"I know what," she answered in a distracted manner. "Don't get your jockstrap in a tangle, Captain. I'm being as gentle as I can be."

Levi sighed and he walked over to the two gigantic titan forms, looking them each over in turn. "How is it. Are you two all right or what?"

"Mrrr," answered Eren with a nod. Mikasa was standing beside him, petting his arm. Armin stood on the other side, quietly supportive of his friend.

"Hmph," replied Erwin. He petted Levi's head with his pointer finger.

"All right, cut that out," grumbled Levi, nearly over-balancing under the affectionate nudge. "I thought you were going to stop doing that."

Erwin's over-sized mouth curved into a smile and the huge shoulders shrugged. "Meh."

"You're both idiots," stated Levi rudely, and he turned around to walk back to Hange's makeshift research table. "How is it? Anything interesting?"

"Gosh you're impatient," she answered, keeping her eyes on the samples. "You can't rush scientific discoveries too much, Levi!"

"You're fucking slicing into the commander and Jaeger," reminded Levi with a scowl. "I think you'd better consider rushing it a little, unless you're a sadist."

" _Believe_ me, I don't enjoy this anymore than you do," snapped Hange, "so get off my back before I toss your little pipsqueak ass—"

"Grrr-rrr-rooww," interrupted Erwin, dropping one huge hand down between the two of them like a wall when Levi started to react to Hange's barbs. The commander shook his head warningly and tensed his great jaw when his lover glared up at him.

"Fine," grumbled Levi. He stepped back and he waited for Erwin to withdraw his hand. "Just do it fast, four-eyes."

"What do you think I've been doing," she muttered. She blinked as he compared the samples. "Hmm. There are some notable differences. Eren's flesh seems to decompose faster than Erwin's."

"And what does that prove?" prompted Levi.

"Well, nothing yet," answered Hange, "but it does provide some interesting contrast. Eren seems to regenerate faster than the commander, so the decomposition rate could also be related to that."

"I'm sorry I asked." Levi looked up at Erwin and he held up a warning hand when the commander started to reach for him. "No. Stop that now. No more petting."

"Hmph," muttered Erwin, dropping his hand.

Hange chuckled. "I think it's cute, the way he's always doing that when he's in his titan form. He wuvs joo."

"Shut up."

"No," answered Hange casually. She kept examining the samples and taking notes. "Okay kiddies, I need one more sample. I'm sorry, boys."

Eren and Erwin both held out their arms for her to cut from them, and Levi looked away with a grimace. "Damn. That has to suck."

"We all make sacrifices in the name of discovery," murmured Hange. She cut more flesh samples from the two shifters and she carried them over to the table to examine them. The other samples had all but evaporated by now.

Levi breathed a sigh and he walked over to stand beside Erwin's crouching form. "All right...go ahead. You've earned it."

Erwin's large blue eyes looked at him questioningly and the captain nodded. "It's fine. I can put up with it since you're putting up with getting carved into. Go ahead."

Eren made a sound that was between a growl and a chuckle as Erwin took Levi's invitation and stroked his head gently with his finger. Mikasa smiled and lowered her gaze.

"You're very patient, Captain."

Levi held his balance under the affectionate assault and his mouth twitched. "Whatever. Wait! Erwin, I said...I didn't say you could...damn it!"

He found himself snatched up and cuddled before he could finish his protest. "All right, all right," he gasped, his face going red with embarrassment as Erwin rubbed him against his large cheek. He pushed ineffectively against the titan skin, and his eyes went blank with horror as Erwin's lips closed over his arm with a wet smack.

"Holy shit...put me down!" Levi shook saliva off of his hand with a grimace, looking for all the world like a cat that had just had its paw taped.

"Oh my god that is so fucking cute!" Hange had turned around to stare up at the spectacle of Erwin's titan form smooching on the small, complaining brunet.

"It's not cute," countered Levi, "it's unsanitary! Fuck, Erwin, show some self-restraint!"

Mikasa had turned away and her shoulders were shaking silently. Evidently not even her composure could hold up under such a display. Meanwhile Eren was distracted by a butterfly that flittered past his nose and when he sniffed at it, the hapless insect got sucked up his nostril. Eren stood up and slapped at his nose with a growl of protest. He sneezed—right on poor Levi, who was still being held in front of Erwin's face.

"Oh my fucking god," snarled Levi, now covered in nasal mucus. The butterfly was still alive and it fluttered desperately in his soiled, dark hair. "Erwin, put me down right now. I swear I'm about to slice you _both_ to ribbons."

"Okay, let's not be rash," Hange said, but then she burst into laughter and doubled over, forgetting all about the samples she was supposed to be researching.

Mikasa hastily stepped between Eren and Levi as the commander politely set the captain down. "It was an accident, sir," she said firmly but respectfully. "Eren, go."

Eren did one better than that. He squatted down and he escaped from the nape of his titan's neck, gasping as he fell out backwards and rolled onto the ground. "Captain, I'm sorry!"

Levi's right brow twitched and his scowl didn't lessen. He reached into his jacked for the cloth he kept on him to wipe off his pairing blades after his kills. With deliberate care, he wiped off his face and his cold gray eyes didn't leave Eren's.

"You are incredibly fortunate that your life is so damned valuable, Jaeger. Hange, stop laughing, you freak. Erwin, get out of that carcass right now. I've had enough of your bullshit."

Erwin sat down and he took his advice, evidently self-aware enough not to push his luck with him. He groaned as he emerged from his titan's neck and he coughed an apology to Levi as well.

"I can't explain it," excused the commander. "There's just something distracting about you when I'm in that form."

"Well you'd best get the hell over it," snapped Levi, still wiping the goo off of his face. "Fuck! I need a shower."

He stormed off, leaving them off near the training gauntlet. Hange was still trying to regain her composure and Erwin was weak and disoriented. Eren's red-streaked face was mortified.

"I _so_ didn't mean to sneeze on him," muttered Eren.

"Of course not," said Mikasa soothingly. She squeezed his hand. "It was just happenstance. Give him time to calm down and I'm sure it will be fine."

"Oh, my sides," cackled Hange. "I...I haven't laughed so hard since...since..."

"Hange, the samples," reminded Erwin groggily. He was still struggling to free himself from his titan carcass.

"Oh! Oh, right. Shit! They've dissolved!"

Erwin sighed. "Of course. Eren...Mikasa...could I get some assistance?"

The teenagers climbed up on Erwin's steaming titan body to help him out of the nape while Hange tried to contain her residual laughter.

* * *

"Uh...Captain?" Garret wisely stood aside as Levi strode into the keep, covered in sticky fluids.

"Say one goddamned word and I'll boot you into the next district," warned Levi.

The squad leader kept his mouth shut and he grabbed Connie with a warning shake of his head when the young man started to approach and greet Levi. The captain kept going, heading up the stairs to his quarters and the private bathroom therein.

"Titan slobber and titan snot," groused Levi as he slammed his bedroom door behind him and immediately began to strip out of his gear and clothing. "What did I do to deserve this?"

He finished undressing and he turned the hot water on. Waiting impatiently for it to finish heating, he avoided looking at himself in the mirror for fear that the sight of the mucous drying in his hair would make him vomit. He felt something fluttering and he reached up to free the yellow and orange butterfly.

"Shit, you're still here? Ugh."

Levi walked out of the bathroom buck-naked and he opened up his window to toss the insect out. "Go on...you're lucky I didn't crush you."

He went back into the bathroom and he adjusted the knobs in the tub so that the water sprayed from the shower head. With a sigh, he stepped in and he pulled the shower curtain closed. He tilted his head back to let the cascade of water rinse the goop out of his hair before reaching for the herbal soap he liked to use. He heard a knock on the bathroom door as he lathered up and he grunted.

"That better be you, Erwin."

"It is," came the answer. "May I join you or are you too angry with me?"

Levi shrugged. "Come in. We might as well conserve water and heat."

The door opened and there was a rustle as Erwin removed his clothing. "I really am sorry for that, Levi. I don't know what came over me."

"Tch...I invited it," admitted the captain. "I didn't expect you to suck my damned arm into your mouth, though. Didn't expect Jaeger to blow his nose on me, either."

He heard a sputter and Levi frowned and poked his head out the curtain. "You'd better not be laughing," he warned, blinking water out of his eyes.

"No, of c-course not," quavered Erwin, coughing behind his hand.

Fortunately for him, the sight of his nude masculinity dulled Levi's irritation somewhat. Levi pulled the shower curtain open further. "Get in here and let me scrub your face off."

Erwin complied and he bent over and closed his eyes as Levi soaped up the sponge and scrubbed his red-streaked face. He wrinkled his nose and he sputtered a little when the smaller man got some of the suds up his nostrils.

"Don't be so rough," complained Erwin.

"Serves you right." Levi finished soaping his face up and he squeezed himself over to the other side of Erwin to give him access to the shower head. "Go ahead and rinse it off."

Erwin stuck his face under the spray and he scrubbed it briskly with his hands as the water rinsed away the suds. He wet his hair and he combed it back from his face with his fingers before facing Levi again. His vivid eyes trailed over the captain's wet nudity with appreciation.

"Here's one good thing about it. I get to enjoy a hot shower with you."

"Be thankful I'm not twisting your nipples," said Levi with a little smirk. He glanced down and he saw the growing evidence of the taller man's appreciation. "Are you trying to get into trouble, commander?"

"Perhaps just a little." Erwin smiled at him and he reached for the shampoo. "Here, tilt your head back and allow me to lather it. That's the least I can do after what I put you through out there."

Levi readily obeyed and he groaned with pleasure as Erwin's strong, sure fingers massaged the suds through his hair. This almost made it worth the disgusting humiliation he'd endured at the hands of both shifters.

* * *

Shortly after showering and changing, Erwin had a private discussion in his office with Connie and Hange. Levi opted out of it because he really didn't believe he had anything useful to contribute to it, and he thought he might say something too insensitive.

"Sweetheart, this is going to be hard to hear," Hange warned the young man. "It's important that we talk to you about this, though."

Connie looked from the scientist to Erwin. "Okay...what's going on?"

Erwin glanced at Hange and she nodded at him. The stage was his. "It's about the titan we captured from your home village," he explained, "the one that we believe may have been your mother."

Connie's eyes widened. "She...she's not dead, is she? Nobody _killed_ her, right? She's still okay?"

"She's fine," assured the commander. "The titan is still safely confined in the same facility as before. We've taken extra measures as promised to see that it...that _she_ is treated as well as possible. Unfortunately, our most recent specimen here has been killed, as you know. This puts us in a difficult situation, insofar as research goes."

Connie's face took on a wary expression. "Sir...I don't think I like where this is going."

"I'm sure you don't," replied Erwin softly. "You're a smart boy. You understand the importance of Hange's work."

Connie looked at the scientist and he swallowed. "You want to experiment on her, don't you?"

Hange gave him a regretful look and she took his tense hands in hers. "I need some samples, yes. On the bright side, she really isn't self-aware, Connie. She'll barely feel a thing and it will heal right up."

"B-but still...it isn't her fault! She didn't ask for this!"

"Calm down, son," Erwin said in a calm but stern voice. "We've debated this and the only reason that titan is still alive is because of where we confined it. Clearly any attempts we make to pen up titans for research here will be met with hostility. The beast titan and the other shifters don't want us learning too much about titan origins. That much has been made abundantly obvious. This leaves us with no other choice but to collect samples from the titan that was your mother."

"Connie, listen to me," urged Hange softly. "With time, I'm sure that I can find the link that will let us save not only what remains of humanity, but those who've been transformed into titans, as well. Yes, it's unfair and I know it's hard on you, but this could eventually give your mother back to you. Please think on that."

Connie's eyes filled with tears and he pulled one of his hands out of Hange's grip to wipe at them. "But...you want to cut on her. Squad Leader Hange, I don't know if I can...I understand what you're trying to do, but...it's my Mom."

"I know," sighed Hange. She reached into her pocket for a handkerchief and she offered it to Connie. "If there were another way, I'd take it. I won't do anything without your say-so, Connie."

"Take a day to consider it," suggested Erwin. "Forgive us for putting this additional pressure on you, but we are racing against time, Springer. Humanity's days are numbered and our defenses grow weaker with each passing day. We are hilariously outnumbered and what resistance we _can_ put up against the enemy has gotten terribly thin. I haven't any idea what sort of woman your mother is, but I imagine she would want her son to live in a world without titans...without this endless struggle."

"I...I know." Connie sniffed and he composed himself with visible effort. "You became a titan for the sake of humanity. Nobody could argue your devotion, sir. It's just hard to think of letting that happen to my mother...even for the greater good."

"Then just think on it, like he suggested," urged Hange. "I only need to compare the properties of regular titan flesh to shifter titan flesh. I promise you that I won't take more samples than absolutely necessary."

"Okay," agreed Connie. He started to break down again. "Shit...I can't believe I'm even thinking...of this..."

Hange tugged the boy's chair closer to her and she hugged him. "It's all right, kiddo. You can cry."

Erwin sat tight-lipped as the young man took Hange's comfort and cried against her shoulder. It seemed with each day, he asked for greater sacrifices from his soldiers.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Levi asked as he and Erwin undressed and got into bed later on. He and Erwin hadn't seen each other much since the meeting with Connie. Levi had been busy with weapon inspections and Erwin had letters to write to Historia and the royal committee.

"It was terrible," confessed Erwin with a sigh. He slipped into his bed next to Levi and he dimmed the table lantern. He embraced the smaller man gratefully as Levi scooted over to him. "I've grown used to asking these young soldiers to lay down their lives for our cause, but this was different. Never before have I asked any of them to compromise their families. Springer was understandably upset when we requested he allow experiments on that titan we believe to be his mother."

Levi ran his fingertips over Erwin's broad chest in a soothing manner. "You asked because you had to. The kid understands that, I'm sure."

"Damn, I hope so," murmured the commander. "You made a wise choice when you decided not to be present."

"I've got all the subtlety of a wrecking ball," answered Levi bluntly. "I'd have just made things worse."

"True, but I could have used your strength in there." Erwin brushed his lips over Levi's fine, thin brows. "I get so weary of being the asshole all the time."

"Now you're starting to sound like me," observed Levi with a smirk.

"I know. It's awful."

"Hey!" Levi poked Erwin hard enough in the side to make him grunt.

"Ah, be kind to an old man," grumped Erwin. "I bruise easily, these days."

"Wimp." Levi kissed his neck. "So do you think Springer is going to go along with it?"

"I believe he will," answered the commander softly. "More's the pity for him. If nothing else, his desire to at least get his mother back will be the weight that tips the scales. He only needs some time."

"And then we'll have to come up with a game plan to snatch some hair or skin from that ape," sighed Levi. "That should be interesting. How exactly are we going to manage that without decimating the entire squad. A tag team?"

Erwin gave the smaller man a squeeze. "I think if any one of us can manage that, it's you. Distraction and evasion should be our key focus in that endeavor. I think that if the rest of us can keep the beast titan busy enough, you ought to be able to collect the samples. I was considering the use of flares. You fire a yellow one to let the squad know you've succeeded in your mission and then we retreat with all haste."

"Sounds like a decent strategy layout," admitted Levi, "but it needs to be fleshed out before we execute it."

"Agreed." Erwin looked down at Levi's head and he stroked his soft, dark locks. "We can work on that once Hange has gotten what she needs from the captive titan in the city. This is probably going to be one of the riskiest missions we've drawn up to date."

"I'm used to your crazy, risky plans by now." Levi allowed his fingertips to trail lower, following the crisp golden treasure trail leading down from Erwin's navel. He tilted his head back and he kissed the bigger man's earlobe, nibbling on it. "Erwin...I'm horny."

"Are you, now? That's an interesting change of subject." Erwin smiled and he slid one hand down Levi's back to cup his firm, smooth bottom. He was getting aroused already himself, but he was very conscious of his lover's residual trauma. Levi had taken great strides since his ordeal and Erwin was quite willing to do more role reversal with him, but he didn't want to make assumptions.

"Mm, very horny," confirmed Levi in a husky murmur. "I miss your cock inside of me."

Erwin swallowed and his groin went from semi-hard to fully erect in seconds as a result of that breathy confession. "Do you think you're ready for that, Levi?"

Levi moved suddenly, and the next thing Erwin knew he was straddling him. Gloriously nude, the captain gazed down at him with those bedroom eyes and he curved his fingers to scratch Erwin's chest with his short fingernails. "I've let that fucker compromise my sex life with you enough. I might shake a bit, but don't let that stop you. I want you."

Erwin stared up at him and he caressed Levi's bare chest and stomach, before letting his hands wander down. He squeezed his left hip with one hand and he curled his fingers around his rising erection with the other. He took his hand off Levi's hip to reach out and douse the lantern. The glow from the crackling fire in the hearth still provided enough luminance for him to see his lover with, and he admired the way that orange light danced over Levi's pale, harness-striped skin.

"I love you," murmured Erwin.

He sat up and he kissed Levi deeply as he fondled him, his swollen length brushing against his own stroking hand. Levi did tremble, but Erwin trusted his reassurance that he was ready for this and he'd grown used to those quivers during sex. Levi's kiss was fiery and intense, and his moan left little doubt in Erwin's mind that he was indeed ready for this.

Soon the two men's groans and cries filled the room, followed with the sound of the bed bumping against the wall. Whatever happened from here on out, Erwin could rest assured that the person he singularly entrusted with his heart and his life reciprocated his passion with a vengeance.

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I uploaded this chapter in such sloppy condition, but I've cleaned up some ooc-ness and errors since.


	15. Chapter 15

After a couple of days, Connie came to a decision and he reported to Erwin with it. Levi was in his office as well, sipping tea on the sofa while reading the latest news from the capital. Connie stopped before Erwin's desk and he saluted.

"Commander, if it will help with Hange's research, I'll agree to let her take samples from my mother. I have one condition, though."

Erwin put aside the map charts he'd been going over and he folded his hands together on his desk. "Name it."

Connie took a deep breath. "I want to be there when Hange does it."

Levi glanced up from the paper at Connie, and then he and Erwin exchanged a glance. The blond man kept his expression neutral as he looked back to Connie. "I admire your resolve, Springer. This is a delicate situation, however. Do you really feel that you're up to it? You can't change your mind once the testing has begun."

Connie grimaced and lowered his gaze. "I understand that, sir. I...don't want to be in the room when squad leader Hange starts collecting samples, but I would like to be there in between. I know the titan can't really understand what's going on, but since it used to be my mother, I feel like I need to at least talk to it. It spoke to me in my village. Some part of my mom is still in there, so I want to try and comfort her."

"Understood." Erwin stood up and he offered his hand to Connie. When the young man shook it, the commander offered him a word of encouragement. "Don't lose hope, Connie. It could take months or even more than a year, but we've taken great strides. I have faith that with the right assistance, Hange will eventually find the solution that will allow us to revert transformed humans back to their former selves."

Connie nodded and he released Erwin's hand. "I hope so. If not...I...I want to put as many of them out of their misery as I can, and I want to stop this from happening again. If that monkey titan is the one responsible for all of this, I want to put an end to him."

Erwin glanced at Levi briefly, and then he nodded. "I understand your feelings, Springer. We'll do everything we can for humanity with what we have available to us."

"Sir, what if Hange does come up with a cure, but they don't come back right?"

"We will first test all formulas resulting from Hange's research efforts on titans in the wild," explained Erwin. "Only when one of them works as intended will we use it on the titan that was your mother. Rest assured; she won't be the test subject for any potential cures."

Connie relaxed a little. "Thank you, sir."

"Is there anything else you would like to ask me, Springer?"

The young man shook his head. "No sir. That was it."

"Then dismissed. Thank you for your cooperation, Corporal Springer."

Connie saluted them both and then he took his leave. Erwin noticed the contemplative way Levi looked at him while sipping his tea. "You believe I made a mistake in agreeing to his terms?"

Levi lowered his eyes to his beverage, staring into the steaming liquid as if seeking answers from it. "Do you really think Springer can hold it together long enough for Hange to finish getting what she needs from that thing that used to be his mother?"

"I believe his greater interest in saving her and others from this fate is going to win out over his compunctions, yes."

"Let's hope you're right." Levi uncrossed his legs and he put his paper down. "Here's another potential problem to consider: say that Hange's cure does work, but it doesn't bring people back 'right', as Connie mentioned. We've discussed it briefly before, but say we can't bring those poor bastards back with their full mental facilities intact and we end up with a bunch of drooling invalids. What are you going to want to do with them if that happens?"

"In that scenario, the best that we can do is have them placed in a care-giving facility for invalids and the mentally ill. We can't simply kill them once they've reverted—not even for mercy."

Levi nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer. "All right. So how many times do you plan on letting Hange test her serums before calling it a day and moving on to plan B?"

Erwin sighed and he rubbed his forehead. "I don't know, Levi. For now, I've been focusing on giving her the support she needs to conduct this research in the first place. I can't look into the future. We've outlined our options to the best of our abilities for now. I'll worry about limitations in test subject numbers after Hange has some results to try."

"You have a point," conceded Levi. He watched Erwin sit back down and switch from rubbing his forehead to rubbing his temples. "Headache?"

"A bit," confirmed the commander.

Levi frowned a little. "I suppose this is all too much pressure, even for you."

"I'll be fine." Erwin grimaced at the throb in his head.

Levi sighed and he put his tea down on the end table, before getting up and locking the door. Erwin looked up at him as the smaller man approached with a purposeful stride. "Why did you lock my door?"

"You're too tense," answered Levi, "and I'm partly responsible for that with my needling."

"I don't understand." Erwin took fingers off of his temples and he gave Levi a puzzled look when the captain circled around behind the desk and turned Erwin's swivel chair to face him. "Levi?"

"There are two things I could do to ease some of that tension," said Levi softly. "One would be to massage pressure points. The other I think you'll find more...entertaining."

Erwin stared at him as the captain got down on his knees. Levi slid his hands over Erwin's thighs and he pushed them apart, before popping the button on the commander's pants and tugging his zipper down. Levi's raised his eyes to stare calmly into Erwin's for a moment.

"Guess how I'm going to relax you, Erwin." He smirked.

"I...see." Erwin gripped the arms of his chair. He of course had no protest against Levi's methods.

* * *

"Oh, shit."

Armin looked at Hange with concern. He'd been assisting her and Moblit with their research and so far, she'd been fairly tight-lipped about it. "What's wrong?"

Hange compressed her lips. "This doesn't do crap for us."

Armin's blond brows drew together. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

Hange sighed and she rubbed her forehead. "There are differences between Erwin and Eren's samples. I don't know exactly what methods Eren's father used to give him the titan powers, but they are distinct from the formula used on Historia and the commander."

"Interesting," said Armin. "So we can't do anything with that at all?"

Hange rubbed her brows irritably and she shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I don't have much to go on, even with the two of them continually giving me research samples. I'm sorry Armin, but our only option now is to go with the plan to take samples from the captive titan we believe to be Connie's mother."

Armin sighed. He'd been hoping to avoid doing that, even though his friend had given consent to use that titan as a test subject. "Well, we tried. I appreciate all of your effort, and I'll of course offer my assistance with anything else."

"That poor kid," muttered Hange, her thoughts taking the same direction as Armin's. "I'll be as gentle as possible. I'd better let the commander know and get set up to travel."

Armin nodded in understanding. "I'm at your disposal, squad leader Hange."

* * *

Connie took a deep breath as he walked into the chamber housing his altered mother. He approached the drooling, smiling titan slowly, trying to reconcile its resemblance to the woman that had birthed him.

"Mom? I know you can't really understand me," he said softly, "but things are bad... _really_ bad. We need your help. A lady is going to take some samples from you, okay? It isn't going to be easy. It's going to hurt...but if we don't do this, you could be stuck like this forever. I...I'm sorry, Mom."

Connie wiped his eyes as his vision blurred with tears and he sniffed. "I wish there was some other way. Wish you didn't have to be involved in this. Please forgive me." He reached out and he touched the titan's restrained hand, petting the twitching thumb. "I'm so sorry."

A strong, masculine presence came up behind Connie. "Do you need a moment longer, Springer?"

Connie sniffed again and he turned to face his commander. "N-no sir. I think if she's still in there, she'll understand. I just...wanted to tell her first."

Erwin put a supportive arm around the young man. "Come away, then. You needn't torture yourself further with this."

Connie nodded and he allowed Erwin to guide him out of the chamber, glancing back at the titan that Hange was going to be cutting on.

* * *

"How fucked up is this?" Levi muttered. He was leaning against the wall with his ankles crossed over one another and his arms crossed over his chest. "How's Springer holding up?"

"Well enough, all things considered," answered Erwin softly. He paced the room slowly and he checked the clock. "With any luck, Hange's efforts will yield results that might give us some answers."

Levi nodded. Currently, Connie was with his friends. They'd allowed all of the boy's graduating squad to come along for the journey—though Levi had to lay the smack down on Mikasa when she took a bit too much interest in paying Annie a visit. He of all people could appreciate her desire to repay the hibernating blond girl for all she'd done in the past, but there were more important factors to consider than personal revenge.

"One thing I think we should discuss is what in the hell we're going to do with Leonhart, when and if she ever wakes up and comes out of that cocoon of hers. Have you thought about that, Erwin?"

"Of course I have," sighed the commander. "Unfortunately, the answer isn't simple. Annie's companions are still on the loose. We _could_ conceivably use her as a bargaining chip, given what Eren told us of their conversation concerning her. Bertolt evidently has feelings for Annie, and that could prove useful."

Levi uncrossed his arms and he spread his hands. "Just how in the hell is that useful to us, Erwin? We've got to _find_ the bastards first, before we can use Leonhart against them."

"True," agreed Erwin. He walked over to the window and he looked out at the city. "Eren said that they spoke of a village outside the walls. Possibly a village filled with shifters. Just imagine what we could do with that, Levi. Imagine how we could finally tip the scales in this struggle if we could locate that village and convince the residents to join our fight."

"If they were interested in joining our fight, they wouldn't have sent spies in to infiltrate us," Levi pointed out. Despite their relationship status, he was all business. "They wouldn't have sent the colossal and armored titans to break down our walls. They wouldn't have attempted to kidnap Eren. They aren't potential allies, sir. They are the enemy."

"Also true," agreed Erwin softly. He turned from the window and he met Levi's gaze. "But what do we truly know about them? Nothing. What was their motivation and what changed their mission plan? Was it simply the knowledge that another shifter was within the walls? Was it because they believe Eren to be the coordinate? There is still so much we don't know yet. Perhaps this is all due to misunderstanding. It could conceivably be cleared up, if we dare to take the steps to do so."

"So now you're saying you want to cut a deal with those murderous scum." Levi frowned at him.

"What I'm saying is that I want to understand what drove them to attack us in the first place," corrected Erwin. "We're still completely in the dark, concerning that."

"Weren't you just saying that we need to take one step at a time?" Levi questioned. "Hange wants samples from the beast titan. Are we going to go for that or would you rather chase after some rumors of a mystery village beyond the walls? Erwin, we need some direction if we're to take any further strides."

"I know that," replied the blond. He pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger, feeling another headache coming on. "I'm only mapping out the things that we need to consider, Levi."

The smaller man sighed, and he walked over to his companion. "You're screwing up your own head and over-thinking again. You need to cut that out and focus on what's in front of you."

Erwin smirked without humor, and he caressed Levi's face fondly. "I do have my captain to keep me in line, don't I?"

"Of course." Levi shrugged. He closed his eyes as the taller man's gentle touch roamed over his face. "Someone has to. Face it; we're screwed without you."

Erwin chuckled and he lowered his mouth to Levi's for a lingering kiss. "I think if anything should happen to me, you and Hange would manage just fine."

"Tch...right. Me and four-eyes. We'd end up killing each other without you there to mediate."

"I don't think you would," protested Erwin softly. "As much as you snap at her, the two of you have built a bond of trust in one another. Deny it all you like, but the two of you have come to cooperate with one another and you rarely falter."

"I don't like where this is heading," muttered Levi. He met Erwin's bright gaze and he frowned. "You talk like you're going to croak tomorrow or something."

"None of us know how long we have to live," reasoned Erwin. "I'm simply stating that I feel secure in the knowledge that the two of you will carry on if I happen to pass."

"Shut up and quit being so damned morbid." Levi cupped the back of his head and he drew him down for another kiss.

* * *

Several hours later, Hange reported her findings to Erwin. "Okay, so there are some marked differences between regular titan flesh and that of shifters—as we already suspected. For one thing, shifter flesh seems to decay at a different rate than that of 'normal' titans. I've studied deviants in the past as well and I think I can safely say that you and Eren are both more like them than the regulars."

Erwin tapped his pen against the surface of the desk he was sitting at. "Where does that lead us, then?"

Hange sighed and spread her hands. "Absolutely nowhere, I'm afraid. All that I can safely say is that the process to change a human into an ordinary titan must be different from that which creates shifters like you, commander. I have a theory that someone came up with the process of making shifters out of humans for the distinct purpose of protecting the population against the titans. If you think on it, people like yourself and Eren are essentially living weapons. We haven't had the technology for the ODM gear for very long, after all. Suppose before that was invented, someone invented the formula to allow human beings to 'drive' titan bodies in order to protect what remained of our species?"

"And you've compared samples from the wall titans as well?" pressed Erwin.

Hange nodded. "That's the interesting part. Their structure is more or less the same as your titan form. That leads me to believe they could possibly be shifters themselves, but they appear to be in a hibernation state like Miss Leonhart."

Levi grimaced. "Just what we need. More sleeping shifters and no answers from any of them."

"Don't be discouraged," Hange advised. "If I can get a sample from the beast titan and compare it to the researching I've done so far—"

"I'm afraid that avenue is going to be tricky at best," interjected the commander. "First we need to track that creature down and lure him. In addition, I've been considering the possibility of this village of shifters Eren mentioned. He said that it was to the south of our walls, correct?"

"That's right," agreed Hange thoughtfully. "In uncharted territory."

"Then perhaps seeking that settlement out is our best option. We have one of their 'warriors' in captivity. Annie Leonhart could ultimately prove more useful than we thought."

Levi glanced at him. "So you're going to nix the plan to snatch some hair or skin from the monkey and go ahead with the idea of tracking down this alleged shifter village?"

Erwin compressed his lips and he nodded. "I believe at this point, it's the better option. The trouble is we'll have to organize an extended expedition mission. We'll have to move further from the walls than we've ever gone before...and we are going to need more men."

"Pfft, good luck with that," Hange said bluntly. "We don't have enough recruits coming in, Erwin. the Survey Corps gets fewer every year, and lately _nobody's_ signing up. They've started calling us the 'suicide squad', from what I understand."

"Let them say what they will," answered the commander calmly. "Those with the courage and heart to join will still sign up within our ranks. The most important thing for us to focus on in this endeavor is planning. We have supply bases out there. We have two shifters at our disposal. If we can evade the majority of titans in our path, then we can press deeper into unknown territory and possibly locate this village."

"Then what happens when half of our squad gets wiped out and we start running low on supplies?" Levi pressed. "Just how deep into unknown territory are you going to be willing to go before you call it a day?"

Erwin's chiseled features were determined. "As deeply as we possibly can, Levi. Should we happen across the beast titan, we will go ahead with the plan for him. Otherwise, my instincts tell me that our best hope lies in finding the village of Annie and her companions' origins."

Hange grinned. "I have to hand it to you, commander; you've got some huge balls."

"No shit," snorted Levi.

Erwin took it in stride. "Do either of you object to my plan? If you can come up with a good, logically sound reason against it, tell me now. This is your only chance to do so."

Levi and Hange looked at one another. She shrugged and gestured at him. "I've got nothing, Captain. The stage is yours."

"Wonderful," grumbled Levi. "Well, I've already pointed out the flaws as I see them. I'd just be repeating myself at this point."

Erwin gave the captain a hint of a smile. "I've taken all of that into consideration. None of it is substantial enough to deter me, Captain."

Levi leaned back against the wall and he crossed his arms over his chest. "So we're basically screwed."

Erwin nodded. "I'm afraid so, yes."

Hange snorted with amusement as Levi flipped their commander off. "Now, now...that isn't very nice of you, dear."

* * *

A few days later they brought in some new recruits and Levi briefed everyone on the latest expedition plans.

"Here is the mission statement," he said to the assembly of scouts. He pointed at the chart on the wall with the wand he was holding in his hand. "We're going on an exploration mission at the end of the week, and we could be gone for a good, long while. Our goal is to find an alleged village beyond the walls, rumored to be populated by a tribe of shifters like Jaeger and the commander. The commander believes we may be able to negotiate with these shifters if we can locate them, so our biggest concern is surviving long enough to make contact. We will be heading south when we leave and we are going to carry as many supplies as we safely can. Any questions?"

Jean raised his hand. "Uh, so we don't really have coordinates, sir? We're just going out on a wing and a prayer in the blind hope that we'll stumble across this village Reiner and Bertolt mentioned?"

"That would be correct," answered Levi.

Jean grimaced. "Sounds pretty fucked up."

"Heh...I would agree with you," answered Levi, "but this is what Erwin has planned and as you all know, the man's instincts are usually spot-on. I won't bother delivering the usual speech concerning the likelihood of survival. We all know the odds and considering we're going to be delving into uncharted regions, let's just say it's going to get dicey, kiddos."

"That's one way of putting it," muttered Eren. He glanced over at Jean. "How is your leg? Do you think you'll be up for this?"

"I can handle myself," answered the taller boy. He rubbed his healing leg absently. "Just don't go titan on us the minute we see hostiles, okay? You need to conserve your energy."

"I'm in agreement with him," Levi said. He met Eren's gaze and he held it. "Do _not_ transform without being given the order, Jaeger...unless it's a serious emergency."

"Understood, sir." Eren reached down absently to put a hand over the one Mikasa had on his knee. "I trust you and the commanders' judgment."

"Good." Levi glanced at his watch. "If nobody has anything else to add, you're all dismissed. Rest up, hone your skills and be ready to move out at the end of the week. Remember: if we happen across that beast titan, our orders are to attempt an extraction of samples for squad leader Hange. I'll handle the cutting, if it comes to that. The rest of you are to support me and provide distraction...and try not to get killed."

* * *

"Well, how did it go?" Erwin was unbuttoning his shirt and preparing for bed when Levi joined him in his quarters. He'd chosen to leave the mission statement in Levi's hands. Ordinarily he handled such things himself, but Erwin truthfully wasn't in the right place to do so now and he trusted Levi to deal with it.

"I think half of them shit themselves," answered Levi. "I wouldn't be surprised if some of them go AWOL before we move out, in fact."

Erwin smirked without humor and he pulled his bolo tie off, before removing his shirt. "You should have more faith in them."

Levi came up behind him and he leaned over to look at Erwin through the tall mirror. He put his arms around him and he bit down on the commander's left bicep, just hard enough to make him wince.

"What on earth was _that_ for?" complained Erwin, lifting a thick blond brow at Levi's reflection.

"Penance for lobbing more soldiers into the unknown," answered the smaller man with a shrug. "Damn, Erwin...you won't be happy until you get us all wiped out, will you?"

"You know better." Erwin turned around to face him and he cupped Levi's face in his hands. "I don't enjoy making these sacrifices, you know. I feel no pride when another child dies under my orders."

Levi sighed. "I know. I'm just being a shit like usual."

Erwin smiled a bit sadly at him, and he brushed his thumbs over the smaller man's soft, pouting lips. "That sort of honesty is why I chose you as my right hand, Levi. I know without a doubt that you will carry the torch if I should—"

"Would you just _stop_ with the self eulogies?" griped Levi. "I swear to fucking God, you're like the grim reaper lately."

Erwin laughed softly and he bent over to place a brief kiss on the captain's frowning lips. "I'm only trying to be realistic, Levi."

"Well cut it out," grumbled Levi against his lips. "You're going to wind up jinxing yourself and getting killed, and then _I'm_ going to have to take a trip to Hell and kick your ass for leaving me alone with all these brats to take care of."

Erwin laughed again, more heartily. "Resentful Levi is dangerous, indeed. I think you could intimidate Death itself when you get in one of your moods."

He began to unbutton Levi's shirt, leaving his cravat as it was. He rather liked the thought of him wearing nothing but the cravat. "Let's focus on more pleasant things, then."

Levi ran his hands over the taller man's powerful chest. "Hmm, I can get on board with that. You definitely owe me a good lay after putting me through that mission statement on my own."

"I'm more than happy to oblige," murmured the commander. He opened Levi's shirt and he fondled his nipples, drawing a shiver from him. "Although I must say this is as much my reward as it is yours."

Levi's sleepy gaze grew even more heavy-lidded with pleasure, and his lips parted on a sigh. "You're making it hard for me to hold a grudge, asshole."

"Therein lies my true mission in life," teased Erwin. He slipped his hands down and he unbuckled the smaller man's belt. "I must admit; the entire time you were in there briefing those soldiers I thought of little else but how I would make it up to you tonight."

"You're getting warmer," sighed Levi. He gasped as Erwin's big hand palmed his groin possessively and he smirked up at him. "And warmer still."

Erwin smiled at him. He so loved seeing those piercing eyes soften with lust and surrender. He was still very careful with Levi, all too aware that a surprise touch could set him off in the wrong way. He kneaded and rubbed his crotch as he gazed down at him, and he began to guide him backwards toward the bed. Levi was so damned appealing. When the smaller man tilted his head back and moaned softly, Erwin bent over to kiss and suck on his throat. His pants felt far too tight and he grimaced a bit, wishing he'd thought to get out of them before starting this.

"Levi," groaned Erwin against the smooth, soft skin of his neck.

He released the now bulging groin to cup his lover's ass and lift him up against him. His breath caught as Levi's thighs wrapped around his waist and he parted his lips when the captain's tongue traced them. It was such a simple thing...such a light, teasing gesture...but it set him on fire. He carried Levi to the bed and he lowered him down onto it. His fingers fumbled with the zipper on Levi's pants and he ground himself against him, feeling the primal urge to join with him rising quickly. Levi reached down to pull his boots off while Erwin worked his pants open and he groaned the commander's name breathlessly.

"You really know how to turn me on," panted the captain. One of his boots sailed across the room after he pulled it off and there was a crash as it landed against the shelf. "Oops...shit...what did I break?"

"I don't care," muttered Erwin. He yanked Levi's other boot off and he pulled his own off as well. "Whatever it is can be glued."

"Heh... _someone's_ feeling horny," teased the captain.

Erwin didn't even bother denying it. Still leaving the smaller man's cravat in place around his throat, he pulled his shirt off and he followed up with his pants. "You have a tendency to do that to me."

Erwin kissed his way down Levi's neck to his chest. He ran his hands over the captain's ribs and hips as Levi's back arched, and he slipped them between his thighs to push them apart. "God, I want you," he murmured un-necessarily. He licked the hardened, flushed staff of Levi's arousal from root to tip, drawing a shudder from him. He then grasped Levi's legs beneath his knees and he pushed them up and back, exposing the puckered, pink hole beneath his balls.

"W-wait," gasped Levi as Erwin went in for the kill. "Shit...tha—Erwin!"

"Mmm," purred the commander, ignoring his lover's startled protest. He held his legs firmly in place as he began to trace the sensitive flesh around his goal with his tongue. He heard Levi blurt a shaken curse and he nearly stopped to ask if he was okay with it...but then the captain's fingers wove into his hair, and he knew his shuddering gasps were sounds of pleasure.

"Hold your legs," ordered the blond man softly. When Levi obeyed with trembling hands, he gripped his cock and he began to slowly stroke it.

"Oh fuck," gasped Levi. "S-sir..."

Erwin smiled against the tender flesh he was pleasuring. He loved making Levi lose his composure. He paused to lick the captain's tight balls and he sucked on them briefly, before returning his focus to the tight little hole. Levi's hips began to rotate instinctively and he moaned another protest, tossing his head. Knowing he would probably kick him across the room if he truly wanted him to stop, Erwin kept going. Levi began to produce copious amounts of precum as the commander patiently stimulated him, and he moaned his name as Erwin's tongue delved inside of him.

"Hah...oh...f-fuck, Erwin! You're gonna make me come!"

_~I'm counting on it. You try so hard to hold back, but when you break you're so damned sensual, Levi.~_

Levi was panting more rapidly with each moment and he'd turned his head to bite into the pillow. Erwin kept going, stroking him faster as he tongued him to make him wet. With an explosive curse, the captain's head and shoulders lifted off the pillow and he bucked in Erwin's fondling hand. Satisfied with the results, Erwin kept stroking him until he finished spurting, and then he released his softening cock to allow a moment of recovery. He slipped two fingers inside of Levi and the resulting moan was music to his ears.

"Mmm, perfect," groaned Erwin. He reached down with his free hand to undo his pants and tug them down. "I adore making you make those sounds, Levi."

"Y-you sick bastard," panted the captain in a daze.

Erwin chuckled and he kissed his way back up Levi's shivering, sweating body. "You don't mean that." He positioned the head of his arousal against the moist, tight heat that his fingers were still thrusting into, and he looked into the other man's blank gray eyes. "Are you ready for me?"

"More than," agreed Levi breathlessly. He put his arms around Erwin's neck and he angled his hips for him, propping his legs over his shoulders. "Oh, fuck..."

Erwin groaned in spite of himself as he removed his fingers and immediately replaced them with his cock. He drove in a little past the tip, then withdrew a bit before penetrating deeper. He stared down at Levi's flushed face as he gradually thrust his entire length into him, admiring the look of helpless pleasure on his youthful features.

"You feel so good," husked Erwin, finally all the way inside of him. He held himself there as Levi panted, giving him the chance to adjust before moving. "Levi...so tight...oh, hell."

Levi gripped his shoulders tightly, staring up at him with lustful, bright eyes as he started to thrust. "Don't come too soon, old man," warned the captain through clenched teeth. He was already hardening again, stimulated inside by Erwin's insistent pumps. "Ah...God...right there! E-Erwin..."

Guessing he'd found the perfect angle, Erwin kept at it. He withdrew a little further with each thrust and he started driving his cock in harder. His hips smacked against Levi's thighs and he grunted a little louder each time he thrust home. Titans, mystery villages and uncharted territory became a distant concern to him as he lost himself in the feel of his lover and the sounds he was provoking from him. Levi began to cry out with each thrust and his nails dug into Erwin's shoulders.

"So...fucking big," panted Levi with bliss. "Erwin...I'm about to...ah, damn..."

The commander felt the warm, slippery spurt against his abdomen as his pumping drove Levi to another orgasm, and he smiled down at him in satisfaction. Levi looked so beautiful to him right now, with that expression of completion on his perspiring face. Erwin groaned and he started slamming into him harder, on the very edge of his own release.

"Levi," he panted. "Oh God...Levi!"

Erwin bowed his head and he gave one more hard, deep thrust before coming inside of him. He tensed up as it happened and he caught hold of the smaller man's hands, squeezing them tightly as he filled him. It was blindingly intense as always...so consuming that he thought he could die from the pleasure. Levi returned the pressure of his grip and he gasped his name.

Done in by the orgasm, Erwin collapsed on top of Levi with a final groan of completion. The smaller man huffed a bit in response to having his lover's full weight pinning him down. "Heavy," he complained in a grunt.

"Sorry, Levi." Erwin rolled off of him and onto his side, still panting heavily from their activities. He stroked the smaller man's hip familiarly and he sighed with satisfaction. He really hadn't lasted for very long this time, but sometimes it was like that. Levi could get him stirred up so quickly and easily, and Erwin was thankful that he'd at least managed to bring him to orgasm before losing it. "You're amazing."

Levi rolled onto his side to face him, and he had a relaxed smirk on his lips. "I didn't do much of anything this time. You did all the work. I just laid here moaning like your bitch."

"Not true." Erwin shook his head. "You've a talent for working those inner muscles during sex that I've never seen equaled."

And that was the God's honest truth. He wasn't even certain if Levi was consciously aware he was doing it. The man clenched his ass during sex and massaged Erwin's thrusting length. It was really no wonder Erwin always came so hard when they made love.

"Do I?" Levi confirmed his suspicion with a faintly surprised expression on his comely features. "I guess it's just instinct."

Erwin put an arm around him and drew him close. "It's a fine instinct to have. Sometimes I wonder if you'll kill me with pleasure before we finish."

"Heh, you're so weird." Levi kissed his chest and he sighed, closing his eyes. "We'd better enjoy our nights together while we have them. Once we leave for this next expedition, who knows when we'll have time along together again."

"That's true," agreed Erwin. He reached out to dim the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. "Thank you for supporting my decision, Levi...even though you aren't at ease with the plan."

The captain shrugged and he stroked Erwin's back. "Even your craziest plans tend to work out. If I hadn't witnessed that so much I might not have been on board with it. Let's just hope this one doesn't lead into our squad getting wiped out."

"Yes, let us hope," sighed Erwin.

He closed his eyes and he contemplated what the future might bring for them. He'd already decided that if they could not locate this alleged shifter village by the third day of travel in uncharted territory, he would declare the mission a failure and call for withdrawal back to the walls. Risks were a necessary part of life with the scouts, but Erwin wished to avoid as many casualties as possible.

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so I promise the next chapter will have more plot and less porn, lol. I had the yaoi feels something fierce and I blame it on going for a couple of days without writing Levi/Erwin...ahem.


	16. Chapter 16

"You know we're screwed as soon as we set foot outside these walls."

Erwin glanced at his pessimistic companion. "You sound so certain of that."

"I'm only looking at the facts," reasoned Levi. He nodded at the general direction of the walls. "We're low in numbers as it is, and you and Hange want to arrange an outing to steal some hairs from the one titan out there we know to be on a level intellect field with us. Not counting shifters, that is."

"When you keep reminding me of the odds it depresses me," grumbled Erwin.. He crossed his muscular arms over his chest. "Can't you for once try to support my ideology?"

"No, because I would have to be insane in order to do that," Levi pointed out with a smirk, "and you haven't driven me that far, quite yet."

"I see I still have some way to go," remarked Erwin dryly. He put an arm around his smaller companion and he looked out the window with him. "Tomorrow is the day. Whether we find this supposed shifter village or not, we are likely to be out and away from these walls for a good while—provided things go favorably enough. Are you ready for that, Levi?"

The smaller man nodded. "I have to be, don't I? It isn't as though I've got much of a choice."

Erwin squeezed his shoulders. "Not especially, I'm afraid. I wish there were a more viable alternative."

Levi sighed. "It's going to be rough no matter what. I only hope we aren't going to end up chasing fairy tales, Erwin. We could lose a lot of good soldiers in this endeavor and I don't want it to be for nothing."

"It's never for 'nothing'," insisted the taller man. He kissed Levi's temple. "I know how terrible it is for you to lose men, but I truly believe that each and every one of our soldiers has dedicated themselves to the cause. A choice with no regrets, as you may well recall."

Levi grimaced. "I recall all too well...but I can reconcile my own choices. Dragging the brats down with me is another thing."

Erwin nodded sympathetically. "I _do_ understand how you feel, Levi. Rest assured, none of them have to participate if they don't want to."

"You know they're not going to back out," accused Levi. "They're as dedicated to you as I am."

"And I won't take that for granted," promised the commander. "I swear to you that not a single life will be lost in vane, Levi."

The smaller man turned to face him, and he gazed up at him with studious gray eyes. "That isn't a vow you can keep, sir."

Erwin lowered his eyes, unable to refute Levi's observation. "Then help me try, Captain. That's all I can ask of you."

"Hmph. You know I will. You didn't even need to ask." Levi cupped Erwin's chin and he drew him down for a kiss. "I'm always on your side, idiot."

* * *

They left the next morning on their expedition, exiting via Wall Maria. No sooner did they make it through the gates did they face opposition. Erwin calmly guided his soldiers to bring down the titans that got in their way and Levi headed the attack operations with Jean's assistance. They took down three titans before spreading out into wide-range formation. Erwin called Levi up to the front of the command squad to discuss options with him.

"I would rather not resort to either myself or Eren shifting unless absolutely necessary," explained the commander. "That being said; I'm going to leave it up to you and Hange to decide if and when the situation dictates for it, Levi."

The captain frowned at him. "You don't trust your own judgment for that?"

Erwin smirked at him sidelong. "I trust yours more, Captain. If a situation arises that you feel you cannot handle, then you let me know. Nobody knows your limits better than yourself, Levi."

The smaller man shrugged, accepting the explanation. "True enough."

"Ten meter at three o-clock," shouted Jean in warning when a red flare went off to the right.

"I'd better get on that," muttered Levi. He fell back to join his flank, leading the charge against the newest threat in their midst. So far, it didn't seem like they were going to have much luck with evasion tactics.

* * *

"Damn it, no!" Levi's shout was sadly in vane, and his incoming attack against the twelve meter titan was a moment too late. He sliced through its neck two seconds after it bit Lori Taylor in half. He cut through the nape savagely, splattering steaming blood all over himself as the chunk of flesh separated from his mark. He landed beside Lori's upper half and he knelt over it as the titan's body fell. Nearby, Sasha Blouse wept quietly and Connie came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

"Fuck..." Levi took the deceased young woman's limp hand in his, finding the moment hauntingly familiar. He'd experienced something too similar to this years ago, when he'd arrived a moment too late to save Farlan and Isabel from just such a fate.

Hange came up behind him and she bent over him, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder. "Levi..."

"I was just seconds away," he muttered, looking into Lori's blankly staring eyes. "Just seconds..."

"I know," soothed Hange. With a sigh, she reached down to close the young woman's eyes. "You tried, Captain. That's all anyone can expect. You were on it faster than the rest of us."

Levi couldn't tear his eyes off the broken blond form of the young lady, and he shook his head slowly. He'd saved her from being "digested" in the stomach of a titan, only to watch her get bitten in half. It made no damned sense to him, and he got to his feet and combed his fingers through his blood-matted hair. Lori's colleagues stood solemnly, watching the captain uncertainly as he paced around her dismembered corpse. Erwin's bright gaze was quietly ambiguous on Levi as he watched him from atop his horse.

He'd lost plenty of soldiers before. It was nothing new to him. Why then was this particular death making Levi feel such burning nausea in his stomach? Why was he so emotional? Was it because he'd suffered a similar close call himself when he'd gotten swallowed by a titan? Taylor wasn't special. She had some skills, but Levi had no reason to feel any outstanding attachment to her. Honestly, he was taking her death too hard and he knew it.

"Captain," Eren whispered, reaching out to him in concern.

_~Fucking brat. That could be you lying there in two halves.~_

Levi pulled away from the boy's attempts to comfort him, and he slammed his fist into a nearby tree, silently full of rage.

Erwin promptly dismounted and he went to Levi's side. He placed his hands on his shoulders and he spoke softly to him as Hange urged the others away. "Levi, do I need to relieve you of command duty for a bit?"

The captain's tortured gray eyes met Erwin's somber blue ones. He parted his lips, and he honestly didn't know how to answer the commander's question. "I..."

_~I watched my whole fucking team get wiped out. I've seen more scouts die in one day than most people witness in years. Why is this affecting me so strongly?~_

It wasn't just personal attachment, surely. While he'd been fond of Lori in his own way, Levi simply couldn't reconcile how much this devastated him. He didn't understand it, and that only made it more frustrating for him. Erwin squeezed his shoulders and he spoke softly to him upon feeling that tremor go through his body.

"Jean can take command of your squad for a while. You should seek rest in one of the supply wagons, Captain Ackerman. I believe you're in shock."

Levi couldn't even spare a sarcastic comment of denial. His throat felt like it was in knots and he swallowed hard. He looked around at the young faces watching him and Erwin quietly, and he maintained an expression of calm that he didn't feel in the slightest. "Kirstein, take over for a while."

Jean saluted him, his brows furrowed slightly with concern. "Yes sir."

Erwin didn't attempt to guide Levi away. Instead, he respectfully allowed the captain to walk on his own, mindful of his pride. He walked beside him, quietly supportive as Levi passed through the ranks to the supply wagons.

"I'll fetch her badge for you," offered the commander solemnly. "We'll see to it she's wrapped for proper rites, Levi."

The captain nodded. What else could he possibly do? It was now an exercise of maintaining calm—or rather, locating it again. His body felt charged as if powered by too much adrenaline. He was light-headed and he had a terrible feeling that he might puke his guts out at any moment.

As he started to climb into the covered wagon, Levi slapped a hand over his mouth and he choked.

"Here," offered Erwin quickly, snatching up the nearest bowl he could see. He closed the flap as Levi started to vomit into it, and he cleared his throat loudly to cover the sound. Whistling to his horse, he patted the animal's nose as it clopped over to him obediently. Erwin glanced up at Hange as she rode over with a concerned look on her face.

"We'll allow the captain a rest break," murmured Erwin to her. He glanced over his shoulder at the covered wagon. "He was...injured."

Hange nodded in understanding. "Just let me know what you need me to do, Erwin."

* * *

Some time later whilst still on the move, Erwin excused himself from command and he left Hange to take over for him. He fell back to the supply ranks and he located the wagon that Levi was in. It was a bit tricky to dismount and climb into it while moving, but he managed it without too much fuss and he met Levi's hooded gaze as he joined him in the shadowy interior.

"How are you feeling?"

"Confused," admitted the captain softly. He frowned as the bigger man scooted towards him. "I'm fine, though. Just give me a little while to sort it out."

"Somehow, I don't believe that," muttered Erwin. He scooted over to his lover and he ignored Levi's protests as he put an arm around him. "Relax, Levi. That's an order."

"I'm fine," grumbled Levi...but as soon as Erwin retrieved Lori's badge from his jacket to offer it to him, Levi faltered. "Fuck."

He took the bloodstained badge from Erwin's hand and he stared down at it, swallowing. "She was reaching out for me when it bit down."

"I know," murmured Erwin. "I saw. Levi, I've never apologized for the deaths of any soldiers before, but I'm making an exception now. I'm sorry. I saw your eyes when it happened, and I know how it pained you."

Levi blinked and he tucked away the fallen recruit's badge. "I can't figure out why it's so...raw. My squad...they were people I considered friends, and yet the loss of this kid is..."

"Profound to you," Erwin finished for him. He squeezed the smaller man comfortingly and he brushed his lips over Levi's forehead. "You'd appointed yourself her protector, Levi. When you couldn't fulfill that, it devastated you. There's no shame in that."

"Yes there is," argued the captain in a low voice. "You're spot-on as usual with your observations, except for one thing. I fucking failed her."

Eren's blue gaze was troubled on him, and he shook his head. "Levi—"

"Don't bother saying otherwise," interrupted the captain. "I've got no damned excuse. I told that girl she'd make it back to see her family after this expedition. That was a flat-out lie. I'm going to be bringing her home to be cremated, like all the others we've lost."

Erwin nodded quietly. There was no way to refute that, and Levi was opening up to him...sharing his frustration and emotions in ways that the commander knew he'd never dare with others. He owed him the courtesy of listening—even if he disagreed with his self-blame.

"You did everything that you could," Erwin murmured, hoping to at least give the other man some small measure of comfort. "Levi, as trivial as this may sound, I believe corporal Taylor took heart in seeing you coming for her. She knew her captain was trying to defend her to the end."

"Doesn't do her much good now," insisted Levi. He bowed his head and he propped his arms over his bent knees. "I really thought I'd make it to her in time."

Erwin held him a little tighter. "None of us could have made it in time, Levi...not even you. You've got to accept that and let it go. If you need to blame someone, blame me. I'm responsible for her being here in the first place."

Levi shuddered against him, resisting the influx of emotions. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing," insisted Erwin.

"Oh? When was the last time you've seen me have to take a time-out like this?"

"You've got your limits like everyone else, Levi. You're harder on yourself than I could ever dream of being, you know." Erwin sighed. "Let it out."

"I can't afford to," protested Levi. "If I break right now I'll be useless to you."

"I don't believe that," argued the commander. "I think releasing would do you some good, Levi. Think of it like cauterizing a wound."

Another tremor passed through Levi's body and he allowed the bigger man to draw him against his shoulder. He bowed his head again, resting it against Erwin's chest. There was a commotion outside and Erwin tensed a bit when he heard shouts that they had incoming titans. His first instinct was to join the ranks and command their forces, but he reigned that impulse in and he trusted their squad to deal with the threat.

"No, stay here," insisted the commander when Levi tensed and started to move. "Our soldiers can deal with it unless they say otherwise, Levi. They'll call for us if we're needed."

Levi didn't immediately respond. "That's an order," finished Erwin severely.

The captain grumbled and he shot an annoyed look at him. He obediently settled back down and he sighed as Erwin put his arms around him again. The commander understood his trepidation. Levi was after all a proud and independent individual. It was most likely grating on his nerves to be in such a vulnerable state. Erwin softly encouraged him, understanding how difficult this was on him. A year ago, he wouldn't have encouraged his captain to let his emotions out, but so much had changed since then.

"I'm the only one in here with you to see it."

Levi's breath caught and he shook his head. Erwin rubbed his back encouragingly. "It's all right."

He realized he was asking a lot of his lover...perhaps even too much. Had he even the right to demand that Levi respond to his feelings of grief? After all, Erwin himself never released his emotions—not that he could remember, anyhow. The closest he could recall ever doing so was after seeing Levi get swallowed whole and realizing the depth of his feelings for him, and then again when he awoke from his coma and couldn't recall who this intriguing man was. Erwin put aside his ponderings, focusing on supporting the captain as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Shit," mumbled Levi. "You had to push it, didn't you? I'm getting as bad as Jaeger with the drama."

Erwin rubbed his shoulders. "I don't think you've quite reached that level of angst yet, Levi. I _do_ feel you are better off venting right now than keeping it bottled up, however."

Levi scrubbed his eyes hastily, but he didn't resist as Erwin pulled him back into his embrace. "Feels like all I've been doing is venting, lately. You're turning me into a fucking sissy, commander."

Erwin smiled a little. "I think you're exaggerating a bit."

Levi shuddered as he lay his head against Erwin's chest. "No. I've cried more in the past couple of months than I've done in my whole damned life."

"When did you cry before?" wondered Erwin softly.

Levi mumbled something incoherent into the blond's shirt.

"I didn't catch that," prompted Erwin.

The captain lifted his head to meet his eyes, the smear of that single tear drying on his face. "When you couldn't recall who I was. That nearly broke me."

"Ah, I see." Erwin stroked his hair, wishing he could take back that awkward, horrible moment. He'd known Levi was angry with him, but he had no idea he'd been driven to tears over it. "So either way, I'm responsible for most of your pain."

Levi shrugged. "Don't be an idiot. You're a leader and everything you've done has been for the good of humanity. The only certainty in life is death. I've just seen so damned much of it, I think Taylor's demise was my buckling point."

Erwin nodded. He could relate. "Do you know, I came close to breaking as well when I was struggling to recall my memories and you were so angry with me. I felt completely helpless and disillusioned."

"I can't imagine you ever breaking," Levi muttered. "You're too damned solid for that."

Erwin breathed a dry chuckle. "You think so? Ah, Levi...you have no idea." He cupped the smaller man's chin and he tilted his head back, ignoring the sounds of fighting outside the wagon. "You are the kink in my armor, Ackerman. I think you always have been."

He felt Levi's mouth smirk slightly against his as he kissed him.

* * *

They lost two more soldiers before reaching the first supply base in charted territory. Erwin called for a halt and they set up the command tent while others refueled and replenished. Levi was composed once more, and he stood in the tent with Erwin and Hange as they went over the map.

"By my estimates, we will be out of known territory within a couple of days' travel, if we keep pressing forward in this direction."

"The supply wagons are being restocked," reported Levi. He stared down at the map thoughtfully. "Looks like we'll have two more chances to replenish, and then we've got to make what we have last. We're going to need all of the gear we can hold if we're going to get very far, Commander."

Erwin agreed with him. "Nothing gets left behind, if we can help it. Grim as it may be, we're going to have to strip the fallen of their gear. We can't afford to lose any of it."

Levi glanced at him mutely, and Hange looked between the two of them as they seemed to silently communicate. "Well, the dead have no more use for it," she reasoned, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Exactly," murmured Erwin, his blue gaze holding Levi's. "The living should come first. This is non-negotiable."

Levi's frown deepened, but he didn't argue that point. Whatever lingering feelings of frustration and guilt he was hiding beneath the surface, he was after all a practical soldier. "All right, so we scavenge our fallen like vultures," he muttered sarcastically, "but I intend to sacrifice as few men as possible—unless you object to that, sir."

Erwin's expression remained calm. "I have no objections to that."

Levi nodded and he started checking his gear. "I should replenish myself, sir. Am I dismissed?"

"Yes. Please check on the progress of the supply lines, while you're at it."

"I'll help with that," offered Hange. "I need to refuel and replace, myself."

Erwin nodded in agreement and he watched them leave the command tent. Once he was alone again, he sighed softly. The greatest burden of leading the convoy for him was having to pull rank so often on Levi. No matter their feelings for each other, sometimes they didn't see eye to eye with command decisions. Yes, the captain followed his orders without fail, but he could see that spark of judgment in Levi's gaze when the subject of scavenging equipment from the fallen came up. They couldn't allow sentiment to cloud their judgment, however.

He rolled up the map and he slid it back into its containment tube before leaving the tent to check on his horse. They were heading in the direction they'd last seen the beast titan retreat to, but that was no guarantee they would cross paths with it. There was also no guarantee that they would find the settlement that the other titan shifters allegedly came from, before they would run low on supplies and be forced to withdraw back to the walls.

Levi's concerns that this expedition was going to end up being a waste of effort and soldiers began to weigh heavily on Erwin. How were they to track such a creature down? Even if they could and they succeeded in collecting a sample from it, chances were it would evaporate before Hange could do anything with it. Perhaps killing the beast was their only option. Erwin wondered if it would be anything like legends of werewolves and vampires—kill the original one and all others would revert back to their former selves. At any rate, the creature would need to be dealt with sooner or later, if they were to stop it from creating more titans.

* * *

"Uh...Jean?"

The taller boy looked at Connie, and then he followed his pointing gesture with his eyes. He swore. "Fuck...that's a lot of them." He got to his feet and he drew his flare gun. He counted a dozen titans of varying sizes off in the distance, and they were heading straight for the supply base, drawn to the presence of humans.

"Incoming," hollered Jean as he fired the red flare. "Connie, go tell the commander or the captain!"

"Right," agreed the shorter young man, and he hopped down off the roof and went running through the encampment.

"How many?" Mikasa asked him, joining his side.

"A dozen, at least." Connie answered her. "Have you seen any of our superiors, Mikasa?"

"Captain Levi is over with the horses, but I don't know where the commander is—oh, here he comes now."

Erwin was striding in their direction, his eyes on the signal smoke streaking through the sky. "What do we have, Springer?"

"About a dozen regulars, by the looks of it," reported Connie with a salute. "They're closing in fast from the north, sir!"

Levi came sprinting over, his boots kicking up dust as they strode over the trodden, dry ground. He heard Connie's description of what they were up against, and he looked to Erwin. "Shall I order Jaeger to suit up, Commander?"

Erwin drew his spyglass and he had a look at the direction Connie had indicated. He frowned. "Why do I get the feeling that this is no random encounter?"

Connie's eyes went wide. "W-what do you mean, sir?"

"Their behavior and the sudden advance," elaborated Erwin. They were still far away enough for the squad to form ranks and prepare for them, and the commander kept his tone and expression calm. "They aren't scattered. They're almost in a formation, and they're all coming from the same direction as if..."

Levi had a look and he nodded grimly. "As if they've been given the order to charge us," he finished for him. He and Erwin met each other's eyes. The enemies were approaching from the direction they'd come from—the direction of the walls. "Someone's commanding them."

"Sirs, we've got more incoming," hollered Jean from the rooftop he was on, and he shot another flare—a black one. "Deviants coming in from the east! Two of them...a seven meter and a twelve, looks like!"

"Well, we know those are random," sighed Levi. He checked their distance and he estimated that the deviants would reach them before the stumbling normals, at the rate they were moving. "What are your orders, Commander? Our ODM gear isn't going to be very useful out in the open, so I wouldn't recommend riding out to meet them."

Erwin calculated the odds in his head. "We'll lure the normals into the forest to the northeast. Send Hange's team out to deal with the deviants. We can't risk our supplies getting crushed by fighting them here in the ruins. Tell Jaeger he has permission to shift. I'll do the same."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Unfortunately, luring them was easier said than done. Levi rode out with his team in order to do just that, but the damned titans ignored them and kept making a beeline for the supply base. "Sir, it's no good," Jean called out tensely, "I don't know if they're drawn to Eren and the commander or what, but we might as well be a group of gnats for all the attention they're paying us!"

Levi cursed under his breath, looking over his shoulder at the titans they'd tried to lure away. This wasn't good. For whatever reason, they weren't exhibiting typical titan behavior despite the assessment that they weren't abnormals. He looked across the way at the deviants that Hange's team were engaging. Fortunately, they didn't seem to be ignoring the small humans closing in on them for the attack. That meant his earlier presumption that the deviants themselves were indeed random encounters. This group he and his men were trying to handle, however...

"Kirstein, ride back to the base and inform the commander of our situation," ordered Levi. "All other units engage. Take down as many as you can before they reach our base."

"Yes sir!"

With Levi and Mikasa leading the way, the team turned back around and charged at the group of titans. Jean sped away and he kept a wide berth of the enemy, racing to make it to the encampment in time. Levi drew his blades and he considered the best plan of action. With no tall structures or trees nearby with which to employ their gear, they were going to have to rely on the titans bodies themselves for mobility—a situation that seemed to be occurring more and more often on these excursions.

"Just treat them like big ass trees," shouted the captain, "keep mobile and don't get splatted. Mikasa, assist me in taking down those fifteen meter classes, first. The rest of you concentrate on the smaller ones, starting with the tallest and working your way down."

Most of them had previous experience with fighting out in the open, and they followed their captain's lead as Levi stood up in his saddle and launched his grapplers at one of the taller classes. He gave it some extra gas to make it to his target faster and he saw Mikasa sailing through the air next to him out the corner of his eye. They struck almost in unison and their individual pray crashed into each other as they toppled. It might have been slightly comical if the situation weren't so shitty.

"Keep it together," encouraged Levi when he saw one of his men narrowly avoid getting stomped on. "Hamstring them first if you have to. Just bring them down."

Levi saw another flare go up from the direction of the supply base, and he frowned. There was a rider galloping out and she yelled something to Jean as she met up with him. Jean yelled back to her, and he turned his horse around to look back in the direction of his team. He started galloping back toward them, while the female scout wheeled around and headed back into the encampment.

"What the hell's going on now," muttered Levi. He engaged another of the five fifteen meter titans amongst the advancing group, maintaining his focus on the most immediate goal. He cut the target's tendons while Mikasa went for the nape.

He then noticed that Erwin and Eren both came sprinting out in their titan forms, heading straight for his team. "That isn't the plan, idiots," he gritted out. They were supposed to wait for his team to lure the titans into the forest and join the fight there—although that clearly wasn't an option anymore. Levi thought they were better off staying put in the base to defend it if any of the titans broke through.

"Captain Levi," hollered Jean as he came into range, "We've got more coming from behind you, where these came from!"

Levi turned to look back to the north, and sure enough, there were several more regulars closing in. He did a quick head count and he compressed his lips. "Fourteen more of the bastards. You've got to be shitting me."

This whole attack had been deliberately orchestrated...he was sure of it now. The question was, where was the one behind it all? He saw movement in the trees of the forest further to the north, behind the advancing titan reinforcements, and even more of the creatures burst free from the vegetation. Now it was clear to him why Erwin and Eren had decided to advance. Hange and her team were heading over as well and several more flares went up in warning from Garret's squad in the encampment.

"Five more," Mikasa shouted upon seeing the titans coming out of the wooded area. "Sir..."

"Just keep on them," snapped Levi. "We've got no choice. Jean, ride back and tell them to move the supply wagons out. We'll buy them some time to get away and regroup later. Tell them to avoid that forest to the north and make their way back to the walls while we hold these bastards off."

How exactly they were going to manage that even with two shifters in their ranks, he wasn't sure. Retreat wasn't a viable option right now though, and protecting what supplies they'd loaded up was paramount. He fired his gear into another titan and he skidded behind it, jerked roughly along as he closed in on it. This kill was sloppier than his last two because he was further away from it. Levi grimaced as his tailbone struck a large rock in passing and he knew he was going to be feeling that later. The dismembered leg of one of his solders flew past him through the air and he had no way of telling who it belonged to.

"Right behind you, Captain," hollered Mikasa.

She'd used another titan's body as a launching point and she was flying toward the titan next to Levi's. Unfortunately her blades had been dulled by her last kill, and she wasn't able to cut deeply enough into the nape on the first pass. Levi took his titan out and he leaped off its shoulder as it fell, firing his wires into the one Mikasa had tried to finish off. Spinning through the air, he sliced into her target's neck while she replaced her dulled pairing blades with a fresh set.

Levi whistled for his horse upon seeing that he was falling behind the titans that had made it past his soldiers. Once the steed galloped over to him, he wiped steaming titan blood from his eyes and he mounted up.

"Keep going," he shouted to his team.

He almost sighed in relief when Hange's team met up with the front ranks of the titans to intercept them, and he saw that Jean had made it back to the encampment to issue his orders. Before he could breathe easier, however, he heard an ominous, familiar whistling sound. He saw a large shadow on the ground beneath him, growing steadily larger. Levi turned in his saddle and he looked up to see a boulder twice the size of his horst hurtling through the air at him. His mouth fell open briefly and he started to urge his horse out of the path of danger, cussing up a storm.

Erwin made it over to him and Levi saw him make a giant leap. The powerful titan form caught the bolder single-handed and crushed it, raining down bits of shattered rock and pebbles on Levi's head.

"Well played," coughed the captain to his lover as Erwin landed with ground-shaking force, skidding to a halt behind him.

Jaeger came charging past, skirting around his allies as he rushed in to attack with a roar. He punted one of the smaller titans away and he tackled a ten meter class to the ground. Erwin glanced down at Levi, growled and took off again—heading for the enemy forces that had come after the first wave. Levi looked to Hange as he turned his mount around to follow and assist.

"Can you handle the rest of these, four-eyes?"

"Not a problem," she hollered with a wave. Hooting wildly, she launched herself into the ranks closest to the base and Connie and Sasha followed her with the rest of her squad.

"My squad, regroup," shouted the captain. "Follow the commander and Eren—and keep an eye out overhead. The monkey's throwing shit at us."

At least, he _assumed_ it was the beast titan doing it, and he suspected it was in that forest where the additional titans had come from. It seemed Erwin's gamble had paid off in that respect. The beast titan must have followed them away from the walls, and Levi began to understand its motivation. It was trying to keep them from advancing into uncharted territory, and the best way to do that was to decimate their supply ranks and force them to retreat back to the walls. It seemed determined to keep them boxed up behind those walls like cattle.

"Head's up," screamed one of Levi's men as the squad reformed their ranks and followed behind the two shifters.

Levi looked up, expecting to see another boulder crashing down on them. Instead he saw a tree spinning end-over-end through the air. "Scatter," he ordered, rethinking his formation strategy. "We're grouped too tight. Widen the formation."

This time Erwin didn't manage to intercept the projectile. It sailed over his head and it bowled over two unfortunate soldiers in Levi's squad. One of them got pinned under her horse as the animal rolled with a scream. The other appeared to be only dazed, and he mounted back up as soon as he recovered. Two of Levi's men stopped to help the pinned soldier and the rest engaged the threat around them.

_~We're sitting ducks out in the open.~_

Additionally, there was almost no chance of getting the capture gear to those woods to assist with handling the beast titan. He couldn't spare any riders to go back and request it. He saw a pair of big, hairy arms reach up from within the distant forest, chucking another tree at their ranks. Levi swerved to the left and this time it was Eren that diverted the canopied missile, catching it with a loud grunt before it could land amongst the soldiers behind him and the commander.

Erwin slammed into one of the approaching titans and Levi made it to his side, blades flashing in a fury as he took out another one. Mikasa was off far to the right with Jean, leading the charge against a pair of seven meter titans. Eren was ripping through the ranks with savage abandon, taking down two more in his rampage.

It wasn't enough. Levi almost started to think they might make it to their ultimate target, but then the trees up ahead swayed with more activity and yet more titans came stumbling out. There could be dozens more hidden in that vegetation. It was almost as if the beast titan was toying with them, sending out smaller waves to test their strength. Levi shook his head and he looked up at Erwin. As soon as the commander dispatched his current target, Levi mounted back up and he hollered out to him.

"Commander, it's no good. That thing isn't going to let us anywhere near it and there's no telling how many more titans it's got in reserve. We've got to fall back. The supply wagons are on their way out with what they've loaded up. We might as well cut our losses and get our people out of here while we still can."

Erwin looked down at him and the resolve in those great blue eyes wavered somewhat. He looked off to the distance where their quarry was hiding. Levi could practically see the gears turning in his head as he weighed the odds, and he knew the man was considering whether it was worth the losses they were going to incur if they kept going. There were acceptable sacrifices and then there was just plain suicide. He made his decision and he met Levi's eyes again. He nodded once and he turned around to face their base to the south.

"Withdraw," ordered Levi with the confirmation of Erwin's agreement. "All units, retreat back to the base. We'll hold them off for as long as we can to give the supply ranks more time."

* * *

Levi fought tirelessly at his men's side while the commander and Eren tried to prevent as many titans from getting past them into the encampment, but the creatures had a specific focus, and more of them kept coming. Most of them ignored the humans desperately defending the area and they immediately began to smash structures, decimating what few buildings remained standing. Levi ordered everyone to pull back steadily, and Hange proved to have similar thoughts to his own.

"Levi, as soon as these titans have finished destroying this base, they're probably going to remember their driving instinct! Right now they're single-mindedly smashing the structures, but you can bet they're going to work up an appetite in the process."

He nodded, unable to refute that logic. He wondered how many other supply bases had been wiped out without their knowledge. The beast titan's only obvious goals thus far seemed to be hindering their advancement and learning their strengths and weaknesses. He saw that Erwin and Eren were getting overwhelmed. Apparently as shifters, they were a more appealing target and some of the titans' instincts overwhelmed whatever influence the beast had on them.

"All right, first thing's first," decided Levi. "Let's get those titans off our commander and Jaeger. Once we've taken them out, we'll retreat and write this base off as a lost cause. It was a good try, but offering ourselves up on a platter isn't going to do a damned thing for our cause."

Hange nodded and together, the two of them led a few soldiers out of the ruins and to their embattled shifter allies. With a grunt of effort, Levi cut into the three titans on Erwin first, while Hange, Mikasa and Moblit took care of the two on Eren. Hitch and Marlo joined in with Levi and the captain scaled the commander's hulking body to land on his bloody, steaming shoulder.

"These shit-faces are going to remember how much they like eating humans as soon as they've finished their prime objective," said Levi into Erwin's ear. "We should withdraw and regroup with the supply flank before that happens, sir."

Erwin was panting and so was Eren. Both of them were nearly finished. The commander nodded and he gave Levi a hand down, before retreating with him and the others back into the encampment. Levi called for the withdrawal and both the commander and Jaeger abandoned their titan forms. Their squad mates quickly assisted them into their ODM gear and the ranks moved out, regrouping outside away from the invading titans.

"This was an abysmal failure," observed Erwin as he took up point with Levi. He only spoke loudly enough for the captain to hear it.

Levi looked at him, his dark hair stirred by the wind as they rode away in formation. "It could have been worse, chief. A _lot_ worse."

_~And it would have been if you hadn't had the sense to recognize a lost cause when you see one.~_

As always, however, Erwin had pulled through for them in the end and he made the best call for the situation. The brooding expression on his handsome face made Levi wonder if Erwin himself believed that, though.

* * *

"Well kiddies, we didn't get what we were after on this one," sighed Hange an hour later as the platoon regrouped. Fortunately, they at least had enough supplies with them to make it back to the walls, and that was thanks to Levi's quick planning.

"We were lucky," Moblit remarked. "We should have had the capture gear out and ready as soon as we saw those directed titans coming for us, though."

"What good would have done us?" pressed Garret. "I was watching the whole thing and we wouldn't have gotten that capture gear anywhere _near_ the beast titan before getting overwhelmed. If he could command those titans to destroy our supply base, he could command them to turn and attack us too the moment he saw us setting up the devices."

"You make a good point," agreed Hange. "We didn't have the time to set up the traps, and our ape friend is obviously too smart to be easily lured. We'll have to come up with something else. Commander Erwin, should I begin production of more titan formula? Maybe the answer to our dilemma is to have more shifters in our ranks."

Erwin looked around at the bitter, tired faces in their ranks and he didn't think any of them were going to volunteer for the procedure. Not everyone was willing to become a monster in order to fight monsters. The commander spoke softly so that his voice wouldn't carry far. "Perhaps having a few on hand would be beneficial, but I want access to the formula extremely restricted to personnel I know I can trust implicitly. We've had spies in our ranks before, Hange. We all know that formula could prove devastating in the wrong hands. Let's avoid making further mistakes. Keep that research under lock and key, understood?"

"Absolutely!" She looked at Levi's customarily bored expression. "What are your thoughts, Captain?"

"I think we should focus on keeping this platoon moving and evading as many titans as possible between here and the walls," answered Levi. "We can discuss this all later in a private meeting."

Erwin took a sip of water from his canteen and he nodded. "Yes, of course. This is not the time or place." It was obvious that he was exhausted. Shifting didn't wear him out as much as it had in the beginning, but he still required more recovery time than Eren. With time, perhaps they would both be capable of using their titan power as sufficiently as Annie Leonhart used to.

Nobody spoke more about it. While finding the beast titan had been one of the goals of this expedition, none of them had actually expected to cross paths with it...and none of them had expected for it to go that way. Now they knew the beast could directly command at least regular titans though, so if nothing else, this had proved to be a learning experience for them all.

* * *

A couple of days after returning to their headquarters, Erwin arranged a closed meeting between commanding officers. "I want you all to know that I did not report the loss of that supply base to the higher ups," he informed them. "Doing so would only hinder our future efforts, I think. We're already faced with the threat of funding being cut further, and the budget is tight enough as it is."

"What I'd like to know is how that big bastard managed to follow us without anyone spotting it," Levi pointed out. "You'd think Ape-face would be hard to miss."

"He's stealthy," Moblit said. "He seems to know the lay of the land and how to conceal himself. After all, he's been around for this long without us knowing it."

"How long, though?" Levi tilted his head and he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "All we've got is conjecture, to that end. We don't know how old the damned thing is or where it originally came from. It could have been around for a century or it could have been born last year."

"That's one reason why a sample would be helpful," sighed Hange.

"That avenue is clearly going to be more difficult than we imagined," Erwin reminded. "Our options are even more limited than before. We can't even be certain that the creature is the key to curing existing titans—or if such a thing can be done at all."

"Then we should just focus on killing the thing and forgetting about playing science with it." Levi sipped his tea and he ignored Hange's look of protest. "I think we've fucked around long enough. The problem is reaching the son of a bitch to take it out."

Erwin threaded his fingers together over the top of the table. "Yes, therein lies our biggest challenge. I can't help but think this creature is biding its time for something big. Having more shifters on our side would be a bonus, but as I said before; I've no intention of attempting to draft anyone into it."

"You can definitely count me out," muttered Levi.

Erwin smirked at him. "Your fighting skills are valuable enough on their own without the benefit of titan power, Levi. That was never in question."

The captain shrugged. "If you say so. What are out options though, aside from Hange making up a few batches and hiding them away until someone happens to raise their hand to volunteer? If the monkey's been out there wrecking all of our supply bases to the south, we don't have a chance in hell of reaching that 'shifter village' and even if we did, Leonhart might not be enough to negotiate with. Not to be a pessimist, but the ape's got us by the balls."

"We're all tired and over-thinking this," suggested Hange. "How about instead of going around in circles, we rest up, give it a few days and see if we can come up with any fresh ideas later? In the meantime I'll keep working on my research and hope for a breakthrough. Whatever the beast titan has planned, he's taking his time with it and _that_ gives us a chance."

"Hmph. How much time do you think he's going to give us, Hange? The damned thing's already attacked our headquarters once, and you saw how he was controlling all of those titans. If he really wants to, he could probably lay siege to these walls and bring in an army to wipe out what's left of humanity. For that matter, he could just attack from the inside and skip trying to get titans in here."

"And yet the creature has done none of that," Erwin reasoned, "so the question still remains as to what its motivations are. It's studying us, for whatever reason. If I wasn't convinced before, I am now."

"Hey, do you think its possible that the beast titan migrated to these lands from somewhere else? Maybe he didn't know there were still humans in the world and he's trying to figure out how we work, like Hange suggested before."

"But then how did he figure out how to turn ordinary people into titans?" Levi shook his head. "Do you think he just randomly picked up on it out of the blue?"

"Well, Eren wasn't able to harden his skin right away," reminded Hange. "Maybe that's exactly what happened. Who knows?"

"I don't buy it. I think he's just been biding his time and all of the events of the past few years attracted his attention. Doesn't really matter though, does it? We're getting nowhere fast." Levi finished off his tea and he sighed.

"Yes, we've managed nothing but speculation during this meeting, and it seems for every possibility we come up with, more questions get raised. I think we can declare this adjourned. Hange's suggestion of revisiting the problem later sounds reasonable to me."

"Then I'm going to take a shit and get ready for bed," muttered Levi candidly. "This has given me a headache."

* * *

-To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning.

It was a hard pill to swallow. They returned home empty-handed and defeated, and of course the crowds of civilians demanded answers. They wanted to know about their sons and daughters, they wanted to know about the mission plan. Erwin rode in stony silence with Levi at his side, and he endured the endless questions. It was nothing new to him. He'd seen and done it all before. He glanced sidelong at Eren Jaeger, and he felt a stir of unreasonable jealousy within him when he noticed the boy's eyes fixated on Levi's ass. His gaze flicked to Levi and for the first time, he felt threatened. Young though he was, Eren was endearing…and kind. Erwin trusted Levi not to allow anything to happen between them, but still, seeing the way he looked at him…Levi was kidding himself if he thought Jaeger was over his infatuation with him.

"Hey, watch it," Levi's voice cut through Erwin's reverie, and it dawned on the commander that he'd come close to riding his mount straight into a vegetable wagon. Levi frowned at him as Erwin corrected himself. "What's with you? You've been completely out of it since we came back."

Erwin glanced around at their surroundings, and he nudged his horse closer to Levi's. "Pardon me," he excused softly. "I'm simply frustrated."

The captain nodded in understanding, and he faced forward again. "I know. There's no help for it, though. None of us could have predicted the outcome and you made the right call in the retreat. We could have lost a lot more people, if you hadn't done that."

Erwin fought back a sigh. Yes, he'd probably saved lives by ordering the withdrawal and fleeing from the enemy. However, they'd lost major ground in the process. How many more supply bases could they expect to lose to that hairy monstrosity and its minions? How much reclaimed territory would be lost again?

"Oi, stop it," advised Levi in a low voice. He leaned closer to Erwin, affixing him with his pale gaze. "Shit happens, Smith. Sometimes you just can't anticipate it. Things could have been a lot worse."

Erwin smirked ruefully at the small, raven-haired man. "That's never stopped us before. Levi, our support base is shaky as it is. If I can't show people that the Survey Corps is capable of carrying out our sworn duty, we are going to lose what funding we have and this regiment may be disbanded."

Levi considered him thoughtfully for a moment, before glancing around at the streets they rode through. "That isn't going to happen, and here's why: Nobody else has the balls to do what we do, Erwin. They can bitch and moan about us all they want, but at the end of the day _we_ are all that really stands between them and the titans. Tell me I'm wrong; I dare you."

Erwin found himself smiling at Levi, grateful beyond measure for his support and his loyalty. He was mightily tempted to blurt out that he loved the man more than life itself, but he tempered himself. "You always seem so confident."

"Tch…right. Confident." Levi rolled his eyes, and he snapped a glare at a woman that was shouting at them with demands of what their status was.

"Quiet down," he instructed her coldly. "While you were slouching like a pig at home, good men and women died in the field. Shut your trap before I shut it for you."

"Levi," warned Erwin softly as the civilian lapsed into shocked silence. "Enough."

The captain visibly clenched his jaw, meeting Erwin's gaze. "I am so fucking sick of answering to these lazy shits. I've lost countless men on these excursions and so have you. Maybe it's time for the citizens to stop treating us like shit on the soles of their shoes and start treating us like—"

"Hey, let go! What in the hell?"

Eren Jaeger's exclamation of surprise interrupted the conversation, and both the captain and the commander turned to see him trying to shove away a couple of people. For whatever reason, some of the individuals within the crowd decided to take it upon themselves to try and get physical with some of the scouts. Far back behind Eren, Hitch was cursing up a storm and kicking a man away from her horse. Mikasa jumped down from her mount and she engaged the two men that were apparently trying to dismount Eren and take off with his horse. Her boot collided abruptly with the abdomen of the man on the right, while her fist struck the one on the left in the face.

"Oh dear, I think we have a situation," announced Hange from the middle ranks.

Erwin looked around with wide eyes as more of the gathered civilians began to converge on his troops. This was more than just a "situation", as Hange so delicately put it. They were about to have a full-fledged riot on their hands.

"Levi," he muttered, seeing a group of citizens edging toward them with hostility in their eyes.

"Fucking great," snapped the small, raven-haired man. He drew his blades and he jumped down off his horse, eyeing the approaching threat evenly. "Am I going to have to carve my way through you assholes? I will, you know. I've reached my bullshit limit today."

"You tell 'em, Levi!" Hange grabbed hold of one of the men approaching her, and she hoisted him off the ground and bore her teeth at him. "Oh my dear little man, you really shouldn't test me today!"

"All right, that is _enough_ ," Erwin bellowed, startling everyone out of their actions. He glared icily at the mob, his expression cold as stone. "This has passed all measure of control and civility, and I am telling you all _right now_ to stand down. My soldiers have stared death in the face today, and I will not abide seeing them attacked by the people they defend!"

Even Levi's eyes widened a bit when Erwin drew the pistol from the holster at his side and calmly aimed into the crowd. Erwin narrowed his gaze as he scanned the shocked faces of the civilians. "I have seen good men and women fall during this latest expedition, to larger foes than you. Your careless entitlement won't change that, but if any of you so much as breathe aggressively at a single one of my men, I will pull this trigger."

Levi stepped closer to the commander, and he spoke in a soft, cautionary tone. "Erwin, I don't think threatening to shoot civilians is the way to go."

"Why not? You were prepared to cut through them like wheat," countered the blond evenly.

"But that's me," muttered Levi. "People expect it. Calm down, would you?"

Erwin's face remained stoic, despite the anger he felt boiling up inside. He un-cocked his pistol and he replaced it in its holster. "I will not stand for my soldiers being mobbed. Think as badly of the Survey Corps as you all like, but the simple truth of the matter is this: we have laid down our lives to secure a future for you and your families. We do not need to answer to you. We owe you nothing more, because we've shed blood, sweat and tears for humanity. If you cannot respect that, you're more than welcome to fight the titans yourselves."

Jean whistled softly and glanced away. "Wow," he muttered sidelong to Connie. "Never thought I'd see the Commander snap like this."

"Well shit, it's about time," grumbled Connie. "How much bullshit is he expected to put up with?"

The crowd began to disperse, wisely choosing not to test Erwin's rather limited patience. Levi mounted up after checking on Eren, and he steered his horse closer to the commander's.

"Well, that was…inspiring."

Erwin sighed. "No, it was foolish. I shouldn't have let myself go. You can be certain that the brass is going to have some questions for me later."

"Well what the fuck were you supposed to do?" Levi demanded in a hushed tone. "Let them riot and start throwing rocks at us? You're the voice of authority and you did a damned good job making use of that, as far as I'm concerned."

Erwin smirked without humor at his lover. "Weren't you just telling me a moment ago that my strategy wasn't a good idea?"

Levi shrugged. "I'm not used to seeing you cutting loose like that, you big idiot. It threw me off for a minute."

Erwin spared a genuine smile. He really couldn't convey how much he appreciated this man's unfaltering loyalty. "Even I have my limitations, Levi."

Erwin glanced back over his shoulder at his squadron and he raised his brows upon seeing Hange still clutching the hapless civilian by the shirt. "Hange, let the man go."

She looked at him with startled brown eyes, seemingly oblivious to the weakly kicking man in her grasp. "Eh?"

Erwin nodded at her victim, faintly concerned by the way his face was turning purple. "He's had enough. Drop him now, please."

"You're choking the bastard to death, you crazy bitch," Levi added.

Hange looked from Erwin and Levi to the man she held so effortlessly, and she blinked. "Oh. Oh, right!"

She abruptly let go of him, and he fell gracelessly to the cobblestones. A couple of onlookers went to his aid as he scrambled away from Hange's horse, gasping that she was a mad woman. Hange smiled at her comrades, shrugging and spreading her hands.

"Well, he _did_ ask for it, right?" Moblit was fortunately too busy checking on the supply wagons to chastise her.

Levi heaved a sigh, his gaze sliding to Erwin. "You two are going to put me into therapy one day," he predicted.

* * *

They made it back to headquarters, and Erwin held a meeting with all commanding officers the day after that. "As you all know, our latest expedition was practically a disaster. What we need to do now is begin coming up with new strategies. That beast titan always seems to be one step ahead of us, and if it isn't dealt with eventually, we could face another situation like Connie Springer's home village. I'm open to any suggestions, but personally, I feel we should attempt to lure it."

The others looked at one another, and Garret Shore spoke up. "How would we lure it, sir?"

"With ourselves as bait," answered the commander. "It obviously wants something from us, though I'm unclear on what precisely that might be. The creature's core motivation is still anyone's guess."

"I have to wonder if it's really a deviant, or if it's actually a shifter," Hange mused. "But then, the beast titan can speak—something that no other shifters I've known of are capable of doing while in their titan bodies."

"That's not entirely true," Moblit said. "Ymir could partially emerge from her nape to communicate, if you recall."

"True, but that was different. According to reports, this creature can speak as clearly as any one of us, without any person emerging from the nape." Hange frowned a bit, and she tapped her ink-stained fingers on the arm of the chair she was sitting in. "We know from reading that journal that some titans are capable of basic speech, and the one we suspect to be Connie's mother said: 'welcome home' to him. If only I could get a sample, I might be able to confirm the beast's true origins."

"First we've got to find a way to trap the bastard before it can sic its minions on us or crush us with boulders," Levi pointed out. He shrugged. "I don't think regular titan traps are going to work with this thing. It's too damned big and too crafty, and our last attempt to engage it winded up in disaster."

Erwin sighed. He wished that Mike had escaped; not just because he was his friend, but because he might have been able to shed some light on this if he'd made it back. He'd come to accept that his friend was dead, however. If Mike had survived his mission, he would have made it back long before now. "Let's go over what we know. The beast titan can transform ordinary humans into titans capable of moving around at night. It's highly intelligent, and it's been testing us."

"While at the same time doing a good job of getting in our way and impeding our progress," added Levi, "both with research and with expeditions. We've already been over this."

"Yes we have, but what we have yet to figure out is what it's ultimately after. I suspect it may be Eren Jaeger."

"He does have the coordinate, apparently," reasoned Moblit, "even if he hasn't figured out how to control it yet."

"So the monkey could be trying to get his paws on Eren so he can devour him and gain the coordinate." Levi shrugged. "Makes sense, I suppose. How does it know he's got it, though?"

"Maybe it saw him use it or something?" Garret suggested, "or maybe it found out through someone else."

"Bertolt, Reiner and Ymir." Hange nodded thoughtfully. "That is, assuming they have any allegiance to it. We still don't know if those three are even still alive out there beyond the walls."

"Well, if they are, we do have one bargaining chip to our advantage," stated Erwin. "Although how we could make use of her when we can't find a way to get her out of that crystal, I can't imagine."

"Does it really matter?" pressed Hange. "She's alive and in our custody, so when it comes down to it, she's still useful as a hostage to us if the other three try to come after Eren again."

"What are we gonna threaten to do to her?" Levi demanded with a snort. "Glare impotently at the bitch? We can't claim to have her life in our hands if we can't even touch her. It would be a hollow threat."

"Perhaps, but they may not know that," countered Erwin. "Should the need arise, we can bluff and say that we've extracted her from the crystal."

"I would rather just kill them," grumbled Levi. "If they attacked the walls once, they could do it again and if that monkey's on their side, that makes it even worse."

"Maybe the reason he hasn't done more than test and observe us is because he really doesn't know who in our ranks has the coordinate yet," suggested Hange. "That would explain his reluctance to launch a full scale attack on the walls and wipe everyone living here out completely. Whether it's the coordinate he's after or something else, it must be very important to him."

"All right, so we've gone around in circles and we still don't know jack shit." Levi stood up and he went to Erwin's side. "So what are we gonna do? Is the plan still to snitch a sample from him if we can, or do we just try Erwin's luring idea and hope we can kill the thing?"

Erwin looked around at the assembly, feeling just as frustrated as Levi but less vocal about it. "Hange, do you think that you could design a larger trap? One capable of holding a titan of that creature's size?"

She shrugged. "With time, sure. The question is: how are we going to transport that much equipment and keep it hidden long enough to spring it?"

Levi glanced at his lover. "Well, we've got two people in our ranks that can transform into big ass titans themselves. The commander and Jaeger should be able to carry it."

"But then how do we conceal our movements while doing that?" Questioned one of the female squad leaders recently promoted. She spread her hands. "Won't it all have to be assembled at the appointed place?"

"We'll assign a team to act as decoys," Erwin decided. "Provided the beast titan takes the bait, my team can set up the traps while they lure the creature away. This is however going to be a very dangerous gamble for all involved."

"Since when is it not?" Levi pointed out. "All right, let's decide who goes with which teams, for a start. That's all we can really do for now, until four eyes draws up the plans for her trap and begins construction of it."

"We'll need a lot of wood, mortar and iron," she informed. "Our budget is already tight as it is, too."

"It's likely to get tighter, as well," agreed Erwin. "Our public approval appears to be lower than ever."

"Sucks to be a pariah," sighed Levi, "but trying to reason with these selfish citizens isn't likely to do any good. They need to see some positive results, not us coming back defeated with our tails tucked between our legs."

"And we will get positive results," said Hange, "whether it's by taking this beast titan down or discovering a serum to cure titanism. Have faith, Levi."

He didn't look impressed. "After the reception we got yesterday, faith is a little hard to come by."

* * *

"I know how disappointed you are," Erwin reasoned with Levi later that evening. He removed his bolo tie and he began to unbutton his shirt. Levi stood by the window, gazing out over the courtyard below. The moon was full and high in the sky. Erwin came up behind his lover and he embraced him, taking his silence to mean that Levi was contemplating things heavily.

"We _will_ find a way, Levi. This, I swear to you. We've come too far and I believe that if we can at least get a sample from that beast titan for Hange, it will lead us to victory against it."

"I'm not worried about Hange's research," murmured Levi. "She's fired up again and I think she'll eventually find that cure she's been working on. What troubles me is how many more men and women have to die before we succeed. Not just our soldiers, but the people afflicted with titanism."

"I know." Erwin kissed the crown of Levi's head. "It's quite frustrating. Just know this and take comfort in it, if you can: each time we put a titan down, we are ending someone's suffering. I know that does little to ease your mind, but try not to look at yourself as an executioner."

"Tch. That's exactly what I am, though." Levi turned around in the bigger man's arms to gaze up at him unhappily. "I haven't just killed titans, Erwin. I've killed ordinary people. Might as well just be an assassin."

"Levi, they were our enemies," reminded Erwin. "It was them or us. As for your uncle…I only hope it was a painful end for him."

"Well, it wasn't too swift," assured the captain. He finished unbuttoning Erwin's shirt for him, and he slid it down over his shoulders. "I'd rather not even think of that. Distract me, you giant."

Erwin smiled softly at him. "Gladly." He lowered his mouth to Levi's for a kiss as his shirt got tossed in the hamper, and he grunted when Levi started tugging on his belt none too gently. "Easy, Captain. You're causing an uncomfortable pinch."

"Mmm, sorry." Levi settled down a bit, working the buckle open with greater care. "Didn't mean to give you a crotch wedgie."

Erwin chuckled, and he began to reciprocate with the removal of clothing. He waited for Levi to get his belt undone before he grasped the hem of the black sweater the smaller man was wearing and pulled it up. Levi raised his arms so that Erwin could get it off of him, and the item landed on top of Erwin's shirt in the hamper.

"It's almost a shame to remove that," murmured Erwin between kisses. "It looked fetching on you."

"It's just a plain sweater," reasoned Levi in a distracted tone. He tugged Erwin's fly down and opened his pants.

"Ah, but it fits you snugly enough to show off your physique," countered Erwin. "Very nice."

"You're a weirdo," accused Levi. "You can see more of my physique when I'm naked."

"Yes, but only when we're in the bedroom." Erwin smirked down at him. "Although, I suppose I could order you to stay in the nude while in the keep."

Levi huffed. "Yeah? What about the kids living here with us? Seeing their captain walking around butt-ass naked might traumatize them."

"I doubt that would be the case with Eren Jaeger," predicted Erwin dryly, "though he probably doesn't need a new reason to pant after you."

"He hasn't acted inappropriately for months," assured Levi. "I think he's snapped out of it. Seems like he's finally returning Mikasa's feelings, too."

Erwin drew back to gaze knowingly at Levi. "I think that's wishful thinking. He still gazes at you with smitten eyes when you aren't looking,"

"Seriously?" Levi's brow creased a bit. When Erwin raised both brows as if to say he wasn't fooling him, the captain sighed. "All right, fine. It doesn't matter, though."

"Doesn't it?" Erwin's gaze was searching on him.

"Shit, are you worrying that he's going to get more than some eye-fucking, Erwin? I thought we moved past this."

Erwin stroked Levi's hair before urging him backwards towards the bed. "I'm sorry, Levi. I know that you're faithful to me and yes, staring at you now and then is all Jaeger has done since that day. It seems I do have a jealous streak after all, when it comes to you. I've done my best to keep it to myself, but sometimes when I see the way he looks at you…"

The commander shook his head, and he laughed softly at himself. "Pathetic, I know."

"I guess it's my fault." Levi cooperatively got onto the bed, and he watched as his lover removed both of their shoes before joining him. "I never should have fucking kissed him and that's one choice I'm gonna regret endlessly. Sorry for making you feel jealous, chief."

"Well, he's an attractive young man," said Erwin calmly. "If the day comes when something happens to me—"

"Shut up," muttered Levi. "There you go with the self-eulogies again."

"I'm simply saying that should I leave this life before you do, I wouldn't want you to be alone. Until such a day occurs, however, you are mine."

Levi frowned at him, but then he gasped when Erwin reached out to fondle his nipples before pushing him onto his back. "I don't get you sometimes," protested Levi, even as he spread his thighs to let the taller man's hips settle between them. He slid his hands down Erwin's back, and he burrowed them into his pants to squeeze his ass. "First you tell me you're jealous of the brat, and then you tell me to go for it if you ever croak on me. Make up your mind, Smith."

Erwin smiled at him in a slightly pained way, and then he lifted up a bit to work Levi's pants open. "I'm trying not to be selfish, Levi. That's all. It isn't easy."

"Then stop talking about it," insisted the captain. He raised his hips a little to allow Erwin to tug his pants down and off. Now completely nude, Levi stared up at his lover, his arousal flushed and lying full and hard against his abdomen. "We're both alive, and like you said: I'm yours. I don't want to hear any more damned talk about you dying, especially not when we're getting ready to fuck."

Erwin let his admiring gaze feast on the sight of Levi's small yet strong body, and he traced the harness markings on his chest and stomach. "All right, Levi. No more grim talk, tonight."

"Thank you," sighed the captain. He tugged on Erwin's pants. "Now get these off."

Erwin readily obliged him, quite eager to stake his claim on Levi again. He was vaguely relieved that Levi was so receptive, especially after the mention of Kenny Ackerman. A small tremor went through the raven-haired man as Erwin's weight pinned him down, and the commander almost considered changing positions so that Levi could ride him and have more control. The resulting moan he provoked from him when he clasped his hands and pushed them up over his head changed his mind. Perhaps there was some residual anxiety blended in with the lust, but Levi was obviously in the mood for some loving.

"Levi," groaned Erwin. He didn't know how, but it seemed his lover had worked through his issues again. He'd been very passionate since that night they reversed roles, and Erwin wondered if that might have had something to do with it.

Levi tugged one of his hands out of the blond's grasp to reach down. That questing hand curled around Erwin's sex and gave it a stroke. "Mmm, it's been too long," he purred, his gray eyes flashing up at Erwin.

"It's only been since the night before we set out on the expedition," teased Erwin. "Greedy little thing."

"And that's five days too long for me," insisted Levi. He nipped at Erwin's chest, rubbing his own cock against the bigger man's. "We've got lube, right?"

"Of course," promised Erwin. "You know I've gotten into the habit of keeping it in my nightstand."

"Good. Get it, Erwin. I want this fat cock inside of me as quickly as possible."

Erwin's brows went up. "You're rather impatient tonight."

He nevertheless reached out to open the drawer and procure the bottle of personal lubricant. He hissed a little when Levi bit him on the throat, a little harder then before. It seemed Erwin wasn't the only one staking his claim, tonight. He felt another shiver pass through Levi as Erwin folded his legs and sat back on his ankles between the smaller man's spread thighs. He paused in the act of pouring the slippery substance into his palm, looking down at his lover questioningly.

"Are you all right, Levi?"

"I'm fine," assured Levi. "Just excited."

Erwin's gaze softened on him. "And nothing else?" he pressed, wishing he hadn't mentioned his experience with Kenny Ackerman.

Levi grunted and he sat up, putting his hands on Erwin's broad shoulders. Evidently guessing the reason why Erwin was asking, he spoke softly and with conviction. "He's dead, Erwin. I'm not going to waste another fucking minute thinking about Kenny or my shitty past with him. I'm through letting that bastard's actions turn me into a victim for the rest of my life, and if I shake a little while we're in bed until I get over it completely, it's not because I don't want you. Clear?"

Erwin nodded. "Understood."

He cupped the back of Levi's head to draw him forward for a kiss, and then he eased him down onto his back again. Levi was pliant beneath him, urging him on with gasps and groans as Erwin began to prepare him. Perhaps he was imagining it, but now that he thought on it, Levi did seem to tremble less when they were intimate. Face flushed with pleasure and need, the captain tossed his head and called Erwin's name. Pumping his fingers gently inside of him, the commander stroked Levi's erection to give him even more sensation. Levi's back arched when Erwin pressed against his prostate, swearing breathlessly in reaction.

"Hah…fuck, that's good. Erwin…"

"You get me stirred up so easily," informed Erwin huskily. His length twitched with excitement as he kept going, watching every blissful expression flit across Levi's face. This was his alone to savor…this vulnerable, passionate side of Levi. Nobody else got to witness the man like this.

"Levi," groaned Erwin after a while, becoming impatient. He withdrew his fingers and he positioned himself almost hurriedly, feeling like he could burst. Levi shuddered again and he wrapped his legs around him as Erwin eased his cock inside of him. The commander gasped his lover's name again as he withdrew, then thrust home deeper. Levi rolled his pelvis engagingly, encouraging the movements as he clutched at Erwin's shoulders.

Knowing what he liked, Erwin grabbed Levi's hands again, crossed his wrists together and pinned them down over his head.

"Harder," demanded Levi in a groan. "I want you to bruise me, Erwin."

Erwin obligingly squeezed his wrists harder as requested, and he started driving into him with more force. Panting in his carnal state, the commander took his subordinate with deep, hard thrusts and Levi was clearly loving every minute of it. He nipped and sucked at Erwin's chest, his moans becoming more pronounced as the blond's lovemaking shook his composure further. Those heavy-lidded eyes seemed dazed as Erwin gazed into them, and the surrender on Levi's face was a beautiful thing to behold.

"God, Levi," panted Erwin, his excitement mounting to consuming heights. "You fit me…like a glove."

The bed creaked and banged noisily against the wall, and Levi strained impulsively against Erwin's hold on him. The commander kept his vice-like grip on him, kissing his perspiring face softly. Perhaps he would never fully comprehend Levi's way of thinking, but so long as he pleased him when they had these moments and the man felt safe with him, it was enough for Erwin.

He kept going for a good long while, pausing when he got too close to orgasm and resuming when he felt calm enough to do so. Levi cried his name from behind clenched teeth as his first climax happened, and Erwin slowed and paused over him once the clenching died down around his cock. He kissed Levi slowly, his hips barely moving as he deliberately pumped at a snail's pace inside of him.

"Shit…you're driving me crazy," moaned Levi, biting his lip. "H-harder, Smith!"

"Not just yet," insisted the commander, staring down at him as he fed the length of his cock to him again, sliding in at an angle to massage him just right inside. He smiled when Levi called him a fucker.

"Well, considering what I'm doing right now," panted Erwin, "that would be an accurate description of me."

"Hah…unhhh…d-damn it, Erwin!"

It was a very satisfying challenge to take on, but Erwin was rapidly losing his grasp on his self-control. Levi's erotic expression was doing him in, and he felt the captain beginning to harden against his stomach again.

"Please," whimpered Levi, finally breaking under the teasing assault.

That was all the encouragement that Erwin required. He withdrew to the tip, and then he slammed into his companion. Levi cried out, his hands clenching into fists as the blond did it again…and again after that. He quickened his pace and he growled a bit, his lust reaching a boiling point.

"Levi…Levi…"

He wasn't even aware he was spouting his name over and over again. The slap of flesh on flesh blended in with the creaks, bangs and moans as Erwin gave into his passion. Levi started clenching around him again after several minutes, and Erwin felt the wet release of his cum smearing his stomach a second time. Shuddering now himself, the commander thrust home once more, and he followed Levi into orgasm.

"Damn," panted Erwin, his tongue loosening as the afterglow washed over him. He kissed Levi on the lips, tracing them with his tongue before thrusting in to caress the interior of the other man's mouth. He released Levi's wrists, and he smiled in satisfaction against his lips as the captain immediately embraced him.

"You are," breathed Erwin, "without a doubt, fantastic."

"Mmm, you're not bad yourself," sighed Levi. He squirmed a little running a foot over the back of Erwin's legs. "Good thing I don't need to ride anywhere tomorrow. You really pounded me, chief."

Erwin lifted his head to look down at him. "Too hard?"

"Not at all," assured Levi, closing his eyes with lingering pleasure. "You've got some amazing control over that big dick of yours. You always stay right on the brink…but you never cross the line into pain."

"That's good to know." The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Levi in a fit of passion. He kissed him again, and he eased off of him to get up and retrieve a washcloth from the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

Levi gave a lazy wave, his eyes still closed and his body limp with satisfaction. Erwin dampened the washcloth he retrieved and he came back in to wipe away the evidence of his lover's pleasure. Once that was done, he got back into bed with him, and he put an arm around Levi as the smaller man edged closer to lay half atop him. Levi fell into an easy sleep a short while later, and Erwin extinguished the lamp to darken the room. He lay awake for a while, staring quietly up at the ceiling and occasionally nuzzling his partner's hair with affection.

Erwin didn't know why he kept talking like his end was coming. If anything, his chances of survival were remarkably improved, now that he had his arm back and the titan powers. Perhaps it was because he simply couldn't bear the thought of Levi being the first one to go of the two of them. It was cowardly and selfish of him, but Erwin just couldn't stand the thought of living in a world without Levi Ackerman.

"Mmph," Levi suddenly muttered in his sleep, his hand curling against Erwin's broad chest. "Put the…toast on the…counter."

Erwin looked down at the dark head nestled against his chest, and he chuckled softly. Apparently, Levi was dreaming of breakfast. Considering a few months ago the man could barely bring himself to eat anything, Erwin found that not only cute, but reassuring.

"All right, Levi," whispered Erwin, stroking his back gently. "I'll see to it that the toast goes on the counter."

* * *

-To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

Levi stood outside the door to Eren's cell in the basement, leaning against it quietly as he listened to the muffled sobbing on the other side. He hadn't been able to sleep for very long, despite how Erwin wore him out. Recalling hearing that Eren had a rough day of training with Hange after the officer meeting, he decided to go down to the basement dungeon and see if this was a situation that might require tighter restraints. So far the kid hadn't gone titan on them in his sleep, but this wasn't the time to get lax.

As he listened to the mournful, pathetic sounds coming from within the cell, the captain bowed his head thoughtfully, frowning. Eren didn't sound enraged. There had been times in the beginning that they'd been forced to tighten up the boy's chains so much he could barely move, because Eren started ranting after coming out of his daze from shifting. Now apparently wasn't one of those times. The kid just sounded sad and lonely.

_~It's like listening to a damned puppy whining for attention.~_

His ears perked when he heard Eren's tearful voice speak, husky with emotion. He seemed to be speaking to himself. Hell, who could blame him? It wasn't like he had any company down here to soothe away his fears.

"Why am I still being locked in here? The commander can shift too, now," complained Eren. "I guess I never will be anything except a monster to everyone."

Levi compressed his lips. Interesting point. Erwin was even newer to his titan powers than Eren was, and he'd come close to losing it when he first shifted. Jaeger still suffered nosebleeds when he used some of his more potent abilities, though. He was also still a teenager, with raging hormones to go on top of the primal instincts of his titan form.

Still, it was starting to seem like a bit too much. Eren hadn't been in a rage for some time now. He just made himself sick sometimes training with his powers, and this wasn't the first time Levi had silently checked in on him to hear him crying in misery. He could accuse the brat of just feeling sorry for himself, but Eren _was_ still just a kid. He'd been through shit that would make an average adult man cry, so Levi couldn't find himself disdainful of his angst. At least he tried to keep if private. When he was with his friends or on a mission, Jaeger acted pretty much like any other guy his age—except he had more balls than most.

He stood there for a moment, trying to decide what he should do. Going in to try and comfort him was off-limits, especially now. Levi sucked at giving comfort anyway. He'd probably just end up telling him to shut up, buckle down and stop whining. Even if he could come up with something a bit kinder to say, he didn't want to encourage Jaeger's affection for him.

"C-Captain?"

Levi's eyes widened ever so slightly, and he cocked his head, keeping utterly still and quiet. He hadn't spoken, and he wasn't breathing heavily. Was Eren actually crying and talking in his sleep?

"Sir, are y-you there? Could you…stay with me for a while? I don't want to be alone right now."

There was no _way_ Eren could know he was there, unless he'd gained some new ability to see through solid wall and wood. Levi remained silent, and when he glanced down, he realized there was a more plausible explanation. He was standing with his back to the door, and the corridor leading to Eren's cell was lined with torches. It was completely possible that Eren noticed Levi's shadow through the crack under the door. How he could have guessed it was _him_ though, Levi had no clue.

_~Jaeger, you really are a creepy little fucker.~_

Maybe Eren was just hoping it was him, or assuming it was because Levi gave everyone strict orders that nobody else was to enter the cellar after bedtime—the exception obviously being Erwin. The commander had no reason to come down here during bedtime hours, though. Hell, Levi really didn't either, except to ensure Jaeger wasn't having a dangerous rage episode.

He held perfectly still, and he listened to Eren's sniffles with an annoyed frown. How troublesome. Now this shitty brat was actually making him feel…no. He wouldn't even think it. That wasn't how this arrangement worked. He was the bastard's guardian and he could one day be his executioner. Pity wasn't acceptable.

Finally, the faint noises from within the cell died down, and Levi detected a soft snore. Jaeger must have fallen asleep. He stepped to the side lightly, so that he was no longer casting a shadow beneath the crack, and he walked on stealthy, bare feet back down the corridor and up the winding stairs.

* * *

"Where did you go?"

Levi peered at the shadowed form of his lover as he closed the chamber door behind him and locked it. "To check on Eren."

"I see." Erwin's voice was soft and thoughtful.

Levi took off his robes and his pajama pants, shivering a little at the chill as he padded over to the bed and climbed back in with the blond. He lit the lamp, making Erwin grunt in protest and narrow his eyes. Levi regarded him as the commander sat up with an inquisitive expression on his handsome face.

"I didn't go in, if that's what you're thinking," explained Levi. "I just stood outside the door and listened for a bit to make sure he wasn't in a state that would require tightening his chains. Hange reported that he got sick this afternoon after training his titan abilities, so I checked on him."

Erwin nodded, his face going impassive. "You are, after all, responsible for him."

Levi knew the man better than to take his perfectly reasonable response at face value. He could see it in Erwin's eyes; he wasn't comfortable with this.

"I've only ever done what was necessary to ensure he was secured, Erwin."

"Of course." Erwin shrugged his broad shoulders and looked away. "Although, I wish you'd have told me you were going."

"I have to announce what I'm doing every time I leave the bedroom, now?" Levi narrowed his eyes at him. "You were asleep, idiot. What, do you think I snuck out in the middle of the night because I didn't want you to know? I told you where I was as soon as you asked. Quit making it sound like I have some dirty little secret to hide."

"I'm not trying to sound accusatory." Erwin looked at him again with a slight frown. "I only worry that you've formed a bond with Jaeger that might impede your ability to perform your sworn duty, should it become necessary."

"Do you see me coddling him?" Levi demanded. He lowered his gaze, realizing that what he was about to discuss with Erwin might sound like just that. "I can still do my job. Doesn't mean I've got to make his quality of life any suckier than it has to be."

Erwin's brows furrowed, his head tilting attentively. "You feel sorry for him." It wasn't a question.

Levi raised his eyes again to meet Erwin's, and he hesitated a moment before swearing and answering. "Right. You want the truth? I feel sorry for every damned one of those kids…but Eren has it the worst. Kids should be kids when they can, even if they can only get a few, short moments to do it."

Erwin's blue eyes narrowed, that calculating mind obviously churning. "What is it that you want to say, Levi? I suspect you have a specific point to make with your reasoning."

Unsurprised that the man had read him so easily, Levi shrugged. "Jaeger has been progressing well, despite a few minor, recent hiccups. He follows orders without complaint…and the kid's miserable. Look at it from the practical side. We need his abilities, and that means we need him focused. He already barely values his own life. Keeping him in a situation that makes him wish he were dead is counter-productive, and I may not be able to save him the next time he's in a situation. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"You mean his will to live is getting compromised, I presume."

"Tch. His will to live has been compromised from the beginning, but not because of depression," explained Levi. "Before, he just put more importance on destroying titans and getting vengeance to care whether he got killed. Now, he's slipping into a state of 'why bother'. I don't know which one is truly worse, recklessness or despair. I can tell you that I've been where I see him heading now, though. I never got the chance to be a kid, and neither has he."

Erwin nodded slowly. "So you wish to improve something in his daily life to combat this depression you've witnessed, is that it?"

"Call it a carrot if you've got to," answered Levi. "Something to keep him reaching…keep him moving."

"So long as this 'carrot' isn't you, I'm listening."

"Heh. Jealous old bastard," accused Levi, but he could tell by the slight smirk on Erwin's lips that he was teasing. "Right. I'll tell you right now that I've already made this decision. As per our agreement that Eren is under my authority first and foremost, I will carry it through whether you agree to it or not. I'd prefer to have your support though, and I value your opinion."

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this?" mused Erwin, scratching his chin. "Your reminder is noted, and I appreciate your candor. Please go on, Levi."

Satisfied that Erwin would be reasonable enough not to raise too much hell over his idea, Levi obliged him. "I'm going to allow Eren to sleep in the men's barracks with his friends, starting tomorrow night. We'll see how it goes from there. I don't think it's necessary any more to keep him locked up in that dungeon each night. Keep treating him like a monster, and that's just what he'll become."

Erwin digested the information before answering carefully. "Levi, that is a reckless plan. Should he transform while in those barracks with those young men—"

"He hasn't gone titan in his sleep a single time, so far," interjected the captain, "and as I already pointed out, he's got more control over his abilities now than he's ever had before."

When Erwin just sat silently in thought, Levi thought of something he'd heard Eren say, and he decided to point it out to his lover. "I don't see _you_ in chains, you creep, and you're newer to shifting than he is."

At that, the commander laughed softly. "Point taken. The fact remains, however, that part of Eren's self-control issues are due to his youth and inexperience. Surely you realize this."

"No shit," grumbled Levi. "I was thinking the same thing while I was considering this. I know the kid's got issues, but was I any different when you recruited me?"

"You were a bit more adept at controlling your rage; or at least hiding it," Erwin pointed out. He sighed. "I know that I haven't the right to stop you, but I'm uneasy about this."

"I figured you might be." Levi kept his gaze level on him. "I'm only discussing this with you at all out of respect, and because we agreed to share our plans with one another."

"And I do appreciate that, my Levi." Erwin lowered his gaze, his golden lashes veiling the blue of his eyes. "I must remind you that one of the conditions of your custody of Eren was that he be supervised at all times, and when that is not possible, he's to be confined. Do you recall that?"

Levi compressed his lips with irritation, and he narrowed his eyes. "Yes, you sly bastard. I remember it. I was also given leave to decide when and if such strict security is still necessary. Letting the shitty brat sleep in the barracks at night instead of the dungeon is a pittance."

"And yet there is still the risk that something could go wrong," reasoned Erwin. "I'm not trying to be cruel, Levi. I just wish you would think this through. Some days are better than others for Jaeger. Tomorrow he could be fine, but the next day…"

Levi sighed, and he quieted down for a few moments to think. Erwin waited patiently as the captain turned ideas around in his mind. Finally, Levi glanced sidelong as his lover. "All right, if it will give you peace of mind, I'll stay in the barracks with them for the first few nights. We'll call it a trial period. If anything goes wrong, I'll handle it before it gets out of control. I'll also put this deal under the stipulation that when Eren gets to sleep out of chains depends on how his day goes and what condition he's in come bedtime. Would that satisfy you?"

Erwin's frown returned. "You want to sleep in the barracks with Jaeger?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Not _with_ him, you giant fuck-brain. Not in the same bed. Just in the same quarters. What do you think is gonna happen; we'll screw each other in a room full of other guys?"

"No," denied Erwin firmly. "No, I said no such thing. Stop reading so deeply into it, you brat."

Levi fought a smirk. "Then what did you mean? You had the 'look' in your eyes when you said that."

"The 'look' that you are describing is known as consternation," corrected Erwin calmly, "and no, it isn't because I have some fear that you and Eren will have relations of that sort. What concerns me is what I mentioned before: he will see this as special treatment from you, and your additional presence to protect both him and his friends may be taken in a way that neither of us want."

"Damn," grumbled Levi. He could see the man's logic. That didn't deter him, though. "Fine, then you sleep in there too…in the same bunk as me. That ought to make it clear to the shitty brat that I'm not encouraging anything between him and myself."

"You want for _both_ of us to sleep in the barracks with a group of teenagers under our command?" Erwin raised a brow.

"For supervision," clarified Levi. "Not to fucking molest them. Damn, your mind goes to dark places."

Erwin chuckled again. "I'm actually more concerned that some might wonder how out of control our young soldiers must be, for them to require our presence in the barracks at night."

"Who's gonna find out?" pressed Levi, "and if anyone outside our squad does, I'll step up and tell it like it is. Everyone here in this fortress already knows about you and I, so unless you have plans to bone me while we're sleeping in those barracks, I doubt our men will think much of us sharing a bunk together."

When Erwin didn't answer, Levi threw another "carrot" at him. "It's either this, or I go through with it anyway by myself. Your choice."

Erwin sighed. "I suppose I can endure a few nights of playing chaperone with you, if only to ensure you have backup should anything go wrong."

"Right, that's the only reason you're agreeing to do it." Levi smirked at him. "So is it settled, or what?"

"It's settled," agreed Erwin. He smiled at Levi, and he reached out to caress his face. "Deny it though you might, Ackerman, you really do have a kind heart."

"Don't feed me that high-minded bullshit," scoffed Levi. He extinguished the lamp before Erwin could see the flush blooming over his cheeks. "I'm doing this to keep an important asset to the cause functioning as needed."

As the room was plunged into darkness again and the two men scooted down to recline on the bed, Erwin spooned up behind Levi. He kissed his ear softly, and he murmured into it. "That language that you just used could have come from my mouth, Levi. Use it as you will to pacify my doubts, but I know you better. You have deeper reasons than that."

"Whatever," grunted Levi, grabbing Erwin's arm to yank it around his waist. He closed his eyes. "Go to sleep, Erwin. We've only got a couple of hours left until sunrise, and tomorrow's going to be a busy day."

"One might think you were my superior, rather than the other way around," teased Erwin. He gave Levi a little squeeze, and he offered one last, parting shot. "Oh, and Levi? Should the mood ever strike you to put me in chains, simply ask. I might not refuse."

Levi's eyes snapped open again. His body heated up, but he kept his tone level. "Pervert."

Erwin chuckled softly, and he kissed Levi's bare shoulder. "Goodnight, my Levi."

* * *

The next day was one of their "cleaning days", and everyone in the keep was expected to participate…including the commander. Eren had to turn around the other way and yank his dust-cover scarf up over his mouth as he choked at the sight of Erwin Smith passing by decked out in full cleaning gear. The tall blond was solemnly carrying a basket of laundry in his arms, walking as if he were on a mission to retrieve bodies. The unexpected hilarity of the sight made him forget for a second about how lonely and hopeless he'd felt the night before.

"You should have been wearing that from the start, Jaeger," groused Levi's voice from behind him. "No wonder you're choking. There's dust in the air, idiot."

Eren coughed, and he quickly pulled the scarf further up to cover his nose as well. "Sorry, Captain. I just forgot."

Levi set aside his broom, and he leaned against the wall as Eren turned around to face him. "You've been a bit forgetful, lately. Are you slipping, Eren?"

The young man swallowed, unable to tear his gaze from those pale, hooded eyes. Predatory and intimidating, they were nonetheless beautiful to him. Those eyes mesmerized him. "I'm fine, sir. Yesterday was just a little rough. Um…"

Levi cocked his head, his mouth and nose obscured by the white scarf concealing them. "'Um', what?"

Eren flushed. He'd been on the verge of asking Levi if he'd come down to the basement last night and stood out his door, but he lost his nerve. He must have just imagined smelling his scent, his mind conjuring it up out of a desperate need to be near the captain in his time of misery. Levi's presence always made him feel better, even when the man was gruff or punishing with him.

"Nothing, Captain." Eren looked down at the floor. "I was just…going to ask if you wanted the windows or floors done first, but I already know that. Sorry I'm so out of it today."

"Tch. Guess you didn't get much sleep. Hange already told me you got a little sick after your training session yesterday, so I'll give you some slack."

Eren saluted him respectfully. "Thank you, sir!"

Levi went to the wash bucket in the corner of the room, and he rolled his sleeves up. "Here, since you're so dull-witted this morning, I'm going to show you once more how to clean the glass. You've still got a bad habit of leaving streaks, and that is not acceptable."

Eren was about to apologize for that, but then he noticed the bruises on both Levi's wrists as the captain pulled his hands out of the water and wrung the cleaning rag. "Captain, your wrists!"

Levi glanced down at them with furrowed brows, and he hastily handed the rag over to Eren before rolling his sleeves back down. "They're fine. Don't worry about it."

"B-but that looked like hand-marks," argued Eren, his mind a whirl with all sorts of awful scenarios. Suddenly, his eyes grew fierce. "Did someone _hurt_ you?"

Levi stared at him calmly, not saying a word. The next thing he knew, Eren felt the captain's knee driving into his solar plexus. He fell to his knees coughing, with the rag clutched in one fist. Levi knelt down, grabbed him by the hair and the headscarf, and forced his head back to look at him.

"Listen well, you shitty brat," Levi said in a low, dangerous utterance, "my personal business is _mine_. I'm not injured."

"B-but…"

"Still insisting on knowing, are you?"

Levi hesitated for a moment, his gaze lowering. There was a flash of expression on his fair features, so brief it might have been imaginary. It almost appeared that he was troubled. "Ever hear of a 'rope burn' contest, Eren?"

Still trying to catch his breath from the unexpected kick, Eren shook his head. "Wh-what is it?"

"Here, I'll demonstrate for you." Levi grabbed Eren's left forearm with both hands, just above the wrist. The grip of each hand was facing in opposing directions. Levi met his eyes again. "You asked."

Eren practically squealed as Levi twisted both hands in opposite directions over his arm, and it felt like fire. "AAAHH! OUCH!"

Levi released his forearm and he stood back up, looking down at the shocked young man coolly. "Any further questions?"

Well yes, Eren had quite a few, actually. The red marks now on his wrist and arms were two hands-pans wide, though Levi's hands were slim compared to most other men. The marks he'd seen on the captain's wrists didn't compare, and why in the hell would Captain Levi have some kind of "rope burn" contest with anyone in the first place? He was wise enough not to press the matter though, speared by the cold glitter in the older man's impassive gaze.

"No sir." Eren shook his head, switching cloth to his left hand so that he could rub the smarting skin with his right hand. "I'll…try to do better with the windows."

Levi nodded. "Good. Get back to work."

* * *

Wondering why in the hell he'd used that excuse instead of just flat-out saying the truth, Levi paused in the washing room to gather his wits. He knew Jaeger was quick enough of mind to pick up on the lie, but he couldn't bring himself to tell the pesky kid that his bruises were the result of rough sex with Erwin.

"What the hell am I doing?"

Levi bowed his head, and the heat and steam of the washroom started to make him sweat.

A big hand settled on his shoulder. "Levi?"

The captain looked up to see Erwin watching him with concern.

"Ah, rookies and heat," he excused.

"Why don't you take a break?" suggested the blond seriously. "You work too hard at times, Levi."

"Like you have room to talk," muttered Levi. Still, the idea had its merits. He'd done more than his fair share of cleaning. "Maybe I _will_ take a small break."

"Good. You've definitely earned it." Erwin nodded in satisfaction.

* * *

It wasn't until later that evening that Levi informed Eren of the change in sleeping arrangements. He stopped him when the boy started for the cellar, and he pulled him aside. "Eren, you aren't going to be in chains tonight."

"Sir?" Eren blinked at him in confusion.

"Tonight, you'll be sleeping with your comrades in the men's barracks," elaborated the captain. "Depending on how it goes, this could end up being a permanent arrangement. Continue conducting yourself well, and you may never have to sleep in that dungeon again."

There was a mixture of hope and bewilderment in the young man's vivid green eyes. "Seriously?"

Levi nodded. "Yes, seriously. I've discussed it in depth with the commander, and he's agreed with me. We no longer have need to keep you restrained at night. How long that lasts depends entirely on you, Jaeger. Don't make me come to regret this decision."

Eren saluted him with a bright, excited smile, his eyes lighting up in a way that Levi hadn't witnessed for months. "Yes sir! Thank you, Captain!"

Levi resisted the sudden urge to reach up and ruffle the boy's hair. He kept his mask of stoicism on as he nodded. "Go ahead and gather your pajamas from your cell. Congratulations, Jaeger."

* * *

It felt like graduating the academy all over again, which was a bit ridiculous. Still, Eren was so thrilled to have the chance to sleep in the barracks like a normal teenager, even if only for one night. He smiled at his friends as he joined them, and Connie exclaimed uncertainly upon seeing him walking in to choose a bunk.

"Hey Eren, what are you doing? You'll get your ass handed to you by the captain if he catches you in here!"

"No I won't," explained Eren. "He gave me permission to sleep with you guys, and he says if I keep doing good, it can be permanent! No more dungeon! Isn't that cool?"

"Eren," exclaimed Armin with a broad smile, "that's great! What made him decide that?"

Eren shook his head. "I have no idea, but I'm not gonna question it. So, which of these bunks isn't taken?"

Marlo nodded at one of the bunks in the center. "That one's free. There's also the one by the wall over there right across from it. Can we help you with your things?"

"Thanks, but no." Eren started to change clothes, unmindful of his fellow troops. After all, they didn't have anything he didn't have, and as far as he knew, they were all straight. "I'm not going to move all of my stuff in here 'till I know it's a sure thing. It would be a hassle if I did that only to find out the captain's decided to put me back in the basement again."

"I rather doubt he would do that," reasoned Armin. "Captain Levi isn't a fickle man."

"No, but he's not overly generous, either." Eren chuckled, and he pulled on his pajama pants. "I'm not going to delude myself. If I screw up even once, I'm sure I'll be back in irons."

"Wise attitude," came a new voice as the barracks door opened. All of the boys turned to look at Captain Levi as he strode in and leaned against the wall, bracing one bare foot against it. He was wearing a pair of black pajamas and a long nightcap. Commander Erwin came in behind him, dressed in a set of white pajamas.

"Um…sirs?" Eren paused with his nightshirt in his arms, uncertain of whether they should all be saluting or not. He tried hard not to stare at Levi; who looked utterly adorable to him in that nightcap.

"We'll be joining you this evening," explained Erwin, "and the next evening after that. Call it insurance."

"We'll be acting as chaperones until I'm satisfied that this arrangement will work," Levi further explained.

Connie's face screwed up. "Chaperones? Isn't that something you do on a date?"

Erwin's mouth twitched with amusement. "The definition is broader than that, son. To chaperone is simply to supervise. Don't worry though; we won't get in your way. You can all carry on as normal until light's out."

"Like hell we can," muttered Jean. He grimaced when Erwin's blue gaze slid to him. "Uh, sorry Commander. That was rude of me."

"There's no need to censor your usual behavior," Erwin assured him. "By now, I've heard every profanity in the book…most of it from your captain."

"Ha fucking ha," grumbled Levi when the boys chuckled at Erwin's little dig. "There's another one to pen down in your ledger, blondie."

Eren couldn't help but laugh at their exchange. As envious as he was of Erwin for being with Levi, he had to admit they were a rather perfect couple. He sighed and he finished tugging his shirt down over his head. He doubted he would ever have a relationship like that before his days ended, but at the same time, he was happy for them.

"Well sirs, Marlo said the bunk across from mine is unoccupied…unless you'd prefer this bunk I've chosen." Eren gestured at each respective bunk, willing to trade off if his commanding officers preferred.

"This will be fine," Levi stated, walking over to the bunk by the wall to inspect it. He frowned when he ran his fingers under the top one and they came away dusty. "You brats need to be more diligent with your cleaning of the barracks, though. Tomorrow, you are going to sweep, dust and mop this pigsty until it's spotless. Understood?"

All of them saluted and answered: "Yes sir!" collectively, though a groan passed between Jean and Connie. Eren wasn't a bit surprised that Levi considered a little dust underneath the bunk to make the place dirty enough to be comparable to a pigsty.

Erwin came up beside Levi, and he leaned down to murmur to him, just loud enough to be heard by their companions. "You are such a germaphobe."

"With good reason, smartass," muttered Levi back, not bothering to lower his voice. "Good hygiene is also good discipline, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes Levi…of course." Erwin deliberately rolled his eyes and favored the young soldiers in the room with a conspiring wink. _"Just play along with it,"_ that wink said.

Eren muffled a snicker behind one hand. He'd felt no small amount of dread when the two older men first walked in and explained they were going to be supervising, thinking his companions were going to blame him for having their behavior monitored. Now he felt much better. Erwin seemed to be trying to make a game of it, reassuring them that he could be easy-going when he wanted to be.

"After you," invited Levi to his companion with a gesture at their chosen bunk. "I want to sleep on the end so I can keep an eye on these shitty brats. Let's take the top bunk. It's better for surveillance."

Erwin shrugged his broad shoulders and he shook his head a little. "And people accuse _me_ of taking myself too seriously."

"Get up there, you titan," ordered Levi. "Stop playing around. I want to get some sleep tonight and you're going to creep out the kids, trying to act their age."

"Pfft…" Marlo covered his mouth and he quickly turned away, finally cracking under witness of the couple's rather amusing exchanges.

Eren was in a similar state of mixed amusement and respect. They probably shouldn't be laughing at the commander and the captain, but there was something refreshing about them acting like a married couple in front of them. They rarely got to see this side of them because both were so dead serious on most days, keeping their personal relationship mostly private. Eren personally found it cute, and he was kind of flattered that they would both feel relaxed enough around them to drop their authoritative masks and be so open.

* * *

Erwin and Levi were so quiet that the boys actually forgot they were there, after a while. They started talking about girls soon enough, and though the subject didn't really interest Eren, he was enjoying the conversation. It wasn't something they would normally talk about out in the open, so this was a sort of treat for him. It made him feel so…normal. He smiled as he listened to Jean question Marlo about him and Hitch.

"So, Hitch is a real cutie," Jean remarked. "She's got a big mouth, but she's easy on the eyes. Think there's something there between you two or what, Marlo?"

The brunet shrugged, appearing faintly bashful. "I don't know. I'm not sure she'd ever go for a guy like me. She's always accusing me of being too straight-laced and she picks on me for it."

"That could just be her way of flirting with you," Armin said encouragingly. "Don't you want to at least find out?"

"I'm too scared of being rejected," sighed Marlo.

"Hey, you'll never find out if you don't make a move," observed Jean. "I say it's better to go for it and get shot down than spend the rest of your life wondering…and we might not have too long to live. Seize the moment, man."

"Hah, you're one to talk," Connie teased, digging an elbow into Jean's side. "You're completely petrified to make a move on Mikasa."

"Because she could kill me with her fucking pinky," Jean shot back. He noticed Eren's glare, and he sighed. "And apparently the suicidal maniac here has dibs on her."

"Okay first off, stop calling me that, horse face," growled Eren. "Secondly, I don't have 'dibs' on Mikasa. She's her own person, not some _thing_ for anyone to possess."

Armin nodded. "Well said, Eren."

"It's just the truth," insisted the shifter. "Anyhow, it isn't like that with me and Mikasa."

"So you two really aren't together?" Marlo looked surprised.

Eren shook his head. "No. I love her, but not in that way. She's like a sister to me."

"Then you don't have any reason to bitch at me for wanting to go after her," reasoned Jean.

Eren met his eyes evenly. "I have good reason to, if you're going to treat her like a piece of meat. I know she can take care of herself, but when it comes to guys panting after her, I'm protective."

"No kidding," chuckled Armin. "I thought you were going to break that one guy's arm the last time we went into town for groceries and you caught him staring at her."

"He was practically raping her with his eyes," groused Eren stubbornly. "I can appreciate that she's a beautiful girl and guys have trouble looking away, but they don't have to be so fucking lewd about it. At least Jean is respectful towards her…at least to her face."

"Hey, I haven't treated her like a piece of meat," protested the taller young man. "Okay, I used the word 'dibs', but that's just a common phrase. I'd never disrespect Mikasa. Problem is she's attached to you at the hip, so even if you say there's nothing between you, I can't touch her. It doesn't help that you stab me with your eyes every time I mention her name, Eren."

Eren fell silent, quietly troubled. He really didn't like Jean most of the time, but the guy really did worship the ground Mikasa walked on.

"Eren," said Armin softly, "Jean does have a point. If you are never going to be with Mikasa that way, maybe you should let her know that. She clearly has hopes that there's more between the two of you, and dare I say it, you're stringing her along whether you intend to or not."

Eren frowned at the astute observation. He couldn't deny it. Part of it was for appearances, to mask his blinding attraction to the captain and to seem more 'normal' to his peers. The other reason why he never spoke up was because he was afraid…afraid of losing her. If she got romantically involved with another guy, Eren feared that the two of them might drift apart, and he _did_ love her. He also didn't want to reject her and have her angry with him. None of these things were good excuses for letting her believe they could be together that way, though.

"You're right, Armin," he sighed at last. Hardening his resolve, Eren looked at Jean. "I'll make a deal with you, Kirstein. Though you and I are always at each other's throats, I can't deny the depth of your devotion to her. You're always yelling at me for putting her in un-necessary danger when she has to rescue me, and that tells me you really care for her."

"Uh…thanks?" Jean looked a bit wary.

"Also," Eren went on, "I've seen you drawing her."

"You…you have?" Jean's cheeks went suspiciously ruddy. "When?"

Eren shrugged. "I passed by you one day before our last mission when you were sitting outside doodling. I saw the portrait you were working on, but I didn't say anything. Maybe I should have teased you about it, but it was really good. If she inspires you that much…I mean…"

Eren trailed off uncomfortably, not used to speaking civilly with the other boy, let alone offering him praise. "You ought to think of taking up art professionally when this is all over with. I mean, if we survive, that is. You're really talented."

Jean smiled crookedly. "You think so? Hey, thanks, Jaeger. That means a lot to me, coming from you."

Eren shrugged. "Yeah, well I still don't like you much and I know the feeling's mutual. Still, I think I'd rather see Mikasa end up with you than some joker that doesn't appreciate her, regardless of how you and I clash. What I'm saying is this: I'll have a talk with her tomorrow and explain to her that my feelings are strictly platonic. Not that you _need_ my blessing to court her, but at least if she knows we'll never be more than friends, it might open the way for you. In return, you have got to _swear_ to me here and now that if things work out and you two end up together, you have got to treat her like a goddess every damned day. If I find out you cheat on her, neglect her or take her for granted, I will be on your ass like white on rice."

"Hey, you got it," agreed Jean enthusiastically. "Like you really had to tell me. If Mika ever goes for me, I'm going to cherish every moment with her. Damn, Eren…I don't really know what to say, here."

Jean scratched the back of his head awkwardly, still blushing. "I'm so used to fighting with you. This is a little awkward. I appreciate you being such a good sport though, man."

"I'm not really making this proposal for you," clarified Eren with a little smirk. "I'm doing it for her, because I only want the best for her. You might make me gnash my teeth sometimes, but I can recognize that you would treat her right. Just make sure it stays that way and understand that me backing off doesn't guarantee your chances of success. All I'm doing is trying to have the balls to be honest with her, because I don't want to hurt her."

~And besides, my days are numbered…I'm sure of it. The man I'm in love with is probably going to have to kill me one day or another, and before that happens, I want to know Mikasa will have someone. Armin's her friend, but I don't want to see her get involved romantically with some asshole that's not going to treat her right.~

"Wow. I've got to say, that's really big of you," admitted Jean with a smirk. He frowned. "Okay, we're starting to bond here, and that's freaking me out a little. Let's change the subject. So Armin, do you have any special lady on your mind?"

Eren chuckled with the others, and he looked at his bookish, blond friend curiously. "Yeah, is there anyone you like? You're always so quiet about these things, so I've got no clue."

Armin winced a little. "Actually, there have been two that I was interested in, but you guys don't want to hear about that."

"Oh yes we do," Connie insisted. "Spit it out, you geek. We need names."

Armin rubbed the back of his head with a sigh, and he lowered his gaze. "Annie was the first," he admitted softly, shoulders hunched guiltily. "Sorry. Call me crazy if you want to, but before I learned of her betrayal, I really liked her. She was so…petite and cute. She even smiled for me a couple of times, which is something you all know she rarely did."

Eren nodded. "It's okay, Armin. Annie was pretty cute and you couldn't predict the future. I can see how you could be attracted to her before everything went to hell."

Armin heaved another sigh. "Yeah, well…that's obviously a relationship that's out of the question. The other girl I liked was Lori Taylor. She was pretty, and she was kind-hearted. She's gone now though, like so many others."

Marlo winced. "Ouch."

Connie reached out to pat Armin solicitously on the shoulder. "Sorry, man. That sucks. One's a criminal in some crystal cocoon and the other…damn, Armin. I'm sorry."

Armin smiled a little sadly. "It's okay. I just seem to fall for the ones I can't have." He sighed again. "Thus, I've decided to put romance on the back shelf until this is all over with. Our futures are so uncertain, and we lose so many…ah, I'm sorry, guys. I'm bringing you all down. I shouldn't be such a nay-sayer, and I'm spoiling the mood."

"Hey, it's all right," soothed Eren. "Hell, I'm just glad to be hanging out with you guys. I could be alone in a dungeon right now, and you _were_ asked about it."

"Yeah, me and my big mouth," muttered Jean. He gazed at Armin apologetically. "Sorry I asked, buddy. Maybe some day you'll find that special girl and she won't be a serial killer or…uh…I'm going to just shut up now."

Armin chuckled softly and shook his head. "It's okay, really. I appreciate the interest. What about you, Connie? Any progress with Sasha yet?"

Connie looked up at the ceiling and he let out a sigh. "Sasha…ahhh. She's…oh man, she's so foxy and she doesn't even _know_ it. She was wearing shorts while she was cleaning today and I sprang a boner just looking at her. Had to go to the bathroom to take care of it before anyone else noticed. Thank _gawd_ she's resistant enough to the cold to wear those things. She bent over to sweep some dirt up into the dustpan, and I swear that girl's legs go all the way up to her neck…"

Connie halted and he stared at a point beyond Eren's head. "Um, never mind," he hastily revised, going pale.

Eren twisted in his cross-legged position to see what had given the shaved-headed teenager such a fright, and he saw Captain Levi peering over the top bunk that he and Erwin were sharing. The man's sleepy gray eyes were narrowed, and he looked a bit like a cat getting ready to pounce on a bird. Eren could almost imagine him doing the little butt-wiggle that felines tended to do before striking, and he had to put a hand over his mouth, more amused by the mental image than by Connie's expressed consternation. They'd all literally forgotten he and Erwin were there.

"Oi, light's out, kiddos," Levi expressed. "Go to sleep, brats."

"Y-yes sir," Connie said, standing up to salute him.

Jean sputtered with laughter as they all got up off the floor and extinguished the lanterns. His amusement got cut short when he stumbled against the trunk at the foot of his bunk. "Ow! Fuck, that hurt!"

"Shut it," snapped Levi from the other side of the room.

Jean cleared his throat and Eren crammed his face into his pillow to muffle his snickers as the taller boy's shadowed form rubbed his shin. Jean's bunk creaked as he got into the bottom of it, and Connie climbed the ladder to the top bunk over it. When he felt he had better control of himself, Eren took his face out of the pillow and he rolled onto his back.

"Hey Jean," he whispered, "you're a clumsy shit."

"Go fuck yourself," whispered Jean back.

* * *

In his bunk with Erwin's broad, tall frame pressed up against him, Levi pressed his lips together. The brats were still whispering to each other, and he kept hearing Eren's impulsive snickers.

"God, do they ever shut up?" he whispered to his bed companion.

Erwin kissed his ear before whispering his response into it. "They're teenagers, Levi. I imagine they stay up talking much later than this, on a regular night."

"No wonder the little bastards are always so damned sluggish in the morning," groused Levi. He and Erwin's whispers were much softer than that of their companions. "I thought only girls gossiped like this."

Erwin's lips smiled against his ear. "You expected them to bed right down without a word to each other, I take it."

"Well, yes. Guess I wouldn't know better, since I never had a group of friends like this when I was their age."

Erwin seemed to sober at that. "You did a very kind thing, letting Eren be with them this way." He slipped his hand beneath Levi's nightshirt to caress his abs. "You really are a much better man than me, Ackerman."

Levi's breath caught a bit at the sensual caress. "Stop with that drivel. I already told you, I didn't do it out of kindness."

"You'll deny the obvious to your very grave," Erwin whispered back. He chuckled again when Connie spouted a joke to the others in a rather loud murmur. "Admit it; this is a bit fun."

"You're out of your head," grumbled Levi. "I wasn't counting on a fucking slumber party."

"This is what boys that age tend to do," reasoned Erwin quietly, "and girls. The fact that you're putting up with it even when you don't understand it speaks volumes, sweetheart."

Levi turned around to face his lover, grunting. There really wasn't much room on this bunk and if it weren't for his small size, he doubted the two of them could have both fitted on it. "' _sweetheart_ '? That's almost insulting."

"Why?" Erwin's lips smiled in the shadows. "Can't I use terms of endearment for you?"

"Not in front of other people." Levi threw an arm around Erwin's muscular waist. "It sounds a bit stupid."

"I doubt they would mind if they heard," reasoned the commander calmly, "but I will try to refrain, if it makes you so uncomfortable."

Levi sighed. Yes, it was too late to close the barn door after the horse had already escaped. Still, they were in the presence of their subordinates and it was frankly embarrassing for Erwin to be so damned amorous in front of them. "Thank you. Let's go to sleep."

Erwin's hand slipped beneath his nightshirt again, and Levi sucked in a breath when his thumb brushed over a nipple, making it harden. "That's not 'going to sleep', asshole," he warned in a bare whisper. "Cut it out. There are brats present."

Erwin nuzzled him, and he dutifully stopped his loving caress. "Apologies, Captain. It was simply habit."

Levi snuggled tighter against him, feeling the bigger man's crotch hardening against his thigh. "Pervert."

Erwin chuckled, and his lips pressed against Levi's forehead. "When it comes to you, I'm afraid that I am."

* * *

-To be continued


End file.
